


Long Live the Queen

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 96,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle receives word that her father has died, and the Council of Avonlea are begging her to return to take her rightful place as queen. Unwilling to break her deal with Rumplestiltskin, but desirous to return to lead her people, she and Rumple strike a new deal that ensures she can accomplish both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End is the Beginning

Chapter 1: The End is the Beginning

Rumplestiltskin loved tea time. It was the one time of day that he looked forward to the most, though that was more to do with the person serving the tea than the tea itself. So when someone knocked on the door, interrupting his conversation with Belle, Rumplestiltskin was feeling less than charitable. He excused himself and strode out of the room, eager to make a quick deal and return to his lovely caretaker. 

With a wave of his hand, the doors opened wide and Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at the young man shaking in fear on the other side. Rumplestiltskin leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and asked, "Can I help you, lad?" The young man nodded quickly and said in a quivering voice, "I-I need to speak to Lady Belle, please, Dark One." Rumplestiltskin regarded the young man who seemed to be growing more fearful by the second. Rumple moved away from the frame and the young man stepped back quickly. 

"And why," Rumple hissed, "Should I let you speak to my caretaker? No doubt her father has sent you to beg her to flee from the beast." 

The young man shook his head and began to stammer, "Oh no! Th-that's not it at all. Um, I'm here because....because..." 

Rumplestiltskin was growing frustrated. He snapped, "Out with it, boy!" 

The boy gulped and quickly said, "The king is dead." 

Rumple paused at that. He lowered his arms to his sides and asked, "What is your name, boy?"

"W-William, sir," he answered. 

"Well, W-William," Rumplestiltskin mocked, "Come in. I'll take you to your lady." The boy seemed relieved that Rumplestiltskin had not yet turned him into a snail as the stories told, so he stepped inside with less trepidation than before.

Rumplestiltskin motioned for William to follow him and they made their way into the grand hall where Belle was sitting on the table, teacup abandoned in favor of a book. When the doors opened she looked up and was surprised to see one of her father's messengers standing next to Rumplestiltskin. She hopped off the table, smoothed her skirts and approached them. "I know you, don't I?" Belle said, recognizing the young messenger. 

"Yes, my lady," William said before bowing quickly.  


Belle smiled and said, "That's not necessary," she paused and pressed a finger to her lips. After a moment she grinned and pointed her finger at him, "William," she said questioningly. 

"Yes, my lady," he confirmed, pleased that she had remembered him. Rumplestiltskin looked at her curiously and Belle answered the question she knew was on the tip of his tongue, "William brought me many of the letters and messages Gaston sent from the battlefield." She looked at William and asked, "You're not here for Gaston, are you?" She asked, her voice giving away the fact that she hoped it was not the case. She'd mentioned to Rumplestiltskin on a few occasions that one of the best things about her deal with him was that she did not have to marry Gaston. 

"No, my lady, I am not. I have been sent to tell you..." he paused and looked at Rumplestiltskin for a moment before adding, "Perhaps we should sit down, first?" Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement and moved toward the large table. Confused, Belle followed him, asking, "What is going on? Do you know something, Rumple?" Rumplestiltskin did not speak, but merely pulled out a chair for Belle and nodded his head, indicating he wanted her to sit. She sank into the seat, suddenly feeling anxious.

"What is going on?" Belle demanded as William took a seat across from her. He placed his hands in his lap, then moved them on top of the table, linking his hands together, before moving again and reaching into his pocket and producing a letter with her father's seal. 

"It's from Sir Leonardo," William explained, "I'm to await your reply." He paused before adding, "And I'm sorry." 

Belle’s stomach sank at his words. She had a feeling she already knew what the letter was going to say, and she prayed that she was wrong. She took the letter from him and broke the seal, then began to read. The two men watched her anxiously. After a moment, Belle let out a sob and her hand shot to her mouth, and tears instantly filled her eyes. She looked up at Rumplestiltskin and whispered, "He's dead." 

Rumplestiltskin debated on reaching out and taking her hand, but with William there, he thought better of it. Instead he whispered, "I'm sorry, Belle." 

Despite her tears, she continued to read on, and when she reached the end of the letter she addressed William, her voice dripping with sorrow, "Go wait in the next room, William." Not needing to be told twice, William nodded, pushed back his chair and half-ran out of the room. Once he was gone, Rumple got up from his seat and knelt in front of Belle. Belle looked at him a moment before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, weeping uncontrollably. Unsure of what to do, he merely wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "My father is gone," she whispered into his shoulder, "And I didn't even get to say goodbye." 

Rumplestiltskin shushed her gently pulled back from her. "I know, dearie," he whispered, wishing he could do something to console her. He didn't have to worry for long because after a moment she held the letter up to him. "They want me to come back," she whispered and Rumplestiltskin was quick to agree. 

"Of course, dearie. We'll go for the funeral. Even I'm not so heartless as to make you miss that." 

She shook her head and stood. She leaned against the table and handed him the letter. Wiping a few more tears from her eyes she said, "No, Rumple, they want me to come back to take his place. To be Queen." 

He didn't look at her, but read over the letter. The letter expressed sincere sorrow for the passing of her father, their king, then went on to say that the council requested that she return to Avonlea as soon as possible to resume her place as the only rightful heir to the throne. Before Rumple could even process the information, Belle took his free hand in hers, "I want to make a new deal." 

He looked at her quizzically before asking, "What sort of deal, dearie?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. Something that allows me to keep my promise to you, but allows me to take care of my people." 

Rumple removed his hands from hers and began to walk back and forth, rereading the letter. Belle watched him anxiously, feeling absolutely wretched about everything that had taken place. Her father was gone. She’d left with hardly a “goodbye” and had been so caught up in her chores and learning everything about the castle –and the man who owned it- she hadn’t even bothered to write him to let him know she was okay. She had saved her people, but abandoned her father. What kind of daughter was she? 

She was brought out of her dark thoughts by Rumplestiltskin’s answer, “Co-rulers,” he said. 

Blinking in confusion, Belle asked him to clarify. “Oh, it’s quite simple, really,” Rumple explained, “Your people want you to return and be queen, but you still have to keep your promise to me. So we,” he gestured between the two of them, “will go back to your little town and rule together.” 

“So,” Belle asked, trying to understand everything in the midst of her grief, “You want to be king?” 

He waved his hand dismissively, “Oh no, dearie, I don’t care about being king. I care not for such a title. I'll stick with Dark One. But!” he said, holding one long finger in the air, “But, if I’m going to continue to offer my protection to your little town, then I want some say in what goes on in it. We will rule together. All decisions will be made jointly.”

“I get final say.” She said suddenly. “I will discuss everything with you, but I am the rightful heir, and if I do not agree with your decision, I will not abide by it.” 

“That doesn’t sound very equal to me,” he quipped. 

She sighed. “Rumple, please,” she begged. “I just want to go home.”

Deciding she was right, Rumple turned serious and said, “All right, dearie. We rule together, but you can have the final say should we disagree on something. I suppose that is fair. So is it a deal?” He grinned, held out his hand and waited. Belle regarded him carefully for a moment before taking his hand. "The council will not like this at all," she informed him.

"I don't particularly care what your council likes," he said dismissively, before tightening his grip on Belle's hand and pulling her closer. "And by the way," he whispered, "the deal is struck." She nodded in agreement and he pulled his hand away only to place it on the small of her back and guide her toward the door. “Let’s give William your reply, and make preparations to leave.”

They reached the door but Belle stopped him before he could open it. Eyes shining again with tears she looked at him and whispered, “Thank you so much.” 

He offered her a sad smile, “You’re welcome.” 

End Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Sirensong24!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own William.


	2. Two is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin return to Avonlea, and the council learns that their request for Belle's return comes with a price.

The men of the council stared in shock at the sight before them. Where previously, there had been no one standing at the King’s (gods rest his soul) throne, now stood three people. William instantly sank to his knees, fighting back the bile that rose in his throat. Belle swayed slightly, and after steadying her, Rumple looked over at William and said, “Guess I should have warned you, first.” 

The young man said nothing, but tried taking deep, slow breaths to calm his racing heart and head. Deciding to leave the poor boy alone, Rumple looked up to see a room full of the same men he’d seen the first time he’d come here watching him with horror and shock. 

“Lady Belle!” One man cried, rushing toward her, and Belle ran to him. They embraced and Belle choked back a sob. “Leonardo,” she whispered. The old man pulled away from her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. “I am so sorry, my lady,” he said earnestly. “I wish I had sent William sooner.” 

“It’s all right,” she said, smiling sadly, “I’m here now.” 

“So you are,” he said, before looking behind her at Rumplestiltskin with concern. “And so is he.” 

Rumple gave an extravagant bow and said, “So glad you remember me.” 

The other councilmembers began whispering amongst themselves, but Leonardo shushed them quickly. “Silence!” He commanded. He turned to Belle and addressed her, loud enough for all in the room to hear, “My lady,” he began, “I know you wish to be taken to your father, but there are some very important things we must discuss.” 

Belle nodded, “I know. I would like to address the council, if I may?” 

“Of course, my lady, But what about…” Leonardo gestured with his head toward Rumplestiltskin, who was watching William, still on the ground, with amusement. 

“He’s here for a reason,” Belle said. 

Leonardo nodded and stepped aside, “Of course.” 

Belle looked up at all the men of her father’s council. Many of these men had been here since before she was born and had watched her grow up. She knew how loyal they had been to her father; she wondered if they would remain loyal to her. 

To them. 

“Counselors,” she said, making sure to look each of them in the eye. “I am deeply grieved to hear of my father’s passing,” That was a lie, she thought. She was absolutely broken-hearted. She’d never known of sorrow such as this. But she carried on, “But, there will come a time for grieving. For now, we must plan for the future of Avonlea. 

“As you know,” she continued, “My father summoned the Dark One several months ago to make a deal to end the ogre wars. I was the price. I agreed to go with Rumplestiltskin in exchange for the protection of our people.” She watched all of the men, trying to gauge what each was thinking. 

“My deal with Rumplestiltskin was forever,” she paused, “However, my duty to my people and my ability to honor my word to Rumplestiltskin are both things I take very seriously. Therefore, I have made a new deal with Rumplestiltskin.” 

The men looked to each other with concern and some began to whisper. Belle ignored them and carried on, “My original deal was to take care of Rumplestiltskin’s home. I cannot do that and be here to rule, so we have made a compromise. Rumplestiltskin will allow me to remain here, in Avonlea, to rule my people until the fates take me. In exchange for that, and his continued protection, I have agreed to allow Rumplestiltskin equal rule beside me.” 

Just as Belle expected, the council fell into an uproar, demanding she reverse the deal, asking how she could be so foolish, and blaming her of being enthralled by the Dark One. She thought she heard one councilman mention bringing in the clerics. 

Rumplestiltskin bristled at the remark, for it had indeed been mentioned, and he was about to make his way toward the table before Belle called out in a commanding voice, "ENOUGH!" 

Everyone was silent, all of them, including Rumplestiltskin, watching her in awe. "I am tired and I want to see my father,” she said firmly, “So I am only going to say this once. I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to keep all of you safe. You sent me a message begging me to return and rule in my father’s place. I am here, but I always honor my word, and I promised Rumplestiltskin forever." She regarded the council members one by one. "Now, Rumplestiltskin has graciously," she stressed the word, "allowed me to return and rule as you wished. His only condition was that he rule equally beside me." She turned toward Rumple and smiled, "Now, in exchange for his continued protection against any and all of those who would wish us harm, I believe this is fair.” She turned back to the council, eyes ablaze. “Anyone who feels differently is welcome to and encouraged to leave; immediately." 

She met the eyes of each man, stone faced and determined, and she didn't blink as she watched several members mutter bitterly and storm out of the room. After waiting a moment she looked at those who remained, six in all. "Anyone else?" No one else moved and Belle smiled at the remaining men. "Wonderful." 

Her entire countenance changed then, and everyone in the room knew that the conversation was over. She turned toward Leonardo, father's most trusted councilman and dearest friend and said, "Leonardo, where is Papa?" 

Leonardo moved and took Belle's arm, "Come with me, my Queen. I'll take you to him. We will discuss everything else later." She nodded solemnly and they began to walk out of the room. When she reached the door she paused, turned, and asked, "Rumplestiltskin?" 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Go pay your respects, dearie. I still have some things to discuss with your council." Belle instantly looked worried but Rumplestiltskin assured her, "Just a friendly little chat to get acquainted, dearie. No need to worry." His tone was pleasant, but his smile hinted at something else. Not having the strength to argue, Belle merely turned and took Leonardo's proffered arm, and walked out of the room. 

The door slammed shut and Rumplestiltskin turned toward the councilmen, who were watching him fearfully.   
“Gentlemen,” he grinned darkly. 

End Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to say THANK YOU! to everyone who took the time to read, review, like, and/or favorite this story. I’m extremely proud of it, and cannot tell you how just how deeply touched I am that this story got the response that it did. It is much appreciated. :-) 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up on Saturday, February 23, 2013. 
> 
> I’d like to give special thanks to my beta, Sirensong24 for looking over this and giving me advice. I love you!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in any way. William and Leonardo belong to me.


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple has a little chat with the council. Leonardo and Belle discuss her father.

The remaining councilors, six in all, looked fearfully at each other. They stood frozen, wondering what Rumplestiltskin would do now that he was alone with them. 

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together and laughed humorously, "That was quite the speech, wasn't it?" Before anyone could even think of answering him, he continued, suddenly serious, "Now it's my turn."

He began to pace back and forth, the heels of his boots echoing throughout the hall. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at each man pointedly before he speaking, "First of all, this deal is between myself and the Queen. I don't particularly care if you like it or not, you have no say in the matter." The men looked to each other worriedly, and Rumple continued, "If you want your town under my protection, you will accept that Belle and I have a deal and no one breaks a deal with the Dark One. Understood?"

At first everyone remained quiet, but after a moment, a man, who looked to be in his late forties spoke up, "Dark One," he began, "I believe I speak for the rest of the council when I say that we understand the deal between yourself and Her Majesty, however," he cleared his throat and continued, "Our laws dictate that no one may have the title of king unless he is an heir, or marries the princess."

Rumplestiltskin laughed again and observed the man. He was tall and well-built, with long blond hair tied back with a strip of leather. He looked young, though not quite as young as Gaston, who stood to his left, with an air of pride about him.  
"Did you not hear the Queen?” Rumple asked, his voice shrill. “I am not, nor do I care for the title of king. I am the Dark One, and I think that title commands more respect, don't you?" His tone was light, but everyone knew that he was serious. "I don't want to be a king," he explained again, "I'm just making sure the town I've invested so much in is run properly."

"Do you not trust our lady?" the man from before asked foolishly. A few of the other councilmen groaned slightly at the outspoken foolishness of their brother. 

Rumplestiltskin spun and faced the man, "What's your name?" He asked.

"S-Sir Maxwell, Dark One," the man stuttered.

"Well, Maxwell," Rumple exclaimed, "Let me let tell you something." He turned and addressed the other five men, "And all of you listen carefully. I will only say this once," his voice lowered, almost to a growl, "None of you have any real power here; not anymore. I can destroy all of you with the wave of my hand,” he paused to demonstrate, and a few of the men jumped back at the motion. “Let it be known that should any of you so much as think of going against Belle because of her association with me, I will not hesitate to give you a firsthand demonstration of just why I am known as the Dark One."

He continued to pace, hands gesturing wildly as he spoke, "You wanted Belle to take her rightful place on the throne, and she shall, but remember that it is only with my blessing. Belle may be queen, but," he gestured between himself and the six men, "but she isn’t here at the moment, and that means I'm in charge."

He stared hard at them. "Am I understood?" he asked, and even if he hadn't been, no one would have said otherwise. The men all nodded in agreement and Rumple smiled and laughed his twisted laugh. "Excellent!" He walked over to the seat that had once belonged to Maurice and sat down, crossing his legs at the knee. "I think we're going to get along just fine," he said with a wicked grin. 

The men merely stared at him, no one daring to disagree.

***  
Belle and Leonardo walked slowly down the hallway. Although Belle had grown up surrounded by these walls, she looked around her as if seeing them for the first time. Leonardo watched her carefully and asked, "Are you all right, my dear?"

Belle looked away from the tapestries and paintings and glanced at Leonardo. He was old, older than any of the other members of the council, though he often times seemed more spry and energetic than those half his age. He’d been on her father’s council for as long as Belle could remember. A simple merchant in his younger days, Leonardo was privy to all kinds of knowledge of the trade routes and the neighboring towns and kingdoms. He was well-known throughout the land and folks everywhere enjoyed doing business with him. When Maurice had asked him to join the council, to represent the common man and traders of the land, Leonardo had turned over his trade to his son, and entered the king’s company with a kindness and wisdom that had enchanted the king. They quickly became dearest friends, Maurice looking to Maurice as the father figure his own father had not been. Leonardo was friend to the family, friend to the people, and Belle knew that if she could convince him to trust Rumplestiltskin, the entire kingdom would follow. 

"I've been better," she whispered honestly, offering him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Leonardo placed a wrinkled hand on the small of her back and steered her to the right, another long hallway in front of them. 

"He became ill a little over a month after you left," Leonardo began, running his free hand through his greying beard thoughtfully. "I, and the physician thought it was a simple cold. You know he seemed to catch one every year," Leonardo said fondly and Belle couldn't help but smile.

"We would have written, but he did not want to worry you over something so trivial. We did not even know if you would receive a letter," he explained. "When he got worse, it was so sudden none of us really knew what to do. He'd been trying to keep to his schedule, but grew weaker by the day. I caught him coughing up blood one day, but who knows how long that had been going on. He didn't want anyone to fuss over him and I think it was partly because keeping busy was the only way for him to keep from missing you." 

Belle felt tears building in her eyes, but nodded for Leonardo to continue. "Five days ago," he said, "The king commented that he was feeling particularly unwell. He collapsed not much longer after that. The physicians attended to him but after a while they realized he was growing worse. He was so weak and couldn't keep anything down. I'd never seen him like that before." Leonardo paused here and sniffled. They stopped walking and Belle turned to the old man and wrapped her arms around him, letting her tears fall. The two stayed that way for some time before Leonardo pulled away, laughing at himself.

"Forgive an old man, dear." He said, pulling out a handkerchief and offering it to Belle. She refused and with a shrug he blew his nose into it, before tucking it away in his pocket.

"When did he pass?" Belle asked.

"Two days ago." Leonardo confirmed. "The moment it happened, I wrote you that letter and sent William on his way. I didn’t know if it would do any good, but I wanted him to get there as quick as possible. I figured if the Dark One would let you return at all, he would do it by magic and you would arrive shortly."

Belle gave him a strange look. "How did you know-"

He smiled, "Old man's intuition," he said mischievously.

Belle looked down and sighed, "I should have been here."

"You made a deal," he said gently. 

"I know, but you were in the room when I agreed to leave with Rumplestiltskin. Papa didn't want me to go. I barely even said goodbye to him. It was not the sweetest of partings." Belle said sadly. "I didn't even tell him how much I loved him." She sniffed and her hand lifted to cover her mouth.

"Now I'll have none of that," Leonardo chided. "Your father knew how much you loved him. You leaving with that creature the way you did proved it to him more than anything."

Confused, Belle asked, "How?"

Leonardo began guiding them down the hallway again. "You had a good life here, my lady," Leonardo explained, "And you gave it all up to ensure your people were protected. It wasn't ideal, but it was selfless and although your father disagreed with it he told me, on more than one occasion, that he had never been more proud of you than in that moment."

Belle smiled through her tears, "He was?"

"Oh yes, dear!" Leonardo exclaimed, "He told anyone who would listen of the selfless act of his daughter and how she stood up against all opposition and sacrificed everything for her people. He made you out to be the grandest hero Avonlea has ever seen. He loved you so much, and," he paused and took a breath before continuing, "His last words were for you. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and was proud of the strong woman you have become and that you will make a fine queen. Though I don't think he would approve of your partner,” He chuckled softly at his quip, and Belle let out a small laugh in agreement. 

"I don't think many will approve of this decision. But the deal is made and I will not change my mind. It seemed fair to me.” 

They came upon the door to the chamber that held her father's body and Leonardo took Belle's hand in his. "They have begun preparing him for the funeral but I told them to expect you."

Belle nodded. "Thank you, Leonardo. For everything." She went to open the door but Leonardo's question stopped her.

"Do you trust him, Your Highness? Rumplestiltskin, I mean?"

Belle was silent for a moment, then met Leonardo's eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "I do."

He regarded her for a moment, studying her expression. He had been against calling the Dark One from the beginning, but Maurice had insisted. It was a desperate plan for a desperate man and Leonardo knew the kinds of trouble desperation brought upon people. But when he’d seen the Dark One for the first time, watched how he behaved and interacted with others, saw how firm and yet gentle he’d been as he’d escorted Belle out of the room, he’d known something was different. He wasn’t sure if it was intuition or an old man’s foolish hope that things were not always what they appeared to be, but to see the way the two of them interacted with each other, the respect that the Dark One had shown her in the chamber room just moments ago, he had a feeling there was more between his Queen and the Dark One than was being let on. Could it be possible that they were friends? 

Or something more? 

He continued to watch her, and she stood, unwavering at his scrutiny. Though she would never say it, not to him, he knew she was challenging him to speak against her choice or against Rumplestiltskin, and her determination to defend the Dark One’s presence to anyone who dared speak otherwise was exactly what he’d needed. "Then I do as well." He gestured to the door and said, "I'll leave you to it, then. I'd better go make sure the Dark One hasn't turned the rest of the council to dust." 

He began to walk away when Belle called out, "He won't do that. He prefers snails."

Leonardo turned around to comment, but Belle was already gone.

 

End Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sirensong24 for looking this over!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, liked, and reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo.


	4. And All Things Must Pass Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of her father's funeral, Belle and Rumplestiltskin talk of things long passed.

Chapter 4: And All things Must Pass Away 

The people in the small kingdom loved Maurice and had been shocked and devastated at the announcement of the king's untimely death. They waited in a sort of limbo for a couple days, wondering if their princess would return to lead the people out of their sorrow, and when word arrived that Belle had in fact magically appeared in the middle of the council chamber ready to take her rightful place, the people rejoiced in spite of their grief.

They did not yet know about Rumplestiltskin. The council had advised, and Rumplestiltskin and Belle had agreed, that the news that Avonlea had two rulers should wait until after the funeral. "The people are in enough distress," Leonardo had advised Belle and Rumplestiltskin, away from the rest of the council. "Let them mourn their king before bringing this news."

He turned to Rumplestiltskin, "I have nothing against you," he explained, "but the people may not be so accepting. Belle holds you in high regard and I've always admired her ability to see the good in people. But the rest will take time. Your reputation precedes you, after all." Rumple said nothing, and Leonardo took that to mean he agreed. 

Noticing the time, Belle excused herself then to go change into her funeral dress. "I'll meet you two in an hour," she informed them and left. After ensuring she was gone, Leonardo turned to Rumplestiltskin, who was about to leave as well and stopped him. "She likes you," he said. "She trusts you, and therefore so do I." Rumple blinked, not sure what to make of the sudden admission from the man. But before he could respond, Leonardo continued, "I heard of the threats you made to the council, and I am pleased to see you are looking out for her, but," Leonardo gave Rumplestiltskin a pointed glare, "Should _you_ do anything to harm Belle, you will answer to me. Is that understood, Dark One?" 

Rumple stared unblinking at the old man. It had been a long time since someone spoke that way to him, and until Belle had come along, he wouldn't have thought twice about killing someone who dared speak to him in this manner. Instead Rumplestiltskin bowed his head in a gesture of respect and said, "I assure you, sir, no harm shall come to Belle. Not on my part." 

Leonardo smiled and gave Rumplestiltskin a friendly slap on the back, jarring Rumple slightly, "Good," Leonardo said happily, "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, my boy. Now, let's get going. The funeral will be starting soon." 

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow in amusement, and followed Leonardo out of the room. 

The funeral was a solemn yet beautiful affair. The people of Avonlea had wept, sang songs of mourning and left flowers, coins, and other tokens at the tomb of the once great King Maurice. Belle silently wept behind her veil, all the while greeting her people and accepting gifts and hugs and words of comfort from them with grace. After a while, she found an opportunity to slip away and she took it. She was now sitting in the garden, black mourning veil thrown carelessly to the side. In her hands was an old, thick book, which she'd grabbed from her father's chambers on her way to the garden, and she caressed the pages with reverence.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing there, hands clasped behind his back, looking almost nervous.

"I wondered where you went," he said.

"I just needed to get away from the crowd," she replied. "Come, sit with me," she said. 

He hesitated for a moment but then moved and sat down, legs crossed, beside her. He nodded toward the book, "What are you reading?" He asked.

She handed the book to him and Rumplestiltskin took it. He turned it to look at the cover and saw the words _The Collected Works of Brier Havenwood._

"He was an old poet from Avonlea," Belle explained as Rumple began flipping through the pages. There were numerous markings inside the book, lines of various poems circled or underlined and notes written in the margins.

"He was my father's favorite poet," Belle continued, "My father read this collection probably a hundred times. He would read to me every night." She laughed gently, "I actually learned to read from that book." She reached over and flipped toward the end of the book and pointed to the poem at the top of the page. "That poem," she said, “ _Mine Heart Doth Lie in Yonder Woods_ was the first thing I ever read on my own. Papa was so proud," she said, remembering fondly.

Rumplestiltskin read the poem, a short sonnet comparing being in love to experiencing the beauty of Avonlea, and handed the tome back to her.

"You miss him greatly," Rumple said softly.

"Tremendously," she confirmed and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her cheek against her knees. She looked at Rumplestiltskin, "Is this how you feel," she asked hesitantly, "about your son? This feeling that you've lost part of yourself? Like there is a hole in your heart that will never be filled again?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin whispered solemnly, "Exactly like that."

"Can I ask how he died?" 

Rumple looked straight ahead, unable to meet Belle's eyes, and for some time he did not speak. Just when Belle thought he wasn't going to answer her, he said, voice laced with bitter sorrow, "He didn't."

Belle sat up straight. "I thought-"

"I lost him," Rumplestiltskin interrupted, and she remembered that he had told her that before. She'd just assumed he'd died. "He didn't die," Rumple said again, "At least I don't think he did." He paused and sighed, not wanting to think of his failure.

"He didn't like my magic," Rumple explained, pulling his legs up and picking at a few blades of grass. "Or rather, what I did with them. We made a deal. If he ever found a way to get rid of my powers, I would do it."

"Did he find a way?" Belle asked, curious.

Rumple smiled sadly, "Of course. He was a smart boy. He got a magic bean from that wretched Blue Fairy and it would take us to a world without magic. But when the time came-" he broke off, unable to finish for his grief.

"You didn't go," Belle finished for him.

"I couldn't do it," Rumple admitted, high eyes filling with tears, "I put magic before _my own son_ and I lost him through that portal. I don't even know where or when he landed or if he's still alive."

He broke then, crying bitterly at his misery and failure. He'd never wanted Belle to know this story, but it was also a relief to tell her; to know he no longer carried the grief alone. He felt something wrap around him, and looked up to see Belle's arms around him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Not as sorry as I am dearie."

She pulled back slightly but kept her arms around his shoulders. "Is there nothing you can do to bring him back?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm looking, but so far I have failed in all attempts to find a way to get to him."

"Well, maybe we'll find something," she offered hopefully.

He didn't miss the fact that she said "we", but he didn't press the mater. Instead he whispered, "Maybe."

She removed her arms from him, but stayed close beside him. They sat in silence for a brief period of time, both lost in their thoughts. Belle felt great despair for Rumplestiltskin and vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could to help him reunite with his son.

After a moment, he spoke, "Are you ready to become queen?" He asked.

"Oh no!" Belle exclaimed quickly. "To be perfectly honest, I'm terrified. I’m afraid I won’t be able to do all that is expected of me."

"But you were so eager to return," He pointed out. 

"I wanted to see my father," Belle clarified, "But I do want to honor my father's wishes."

"And the law of your people," Rumplestiltskin quipped.

"I'm not doing it because of some law; I'm doing it for my father." She paused then added, "Thank you, by the way, for letting me come back."

"I didn't _let_ you, dearie," Rumple said. Belle rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Remembering her earlier remark he asked, "So which is more terrifying? Leaving your family and friends to come live with a monster, or returning to rule the kingdom?"

Belle placed her finger to her chin and hummed as if she were thinking long and hard on her answer before answering, "Well considering I've never lived with a monster, I'd have to say the latter."

She nudged his shoulder with hers and he couldn't resist a smile. After a moment she asked, "What did you and Leonardo talk about after I left?" 

He thought back to the conversation they'd had earlier that day. Leonardo was an interesting fellow, he mused. But he cared for Belle greatly, and that was something the two of them had in common. He'd actually enjoyed the way Leonardo threatened him - they both knew Leonardo wouldn't stand a chance again one of the most powerful beings in the world - but his devotion to Belle had been touching and Rumplestiltskin wondered briefly if that common ground had caused an unlikely friendship between himself and the feisty old man. It had been a long time since he'd had a friend. He looked at Belle who was still waiting for his response, her eyes shining with kindness toward him. 

Make that two friends. 

"Nothing of importance," Rumple said nonchalantly. Belle didn't believe him, but before she could push further, he nodded toward the book, "Which was your father's favorite?" 

Her eyes lit up and she decided her question could wait. She quickly turned to the page, knowing its location by heart, and began to read aloud- the words a comfort to her and her voice a comfort to him.

_End Chapter Four_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sirensong24!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. I do own Leonardo. The poet/poem mentioned is made up and does not exist to my knowledge. 
> 
> You all excited about "The Queen is Dead"? I am!


	5. You Can't Please Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Belle’s coronation day, and she discovers that being queen doesn’t ensure the trust of the people.

Chapter 5: You Can’t Please Everyone 

The coronation was to be held in the throne room of the castle, but the majority of the townspeople would be in the courtyard outside, eager to catch a glimpse of Belle on the balcony above them. Other than her brief appearance at her father’s funeral, the people of Avonlea had hardly seen Belle. They’d heard talk of strange dealings going on, and they were eager to see their queen and have her put troubled minds at ease. 

Belle, Rumplestiltskin, and the Elders locked themselves in the council chamber to discuss and put to paper the terms and conditions of Rumplestiltskin’s assisted rule. There had been countless arguments amongst the men, threats made by Rumplestiltskin, and pleas from Belle for them to all get along. Rumple felt the whole ordeal was unnecessary. This deal was between Belle and himself, but the council declared that since he was going to be in equal charge of the kingdom, he would have to abide by their laws. 

Finally, after an intense week of long hours debating, discussing laws and traditions, and convincing the men of the council that the time for change had come, they’d agreed upon, written and signed the decree that gave the terms of the new reign. Rumplestiltskin would not be given the title of “king”, as he had no desire for it, but he would play the role. He and Belle would be the figureheads of the state, and would make the decisions together. As per Belle’s request, if they disagreed, she would present the matter to the council, who would hold a vote. Belle would have the option from there to accept or reject the council’s ruling. It seemed like a lot to Belle, but Rumplestiltskin had wisely stated that as a new leader she needed more than just her own perspective; but as Queen, she needed to have the final say. Belle finally agreed to the idea, and it was so. 

The question of marriage and children had come up, and Gaston, who was only on the council because of his conquests in battle, had offered to reestablish their betrothal, which Belle was quick to reject. Gaston looked hurt at her rejection, but said nothing else out of fear of bringing forth Rumplestiltskin’s wrath.  
Rumplestiltskin was adamant that she remain unwed, but Belle had merely turned to him and declared, "I made the choice to go with you forever. I will make the choice on whether or not I choose to marry. If I ever marry, it will be for personal happiness, not political gain. I believe in marrying for love, and if I should ever decide that I want to marry someone, then I will marry. End of discussion." 

Rumplestiltskin had not been pleased with her response, but finally conceded the point, with the caveat that he approve of any future suitor to ensure that the man wasn't trying to use Belle to gain control of the Dark One. Belle felt that was a valid point and so she agreed. As for children, if Belle provided an heir to the throne, the child would take Belle’s place when the time came, and Rumplestiltskin would then step down. His deal was with Belle alone, he explained, and upon her death, her promise would be considered complete. He went on to inform the council that if anyone tried to harm Belle in any way to get rid of him sooner, he would burn the kingdom down and leave it in ruin. 

The rest of the sessions went much more smoothly after that, with everyone working hard to keep the peace and ensure that the people were the first priority. Though they had only been ruling for a short time, Rumplestiltskin and Belle worked well together, and the council watched as the two bickered, debated, and compromised, in awe of just how well their Queen could handle herself, not just when it came to debates and politics, but with the Dark One himself. She was not afraid of him, they realized. She cared for him, and valued what he had to say. It appeared the feelings were mutual and it was quickly understood that as long as Belle and Rumplestiltskin got along, there would be peace, on Rumplestiltskin’s part, in Avonlea. 

***

Belle walked out of the chamber feeling exhausted yet satisfied. She had just signed the parchment that held the new laws regarding her joint reign. She remembered telling Rumplestilskin one evening that she was afraid she would not gain much ground with the councilmen, for they were dedicated to the laws of old, and she was a woman. While this land was more progressive than some, there was not much opportunity for women to prove their worth.  
Rumplestiltskin merely said now was the perfect time to change that.

After their last session ended, Belle wanted nothing more than to retire to her chambers and go to bed, but she had a fitting for her coronation dress. Rumple had wanted nothing to do with the “ridiculous ceremony” as he’d called it, and though he’d been unmoved by the council’s pleas, one word from Belle had him agreeing to stand with her and say the vows, but that was all. He had no interest in a cleric placing a crown on his head. 

***

The day of the coronation arrived, and Belle had been taken by a horde of maids who washed, dressed, and fixed her up. Her coronation dress fit perfectly, a deep blue that fit tight then flared out at her waist. Once the maids were satisfied with her, they escorted her to Leonardo who bowed deeply when he saw her, and with eyes glistening, said, “You look radiant, my Queen.” 

The coronation would be attended by the councilmen, clerics and other prominent religious figures, as well as the high ranking soldiers of the King's Army. Despite the nobility of the audience, the ceremony itself was to be more humble. Leonardo, as the head of the council walked Belle up to the throne where Father Pierlet, the head cleric of his order, stood in his finest robes. Rumplestiltskin stood at the foot of the steps, waiting to take the vows with Belle. She was so glad he’d agreed to go through this with her, even if he thought it was an utter waste of time. It was a small gesture on his part, to stand and recite words that he probably didn’t really mean, but Belle was sure the more he acted like he was part of the kingdom, those around her would be more willing to accept him. 

Despite his protests, convincing Rumple had been easy. But getting Pierlet to do his part had not been so simple. It had taken a lot of work on Leonardo's part to convince the Father to participate in the coronation. The moment Pierlet discovered that the Dark One had returned and was now equally in charge, he had been enraged. He claimed Belle and the Council had been seduced by his evil power, and he would have nothing to do with this sinful arrangement.

Leonardo had simply looked at the Father and repeated the sentiment Belle had given upon her return to the castle.

"You can either accept that this is the way things are now, or you can resign your position. The Dark One has been willing to work with us and has been nothing but generous. He is going to protect our lands. He is going to see to it that our people are cared for. If you want to bring about his wrath, you may do so on your own terms. I, for one, have seen how willing he is to help, and I will not let your ignorance ruin the progress we have made.”

Pierlet , upon reflection, thought that his position and life were far too valuable to give up, so he decided to keep quiet and lead the coronation ceremony. 

Belle stood at the edge of the steps that lead to the throne. Father Pierlet stood before her and his booming voice echoed through the cathedral. "As in accordance to the law of our people, set forth by the Kings if old, Belle, daughter of King Maurice, Princess if Avonlea, and Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, I ask you now, in the presence of the gods above and the witnesses present, do you accept the throne of your father, and the responsibilities that accompany it?"

Belle held her head high, "I do," she recited, with Rumple echoing her.

Pierlet continued, "Do you swear to rule your people with kindness, with justice, and with devoted love?"

"I swear," their voices rang out in unison.

"Do you accept the laws of your fathers, and vow to uphold these laws and allow your reign to be a reflection of them?"

"I accept and I vow to do all you have said," she said. Rumple repeated the sentiment dryly.

"Step forward," said Father Pierlet.

Belle, with the assistance of Rumplestiltskin, walked up the stairs to face Pierlet.

"Turn and face your people, My Lady."

Belle turned and faced out over those in the room. Rumple moved off to the side, opting not to take a crown. She knelt to the floor and Pierlet held a gold crown over her head. It was simple and elegant and perfectly Belle. She had been given the choice as to which crown she would wear that day and when she couldn't decide, Rumplestiltskin had appeared, startling everyone in the room, holding the simple crown in his hands. He asked her if this met with her approval and she had smiled brightly in response. Lowering her head, Rumple had placed the crown he'd spun on her head and when she looked in the mirror, she glowed.

"It's perfect," she’d proclaimed, and the matter was been settled.

The crown placed on her head, Pierlet beckoned her to stand and declared, "I present Queen Belle of Avonlea." Looking over at Rumplestiltskin, he added with a grumble, "and The Dark One. Long live the Queen." 

Leonardo repeated the sentiment and the others followed suit, a small chorus flowing throughout the throne room. Belle smiled gently and allowed the meaning of the words to wash over her.

The King was dead. Long live the Queen.

She looked to her side, where Rumple stood and she motioned him closer. He bowed and then moved beside Belle and she placed her hand on his arm, as much to steady herself as anything. It was official, she realized. Her father was dead and she had taken his place. 

She pushed aside such thoughts, for they would not do on such a festive occasion, and glanced again at Rumplestiltskin. 

"Ready to surprise the rest of the village?" Belle asked him and he let out a delighted laugh. Smiling, she took Rumplestiltskin’s arm, and they walked down the aisle together, officially the rulers of Avonlea.

***  
Leonardo stepped onto the balcony and the people that were gathered around quickly fell silent. Smiling, Leonardo called out to the crowd the same phrase that had been echoed in the throne room. The people followed suit, chanting "Long live the Queen" and Belle stepped out, much to the people’s excitement. They began to cheer but she forced herself to focus on what she was to say, drew a deep breath, and raised her hand to silence the chant of the crowd.

“People of Avonlea!” She said gracefully, “I am honored to return to you, to take my father’s place as Queen. I would first like to thank each of you for your kind words, gifts, and love during this difficult time. Maurice may have been my father, but we were all his children, and I believe he is looking down on us with love.” She smiled, took a moment to compose herself, then continued, “I was gone during the last months of my father’s life, but since my return, I have worked tirelessly with the Council of Avonlea to ensure that my reign is a reflection of love, justice, and truth. And to ensure that I have your trust, I wish to now share something with you.”  
The people exchanged glances as Belle stepped away for a moment. When she returned, the people gasped to see someone standing next to her. No, not just _some_ one

The Dark One. 

Before the people could fully react, Belle spoke, “During the Ogre Wars, my father called upon the Dark One for help. I agreed to the terms of Rumplestiltskin’s deal to protect you and our home, and I want you to know that deal is still in effect. In exchange for my return to you and his protection over our lands, I have agreed to allow Rumplestiltskin to rule with me.” The people began to murmur but Belle carried on, voice strong and determined.

“All of you knew my father was a kind and generous man and many of you sought and were granted private audience with him to discuss your concerns and problems. It shall be no different with us. I do not want you to fear the Dark One-“ She heard him grunt and knew he didn’t like that- “but to trust that as long as you remain loyal to your kingdom and its crown, no matter who wears it, we shall know peace.”

“Rumplestiltskin has promised me this, and he is a man of his word. He always honors his deals, and so long as I hold up my end of our bargain, he will hold his. Everything you have heard about the Dark One is true,” She paused there for effect, “and that is why it is in our advantage to have him on our side. You trusted my father. I only ask that you now put that same trust in me.” 

She looked at Rumplestiltskin as she continued, “In us. We will do everything in our power to not let you down. It is a new age for Avonlea, and while it is important to remember those that paved the way for us to be where we are now, we must now look ahead to the future; a future of peace and prosperity and joy. Let us not forget what my father did for this kingdom, but honor it by pressing on through our sorrow and embrace what lies before us.” 

She went silent then, and the people watched her carefully. Some of the people cheered, loyal to the family of Avonlea no matter what, others remained unsure of what they’d just learned. Rumple heard a few people cry out angrily, “There’s a monster in Avonlea,” and “The Queen has been corrupted!” And as much as he wanted to punish those who spoke out against her, when he felt her grab his hand, he let her pull him away from the balcony. 

They walked inside and Belle collapsed onto the nearest chair, clearly upset. Leonardo was at her side in an instant, as was Rumplestiltskin and Belle looked at the two men and laughed darkly. 

“I suppose I was a fool to think everyone would actually be _happy_ about my announcement,” she said. 

“It is quite a lot to take in,” Leonardo comforted gently. “Once they see you two in action; see that Rumplestiltskin does in fact mean us well, they’ll warm up to it. Besides,” He placed a hand on the arm rest, and Belle laid her hand on top of his. “You can’t please everyone; especially in politics.” 

“Or at all,” Rumple murmured softly and Leonardo chuckled silently and winked at the imp. 

Belle hummed thoughtfully, then looked over to Rumplestiltskin, who stood still next to her, arms crossed at his chest. She extended her free hand to Rumplestiltskin and he wasted no time in taking it. She squeezed both men’s hands. 

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us,” she said, trying to be good humored, as they sat there, listening to the cries and shouts of the people. She prayed that in time, they would come to see Rumplestiltskin as an ally. 

 

End Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve gotten most of the political stuff out of the way. Now that the terms of their rule have been set and she’s been officially crowned, we can get to the good stuff. 
> 
> Chapter 6 is going to center around Avonlea’s annual ball/celebration. So that means there might be some fluff! I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for some fluff. (And trust me. There is fluff coming! It’s written and just waiting to be posted!) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo and Father Pierlet.
> 
> Update 6/28/13: I had something different planned with the phrase "long live the queen", and I still plan to incorporate that aspect later on in the story (I am posting this AN right after posting chapter 21) but I realized not that long ago that I totally forgot to put it here as well. I was so caught up in planning the scene that occurs later on involving this phrase that I neglected this chapter. It's fixed now!


	6. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin attend Avonlea's annual ball.

"But, Rumple!" Belle exclaimed in exasperation. "You have to go! You're the king!"

"Ah ah," Rumplestiltskin corrected, waving a finger at her, "I am not king. And since I'm not king I don't actually have to do any of the king’s duties. It's all in writing, dearie. You signed it."

Belle huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, Mr. Not-King, what could you possibly be doing that is more important than going to the ball?"

"A deal," he said simply.

"A deal?" Belle repeated dryly. "That's your excuse? Rum, you can make deals later. I really want you to be there. Please?"

"I highly doubt anyone else will feel the same as you."

"Well, I don't particularly care what anyone else thinks. I want you there," Belle said with a huff.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie," Rumple grinned, "There's no need to get huffy."

She glared at him and moved back around to her father's -her - seat. She picked up a piece of parchment and read over it, ignoring him. Rumplestiltskin walked over and stood behind the seat, arms resting on the top. He peered over and read along. "We're not going to meet some peasants about a squabble over a donkey, are we?"

Bell tilted her head up and looked at him. "Of course we are," she said. "You're the not-king, and this is part of your duty as such." He ignored her statement and asked, "So, why exactly do you want me at this ball?"

Belle placed the parchment in a pile that held other requests to seek an audience with the monarchs. Leaning back against the chair she tilted her head back again, "Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to show up and be friendly and sociable. I know you like everyone to be afraid of you, but I think it would be best if you showed everyone here, especially the council, that you aren't going to turn them into a snail if they even look at you the wrong way." She paused and then added softly, "And I was hoping you would dance with me for the Royal Waltz."

"I don't dance, dearie," Rumple informed her.

Belle stood up from the seat and walked toward the door, "Oh well. If you don't dance I suppose there's no point in you going. But that's all right. The council can just continue to fear you and I'm sure there will be plenty of young, handsome men begging to dance with me. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a handsome nobleman's son and he'll sweep me off my feet."

"I suppose this deal could wait one more day," Rumple said quickly and Belle giggled.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together in excitement. She bounced up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, but before he could react she spun around and skipped happily out of the room calling out, "Thank you, Rumple!"

Rumplestiltskin sighed, annoyed with himself. I'm getting soft, he thought to himself. But this was Belle. She never asked him for much, never demanded anything from him. If all he wanted from him tomorrow night was to share a dance, then who was he to complain? It was a chance to hold her in his arms; a chance to be the one to sweep her off her feet.

He sighed again. "I really AM getting soft," he thought again. He almost wasn't surprised when he realized that he was okay with that.

***  
Belle picked at the skirt of her dress, frowning. It had been three weeks since her coronation, and things had been running smoothly. The kingdom was getting along well and though the people were nervous and unsure about having the Dark One be in charge of them, they seemed to have accepted he was here to stay. Talk of her "corruption" had died down, but not faded completely, but she was sure the longer Rumplestiltskin was here, the smoother things would get. Yes, things were going incredibly well, but despite her success in peacefully moving the kingdom forward, Belle felt unhappy. She stood in front of her large mirror, dressed in an exquisitely made dress of deep purple and gold. It felt far too fancy for her tastes, but she'd been convinced by more than one person that she needed to dress like the queen she was.

She adjusted the crown on her head (her mother's) and her frown deepened. Tonight was to be a celebration. The ball was an annual event, a celebration of the changing of seasons and to celebrate the harvest and other successes in the kingdom - and this year held much to celebrate - but Belle didn't feel like celebrating. She missed her father, and the pain of loss seemed to grow deeper every time she stepped into her father's old office - now her's and Rumple's.

She was brought out of her reverie when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called, wondering absently if it was another maid coming to make a last-minute adjustment to her attire - and her frown lessened when Rumplestiltskin walked in, dressed in gold finery, looking every bit like the king he refused to be. She wondered briefly if he made the outfit himself.

"You look beautiful, your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin said, bowing before coming moving closer.

She curtsied and smiled slightly, despite her dark mood. "That's the first time you've ever called me that," she remarked.

"Well, you certainly look the part tonight," Rumple said twirling his finger, indicating he wanted her to turn. She spun slowly in a circle and Rumplestiltskin nodded appreciatively.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she said as she admired his outfit once more.

He didn't reply but looked at her closely. "Something's wrong," he said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he said, leaning down and squinting, as if he were studying her. "They're darker than normal. You're sad."

"Oh," Belle said, her somber mood returning. "I've always looked forward to this event, and I was looking forward to it tonight, I really was. It's just..." She paused. "It just seems wrong to be celebrating so soon after my father's death."

Rumple felt a pang in his chest at her words. He wondered if Bae spoke of him with the same love and despair at being parted from him. He doubted it, and seeing Belle mourn for her father- a man who had refused his offer of protection to keep his daughter with him- made Rumple despair at just how poor of a father he'd been. What good was magic and power if you were alone?

He moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face the mirror. "Your father would not want you to despair for him," he whispered. "You will honor him more by enjoying yourself and carrying on. He did not raise a simpering girl, but a strong, independent woman, destined to do great things."

Belle's eyes met his in the mirror and she offered a small smile. "I know," she whispered. "It's just hard, you know? I grew up without a mother, and other than the maids and my governess, I only had my father. I was always with him, and now suddenly, he's gone. I don't think I've quite gotten used to that fact. I keep thinking I'll turn a corner or enter the study and find him there. Every time I don't, my heart breaks a little more."

"I know it does," he said gently, squeezing her shoulders affectionately. "And the pain will never go away." She looked as if he had struck her. He quickly added, "It won't go away, but it will get easier to bear. Time doesn't heal wounds, I've found, but it does dull the ache."

Belle nodded in understanding. "And I'm sure it helps that I don't have to bear it alone. I have Leonardo, the council, my people," she turned to face him then, and placed her hands on his shoulders as well. "And I have you."

"Aye. You do." He confirmed. Her eyes brightened some then, and though they weren't as bright as Rumple preferred, he counted it as a small victory.

"Thank you," she said, pulling him into a tight embrace. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I couldn't do any of this without you. I'm glad you're here with me."

He wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to bask in her embrace. "You're most welcome, dearie."

She pulled away from him then, and took his hands in hers. "Come on then," she said dragging him away from the mirror and toward the door. "You're right. Papa wouldn't want me to mope. Let's put on a brave face and enjoy the festivities."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"And you may be the Not-King, but you still have to dance the first dance with me. The Royal Waltz is something I've always wanted to be a part of and tonight I finally get to do so!" Belle said, her typical good cheer returning.

"And it would be a shame to break tradition," Rumplestiltskin said, flicking his hands in a dramatic manner, and followed Belle out the door and toward the Grand Hall.

* * *  
The Grand Hall had been decorated beautifully for the ball. Flowers of all types and colors sat in simple yet eloquent vases throughout the large room. There were long ribbons of gold and silver and blue wrapped around the banisters. Musicians had been brought in and they were playing light and joyful music, which floated beyond the ballroom and throughout the castle.

Belle and Rumple entered quietly, much to Rumestiltskin's annoyance. He'd wanted a grand entrance, something elaborate that would keep those in attendance talking for years. Belle had refused and fussed at him. "I'm trying to present you as a gentleman and a trustworthy ruler. Us popping in with magic in the middle of a crowd is not going to help the people's opinion of you."

Rumple had rolled his eyes, told her she had no sense of humor. She merely flicked him on the nose and declared that she did in fact have a sense of humor, it just didn't involve scaring people to death.

He waited until she turned around and then rubbed his nose. When had his darling Queen become so violent?

Belle and Rumple tool their seats at the center of the high table, and Leonardo leaned over and took Belle's hand in his.

"You look radiant as ever, Your Majesty."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Leonardo."

She turned and looked at the display before her. There were several platters of meats, chicken and ham included, as well as a variety of cheeses, fruits, pastries, and breads. A servant appeared next to her and offered her a goblet of sweet wine, which she accepted gratefully and passed it to Rumplestiltskin before taking the other for herself. She'd been an emotional wreck all day, subjected to far too many feelings than she wanted to deal with, and although she knew she should be famished, she found herself only reaching for a few strawberries and some cheese. Rumple had placed some grapes on his plate and was presently peeling the skin off of one. Belle watched him curiously for a moment before leaning to him and whispering, "You're not hungry either?"

He smirked and continued peeling the grape. "Never been much for all this spectacle," he said. "I prefer simpler meals."

"Like the insides of the children I was supposed to skin?" She joked and gave her a surprised but amused look. "Yes, dearie. I make quite a mean stew out of the intestines of babes."

Belle grimaced then giggled at the morbid joke but her attention was quickly gained by Leonardo. "Well, since neither of you have taken much interest in the food," Leonardo said leaning close to Belle, "And now that I'm quite put off my appetite as well, why don't we call for the Royal Waltz, then? Everyone's been wondering if it would take place. And I'm eager to see the looks on their faces when they see the Dark One dance."

Belle was quick to agree and Rumple merely shrugged his shoulders. "As my lady wishes," he said.

Leonardo stood up then, and called for attention. He gestured to Belle and Rumplestiltskin and say, "The Queen and the Dark One will now treat us to the Royal Waltz." He looked over to the musicians across the hall and called out, "Gentleman, if you please?"

The musicians began to play, and Belle and Rumplestitlskin stood and walked arm in arm to the center of the Grand Hall. Belle turned to face him and mouthed, "Bow", and proceeded to curtsey. Rumple did as he was told and then offered Belle his hand. She took it and was suddenly swept up in his arms, twirling around the ballroom. She was a fine dancer and knew all the steps, but her eyes shown as she looked up at Rumple. "I thought you said you couldn’t dance," she whispered as they spun around the room.

"I said that I didn’t, dearie. But, I made the exception for you. I've been a guest at many a ball," he said, his voice light, "after a couple hundred years, you eventually know all the steps."

After the first dance, other couples were allowed to move onto the dance floor. Belle informed Rumple he could do as he wished then, since he had been so kind as to dance the first song with her, but he merely tightened his grip on her and said, "I don't think a couple more turns around the room will hurt my reputation too much."

They danced to several songs, Rumplestiltskin impressing her with his knowledge of the varying styles. Finally, seeing that she was enjoying herself and that the Dark One held no threat, a few other men approached, asking if they could be graced with a dance with the Queen. She was growing weary by now, but she did not want to disappoint the gentlemen who had been brave enough to approach her and promised them all one dance. She accepted the hand of a young nobleman's son first, and they danced together and he tried to charm her with his wit and she humored him, but her mind was replaying the dances she had shared with Rumplestiltskin. Finally, after appeasing all the young men who had been seeking her hand, Belle was ready to find a place to hide. Her feet hurt from her shoes and from being whirled around the floor for over an hour. She stood off to the side, looking for the best way to escape when out of the corner of her eye she caught Gaston making his way toward her. Oh please no. Belle thought to herself and was relieved when suddenly, and hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Leonardo standing there.

"Sir Rawling wishes to speak to you my Queen. If you'll follow me." She nodded and let Leonardo guide her in the opposite direction of Gaston. She turned her head slightly and saw him standing there, disappointment clearly written on his face, and she wondered if maybe she was too harsh against him.

* * *  
After speaking with Rawling for the better part of an hour, Belle excused herself, claiming she needed air. The discussion about the benefits of an alliance with King George was an important one indeed, but it had been a long day and Belle needed a moment to herself. She made her way out onto the balcony that adjoined the large room. She opened the door and stopped short when she saw the silhouette of a man leaning against the railings.

He turned and she sputtered, "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude on your solitude. I was just-"

"You know, as Queen, I doubt you really need to explain your actions to anyone."

"Rumple," she sighed with relief and closed the glass door behind her, shutting out the rest of the world. She joined him at the railing and leaned against it, closing her eyes and humming in contentment as a light breeze caressed her face as hair.

"Tired of being sociable, hmm?" Rumple asked, amused. She tilted her head back and looked up at the stars.

"I suppose. Just tired and hot, really. I wanted a moment to myself."

He moved away from the railing and flicked his hand toward the door. "If you like, I could-"

"No!" She exclaimed quickly, then paused and looked down, flushed. "Um, no, Rumple. That's all right. I'd like you to stay, if you don't mind."

He said nothing in response, but resumed his place next to her, arms crossed and leaning over the ledge.

She began looking at the stars again and Rumple took the opportunity to observe her in her distraction. She was beautiful, he thought, and he had thought so the moment he'd laid eyes on her. He still didn't know why he'd made her his price- he didn't _need_ a caretaker. He had magic for that- but something about her had captured his attention and he'd wanted to figure out what it was.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the pressure of her head on his shoulder. He hesitated a moment, then hesitantly let his cheek rest against her head, and allowed his arm to wrap loosely, gently, around her waist. He felt more than heard her sigh and he was amazed that something as simple as this could feel so wonderful. He was so unfamiliar with human touch, having gone so long without it, that his every nerve was tingling. He could feel her so strongly, though she was barely against him, and he shocked himself at the realization that he'd gladly give up his magic if he could just stay like this forever.

She spoke after a moment, her voice both calming and exciting him, making him feel more alive than he'd felt in years. "I've missed this."

His voice was low and soft when he answered, "Missed what, dearie?"

"Just enjoying the moment. Not having to worry about anything. It reminds me of all the times we had tea together at the Dark Castle. It was peaceful and it was just us. It was nice." She tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "Not the case anymore, it seems."

He chuckled softly at her and whispered, "Indeed not."

He glanced down at her then and their eyes locked. Something stirred in him and though he wasn't sure what exactly it was he wanted, he knew he wanted to be closer to her and so he leaned slightly down, his lips a breath away from hers-

"'Scuse me, Your Majesty."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin jerked away from each other as if they'd been burned and Belle turned to the owner of the voice. Before her stood Sir Lucian, Captain of the Guard, with a nervous smile plastered on his hard features.

"I was wonderin' if I could ask Your Majesty for a dance."

Belle swallowed, her nerves heightened from what had almost occurred between her and Runplestiltskin and she nodded quickly and stepped to his side.

"Yes, of course Sir Lucian. I'd be delighted." She turned to glance at Rumplestiltskin who looked as stunned as she felt and said, "I'll meet you inside," and he knew she was worried that he would vanish and hide away.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he managed to spit out, his voice tight.

She watched him for a moment then allowed Lucian to pull her into the hall and join the others.

* * *

The others who were dancing made space for the queen out of respect and Belle was grateful for the space. As they danced, she began to speak to Lucian about the knights and their training and how those who had been injured in the battles were fairing. She had visited the men in the infirmary on a few occasions since her return. Some of the men's wounds were taking far too long to heal. The ogres were not intelligent creatures, but they knew how to deal damage in a way that made the recipient wish we were in fact dead.

"They're doin' as well as can be," Lucian replied, his voice gruff and unpolished. "It's been a couple months since the Dark One whipped them ogres good, but some of the men still got a ways to go. They're in good spirits though."

He twirled her out and pulled her back into his arms and Belle smiled at his lack of grace. Lucian was a man born for the battlefield and was more comfortable in bloodstained armor than the frivolous frock and tights he'd no doubt been forced to wear. He looked almost ridiculous, she thought, so used was she to seeing him in the traditional guard uniform.

"I tell ya," Lucian said as he continued to step in time to the music, if not a bit clumsily. "When His Majesty called on the Dark One and you made that deal with him, I never seen anything like it; the way he dealt with them ogres."

Belle walked around him in time to the music and took his hands again. She stepped back and forward and asked, curious, "What did he do?"

"He turned 'em into dust," Lucian said matter of fact. "'Most incredible thing I'd ever seen. Just a wave of his hand and poof! They were gone."

Belle looked over to where Rumplestiltskin was now leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, watching her and Lucian closely.

Belle watched him as she spun with Lucian, who spoke again, drawing her attention back to the conversation, "I'll be honest, Your Majesty," he said as the song faded and the dance ended. "I don't trust the creature as far as I could throw him, but I will say this: I'm glad he's on our side."

He bowed to Belle who tilted her head in a polite return.

"I'm glad he's in our side too, Sir Lucian," she said softly and she looked over to see Rumple still watching her, his eyes wide and soft, a hesitant smile on his lips. She wondered if he'd been listening to her conversation with Lucian. She was about to make her way over to him but was approached by a young lad whose name she did not remember; and allowed him to share the next dance with her. He spoke to her sweetly and she smiled at his words, but she'd hardly heard a word the young man said.

Her mind was back to the balcony and the kiss she and Rumplestiltskin had almost shared, and she hoped the next time it happened (because if she had her way, it would) there would be no interruptions.

End Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Sirensong24! Love ya!
> 
> A wee bit of fluff in this chapter, but more is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I’d like to offer a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, liked, and favorited this story. I never thought this would be as popular as it is, and I am truly humbled and honored that LLTQ has gotten this kind of response. You all are wonderful and it fills me with joy to read your kind words. So thank you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Upon a Time. I do not own “Let’s Dance” by David Bowie, from which the title of this chapter is taken. I do own Leonardo, Rawling, and Lucian.


	7. An Uninvited Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Rumplestiltskin's past shows up in Avonlea.

The councilors, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin were gathered around the table in the meeting hall, heavily debating over a trade issue. The neighboring kingdom was causing problems for Avonlea's traders, and a solution needed to be reached quickly. Despite the fact that the council and Rumplestiltskin still did not get along, for once they were in agreement. Magic- or the threat to resort to it- would solve the problem quickly- but Belle was insistent on not abusing Rumplestiltskin's power.

"I know I am pushing for progression in other areas," she stated, "But I firmly believe that we can work this out the old fashioned way: diplomatically. We just need to be careful. I don't want to be known as the Queen who has the Dark One solve all her problems with magic."

She began to propose a new solution, and afterward turned to Rumplestiltskin, who stood next to her, for his opinion.

"What do you think, Rumple?" she asked.

"Well in theory it seems to be a fine-" he paused suddenly and his head snapped up, looking at the door intensely. Belle and the others followed his gaze, wondering what could have possibly caught the Dark One's attention. Belle placed a hand on Rumplestiltskin's arm and asked, "Rum, what is it? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and said, his voice dark, "Regina."

Belle looked at him, not understanding. "Regina? Who is Regina?"

Rumple turned his back to the council and leaned against the table to face her, "You are aware of Snow White, yes?" 

Belle nodded, "Yes, of course."

"This is her stepmother." 

" _That_ Regina!" Belle exclaimed,"Regina the Queen. She's never come here before. What could she possibly want?" 

"No doubt because word finally reached her about us," he said motioning between them.

"And why would she care about us?" Belle asked, slightly worried.

"Let's just say she and I have...history," Rumple said cryptically.

Before Belle could ask for clarification, Rumple took her chin in his hand and leaned in close, ignoring the comments and questions from the men behind them. "She is powerful," Rumple began, speaking softly so the others couldn't hear, "but this is _your_ kingdom. She is in your domain and you are not to let her treat you any less than what your title dictates, understand?"

"It's our kingdom," she corrected instinctively, and when Rumple gave her a dark look she nodded and said, "Yes, I...I understand." 

He turned back around to face the council who were still trying to demand they be told what was going on. Rumple continued to ignore them and instead assured Belle, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Both Belle and men went to ask what he meant by that remark, but they were interrupted when the doors flew open and in walked a beautiful woman dressed exquisitely in all black. She looked around the room with obvious disdain and after a moment Belle stepped forward. "I'm sorry but only the council and myself are allowed in here," she said, her voice gentle, but firm. 

The woman raised an elegant eyebrow at her and then glanced over at Rumplestiltskin, "And yet he's here."

Belle said nothing in response. After a moment, Rumplestiltskin looked at the council and said, "Gentleman, why don't we continue this discussion later." The men went to protest, but Leonardo, the only sensible one in Rumplestiltskin's opinion, realized that the situation was far more serious than was being let on, so he began to usher the men out the door. Gaston held back a moment and looked over to Belle, his hand on the hilt of his sword, silently telling her that should she give the order, he would strike. Belle met his gaze and nodded toward the door. "It's all right, Gaston," she said gently. He looked back between Belle and Regina and finally, reluctantly made his way out of the room. 

When he was gone and it was just the three of them left, Rumple spoke, his tone dry, "What are you doing here, dearie?" 

"Why, I'm here to offer my congratulations, of course," Regina said, her voice dripping with false cheer. "And to find out what exactly was so important here that you had to cancel our meeting." 

Belle looked at Rumple aghast, " _This_ is who you were going to deal with?" She whispered harshly. 

Regina smirked, "You mean he didn't tell you?" She asked as she approached the large table and leaned against it. "We don't do it often, but every now and then, we have something the other _wants_ , and when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be made." She gave Rumple suggestive look, before turning her gaze to Belle. "But clearly what I had wasn't nearly as _enticing_ for him." 

Belle knew enough about the world to know exactly what Regina was suggesting and she didn't appreciate it in the slightest. She could tell by the way Rumple bristled next to her that he didn't either.

"It was Avonlea's annual celebration," Belle explained gently, trying her best not to let her nerves or annoyance show. "Seeing as how Rumplestiltskin and I are working together, I felt it prudent that he be present for the festivities." 

Regina pursed her red-stained lips, "I'm sure." 

"I understand that word gets around, dearie," Rumple said suddenly, and Belle jumped slightly at his dark tone, "But I'm curious about something. How did you find out I was here? And furthermore, why do you care?" 

Regina placed her hand to her chest and gave a small gasp. "Oh, Rumple," she said mockingly, "How you wound me. Of course I care about what goes on with you. We used to get along so well." She glanced over at Belle to gauge her reaction, but Belle remained expressionless. Regina returned her gaze to Rumplestiltskin. "But I must admit I'm curious to know why the all powerful Dark One has decided to associate himself with such an inconsequential little kingdom," she said rudely, knowing it would strike a chord.

"Excuse me," Belle blurted out defensively, "My kingdom may not be as grand as yours, but we are by no means inconsequential."

Regina ignored Belle's comment and continued, addressing Rumplesiltskin, "Come now, Rumple," she sneered, "We've known each other for a long time, and I've never known you to get involved in politics unless it had something to do with one of your deals. What's in it for you here, hmm?"

"Unless I'm making a deal with you," Rumple snapped, "What I do with the rest of my time is none of your concern. Now, how did you know I was here?" 

Regina smiled a vicious smile and remarked, "You really should be more careful about where you hold your conversations, Rumple." 

Although he kept his composure in check, inside he was raging. The mirror, he realized with anger. He'd stood in front of Belle's mirror before the ball, and Regina had no doubt seen them together. She'd heard their discussion; seen them embrace before leaving the room. He cursed himself for being so careless. He knew mirrors were dangerous, typically avoided them at all costs, and yet the moment he'd laid eyes on Belle, he'd forgotten himself. Belle was making him weak, he realized suddenly. Not so much in the presence of others, when she was giving orders and asking him for his council, but the moment they were alone, he was putty in her hands, to do with what she willed. 

Why had he thought making this deal would be a good idea? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Belle. "You looked through my mirror, didn't you?" She asked suddenly, and both Regina and Rumplestiltskin were surprised she'd figured out what they were referring to so quickly. "I've read about it before," Belle explained, more to Rumplestiltskin than Regina, "Some people who control magic can use mirrors, almost like a window, to peer into someone's room, or anywhere else there might be another mirror." She looked at Regina suddenly, eyes ablaze, "You were spying on us." She said accusingly. 

"I assure you I wasn't," Regina countered, more annoyed that this little queen had caught onto her. "I was merely looking to speak to Rumple, and when I finally tracked him with magic, I came across your mirror. It was an honest mistake, I assure you." 

Belle didn't buy it for a moment. "I do not appreciate being spied on, intentional or not. What I discuss with Rumplestiltskin is _our_ business; magic or not, I will not allow you to just barge in here, interrupt our session with the council and then proceed to insult me and our kingdom." She paused and crossed her arms. "I'm afraid my hospitality has reached its limit and I must ask you to leave."

Regina gaped slightly at Belle. She had no magic of her own, and yet she spoke that way to those who did? Those who were better? Regina scowled, "How dare you speak to me that way, you-" 

She was cut off by Rumplestiltskin, who had moved so quickly neither she nor Belle had seen him do so, and he grabbed her arm, claws digging into her skin. "I believe Her Majesty asked you to leave," he spoke with malice. 

Regina jerked her arm away and looked at both of them with bitter disdain. "This isn't over," she declared before vanishing in a puff of dark smoke. The smoke settled after a moment and Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin with worry. 

"I made her angry." She said plainly. 

He giggled darkly, despite his anger, and approached her, "I believe _we_ made her angry," he said. He took Belle's hands in his and pulled her close to him. "Listen to me carefully," he said, and though his voice was soft, Belle could tell by his tone that he was deadly serious. "Regina and I have a history together, but it is not at all pleasant. She wants to strip me of my powers so that she can be the strongest in the land. And if your people think _I'm_ bad, they'll be in for a treat." 

"You can lose your powers?" Belle asked, and Rumple wasn't surprised that she responded to his warning with a question.

"Aye, it's possible," he confirmed. 

"How?" She asked, and Rumple knew that she was only asking because she was a curious creature. Belle would never betray him. But still...

"It's best if you don't know, dear," he said gently, squeezing her hands. "Not now." 

She nodded in agreement and sighed, and Rumple noticed that her hands were slightly shaking. Regina had scared her, and yet she'd still demanded respect and thrown out the witch. Belle was a marvel. 

"It seems Avonlea has a new enemy," she said and it wasn't a question. 

"That's the problem with having the Dark One for a ruler," he quipped. "You gain a few enemies. Sorry about that." 

She laughed despite the brevity of the situation and he joined her. 

"You'll protect us," she declared gently and Rumplestiltskin nodded. 

"Of course."

They smiled at each other, then after giving his hands a quick squeeze, she moved away from him and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Rumplestiltskin asked. 

"To tell the servants that I want all the mirrors in the castle covered or removed. I won't have that woman looking in on me again." She said plainly before she opened the door and walked out of the council room. 

Rumplestiltskin could only stare after her in awe. Perhaps she was making him weak, he thought to himself. But she was also strong enough for both of them. So maybe- he decided as he magicked himself from the council room to her chambers to personally cover her mirror himself- if he did find himself in a moment of weakness, perhaps she would allow him to rely on her for strength. He was tired of fighting his battles alone, and if she was willing to join him in the fray, who was he to deny her what she wanted? 

 

_End Chapter Seven_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sirensong24! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited, and reviewed this story. I am honored and grateful that it has been so well received. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo.


	8. Broken Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a talk with her former betrothed. Rumplestiltskin decides it's in everyone's best interest if he puts an end to a deal he made long ago.

A week had passed since Regina's unexpected visit, and the castle had been busy ever since then, ensuring that all mirrors that could be disposed of were removed, and those that couldn't were covered. Belle had gathered everyone who frequented the palace into the throne room, and with Rumple at her side, explained that they both believed someone was using mirrors to spy on the goings on of the castle. She did not tell them what had happened, and the council had only been told an abridged version of the story, and that while mirrors were not necessarily _banned_ , their use was heavily discouraged, especially if important or private conversation was going on. Belle understood that the use of mirrors could not be taken away from the people, but Rumplestiltskin had laughed, "I've gone years without using a mirror, dearie!" he'd informed her. 

"I can tell," Belle retorted dryly before turning to Leonardo to further discuss the use of mirrors in the castle. Rumple had only been able to stare at her, unsure if he should be insulted or amused. 

Later that evening, Belle sat in the study reading, a luxury she hadn't had time for in recent weeks, when Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of her. She was used to his sudden appearances by now, and merely lifted her hand to him in brief acknowledgement before she turned the page of her book. Rumplestiltskin paced around the room, fiddling with various objects while he waited for Belle to reach a stopping point. He knew better than to try to talk to her while she was reading, especially if it was something that could wait for a few minutes. And so Rumplestiltskin, a man who did not like to be kept waiting by anyone, waited. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she placed a piece of ribbon between the pages of her book and closed it. "Sorry," she said and beckoned him over to her. "I needed to get to the end of the chapter." 

Rumple waved his hand and said, "Don't worry about it, dear." 

She patted the spot next to her, and Rumplestiltskin flopped down to sit next to her. "So, how are you?" She asked as she turned to face him. 

"I'm well, Your Majesty," he said, "And yourself?" 

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed, "Exhausted." 

He regarded her carefully. She did look tired. While they were working together, Rumplestiltskin had been taking a step back, letting Belle lead the people in the way she thought best. He always offered his opinion when she asked, and ensured that no one dared defy her, but he was enjoying watching her blossom and grow, not only as a queen, but as a woman. She was beauty and love and kindness personified, and he wanted nothing more than to bask in her presence. When he was near her, he felt a kind of peace he'd thought left when he lost his son. 

"Perhaps you should get some rest then, instead of reading." 

She glared at him and he raised his hands in defense, "Or not." 

She laughed then, and shifted to lean against him, placing her head on his shoulder. It was not new for her to do this; she had always been affectionate toward him. Every time she leaned against him, he longed to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. Instead he merely rested his cheek on top of her head and said with a sigh, "I actually came here with a purpose." 

"Which is?" Belle prompted. 

"I'm going out tonight."

Belle raised her head to look at him. "To make a deal?" She asked curiously. 

He waved his hands in front of him and shrugged slightly, "Possibly." 

She narrowed her eyes at him suddenly, "Does this have something to do with Regina?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Have no fear, dearie. Just a simple deal, is all. Shouldn't take more than an hour." 

She moved away from him and he stood to leave. Before he vanished he heard Belle call out, "Be careful, Rum," and his heart ached over the fact that she wished him well after he’d lied to her. 

* * *

Belle looked at the spot where Rumple had stood only moments before and sighed. Even back at the Dark Castle, he would never tell her much about his deals. Occasionally he would give her details, but he never told her everything. Something about confidentiality, he said. Stifling a yawn, Belle decided to read another chapter before taking Rumplestiltskin's advice and going to bed, but she only managed to get through a few sentences before there was another knock on her door. 

"Enter," Belle called and she stood to greet her guest. She had to hide her disappointment when it was Gaston who entered the room. He stopped and bowed to her before coming forward. "Good Evening, Lady Bel-Your Majesty," he corrected himself quickly. Many people in the castle had made the same mistake over the past few weeks and Belle couldn't help but find it humorous. 

"It's all right, Gaston," she said with an awkward smile. “You may call me ‘Belle’." 

"I wondered if I could speak with you," he looked around the room, searching. "Alone." 

"Rumplestiltskin is not here, if that is what you are implying. We are alone." 

He nodded, unsure of how to behave around her. They'd barely been alone together when they'd been betrothed, and even then, he hadn't known how to act around her. She was different than most girls in their land, and although Gaston would never admit it, Belle had always intimidated him. Now that she was a queen, he felt he knew her even less. 

Sensing his slight nervousness, Belle offered to call for tea, knowing he would feel better if he had something in his hands, but he declined. He looked around for a moment, unable to meet Belle's eyes, and she wondered just where the brave knight who'd gallantly fought against ogres had gone. They'd never really talked much before she left with Rumplestiltskin, and the few times they had, Gaston had dominated the conversation about his latest kills or conquests in battle; and while Belle could appreciate those things, her interest in the subjects could only last so long. She longed to talk about politics, or the latest book she'd read, and with Gaston, those subjects had been practically off limits. He was intelligent, but certainly not a reader, and that was one of the things that had endeared Rumplestiltskin to her: He had read more books than she knew existed, and he was always eager to discuss what she'd read. She wasn't sure if it was due to his loneliness or if he really enjoyed talking with her, but it was a quality in him that she adored. 

"Is everything all right," She asked Gaston softly, genuinely concerned. She may not have been fond of Gaston - she certainly had no interest in marrying him - but he had come to her, and it was her duty as queen to make sure all those under her reign were cared for. 

"I..." he hesitated, before asking, "May I speak boldly, Your Maj-Belle?" 

"Of course," she said, and moved back to the couch. Just as she'd done for Rumplestiltskin, she patted the seat next to her. "Sit and tell me what's on your mind." 

He obliged and sat down. She sat up straight and as far away from him as she could get without making it too obvious that she was trying to keep her distance. Unlike when she was with Rumplestiltskin, she was determined to maintain propriety with Gaston. She could sense his nervousness and wondered if he noticed how uneasy she felt as well. She'd lived alone with the Dark One and yet an ordinary man made her more uncomfortable than a man who wielded almost unlimited power. She could have laughed if Gaston had not looked so stricken. 

"What's wrong, Gaston?" She asked, forsaking her nervousness and reached out to touch his arm. The gesture must have helped, for he began to speak.

"I was wondering if you wished to...resume...our engagement." 

Belle sighed and looked at Gaston tiredly, removing her hand from him. "Gaston, we already talked about this-" 

"No," he said, cutting her off. "We didn't. I offered in front of the council, and you said no. I asked then because I was told to. Because it was the proper thing to do. But I'm not here now to ask you for any sort of political reasons. I care about you, Belle, no matter what you may think. I know you are not overly fond of me, but we would be a fine match. I could give you an heir to the throne and it doesn't matter that I wouldn't be king. I'm more suited for the battlefield, at any rate. But won't you consider it? It could be good for us." 

She looked down demurely and picked at the fabric of her dress. She'd hoped and prayed to avoid this conversation, but something in her had known he would broach the subject. "Gaston," she said softly, "You are a wonderful man and an excellent knight, and I'm grateful for all that you did for my father and the kingdom, but I don’t..." she paused, unsure of how to continue. 

"But, you don't love me." He finished for her. "And you want to marry someone you love, I suppose." 

"I'm sorry, Gaston." 

He gave a sad chuckle and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I knew you would say no. But, I also knew I had to ask. To let you know the offer was there, if you wanted it." 

She smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Gaston. I do appreciate you asking."

He was quiet for a moment then turned his head to look at her and said, "Just tell me you don't have any feelings for that creature." 

She froze, eyes wide at his words and Gaston gave her dry look. "Oh, Belle, no." He said in disgust. "You can't really have feelings for him, can you?" 

She shook her head, “Of course not, Gaston. I mean, I care for him as a friend…but…” She broke off and looked away, trying to hide the shock of the realization that had come over her. _I do love him_ , she thought to herself. _I’m in love with Rumplestiltskin_.

She turned her attention back to Gaston, offering him a smile and a slight shrug. “You’ve only ever seen him in the council chamber,” Belle began, “But when we are working together in the study, there is another side to him. He’s…different. We get along very well.” 

“So long as you don’t do anything foolish, Belle,” Gaston remarked, warning in his voice. “I respect your wishes to have him here because of the deal, but I do not like him.”

“But do you trust him?” Belle inquired and Gaston slumped his shoulders. “He has taken care of us so far,” he replied, “And he has stayed true to his word. I suppose I have no choice but to trust him; especially if he has earned the trust of the Queen.” 

Belle nodded. “I trust Rumplestiltskin with my life.” 

Gaston looked at her pointedly, “Do you trust me with the same?” 

Taken slightly aback by such a blunt question, Belle took a moment to think before answering. “You are a valiant knight, Sir Gaston," Belle smiled gently, letting her hand touch his cheek. "Avonlea is honored to have you serve her; and I am honored to call you friend." 

Gaston took her hand from his cheek and held in gently between his large, masculine ones. “You consider me a friend?” He asked, almost surprised. 

“I cannot give you what you desire, Gaston,” Belle replied gently, “But I can offer you friendship. You are brave and true, and I know that I – and Avonlea – can rely on you to keep us safe… outside the realm of magic.” She said with a smile. 

He chuckled, his voice deep, “I cannot protect you against magic, that is true,” Gaston agreed, “But I will give my life to protect you from whatever else tries to harm you.” 

“It is my hope that you never have to,” Belle said sincerely, and Gaston squeezed her hand in response. 

They smiled at each other then, and Gaston rose to leave, disappointed in her rejection of his hand, but grateful for the new understanding he had reached with his former fiancé. She was still a strange girl in his eyes, but this brief talk with her had helped clear up years of confusion. He still didn’t quite understand her, but he could appreciate her, and she had called him friend which was more than they’d ever truly been before. It was a good start. 

He wished Belle a good night, then disappeared out of the room, leaving Belle to her thoughts. She mulled over the conversation she had just had with Gaston, pleased at how well it had gone, but paused as she allowed her thoughts to wander back to Rumplestiltskin. 

She could hardly believe she hadn’t realized it sooner, but it made perfect sense. She had never been in love before, and the only thing she had to base her feelings on were novels and gossip amongst the maids and servants. She was confused but delighted that she now had a name to put with the emotions she felt every time she laid eyes on the Dark One. She was sure it was love, for it could be nothing else. 

* * * 

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a cloud of smoke in the middle of a large, eloquent room. The walls were black, mirrors hanging everywhere, and a long, dark mahogany table sat in the center of the room, a polished silver tea set waiting near the edge. He strode over to the table and began pouring himself a cup when he heard the distinct clacking of heels against the hard floor. 

"Nice to see you finally showed up, Rumple," Regina said snidely as she approached the table and sat down in the luscious armchair placed at the head. She waved a hand and the second cup was instantly filled with tea and lemon, and floated to her. She reached out and removed the cup from the still floating saucer and took a long sip. She rolled her eyes up to Rumple and gestured to the chair diagonal to her with a free hand. "Won't you sit?" 

"Oh no, dearie," Rumple said dismissively, as he fiddled with his cup. "I won't be staying long. Just thought I'd pop by to let you know that I've had a," he paused, pretending to search for the words, but they both knew he knew exactly what he wanted to say, "change of heart, you could say," he finally finished, waving his hand as he spoke. 

Regina arched an elegant eyebrow, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she said, her tone dark. 

"I mean, dearie, that I'm no longer interested in our deal," Rumple explained, setting his cup down, and turning to face her fully. "It's off."

Regina slammed her teacup onto the table and stood, enraged. "What do you mean," she hissed darkly, "that it's off?" 

"What I mean," Rumple stated, sauntering up to the Queen, looking up at her , "Is that you no longer have anything that I'm interested in." 

"What you mean," Regina growled as she brought her face close to his, "Is that you're breaking our deal. You promised me that you would help me find a way to get rid of Snow White if I helped you find a way to get to your son. And now you've got that little tart who thinks she's a queen warming your bed and what? Suddenly that's more important than the son you were willing to tear the world apart to find? She must be good, Rumple-" 

His hand closed around her throat and she ceased speaking, feeling the pressure of his claws against her skin. He leaned closer still and whispered, his tone low and dark, "I've only broken one deal in my life, dearie. You want a way to get rid of Snow White? Use a sleeping curse or a potion that makes her forget her True Love. Surely with all your power you can conjure up something that will do the trick. The thing is, I have more important things to worry about now than your silly little desire for revenge against the princess so why don't you either get over it, or figure out something on your own." 

Regina glared. "And what about you," she asked, voice struggling against his grip. "What about that curse you discovered that could help you find your son? I thought you needed my assistance?" 

"The fact is," Rumple said, his grip tightening and Regina began to sputter and struggle to breathe, "I no longer need it. There are other ways, and I'll find one. I no longer require your services." He let go of her throat then, and Regina grasped at it herself, coughing slightly and taking in a deep breath. 

"You're going to regret this, Rumple," she gasped, and Rumple ticked his finger back and forth, "Oh no, dearie. I'm not," he stated plainly. "But, if you ever show up and insult Belle again, I will personally make your life a living hell." 

"My life is already a living hell," she snarled loudly, then stood up straight and took a breath, returning to the collected queen she always presented herself as. "If I cannot have my happy ending, then no one else should either." 

"Well, have fun with that," Rumple replied lightly, his hand floating wildly around him. "Heed my words though, Regina," he said, his voice lowering dangerously. "We," he gestured between them, "are done." 

He disappeared the same way he came, in a cloud of dark smoke and Regina stared at the mist with blind rage. "That's where you're wrong, Rumple,” she growled into the air, “This is _far_ from over.” 

 

_End Chapter Eight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes that are made. 
> 
> Fluff is coming and I’m sooo excited for you all to see what happens! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


	9. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is visited by a suitor.

Rumplestiltskin was having a bad day, and therefore had been avoiding Belle. It had been several days since his secret meeting with Regina, and though he was glad he had ended that particular deal, he hadn't been able to get over the strange feeling of guilt he felt when he thought that he hadn’t been completely truthful with Belle. He knew she knew something was wrong; she was used to his foul moods by now, and decided to leave him be. Outside the council meetings, he'd hardly been in her presence since he'd returned and he wasn't sure if that was part of the problem. He was so used to being near Belle that suddenly distancing himself from her left him feeling horrid. But Belle, kind and wonderful woman that she was, knew that he often sought solitude when he was upset about something, and so she'd merely touched his shoulder and told him she would listen if he decided he wanted to talk. 

He didn't want to talk. At least not about what was bothering him. Not if it meant telling her that he'd more or less lied to her. He couldn’t handle seeing her look of hurt and betrayal over something he’d done. 

So he'd gone off, remaining cooped up in his chambers, spinning - forgetting - and finally when he'd spun all the straw he'd stockpiled in his room, he magicked himself to the top of the castle, and lay precariously on the roof of one of the towers, looking up toward the sky. His thoughts and heart were heavy, and he knew it would be best to be alone until he was able to put on the facade of the uncaring Dark One once more. He could hear a commotion on the ground below him, but he did his best to ignore it. Visitors came and went from the castle all the time, and he had no desire to trouble himself with the dealings of men today. Resigning himself to spending the rest of the day here, Rumple closed his eyes and tried to relax. His thoughts wandered from his son to Belle, and back to his meeting with Regina. He thought of how close he’d gotten to Belle over the past several months; from the moment she stepped into his castle as a nervous but determined caretaker, to the bold and kind queen he now considered a dear friend. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed an unfamiliar presence in the area. There was no magic - just an ordinary person - but he could feel a disturbance nonetheless; a restlessness and excitement among the patrons of the castle. Deciding to investigate, but not wanting to make his presence known, he poofed silently and unnoticed into the throne room, where Leonardo was seated next to Belle, whispering quietly. Rumple moved closer, worried when he saw the despondent look on Belle's face. They were deep in conversation. 

"It would be good to have them as an ally," Leonardo said and Belle nodded slightly.

"I understand that, Leonardo, but I really don't want to waste time with suitors." 

Rumple bristled at that. The unknown presence was a suitor, come to seek Belle's hand. His eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. This would not do. He wanted to appear and demand that the fool who thought he could win Belle's hand be sent away immediately, but before he could do so, Belle stood, took Leonardo's arm and said resolutely, "I suppose I have no choice but to greet him. It's not as if we weren't expecting him. I don't want to be known as an uncivil queen." 

She'd been expecting a suitor to arrive? Since when? Rumple fumed from his hiding spot, trying his best to keep his anger at bay. It seemed he was not the only one who had been keeping secrets around here. _But you've been distant these past few days_ , the sensible part of him chided. _This could have been a recent development that occurred while you were sulking on the roof_.

Rumple shoved those thoughts aside and returned his attention to Leonardo, who was now speaking. 

"Indeed not, Your Highness," Leonardo agreed as he escorted her down the steps and across the room. "But at least give him the benefit of the doubt, for Avonlea's sake." Belle gave him a strange look and Rumple was grateful that she did not seem desirous to wed the boy. 

"A hasty rejection will bring nothing but trouble, best to give the boy a fighting chance, if only not to wound his pride." Leonardo explained. "Besides, you might actually _like_ the Prince." 

Their conversation carried on even after they exited the room, leaving Rumplestiltskin alone. No one else was present, everyone probably trying to sneak a look at the young man who had come for Belle. Rumple disappeared from the throne room and reappeared outside, where Belle was being introduced to the young man. They exchanged bows and curtsies, and the young man took Belle's hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. Belle smiled graciously and thanked the young man for coming so far to meet her, and that she was truly honored to welcome him to her kingdom, and Rumple felt his entire body go rigid with anger. That young man had no place next to Belle. That right was reserved for him alone. He remembered back to when they had first arrived and it had been decided that Belle would marry only if she wished to, and now Rumple wished he had been more insistent that she NOT marry at all. He hadn't wanted to deprive her of True Love, he cared too much for her to do that, but now he wished more than anything that circumstances could be different, and he could be the one to woo her instead of this insipid little oaf of a prince. 

He paused at that. Did he want to woo her? He was aware that he had strong and strange feelings for her; had ever since she'd fallen off that ladder and he'd come to her rescue, but he knew without a doubt that no one could ever love him. Especially not someone as beautiful and wonderful as Belle. He sighed wearily, and leaned his head against the column he was standing behind. This was a grave mistake. He was supposed to be focused on finding his son, not on some girl who would never look at him as anything other than a monster. 

So deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the figure approaching, and jumped slightly when he heard someone say, "Worried that there will be a wedding soon?" 

Rumple looked over to see Leonardo standing with his hands behind his back and they regarded each other carefully. "Why would I worry about whether or not she's going to marry the little princeling?" Rumple hissed, his voice tight despite trying to sound uncaring. 

"Because you love her." Rumple looked at him sharply and Leonardo chuckled. "My dear boy," he said, the irony that Rumple was much older than him not lost on them, "You may hide it well from the rest of the world, but I know a man in love when I see one." Rumple blanched, stunned at the old man's blunt words, but Leonardo went on, unphased. "Come now, Dark One, if you did not love her, why would you care one inkling about this little kingdom or whether or not she marries? You've gone and fallen for the girl, without you even realizing it, and now you have no idea what to do with your feelings." 

Rumple only stared at the man before him, in awe and alarmed that he had been read so easily. "You are mistaken, Old Man. I am merely fulfilling a deal." 

"And I'm sure there is truth in that. But you can't fool me, boy. You're worried that young Prince Eric is going to sweep our Queen off her feet and she'll forget all about you. But, you needn't worry. I have the suspicion that your feelings aren't one-sided." 

"But Belle would never-" Rumple stopped short and looked at Leonardo, his black eyes full of sorrow and he remained silent. Leonardo took a step closer and rested his hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. 

"She's already made it perfectly clear that she will not marry for anything other than love. Even if I wanted to persuade her otherwise, and believe me, a marriage to this young man would do wonders for Avonlea, my words would fall on deaf ears. They already have, really. It's no secret as to why the Prince is here; we all know he is here to forge an alliance with us, and the most common way is to do the exact thing you fear, but it will do no good. Unless I am mistaken, and I rarely am, she will let him down gently and they will work out something else. Then, when he returns home, perhaps then you'll stop hiding behind pillars and face her like a man." Leornardo was stern, but Rumple could tell that this man was doing his best to encourage him and help him along. 

The way a father would. 

Rumple bowed his head, "I'm hardly a man," he said, the words coming out as more of a reflex, so often he had spoken them over the years. 

"I've yet to see you behave as anything other than a man," Leonardo countered. "Until you prove to me otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to think of you as a man. A powerful, bitter man, perhaps. But a man nonetheless." Leonardo tugged on Rumple's arm and began pulling him toward the entrance of the castle. "Now, come. The Queen desired to introduce the young Prince to the council and her partner," he tilted his head and gave Rumple a wry look, "That means you." 

Once again stunned by the old man next to him, Rumplestiltskin obeyed and allowed Leonardo to escort him toward the council room, where Belle and this Prince Eric would be waiting. 

The two men entered and Belle, who was speaking animatedly with the Prince stopped and looked over his shoulder with a grin. The young man followed her gaze and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the Dark One standing there. Belle's voice called his attention back to her and she addressed him diplomatically, "Prince Eric," she said taking his arm, "Allow me to introduce you to two most important gentleman, Leonardo and Rumplestiltskin." Leonardo bowed deeply, but Rumple stood motionless before letting his eyes glance over at Belle. She flicked her eyes downward, indicating silently that he was to bow, but Rumplestiltskin was in no mood to cater to the whims of royalty. Instead, he merely swept his hand forward in a grand gesture and remarked, "It's a pleasure to the young Prince of the Seas." 

Eric stared at Rumplestiltskin with something akin to fear and wonder before stepping forward. He was a good deal taller than the Dark One, but Rumple remained unphased, having learned a long time ago that height mattered little. "So, you're the Dark One?" The Prince asked and Rumplestiltskin repeated his earlier gesture. 

"In the flesh, dearie." He said, his tone mocking. 

The two men regarded each other for a moment before Eric turned back toward Belle. "I was sure it was just a story," he said to her in wonder. "But you really are working with the Dark One?" 

"I am," Belle said, her tone gentle yet resolute. "Rumplestiltskin is a dear friend and a most trusted ally. Avonlea is grateful to have him on our side." 

"I don't doubt it!" Eric exclaimed. "I should think every kingdom would be rushing to your doorstep to try to pledge allegiance with you. Many people fear the Dark One," he said throwing a glance to the man in question, "But to have him as an ally would be a security few would pass up." 

"And that is why I am choosing my allies carefully," Belle explained gently. “I want to be sure that those who wish to align with Rumplestiltskin and myself are doing it because they value a strong relationship between kingdoms, not because they expect me to sic the Dark One on anyone who looks at them wrong." 

"And that is a wise move indeed, Your Highness. I hope that I can prove to you during my stay here that I value you far more than your alliance with the Dark One." 

Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin and flashed him a quick smile before looking back at Eric. "It is not my approval you need to worry about," she said with a hint of humor. "It's Rumplestiltskin's."

Belle introduced Eric to the rest of the council, and Eric was instantly well liked by all who met him. After introductions were made, Belle insisted on leading him on a tour around her castle, and did so with pride, both of them speaking eagerly of politics and the possibilities of a stronger allegiance between their respective lands. Rumplestiltskin followed close behind them, allowing Belle to be the gracious hostess, but ready to step up if she called for him. 

He felt like a lap dog, waiting for his next command, but, as long as his efforts brought a smile to the Queen's face, he supposed he didn't really mind. 

The three of them eventually retired to the study, where they were able to talk more freely. The topic of an alliance through marriage was not breeched, but Rumplestiltskin was sure that before the Prince's stay came to an end, his beloved Belle would be made an offer. The thought made him ill. 

* * *  
A few days later found Belle and the Prince strolling through the gardens of the castle, talking leisurely about a variety of topics. When the subject of the alliance was reached again, Eric stopped and turned to face Belle. 

"Your Majesty," he said with determination, and Belle knew instantly what was about to happen. Eric took a breath and knelt to the ground, taking her hands in his. "It will be an honor to forge an alliance with Avonlea," he spoke, and Belle noticed that the lines sounded dry, rehearsed, and entirely unlike him. He continued, "But I think you know that the surest way to secure an alliance between our kingdoms is through marriage. I know we have not yet discussed the possibility, but to be honest, I was not sure how to do so, and I did not wish to mention it in front of the Dark One,” he chuckled, “He is a bit intimidating. But, I think we both know that this is expected, and so I must ask, if you would agree to align yourself not with just my kingdom, but with myself. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand, Your Majesty?" 

Belle smiled kindly at him and pulled on his hands, urging him to stand. "You are a wonderful man, Prince Eric," Belle began, "And I want nothing more than to unite with you and your kingdom; but I simply do not believe in marrying for political gain. I am sorry, but I must decline your proposal." 

Where she thought she might see slight disappointment, there was only relief. "Oh, thank goodness," he breathed and Belle gave him a confused look. He was quick to explain, "Oh, no Your Highness! It is nothing to do with you! You truly are beautiful and wise and kind, it's just-" 

"You're in love with someone else," Belle finished for him and he started. 

"Yes," he mumbled in surprise, "But how did you know?" 

"Eric," she began, "I know love when I see it; and you're in it." She smiled knowingly at him and he squeezed her hands. He chuckled and said, "Sounds as if you are in a similar situation." 

She blushed, "It's possible." 

"Well, I suppose we can work out something else," Eric said kindly, then added, “I am so pleased you understand. I have never been fond of all the traditions of my land and I believe that you share my feelings on that matter." Belle nodded and slipped her arm through his. She led him back toward the castle and replied, "I am,” she agreed. “But we will work out something, I'm sure. A marriage between us would have been, in a way, nothing more than a contract, and I'm sure we can work up something to sign without having to bind ourselves in matrimony. Surely an alliance built on friendship and the desire for the good of the lands will be a stronger foundation than a marriage between two strangers?" 

"It makes sense to me," Eric agreed. 

"Well, we will meet with the Dark One and the council tomorrow and begin working on an arrangement," Belle decided before turned to face Eric, her eyes glowing with excitement, "But, first," she said, "Tell me about your love." 

Eric's features lit up and he was happy to oblige. 

 

* * * 

"There you are." 

Rumple looked up from the tome he was studying to see Belle enter his chambers. He did not stay here often, but was all the same grateful that he had a place to call his own in the castle. Belle came further into the room and sat on the sofa next to him. She looked around the room and hummed to herself in approval. He'd made the place his own, as evidence from the small potions table on one side of the room, and the spinning wheel next to the fireplace. 

"Did you need me for something, Your Highness?" He asked softly, torn between moving closer to her, and asking her to leave him entirely. 

"We are going to have a meeting tomorrow with Eric. We have some important arrangements to make." Rumple said nothing and Belle watched him with concern as he refused to look at her. After a moment she asked, "Rumple, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he stood and made his way over to the spinning wheel, turning it slowly. Belle rose and followed him, placing her hand on top of his, which was still resting against the wheel. 

"You are _not_ fine," Belle declared. "You've been this way since even before Eric arrived. What is the matter?" 

He did not like that she referred to the prince so casually. He did not like that he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him but could not out of fear of rejection. He did not like that he was pushing her away, like he had done with his son. She was right. He was not fine. 

"I'm _fine_ , Belle," he grumbled again, not wanting to talk but not able to send her away. She moved closer to him and looked up, "Rumple, what's gotten into you? You haven't been in one of these dark moods for a while now. What's brought it about suddenly?" 

He remained silent and Belle was growing impatient. Shrugging her shoulders, she let her hand slip from his and turned away, "Well, if you're going to be such a sour puss, I'll just go back and see if Eric can entertain m-" 

She was cut off by Rumple grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "I don't want you to marry him," Rumple admitted after a few moments and Belle blanched at him. 

"Is that what this is about? You're worried that I'm going to marry Eric?" She laughed gently and placed her hands on Rumples forearms. "I suppose I should tell you that he asked me today." 

Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed and he moved away from her, "Should I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials then?" He asked, his voice low and soft. 

"Not unless you plan on marrying me," she chirped and Rumple gave her a stunned look. "We went for a walk and he asked me. But he is no more interested in marrying me than I am in marrying him. In fact, he was quite relieved when I rejected him!" Belle laughed and Rumple felt elated. Leonardo had been right. He’d been worried for nothing.

He sobered and looked at Belle with amusement, "And dare I ask why he was so joyous at your rejection?" 

"He's in love with someone," Belle explained. "She saved his life, apparently, and although he hasn't seen her since, he can't get her out of his head. He is determined to find her and make her his wife, though he has no idea who she is. But I think he’ll find her. It’s terribly romantic, if you ask me.” She giggled and sat on the sofa and Rumplestiltskin joined her, suddenly feeling happier than he'd felt since the prince's arrival. 

"And what are you going to tell the council?" He asked and Belle made herself comfortable, resting against his side before explaining. "Eric and I talked about it some, but we are going to unify through trade. We both need to strengthen our trade routes, and they have access to the sea, which is something that Avonlea could definitely benefit from. What we both agreed on is that marriage, without love, is just a contract uniting two kingdoms. Obviously there is much more to it than that, but if all it takes is a contract to bind the two kingdoms in an alliance, then we are going to make up a contract stating that our respective kingdoms will be aligned together. We will trade with each other, and ensure that their goods can make it to further markets than just what is nearby. We will assist each other should one of us be attacked, which, could involve your help, like what you did to the ogres here," Belle explained. "Is that last part all right?" 

"So long as the order comes from you, I see no problem with it," Rumple decided, not really caring at all about an alliance with another kingdom, but the young Prince had been charismatic, and Belle seemed to like him, and so long as they weren't going to marry, Rumplestiltskin had no reason to protest the unifying of the two kingdoms. 

"Good! We’re going to discuss it with the council tomorrow. I really need you on our side on this," she informed him and he agreed that he would do what he could to ensure the council’s support. She laughed excitedly, before turning and pressing herself more closely to Rumple's side. Hesitantly, he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and he felt more than heard the contented sigh that escaped from her. She was clearly happy, and her glee was beginning to rub off on him. 

"Belle," he murmured softly and Belle hummed in acknowledgement. "If I may ask," he paused, debating on whether or not to continue before deciding the hell with it and asked, "Why exactly have you turned down both offers of marriage?" 

She sat up and looked at him questioningly. "Both?" 

"I overheard some maids discussing how Gaston made you another offer."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Seems I can't have any privacy even when alone," she griped before turning her thoughts back to Rumplestiltskin's question. She thought for a moment, wondering how to answer the question. "I didn't want them," she said finally with a shrug. 

Could she want him, then? Her eyes met his and he dared to hope. Unable to help himself, he leaned closer to her and whispered, "What _do_ you want, Belle?" 

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she moved one hand to gently touch his cheek. "Isn't it obvious by now?" She asked him gently. “I want you.” 

His eyes widened, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh, Belle," he breathed, and with that, he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, he pulled away and froze when a horrid feeling washed over him. He noticed her eyes widened in horror. "Rumple..." she hesitated. Rumple stared at her blankly, his head starting to swim. He felt strange, a mixture of cold and hot burning his senses. He shook off the feeling and untangling himself from her, stumbled over to a mirror that was attached to the wall. He ripped off the cover and stared at himself in shock. His face no longer held the golden hue of the Dark One, but was instead the fleshy pink of a man. 

Belle approached him, careful not to touch him and asked, "What did we do?" 

He continued to watch himself in the mirror, letting out a sigh of relief as the gold slowly began to spread and return his face to its normal - magical - complexion. 

After several long moments, he faced Belle and took her hands in his. "Apparently," he explained wearily, "we just shared True Love's Kiss." 

Belle's eyes brightened momentarily before Rumple continued, his voice low and sorrowful, "And we cannot do it again." 

_End Chapter 9_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. 
> 
> (It gets better next week, I promise!) 
> 
> Thanks to Sirensong25 (who is sitting next to me as I write this! *squee*) for looking over this and not killing me when she got to the end. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has liked, favorite, reviewed, and followed this story. I am so very grateful and honored that this story is as popular as it is. Thank you so much for your love, support and kind words. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Little Mermaid. I do own Leonardo.


	10. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin and Belle discuss magic, their relationship, and Bae.

"What do you mean, 'We can't do it again'?" Belle asked, confused. Rumple sighed and bent over to pick up the cover he'd ripped off only moments before. Draping it back over the mirror, he grabbed Belle's hand, led her over to the sofa and sat down. She sat down next to him and Rumple bowed his head. They sat in silence for some time before he turned and looked at her, his face a mixture of sorrow and awe. 

"There are many kinds of magic," he began slowly, "and all of them are powerful. However, True Love's Kiss is the most powerful of all. It can break any curse; including mine." 

Belle didn't acknowledge his words, and Rumplestiltskin could tell that she was deep in thought. He sat patiently, waiting for her to begin asking questions, as he knew she would. He had dreaded this conversation for so long, and now he had no way to avoid it. After several minutes of silence, she finally spoke. “So," she said carefully, "When you mentioned that day that you could be stripped of your powers, was this what you meant?

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "No," he said chuckling darkly, "True Love’s Kiss was something I had not expected would ever be a problem for me." He looked at her carefully, trying to gage her emotions. She looked upset, and he could not blame her. 

"So, if I kiss you,” Belle asked slowly, “You will lose your magic?” Rumplestiltskin nodded in affirmation and Belle sighed. "You told me before that you regretted choosing magic over your son; over the person you loved most. Please tell me you aren’t going to make the same mistake twice. I don’t care about your magic; I don’t want you to lose it, but I don’t want you to sacrifice love because you want to keep it.” 

He took her in his arms and pulled her closer, whispering, "I _am_ choosing you.” She let out a breathy laugh at his confession and he continued. “The first time I chose magic, it was out of fear. I’d been weak and cowardly for so long and my magic made me so much more than a crippled spinner. I had power and I wasn't ready to give that up. My cowardice caused me to lose the only thing I held dear.” He paused for a moment, looking intensely into her eyes, “I'm not making the same mistake again.”  


She wrapped her arms around him then, holding him tightly and he hesitated only briefly before winding his arms around hers in return. They did not move for some time, both unwilling to do anything other than rest in the others embrace. Finally, Rumplestiltskin pulled away, but only slightly, and Belle let her hands slide down his chest before finding his hands and entwining their fingers together. 

"There is something you must understand,” he said after some time. “I have been around a long time, Belle. I have been the Dark One for longer than I care to remember, and within that time I have made enemies. Enemies who would seek to destroy me and anything I held dear. By keeping my powers, I can ensure that no one will be able to harm myself, you, or the people of Avonlea."

"Like Regina," Belle surmised and Rumple nodded. "Yes. Like Regina." He stroked her fingers with his thumb and let out a heavy breath. "I also need magic to find my son, which you already knew. It was magic that took him to this new world, and therefore I need magic to find a way to him, or a way to bring him back." 

"But what if you never find him?" Belle asked softly. "It's been a long time. What if you never find a way, or what if you do and he's-" she paused, but Rumplestiltskin understood her meaning. 

"I'd rather try a thousand times and fail than to wonder whether something would have worked." He proclaimed and Belle felt her heart swell at his words. 

"So you need to keep your powers to protect us and so you can find your son?" She asked, trying to make sure she understood him clearly. She was well aware of his ability to twist words and meanings. 

"Yes," he stated and Belle moved her hand and gently caresses his cheek. His eyes lifted to meet hers and he was surprised to see her looking at him lovingly. 

"I just have one more question,” Belle said and Rumplestiltskin nodded, waiting for her to go on.  
“Do you love me?” She asked and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. "Very much," he admitted eagerly, grateful that she was not afraid to speak what was on her mind. 

She moved forward again and touched her forehead to his and whispered, "I love you, too." 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled breathlessly, unable to believe what he was hearing. Belle loved him. 

Belle loved him! 

He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and she laughed joyously at their confession. 

"How can you love me?" He asked in disbelief and she offered him a glare. 

"Now none of that," she scolded. "It doesn’t matter how or why. What matters is that I do.” He smiled and continued to caress her cheeks and she let out a sigh of contentment. She then began to speak again, returning to their previous subject. "I told you before that I would help you look for your son. Is there anything I can do? Have you found anything that might work?" She asked as she brought her hand up to entwine her fingers through one of his. 

"Baelfire," he whispered and she blinked. "That's his name," Rumple told her and she nodded in understanding. "And for now, no. I have a few ideas, but at the moment there is nothing that you would be able to do. But, I will find a way; I won’t stop until I have him back.” 

"And I won't let you," she whispered and in that moment he wished desperately that he could kiss her. Instead he reclined back against the arm of the sofa and pulled Belle down to lay beside him. 

"Thank you," he whispered and she giggled. "Thank me when we find him," she retorted and it was easy to imagine the day when he did find him. He was sure of it now - now that he had someone who believed in him and who would encourage him to never give up. He was confident that his son was closer than ever. 

* * * 

They laid there for a long time, wrapped in each other’s arms. Running his hand through her hair, playing with loose curls, Rumplestiltskin looked down to see that Belle was asleep. He smiled at the sight of her, peaceful and content, her steady breathing relaxing and comforting him. Their conversation had died down quickly, and though Rumplestiltskin knew there was still plenty for them to discuss, and he knew they should discuss it soon, but he was reluctant to rouse her. Finally, deciding that it would be to get the rest of their conversation out of the way, he gently nudged her, and she groaned, unhappy that he'd disturbed her. "I’m sorry to wake you, dearest. But we have a few other things we should probably discuss," he murmured and Belle groaned again, turning and snuggling closer into him. 

"Can't it wait 'til morning?" She mumbled tiredly. 

"Unfortunately it cannot," Rumple stated and with an exasperated sigh Belle lifter her head to meet his eyes. 

"What is it, then?" She regarded him cautiously, suddenly more alert than she’d been just seconds before. She propped herself up on her elbow, "Rumple?"

"Nothing is the matter, dearest," he assured her quickly, continuing to caress her hair. "I just want to make sure you understand how dangerous it will be. To be with me." 

Belle rolled her eyes. "I've been involved with the Dark One for quite some time," she pointed out humorously, "I think I'm aware of the risks." 

He gave her a pointed look. "I'm serious, Belle," he said and she sobered and waited for him to continue. "I told you earlier that I have enemies. You saw what happened to me when we kissed," he paused and she nodded gloomily. "Some of my enemies would give anything to have that kind of power over me. You are a danger to me, Belle. You are my weakness," Rumple explained, "If the wrong person found out, we would be at great risk. All magic can be used for either good or ill, even True Love. And if someone who wished either of us harm found out about this, they could use you against me. I cannot – I will not – let that happen."

“So we stay quiet,” Belle agreed softly. “No one will know about us. As far as anyone knows, we are just friends.” 

“Even that’s dangerous,” Rumplestiltskin said. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek again, then hesitated. Belle reached up and took his hand in hers and held it to her. “Being associated with me is not going to make things easy for you, dearest,” He sighed. 

“I don’t care about easy,” she declared. “We will just have to be careful.” She furrowed her brow in thought, then nodded determinedly. “We can do this,” she said. “No one will know about us.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want,” Rumplestiltskin questioned. 

Belle traced her fingers lightly over his cheek, “It is.” 

They settled against each other again, content with everything they had discussed. Belle’s mind continued to work however, and it wasn’t long before she found herself brimming with more questions, "What is the other way you could lose your powers? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

He sighed heavily. He had no desire to tell her about the dagger, but not for a lack of trust. He’d guarded it for so long, its presence a constant weight on his mind and heart. The dagger was something that he had done horrible things to keep secret. The fewer who knew of the dagger’s existence, the safer he (and Belle) were. He remembered with a twinge of guilt the poor, mute maid he’d slaughtered in the woods just for seeing the thing. She probably never thought of it as anything other than a simple dagger. 

But as he looked at Belle, the woman who had stolen his blackened heart and offered hers in exchange, he knew he had to tell her. He was tired of keeping himself locked away. He wanted to be open with her, even if that meant revealing things he’d much rather keep secret. He loved her; he knew that with absolute certainty, and he also knew that meant that he could trust her absolutely. She would never betray him. The rest of the world might, but never Belle. 

Resigned, he took a deep breath and told her, "There is a dagger," he explained, "That is the source of my power. Whoever possesses the dagger controls me. If I’m killed by the dagger, the person who holds it will receive my power and become the next Dark One.”

"Does someone have it?" Belle asked, concern evident on her features. 

Rumple shook his head. "I do. I am in control and only I know its location.” 

Belle exhaled with relief and smiled, "Good." 

Rumple waited for her to speak again, but when she remained silent he asked, "You’re not going to ask me where it is?" 

She shook her head, running her hand over his shoulder and down his arm. "Why would I do that? Being able to kiss away your power is dangerous enough. I don’t want to know any more about the dagger than you feel necessary to tell me. Maybe someday I’ll want to know more, but I’m more concerned about keeping us and our people safe than I am about knowing where your dagger is.” She paused, then added, “But thank you for trusting me.” 

He could only gaze at her, astonished at how selfless and kind she was. Love swelled in his heart at her words, and he rejoiced that Belle was finally his. After so many years of pain, loneliness, and rejection, he had finally found someone who truly accepted him. He could hardly believe that the woman in his arms loved him. But she did love him. Just as he loved her. He’d once swore that he would love nothing else until he found his son, but he regarded that promise with disgust. He would have been content to wallow in his misery, forever searching for his son and forever feeling that he did not deserve to find him. And perhaps he did not deserve to find Bae, but Belle believed he did. And if she saw his worthiness, perhaps in time he would be able to see it as well. 

He pulled her to him then, holding her close while repeating over and over just how much he loved her. He knew this moment could not last and come tomorrow they would have to resort back to their respective roles. They could not allow their newfound relationship distract them from their duties. They had a kingdom to run, an alliance to form with Prince Eric, and his son to find. But that was tomorrow. For now, he was content to hold Belle close, comforted by the weight of her head on his chest and the brush of her fingers over his arm. 

He sighed in contentment, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep next to his Queen. For the first time in far too long, he was happy. 

 

_End Chapter Ten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sirensong25! 
> 
> Apologies if there are any mistakes we missed. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, and favorited this story. I am trying to be better about replying to everyone individually, but I know I have missed a few people. But know that your kind words, critiques, and questions are all greatly valued and I am so honored and humbled by the response this story has gotten. Seriously, you guys. It means more to me than I can properly express. 
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying it! Chapter 11 will be up April 20!


	11. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eric departs, Belle decides to relax with a good book.

With things settled between Rumplestiltskin and Belle, the sessions with Prince Eric went much more smoothly. Rumplestilksin was more involved in the talks whereas before, he’d hardly uttered two words. He was more pleasant as well, as pleasant as the Dark One could be, and the councilors wondered amongst themselves what had caused this sudden change, however small it seemed. A few of the men approached Leonardo and asked if he knew why Rumplestiltskin was cooperating more than normal. Leonardo only shrugged and told them to enjoy it while it lasted, for there was no telling just what caused Rumplestiltskin’s mood to shift and change. 

With Rumplestiltskin’s change in behavior came an easiness to the sessions, and the council found themselves very willing to negotiate an alliance with the visiting royal. Once the terms were settled, the contract was signed and the group celebrated their success. With the alliance came several benefits to both sides. Trade routes would be established between the two kingdoms, and both kingdoms would answer a call for aid should the other request it. It was a strong union, one that would allow Avonlea to have access to the sea and the Sea Kingdom to have access to trade routes to the Far East. 

With negotiations settled, Eric decided it was time to return home. He had enjoyed visiting the kingdom ruled by the Dark One, and Belle had proved to be a wonderful friend and powerful ally. But the sea called him home, and with his duties to the crown settled he was determined to resume his search for the mysterious beauty who had pulled him from the wreckage and dragged him to shore. Belle and Leonardo escorted the prince outside where his carriage awaited. When they reached the carriage, Eric paused, took Belle's hand, and kissed it gently.  
"Thank you so much, Your Majesty, for your kindness and willingness to unite with our kingdom. We owe you a great debt." 

Belle smiled. "You owe us nothing," she said kindly. "We are honored to have you as a friend and ally, and I am already looking forward to our next meeting." 

"Perhaps next time you could visit us?" Eric offered. "I have a new ship. I could take you out on it." 

Belle beamed at the idea, "I would love that," she said happily. Eric turned to Leonardo, who bowed his head in respect for the prince. 

"It was an honor to have you, Prince Eric," he said softly and Eric laughed and pulled the old man into a hug. 

"Thank you, Leonardo," he declared, letting the old man go who huffed, then laughed heartily as he adjusted his robes. 

"You young monarchs pay no mind to propriety," he said, offering Belle a wink. "A prince embracing a member of the council. Very, very non-traditional." 

"A little progress never hurt anyone," Eric said lightly before he paused and looked around, brows furrowing in confusion. Belle asked him what was the matter and he replied, "I wanted to thank the Dark One for his help. Gods know what made him warm up to me, but his input was invaluable." 

Belle tried to hide her smile at the mention of Rumplestiltskin. It had only been a couple days since they decided to begin a relationship, but she couldn’t shake the giddy feeling that came over her at the mention of his name. They were being discreet, treating each other with the same kindness and respect that they’d always displayed in front of the council and servants, but Belle could see the love shining in his eyes when he glanced at her and wondered if he could see the same coming from her. She tried her best to keep her smiles and blushes at bay – she was a queen, not a lovesick little girl – but she longed for the day when she would not have to keep her happiness a secret. 

But a secret it was to remain, from everyone. Not even Leonardo was to know, though Rumplestiltskin had commented that the old man would probably take one look at them and figure it out anyway. "I swear," Rumplestiltskin had complained, "That man can read minds. One look at us and he’ll know.” 

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Belle responded, “Unfortunately, Rumplestiltskin sent me a message earlier saying that he would be out for most of the morning. Someone wished to make a deal, and when he is summoned he must go. But I will give him your message, if you wish." 

Eric nodded. "Please do," he said. "I admit I was terrified of meeting him. I was convinced he'd turn me into a fish or something if I stepped out of line but, while he is still terrifying, he makes for a good ally."

"That seems to be the general consensus around here," Leonardo agreed. "He's wild and dangerous, but loyal. Give him a reason to think well of you, and there will be no problems." 

Eric agreed, then turned to his carriage, where a footman stood waiting patiently. "Well, I'd best be off. I have a long ride ahead of me." 

Before he got in the carriage, Belle reached out and hugged him. He returned the gesture gladly, then hopped into the carriage. The driver cracked his whip, stirring the horses, and the carriage began to move. 

"Good luck finding your love!" Belle called out suddenly, and Eric stuck his head out of the window and waved cheerfully in acknowledgement. 

Leonardo chuckled at her. "Yelling at a retreating carriage? Such lack of decorum, Your Majesty," Leonardo scolded playfully. Belle laughed as she turned and took his arm and let him escort her back into the castle. They went their separate ways once inside and Belle stood idly in the grand foyer, wondering what to do. It was to be a slow day for her; the council electing to take a day to rest after spending so much time with Eric working out the terms of their alliance. 

Although she wished for something to do, she was grateful that the kingdom was in a state that did not require her constant attention. Since her coronation, the people had allowed an uneasy calm to settle over them. The fact that the Dark One was among them was unnerving, but as their Queen had promised, he was helping the lands. They were not fully recovered from the damage of the ogres, but the land was improving, and the economy was returning to its previous prosperous state, and for that the people were grateful to their rulers, even if they were terrified of one. 

Belle decided that until she was summoned - which she knew would be sooner rather than later - she would take the opportunity to relax in the library. Between preparing for her father's funeral, working on the terms of her deal with Rumplestiltskin and the council, the coronation, ball, and simply running the kingdom, Belle had hardly had a moment to just sit and....

To just sit, really. 

Like she had told Rumplestiltskin the night of the ball, she missed being able to just sit in quiet and not have to worry about a kingdom, or her people, or anything else. She would not give up her duties for anything (except maybe her father, but she pushed that thought aside as quickly as it came) and she enjoyed being useful and being the harbinger of a time of change to a people who otherwise would have been content with the ways of old. 

Wanting to put her thoughts to a rest, Belle decided she would pull out one of her old romance novels. Her father had never approved of them, and her governess had declared such literature to be unsuitable for a young girl, but Belle enjoyed them - occasionally. She did not read them often for she agreed that too much silliness and fantasy could not be productive to her thoughts, but she was tired of thinking, and merely wished to enjoy something simple and pleasing. A romance would do just the trick. 

Belle entered the library and moved in the direction of her secret stash of romance novels. Pulling the ladder over to a section dedicated to astronomy (which had hardly been touched, if the pile of dust covering them were any indicator), she grabbed a large tome about the stages of the moon and placed it on the shelf above her. Reaching back, she fumbled around until her hand rested on a smaller, well-worn book, and pulled it out with a smile. She set it on the shelf, then picked up the astronomy book and returned it to its place.

Winding her arms around the ladder to keep her steady, she flipped through the novel, eager to read it again. It was a silly book, but it had been her mothers, and she cherished it as much as she cherished her father’s poetry book. Her father had disapproved of her mother’s books, but she’d hidden them well, scattered throughout the library, in places where only the most dedicated of readers would visit. 

Luckily, Belle was one such reader. She’d been delighted when she’d found the books, and had asked her maid about them. The older woman had huffed and declared that Belle’s mother had been quite a fan of such books, but they had no place in a proper lady’s library. Belle had merely laughed at that, and promptly searched the rest of the library for more hidden books. Each time she found one, she felt a little closer to her mother. 

"Found you."

Belle let out a shriek, letting the book fall from her hands as she gripped the ladder in surprise. She looked down with a grimace, her fear replaced with distress over the book, which now lay face down, the pages bent and the spine split further than before. Turning her head, she glared down at Rumplestiltskin who was standing just beneath her on the ladder, with a mixture of fear and relief. "What on earth are you doing?!" She fussed at him. "You scared me half to death! And I'm on a ladder! A tall ladder!"

Rumple moved up a step, making him almost level with Belle. He leaned close to her, lips almost brushing against her ear, "Exactly," he whispered mischievously, "I am aware of your history with ladders. I thought I might join you to make sure you didn't give a repeat performance."

"You would catch me though," Belle declared. "If I fell."

Rumple touched his forehead to her shoulder and hummed in pleasure. "I will always catch you when you fall."

Belle smiled, "When?"

"You do have a history of falling off ladders, my dear," Rumplestiltskin said as he began to climb down the ladder. After he was down several rungs, Belle followed suit, and when she was near the bottom, Rumple placed his hands on her hips and steadied her as she hopped off the bottom step. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing at him lovingly. After a moment she broke away and bent down to pick up the book she'd dropped in her fright. She stood and messed with it, trying to smooth out the creases in the now bent pages.

Rumple leaned over and observed the cover and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You read romance novels?" He asked, surprised.

"I do."

"Hmm."

Belle shot him a glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, her voice high and tight. Rumplestiltskin chuckled and patted her arm, "Nothing, dearest," he cooed indulgently, "Just surprised, is all."

"Well I may be a queen, but I'm also a romantic," she informed him. "A little romance never hurt anyone."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rumplestiltskin murmured. "Your pursuit of romance almost caused you to fall off a ladder. Again." Belle laughed as she wound her arm around his and began to pull him toward a sofa in the back of the library.

"You almost caused me to fall off the ladder,” she grumbled before saying, “I was going to read for a bit. Would you like to sit with me? I could read aloud, if you wanted." Rumple smiled softly and laid his hand over the one resting on his arm.

"I would like that very much," he said softly. “Even if it is a romance novel.” 

She rolled her eyes and when they reached the sofa Rumple plopped down onto it. He reclined against the arm and spread his legs apart; patting the empty space in between, indicating that he wanted her to sit there. Belle stared at him, scandalized. "I can't sit there, Rumple!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What if someone walked in and saw us? You were the one who said we needed to keep things secret."

It was Rumplestiltskin's turn to roll his eyes, and with a flick of his hand, Belle heard the distinct click of the locks to the doors. Rumple looked quite pleased with himself as he said, "There. Problem solved."

Laughing, Belle moved and settled in between his legs. After he wrapped his arms around her, she pressed her back tightly against him she began to read.

-000-

Belle stirred awake, blinking groggily as she realized she was still in the library. She waited for consciousness to take hold and tried to stretch her stiff limbs only to find that she could barely move. She looked down to see that she was still between Rumplestiltskin’s legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She shifted as much as she could and turned to see him peeking at her through half-open lids. 

“Did we fall asleep?” She asked and he shrugged lazily. 

“It would appear so. Must have dozed off due to the utter droll that you call a romance novel.” 

“We should probably go,” Belle said, ignoring his comment, and she tried to stand, but Rumplestiltskin kept a tight hold of her. 

“I doubt anyone really needs you at the moment, sweetheart,” Rumple said as he pulled her closer to him. 

“I know, but Leonardo doesn’t like it if no one knows where I am,” she explained. “I should really let someone know where I’ve been all afternoon.” 

Rumplestiltskin’s grip did not loosen as he stated, “I know where you are,” he said with a grin. “And we’ve only been here about an hour. Surely the kingdom can survive without you for that long.” 

Belle sighed, resigned and nodded. “I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. She was silent for a few moments before adding, “It was nice, though.” 

“What was nice?” Rumplestiltskin asked as Belle shifted and moved, maneuvering herself so she lay next to him on the sofa rather than in front of him. “Waking up in your arms,” she whispered sweetly. Rumplestiltskin looked at her in bewilderment as she lifted her hand to play with the hair that framed his face. “I’m sure that sounds silly,” she said with a blush, “But it is true. Minus the stiff muscles from sleeping in an awkward position, waking up with you here was rather enjoyable.”  
Rumplestiltskin said nothing, merely pulled her closer, though the action was still hesitant. A part of him had adapted easily to the fact that Belle loved him. He’d always been a creature of emotion, using and manipulating and thriving on his emotions and the emotions of others to gain the upper hand. He knew from personal experience that sometimes his emotions hindered his judgment, but other times – like the present one – he reveled in the fact that he was a man in love with a beautiful woman who saw him as something more than just the Dark One.

There was a part of him, however, that was still terrified that all this was a trick. That she didn’t (couldn’t) love him and that at any moment she was going to turn around and tell him that he was a fool and that she would never love someone like him. A lifetime of being despised, feared, and cowardly had made it that much harder to believe that he was worthy of love – especially the kind of love that Belle so willingly offered. He knew that she did not give it lightly, but she did offer it to him freely, and if he ever began to doubt her feelings for him, he only needed to remind himself of the first (and so far only) kiss they’d shared not that long ago. A simple brush of lips had almost rendered him completely powerless, a thought that still stunned him. He’d kissed women before, deeply and passionately, but never before had he felt what had when Belle tentatively pressed her lips to his.

He pulled Belle closer to him then, and she smiled and sighed pleasantly at the gesture, content to forsake her duties for a few minutes longer in favor of being held by the all-powerful Dark One. He could feel the peace and happiness and warmth radiate off of her in waves, and the sensation left him dizzy. He could feel the love she felt for him like a blanket over them, warming him and comforting him in a way he’d never thought possible. 

He longed to kiss her then; longed to express to her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. For he loved her more than he’d ever thought himself capable of loving again. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she smiled lovingly at him. Yes, he thought as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing her in, he longed to kiss her. And someday, he would kiss her. Properly, without restraint and without worry. 

 

End Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Thanks to Sirensong24 for looking this over! Apologies if there are still any mistakes we missed.
> 
> We are finally going to meet Lacey tomorrow. Are you ready?
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or gave kudos. I appreciate it very much. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story! I know I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Chapter 12 will be posted on April 27!


	12. Lies and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rumplestiltskin is out, Regina pays a visit to Belle.

After a long day of meetings, Rumplestiltskin and Belle retired to the study, informing the council that they were going to go over some paperwork that had been neglected over the past several days. They entered the room, both cheerful at the thought of finally having some time together, but they’d barely discussed how they were going to spend their evening before Rumple’s gaze became distant, a look Belle now recognized as him being summoned by a soul desperate enough to call on the Dark One. 

Rumple shook his head slightly and looked over at Belle apologetically. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he began, but Belle dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 

“It’s all right, Rumple,” she said gently. “You were the Dark One long before you were King of Avonlea, and you must go when you are called.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m not the king,” he reminded her gently as he returned the embrace, pouting as she stepped back far too soon. She placed her hand on his arm and gave a weak nudge. “Now, go.” She commanded, ignoring his comment. “The sooner you go the sooner you can return, and then hopefully I can have you all to myself for longer than five minutes.” 

Rumplestiltskin bowed, “As you wish, My Queen,” then he flicked his hand and with a burst of deep purple smoke, he was gone. 

Belle’s shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed in annoyance. She truly loved her duties as Queen, but there were moments when she wished she could just shut out the world and have time for herself. She was constantly being pulled in all directions, from maids and servants bringing her messages that required her immediate attention, to countless meetings with the council. She enjoyed debating with the men and working toward improving her kingdom, but she also wished for nothing more than a day with Rumplestiltskin, where they could be alone and just enjoy the other’s company. It had been a week since he’d held her in his embrace in the library, and she wanted nothing more than to experience that again. 

She chided herself for being so foolish, wondering if perhaps her books did sometimes fill her head with nonsense. This wasn’t some romance from one of her books. This was real, and she was a Queen and had responsibilities. So did Rumplestiltskin. She couldn’t expect the world to stop for the two of them, and if she were honest with herself, she didn’t want it to. She wanted more time with him – just him – but the time they did spend together was precious and wonderful, and she was grateful that she had someone as dear to her as Rumplestiltskin had become. 

Deciding to get some work done while Rumplestiiltskin was absent, Belle sat down at the desk and began to read over a proposal for a new law regarding the taxing of exported goods. She was halfway through the proposal when there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in!” Belle called, eager for a distraction. She placed the paper down and waited to see who required her attention now. Perhaps it was a good thing Rumple had been called off. A servant girl entered, and after bowing, informed Belle, “There is an old woman here to see you, You Majesty,” she said in a tiny voice. “I told her that Your Majesty had retired to your study for the evening, but she is upset and wishes to seek asylum within our walls. She seems quite distressed.” 

“Send her in,” Belle declared immediately, wondering what could have happened to send an old woman fleeing to her door. 

The servant girl bowed again and retreated, before ushering in an old woman, draped in sagging black robes. She was small and wrinkled and slightly hunched over, years of hard labor taking their toll on her body. Belle thanked the servant girl and told her to wait close by, in case she was needed. The girl curtsied and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Belle turned her attention to the old woman and asked, “My maid says you wish for asylum,” Belle began and the old woman glanced up at her. Belle froze. She knew those eyes. Before she could react, a purple smoke, similar to that of Rumplestiltskin’s, surrounded the old woman, and when it cleared Regina stood before her, her condescending sneer plastered onto her face. 

“You are more gullible than I thought,” she remarked, clearly proud that her ruse had worked. 

Belle stared intensely at the woman before her, her mind racing trying to figure out what to do. Belle could not fathom why Regina would return, but she knew that no good would come of it. Mind racing, Belle tried to think of what Rumplestiltskin would do in this situation. She smiled softly. 

“I assume you’re here for Rumplestultskin?” Belle asked, ignoring the insult Regina had thrown at her. “Shall I call for him? He can be here in only a moment.” It was a warning as much as anything and Belle knew that Regina understood her meaning. 

“Oh, I’m not here for Rumple, my dear,” Regina sneered. “I’m here to talk to you.” 

“Then why the charade?” Belle asked. “Did you really think you needed to sneak in to gain audience with me? I am busy, but I always make time for those who need me.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the sofa at the other end of the room and sat down, making herself comfortable. Belle watched her for a moment before speaking again. “Shall I call for some tea?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. “You aren’t demanding I leave?” 

Belle smiled, though it was forced. “I do not wish to be known as an uncivil queen. Besides, we both know that I cannot force you to leave.”  
Regina smiled darkly, “True.” 

Deciding to call for tea regardless of whether or not Regina wanted any, Belle rang the small bell to summon a servant. After a moment, the same young girl that had delivered Regina opened the door and stepped in. “Yes, Your Maj-“ she froze when she saw Regina, who was clearly no longer an old woman. Belle spoke up, bringing the girl’s attention back to her. 

“Please bring some tea for Queen Regina and myself, please.” 

The girl nodded hesitantly before curtsying again and rushing out of the room. Belle leaned against the desk, watching Regina as they waited in a tense silence. After several long minutes, the girl returned, carrying a polished silver tea set with a small plate of pastries. She placed it on the table and looked at Belle with worry in her eyes. 

“That will be all for now, Cecily. Thank you.” 

Again the girl curtsied and fled the room as quickly as she could. Belle knew she had no idea what was going on, but that it was clearly not good, and she wanted no part of it. 

Belle didn’t blame her. 

She fixed herself a cup and offered one to Regina, who declined with a wave of her hand. Belle sat down, stirring her tea gently and regarded Regina with practiced poise. “What do you wish to talk about?” 

Regina smiled at her, clearly glad to have all curtsies of nobility out of the way and began, “I merely wanted to check up on you, my dear,” she explained. “Running a kingdom is no small feat, and I was concerned of the possibility of the Dark One _influencing _such an innocent thing like you.”__

__“I’m flattered, Queen Regina, that you wish to check up on me; however,” Belle spoke carefully, not wanting to anger Regina. “My deal with the Dark One is my own affair, and I would thank you to not worry yourself over business in which you have no part.”_ _

__“Oh, but you see, I _do_ have a part in your business with the Dark One,” Regina hissed. “Your business with him has interfered with _my_ business with him.” _ _

__Belle was aware that Rumplestiltskin had dealt with Regina in the past. He’d told her as much. But other than her appearance in the council chamber after the ball, they hadn’t had any interaction._ _

__Had they?_ _

__Deciding to tread even more carefully than before, Belle asked cautiously, “And what was your business with him?”_ _

__Regina’s smirk seemed to grow more devious. “We had a deal,” she informed Belle. “And he broke it. That’s all that matters.”_ _

__Belle stared at Regina, forcing herself to remain expressionless and collected. “And I suppose you are here to demand I break my deal with him so that he will go back to yours?”_ _

__Regina laughed heartily, “Oh no, my dear girl! I am _done_ making deals with that monster,” she said with a light voice, “The Dark One is a cruel creature and no matter what your contract with him says, he always has something else to gain. I merely wanted to warn you that he is not to be trusted. Our deal was going quite well until you came along- but I blame none of this on you, my dear! Rumplestiltskin is the one at fault. I do encourage you, however, to consider the fact that his word is not as good as he claims it to be. Think of your people, my dear. What if another deal comes along that he finds too tempting to pass up?” She stared at Belle intensely, watching for a reaction, which Belle refused to give. Regina carried on, “If you want my advice,” she said leaning in closer as if she were sharing a secret with a friend, “Get rid of him first before he abandons you. Because he will.”_ _

__“I do not pretend to know what went on between you and Rumplestiltskin but I feel that I know him well enough to know that he will honor his deal,” Belle declared, trying to remain calm._ _

__Regina laughed. “Oh my dear,” she exclaimed, leaning closer to Belle and taking her chin between her gloved fingers. “No matter how well you think you know him,” she hissed, “You don’t. I’ve known him for a long time, and he hasn’t changed at all. Don’t get too attached to him, little Queen, because all you’ll end up with is disappointment.”_ _

__Belle stood then, hastily setting her teacup on the small end table and gave Regina a pointed glare. “I think we’re finished here.” She stated plainly, cursing herself when her voice broke._ _

__Regina stood and reached out to take Belle’s hands in hers, gripping it tightly so that Belle could not retract from her. “No matter what he’s said about me,” she whispered, “I have your best interest at heart. Get rid of him before he hurts you or your people. The Dark One is only after his own interests and he will destroy anyone who gets in his way. What makes you think you’re different from anyone else who has ever made a deal with him? He doesn’t care and he never will. You are the means to an end and nothing more. Think about it, my dear.” With that, she surrounded herself with smoke, and then was gone._ _

__Unphased by the mist, Belle stared at the spot where Regina had stood only moments before. She knew instinctively not to believe the woman in black, but a part of her couldn’t shake the doubt that entered her mind. It was clear that Rumple had already lied to her about visiting with the queen. If he had lied about that, then what else had he lied about? Did he even love her? She chided herself for doubting that. Even if she didn’t fully understand it, she had seen the magic take hold from their kiss. She knew it was true, but Regina’s words had slipped into her mind like a poison, and was quickly taking hold. She reached for her teacup with a shaking hand, and drank the rest of the contents before slamming it on the table again._ _

__Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with confusion and uncertainty, Belle sank to the floor and did the only thing she could think to do. She wept._ _

__-000-_ _

__Rumple returned to the castle, weary and frustrated. The deal had been a complete waste of time and he was ready for the day to be over. Deciding that the best solution for his mood would be time with Belle, he made his way to the study to see if Belle was still there. Knowing her, she was probably still up reading or working and the thought of her instantly calmed his frustration._ _

__He appeared in the room and was instantly alarmed to see Belle curled up, leaning against the sofa, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her slight frame. He raced over and knelt down next to her. He cradled her in his arms and drew her hands away from her face so he could look at her._ _

__“What’s wrong?” He asked in a hurried whisper, “Sweetheart, what happened?”_ _

__Belle pushed herself away from him, something that surprised and hurt Rumplestiltskin. She pulled herself up onto the sofa, wiping at her eyes and forcing herself to take deep breaths in an effort to regain her composure. When she finally felt she could speak, she fixed her gaze on Rumplestiltskin, who was taken aback by the hard look in her eyes. “Did you visit Regina?” She asked, her voice raw and rough from crying._ _

__Rumplestiltskin froze. _No_ , he thought to himself. _Surely that witch had not come here in his absence_. He paused at that thought, taking a moment to focus, and found that he could sense a faint trail of magic in the room. It was unmistakably Regina and he sighed heavily, knowing that the truth would have to come out now. He should have told her before he even went to the woman, and he honestly didn’t know why he hadn’t just told her. If he had explained himself then, she would have understood but instead she was staring at him with hurt and anger and he hated himself for it. _ _

__“I did,” he admitted softly, and was instantly met with a hard smack against his cheek. He looked sharply at Belle, his hand coming up to cup his cheek, more stunned by her action than anything, and the look in her eyes was one that nearly broke him._ _

__“You lied to me,” she stated sorrowfully and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t bring himself to argue or explain._ _

__“Technically…yes,” he admitted slowly. Belle sniffled, bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes. Rumplestiltskin produced a handkerchief and held it out to her but she ignored him, stood, and moved away._ _

__“Why did you lie?” She asked still facing away from him and Rumple stood as well, the leather of his outfit creaking as he moved._ _

__“Because I didn’t want to upset you,” he said plainly. She let out a bitter laugh._ _

__“Well, it’s a little late for that,” she retorted and Rumple sighed._ _

__“Belle,” He began, “You have every right to be angry-“_ _

__“You are damn right I do,” she said shrilly as she turned to face him. She wanted to continue, but quieted when she saw the guilt in his eyes._ _

__“You do,” he agreed, “But,” he paused, not sure how to continue. He had never been skilled at confrontations as a man, and as the Dark One he had always been able to command the attention and obedience of those he was speaking to. Most were too afraid to ever argue with him. But this was Belle, and he would not treat her the way the Dark One treated everyone else. He would treat her like a man treated the woman he loved, though he had no idea how to go about it._ _

__“Will you come and sit?” He asked finally, gesturing toward the sofa and with great reluctance Belle allowed him to escort her over. They sat and after hesitating a moment Rumple reached out touch her hand, but stopped himself. She wouldn’t want him to touch her. Not now. He gasped in surprise when she took his still outstretched hand, grasping it lightly, as if she truly didn’t want to touch him, but couldn’t bring herself to fully refuse. Slightly encouraged, he began._ _

__“Regina and I had a deal,” he explained softly. “I was going to help her get rid of Snow White, if she would help me find a way to my son. Neither one of us had fulfilled our end of the deal. It was not a deal I had high on my list of priorities, and she was too consumed with her revenge to be of any real help,” he said with a shrug. Belle squeezed his hand in response and he continued, “When you came into the picture, I had no idea what I’d gotten myself into. I still don’t,” he chuckled softly, and he heard Belle hiccup slightly- an attempt at a laugh._ _

__“I was going to meet with her before the ball to tell her that since neither of us had completed our end of the deal, that it was time to just call it off and go our separate ways. But when you expressed so much desire for me to go with you, I couldn’t say no. I decided it could wait. Then, she showed up here and I realized that I had to get out of the deal as soon as possible. If I was going to do this, rule with you, be with you, I couldn’t be involved in her ridiculous schemes anymore.”_ _

__“So you called off the deal,” Belle surmised and Rumple nodded. “But what about your son? She was going to help you find him.”_ _

__“I will find him,” Rumplestiltskin declared. “But I don’t need her to help me do it. I have you.”_ _

__Belle smiled but remained silent for some time, and Rumplestiltskin concluded that she was thinking. It had been a lot to take in, he realized. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity of silence, she lifted her free hand and touched Rumplestiltksin’s cheek where she’d slapped him earlier. The touch was gentle now and Rumplestiltskin let his eyes meet hers. She could see the hesitancy there, and for a moment she saw beyond the Dark One, beyond the trickster and master of deals and saw Rumplestiltskin: a man who had made a mistake (many mistakes) and was truly sorry. She saw centuries of pain and heartache and loss and loneliness and her heart broke for him._ _

__“I’m sorry I hit you,” she whispered. “That was unkind of me.”_ _

__“No more unkind than me lying to you.” He countered._ _

__She shook her head. “I’m not angry about the deal you made with her or that you went to her and called it off. Your deals are your own affair. But I am angry that you lied to me. I don’t care who you deal with as long as the deals do not affect myself of my people, but please,” she begged, “Please be honest with me.”_ _

__He nodded. “I will. And I am sorry, Belle.”_ _

__She smiled, “I know. And I forgive you.”_ _

__He looked at her in wonder, amazed that she could go from such anger to forgiveness in such a short amount of time. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, mirroring her movements and whispered brokenly, “I do not deserve you.”_ _

__“You deserve more than you think you do,” she argued. “You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved for who you are. You deserve to find your son.”  
He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. They held onto each other tightly for a while before Rumplestiltskin pulled away from her slightly, stroking her cheek with his hand and asked, “What else did Regina say to you?” _ _

__Belle shook her head. “She tried to convince me that you would abandon me. That our deal meant nothing to you and that when something better came along you would leave.”_ _

__“Nothing could be better than you, Belle,” He whispered. “Nothing.”_ _

__They embraced again, an understanding washing over them. This would not be the last time someone would try to pull them apart. Belle had been smart enough not to jump to conclusions or let Regina’s words cause an unfixable rift between them. She was hurt and angry, but she knew that she had to be level headed about the situation, as she had to be in all situations. She was a queen and could not let herself be easily swayed by the words of others. She had to stop and think and question, and not let her emotions get the best of her. There would be more like Regina, she knew. But she was the Dark One’s ally and Rumplestiltskin’s True Love. It would take more than a few words from a bitter Queen to tear them apart._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sirensong24 for looking this over.
> 
> Posting this chapter just a little bit early. Tomorrow we are celebrating my husband’s birthday so I’ll be out most of the day and I didn’t want to make you guys wait. 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I am truly grateful to each and every one of you. 
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time. All original characters belong to me.


	13. Experiments and Indulgences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin experiment with True Love's Kiss.

Regina’s attempt at sabotage had left Belle and Rumplestiltskin feeling on edge. After confessing to everything, Belle had encouraged them to be completely open and honest with each other so that no one could try to come between them again. She declared that they had a responsibility as rulers to have an open system of communication and something like a forfeited deal could not be kept secret. Not anymore. Rumplestiltskin was uneasy about being so open – his past often left him feeling sick with its horrors and he had no desire to reveal such things to Belle. She had, however, been persistent and deep in his heart he knew she was right. He could not be afraid to tell her the truth. His cowardice had cost him so much already, and he was tired of being a slave to his fear. 

So they’d spent the rest of the night in the study, Rumplestiltskin telling her his tale. He told her about his life, some details left out because she need not know _everything_ and because he felt that some things were better left forgotten. She’d been shocked at his tales, even horrified at some, but she did not ask him to stop. She merely listened, staying uncharacteristically silent while he spun her a tale of a life lived far too long. He worried at the fact that she was not asking questions, but he did not pause to ask her why, afraid that once he stopped he would not be able to start again. Living through his life had been hard enough; sharing the details of his pathetic existence – even with all his gold and power – was even harder. 

When he’d finished his tale they sat quietly for a long time. Again, Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle contemplated and sorted out her thoughts – she’d just been given a few hundred years’ worth of information and she no doubt needed time to make sense of it all. He half expected her to call off their deal and demand that he leave. Part of him felt that was all he deserved. Part of him knew he would die if she did. It was a strong thought, he realized after it had passed through, but no less true. His life had meant nothing without his son, but now he had another reason to live. Another reason to find Bae. He was tired of being alone, of not having the one thing he desired most: a family. He wanted his son to grow up before his eyes; he wanted to be there for Belle. To love her and rule with her (even though he refused to be called King). Finally, her thoughts sorted enough for the moment, she looked up at him with wide eyes and whispered, “No wonder you like to spin so much.” 

He couldn’t stop the laugh that blew past his lips, a dark but humored sound. “Indeed, my dear. It was not a pleasant life,” he agreed. “Definitely worth forgetting.”

She offered him a small smile and took his hands in hers. “I’m glad you told me. No one should have to carry those burdens alone.” 

“I deserve every burden I carry,” Rumplestiltskin responded softly. 

“I don’t think so,” Belle disagreed, “Not alone, at least. You will never be alone again if I have any say on the matter.” Rumplestiltskin looked at her lovingly. “I hope someday I see myself the way you do,” he commented, “But my actions, no matter how long ago they were, still haunt me. I chose power over my son...” 

“We _will_ get him back,” Belle declared and the more she said it the more he believed her. 

“I know.” 

“I love you, Rumplestiltskin,” Belle whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. “When you begin to doubt yourself, please try to remember that.” She stood then, her back sore from sitting for so long and she took a step toward the desk. She hadn’t gone far before Rumplestiltskin moved, swirling around to face her and she gasped as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Looking up at him with dark eyes, she sighed deeply as he let his hands trace over her face, through her hair and down her sides. 

"Rum," she breathed, and he growled in delight. He continued to caress her with one hand, squeezing her closer with the other. "Gods, how I wish I could kiss you," he whispered to her, his lips barely a breath away from hers and the brokenness in his voice made Belle’s heart ache. 

"I wish you could kiss me, too," she whispered, wanting to close the distance between them, but refusing to move. "But, at least we're together, right? We don't need kisses to prove we love each other." 

"No, we don't," he agreed, letting his forehead rest against hers again, breathing her in, "But they certainly would be welcome right now." 

"Yes, they would,” she agreed, then looked at him quizzically. “Can I kiss you at all?" She asked as she brought up her hand to brush his curls out of his eyes. "Does True Love's Kiss mean any kiss at all, or is it only limited to the lips?" 

Rumple paused. He'd never thought of the principles of True Love's Kiss, if only for the fact that he never thought he would experience it. He had craved True Love, if only to study and perhaps use its power for his own desires, but harnessing True Love in a bottle and _being part of_ True Love were entirely different, Rumplestiltskin supposed. He had studied as much on the subject as he could, but he still felt he knew next to nothing. 

"I suppose we could try," he mused. "After all, the kiss didn't take away my powers; not instantly at least. I doubt a kiss on the cheek would have the same effect. Shall we experiment?” He asked with a giggle and Belle nodded eagerly. With that, Rumple turned his head slightly, offering his cheek to her, and Belle leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a quick, chaste kiss against his jaw. She pulled away and watched him and he hummed, clearly interested by the result. "Try again, love," he said, his tone soft and focused. "Only, don't stop until I tell you to." 

She obeyed, and began peppering numerous kisses against his jaw, and after several seconds he moaned, but when he moved his cheek away from her lips, she realized it hadn't been from pleasure. The spots where her lips had touched him had left a trail of fleshy pink, and she watched as Rumple blinked and swayed slightly. 

"So, can we kiss at all?" Belle asked again, worrying over his sudden dazed look, but eager to learn what he’d felt. 

Rumple rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed him and shook his head, trying to shake away the sick feeling that had come over him. He spoke slowly, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "We _could_ ," he mused, "But we have to be very careful. A simple kiss doesn't do much; it feels strange, almost like a prick from a spindle, but it does not last long. When you kissed me the second time, I started feeling the loss. Nausea, dizzy, weak. It is not as strong as when we first kissed, but it still takes effect after a brief amount of time." 

"So a quick kiss on the cheek will take longer to do anything?" Belle remarked.

"So it seems," he spoke, his mind whirling at this new information. "I'd like to try one last thing," he said slowly, and Belle nodded eagerly, ready to do whatever he asked. 

"Kiss me again," he gestured to his lips, "here." Belle moved to protest but Rumple shushed her. "Just a quick one," he explained. "I want to see what happens."

"We _know_ what will happen, Rumple." Belle argued. "I don't want to risk it." 

Rolling his eyes, but appreciating her kindness, Rumple leaned down and touched his lips against hers and pulled away before she'd even registered that he'd moved. He staggered slightly and Belle reached out to steady him and once he was settled, he rubbed his lips together and looked away, deep in thought. 

"We shouldn't risk it," he decided, "It seems that I am strong enough to resist the power of True Love's Kiss, but only briefly.” 

"So we _can_ kiss," Belle deciphered, "But we probably shouldn’t.” 

He nodded, and she pursed her lips as she allowed the information to sink in. "That’s a shame," she remarked, “I find that I quite enjoy kissing you.” Rumple laughed heartily before resting his forehead against hers once more. 

"My dear, you never cease to amaze me.” 

“Can I kiss you again?” She asked hesitantly. “Just once? Then I promise I’ll keep my lips to myself.” Rumplestiltskin nodded and smiled, and she lifted her head to press her lips against his cheek. She pulled away quickly, a pang of guilt hitting her when she saw his eyes glaze over in slight pain and his cheek turn to a fleshy pink. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment and the color disappeared, the goldish hue she was so familiar with returning. “Perhaps we shouldn’t make it a habit,” Belle decided as she watched the strange transformation and Rumplestiltskin agreed. 

“No, I don’t think we should.” 

Belle agreed, then yawned and leaned forward to let her head rest on Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her again and listened to her light breathing. “Tired, love?” He asked and he felt her nod, and then heard her try to stifle another yawn. 

“It’s been a rather…exciting evening,” she murmured and Rumplestiltskin shook his head at her choice of words. Bending slightly, he gathered her up into his arms and with a swirl of magic, transported them from the study to her room. They landed next to her bed and Rumplestiltskin laid her down on top of the sheets, content to leave her be until morning, but a small sound of protest stopped him. “I can’t sleep in my dress,” she mumbled as she sat up, and reached behind her to try to undo the laces on her bodice. After several unsuccessful attempts she huffed in tired annoyance and flung her hands to her sides. “I don’t want to bother my maid this late,” she said, hiding a yawn behind her hand. “And I promise I won’t make this a habit, but can you get me out of this dress and into my nightgown?” 

Rumplestiltskin’s blood raced at her words. He would love to get her out of her dress, but he knew that thought was not appropriate, and if Belle were not already half in the throes of exhaustion, she would not have asked him for assistance. He located her nightgown, thrown over her dressing screen. He waved his hand, and in a swirl of purple mist, Belle looked down to see she was dressed in her nightgown and robe, the dress she’d worn only moments before draped over the screen. She smiled sleepily at Rumplestiltskin and held her arms out to him, silently asking for one last embrace. He obliged her, and after he wrapped his arms around her she whispered, “Doesn’t magic come with a price?” 

He hummed in agreement and Belle moved away so she could look at him. “What do I owe you then?” 

“Nothing, dearest,” he said with a wave of his hand. “It’s on me.” 

“No,” she protested. “You brought me here and changed my clothes. I owe you for one of them. What is my price?” 

Rumplestiltskin sighed inwardly, trying to think of what she could give him in return for his small favors. 

She’d already given him so much, how could he dare ask for more?

Finally he kneeled down so he was level with her and whispered, “I’ll settle for another kiss.”

She was exhausted, he could tell, because she blinked in confusion then whispered, “But I thought we agreed on not kissing.” 

“Well, I could ask for your firstborn child or-“ 

He was stopped short by Belle leaning over and pressing her lips against his jaw. He winced at the feeling slight pain and when it passed he looked at Belle with a smirk. 

“See?” He asked with a toothy grin. “That wasn’t too difficult.” 

She gave him a blank stare, before moving on the bed and pulling the covers over her, more than ready for sleep. “Good night, Rumplestiltskin,” she said as she laid down. 

“Good night, my dearest Belle,” he whispered before disappearing out of the room.

She was asleep before the last traces of magic vanished.

-000-

Belle awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She stretched languidly and sighed, her thoughts wandering back to the events of the night before. It had only been a few hours, yet so much had occurred, and she almost felt dizzy as she replayed everything. She was upset that Regina had forced her way back into the castle (she would have to mention to Rumplestiltskin about setting up some kind of barriers to keep the woman at bay), but was glad that she had been able to get to know Rumplestiltskin more, even if it had been under unpleasant circumstances. She felt slightly guilty at insisting on him telling her the truth of his life, but she also felt she had a right to at least know. Knowledge was power, a fact she firmly believed and though she had no desire to hold any power over Rumplestiltksin, having the knowledge of who he was and what she meant to him would be necessary to make sure nothing similar to what occurred the previous night happened again. 

Deciding to push the thoughts away for now, Belle sat up, pausing when something on the unused pillow next to her caught her eye. She turned her head and smiled happily when she saw a red rose lying atop there, a sealed letter underneath. She reached over and picked up the rose and parchment, holding the flower to her nose and inhaling its fresh and pleasant scent. 

Setting the flower on her lap, she looked at the letter, sealed with red wax and her name scribbled in Rumplestiltskin’s scratchy yet elegant handwriting. She broke the seal and opened the letter and began to read the words within: 

_My dearest Belle,_

_Good morning. I pray you will indulge an old monster in love, but I could not help myself. After the events of last night, I felt it prudent that you wake up to something pleasant. I would like nothing more than to be there to say this in person, but propriety prevents me from doing so._

_We should really work on changing that._

_Since kissing you has proven to be hazardous to my health, I thought I would offer you a less harmful token of affection. I am aware that roses are a bit of a cliché to give one’s lover, but as you are a romantic, I thought you might enjoy the sentiment. Consider the rose your good morning kiss._

_It is a poor substitute, but it shall have to do._

_I love you so much, Belle. I may not always show it, and I may not always be worthy of you, but I love you all the same._

_So, good morning, my Belle. I should like nothing more than to be there to kiss you senseless. Perhaps then you would have an idea of just how strongly you affect me._

_-R_

Belle read the letter again, and then again, smiling and giggling and blushing all the while. She finally laid the letter down in favor of the rose and held it to her lips, eyes closing in contentment. It would be hard not to smile and blush in his presence today, and she had to maintain her composure as she was due to meet with the council and Rumplestiltksin for a session later that morning before attending to her other duties. 

She picked up the letter again, smiling and feeling her heart ready to burst with love. She couldn’t wait to have a moment alone with Rumplestiltksin to thank him for his gift. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, her maid entering the room to dress and prepare her for the day. 

Placing the letter aside and giving the rose another glance, Belle slid out of bed, allowing her maid to lead her to the vanity to begin brushing her hair. She couldn’t help but to smile as her maid began to brush her tangled curls, fussing all the while that the Queen should have called her to fix it in a braid the night before. Belle smiled at the girl and told her that it had been a late night, and she didn’t want to bother her. 

“It’s no bother at all, Your Majesty,” the girl said, still grumbling about the knots she was carefully trying to comb out. 

Belle paid the maid no mind, though. It was a beautiful day and Belle was happy and in love. Nothing could ruin her day. 

 

End Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so fluffy! I’m gonna die! 
> 
> Thank you Sirensong24 for looking this over. Apologies if any mistakes were missed. 
> 
> Things are going to pick up next chapter. I can’t wait for you to see what I have planned.  
> I may start posting chapters on Friday nights. In addition to everything else, I’ve started teaching Zumba on Saturday mornings, so I think it’ll be better for me to post on Fridays. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Original characters belong to me.


	14. The Kingdom by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin receive an urgent request from Prince Eric.

Belle entered the council chamber, smiling when she saw that the only other person in the room was her beloved. Looking up from the parchment he was studying, he couldn’t help but grin as he took in her presence. Belle was dressed in a gown made of a light blue silk, with a tight, high necked bodice and flowing skirt. Dark blue detailing covered the edges of the skirt and the sleeves. Her hair was styled high and a simple gold crown rested on her head. Her pearl drop necklace was the only other jewelry she wore, and Rumple was impressed with how lovely she looked. Belle was not a vain woman, taking care to always look presentable and appropriate, but never outlandish or over the top. Her beauty was in her simplicity and grace, and Rumple couldn’t help but admire her. 

She made her way toward him, practically floating, and when she was next to him she leaned up and whispered playfully, “Senseless?” 

He smirked. “Aye. You wouldn’t be able to recall your own name.” 

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing I got a rose instead. I can’t rule a kingdom if I don’t even know who I am.” She laughed sweetly, then reached out and touched his hand with hers. “Thank you, Rumple. It was extremely sweet.” 

He was about to respond, to tell her that he desired to do so much more for her than leave roses on her pillow, but a few councilmen entered at that moment and Belle moved back to a respectable distance from Rumplstiltskin. She nodded in greeting to the men and they bowed and greeted the two rulers in turn, before making their way to their seats. The other members of the council entered over time and once they were all settled Belle called the session to order, all the while trying not to think about being kissed senseless. 

-000-

When the session ended a few hours later, Belle waited until the men had all left the room to go about other business before slumping into her seat at the head of the table and sighing. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, causing the door to close, and moved over to her, perching himself on the table in front of her. He sat cross-legged and watched her with a curious tilt of his head. “Everything all right, dearest?” He questioned and Belle nodded. 

“Oh, yes. I’m fine,” she said dismissively. “Now,” she said raising an eyebrow at him, “About this kissing senseless-“ 

She was interrupted by the door opening again, William entering the room with a letter in his hand. When he reached Belle he bowed deeply, before offering her the letter, all the while watching Rumplestiltskin out of the corner of his eye. Belle took the letter and thanked him kindly and asked if a reply was expected. The boy nodded and she sent him outside to wait for her to finish the letter. He left hastily, keeping as far away from the Dark One as possible. 

“I don’t think he’s quite gotten over teleporting him here that day,” Rumplestiltskin mused before giggling at the thought of the boy’s face turning green with nausea. 

Belle rolled her eyes, amused, then proceeded to open the letter. She began to read, gasping in delight and looked up at Rumplestiltskin, eyes wide in excitement. 

“It’s from Eric,” she exclaimed. “And he’s found his love!” 

“Well that’s wonderful for him,” Rumplestiltskin said, “Am I to assume you’ve been invited to a royal wedding?” 

Belle returned her attention to the letter and read on, looking up again after a few moments. 

“No,” she mumbled, handing the letter over to him. He began to read it as she spoke, “Apparently the girl can’t speak. He suspects there might be some sort of magic involved but he doesn’t know for certain. He wants to know if you can help.” 

Rumplestiltskin finished the letter and handed it back. Belle read it again and when she finished she looked at Rumplestiltskin imploringly. “Surely you can do something, can’t you?” She asked and he laughed gleefully. 

“Well of course I can!” He exclaimed, his voice high pitched. “The question is, will I?” 

“Oh, Rumple,” Belle exclaimed, “Surely you could at least talk with her? Make some sort of deal?”

“I daresay I’ll be doing most of the talking in that situation,” he joked, “Seeing as she….well, can’t.” 

Belle rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. “You are impossible at times; do you know that?” 

Rumple laughed again, then sobered and locked his eyes on hers. “Do you want me to do something about it, dearest?” 

Belle stood and leaned against the table, placing her hands on either side of his legs. “I think we should at least go and meet her. We _did_ make an agreement with the Sea kingdom that we would answer to their call for aid. And Eric is calling for aid.” 

“Very well, then,” Rumplestiltskin stated as he uncrossed his legs, causing Belle to take a step back. He stretched out his hand toward her, “Shall we go?”

Belle shook her head. “We can’t just vanish into thin air,” Belle said reasonably. “I need to inform the council that we will be gone for a few days to meet with Eric to continue to talks about our alliance.”

“Why not just tell the council the truth?” Rumple questioned and Belle raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Do you really think they would approve of my vanishing from my duties just to gallivant off with you to help a mute girl?”

Rumple couldn’t argue with that, and so he told her to meet him back there after she finished making arrangements. She patted his hand gently and made her way out of the room to find Leonardo. 

-000-

Belle returned an hour later, a maid trailing behind her, carrying a medium sized traveling trunk. Rumplestiltskin gave her a strange look and Belle returned the look. “Leonardo insisted I pack a few things. ‘A queen must always travel well prepared,” she quoted the old man, lowering her voice to try to match the old man’s. Rumplestiltskin laughed at her horrible impression and gestured to the maid to come forward. 

“Well, we can’t leave until Leonardo is completely satisfied,” he retorted, taking the trunk from the girl. 

Belle thanked and dismissed the girl, the asked Rumplestiltskin, “Shouldn’t we send word to Eric first? William said he was waiting for a reply. And isn’t it rude to just…pop up unannounced in someone’s home?” 

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “I do it all the time.”

“That’s why I asked.”

They shared a smile, enjoying the banter between them, and Rumplestiltskin shifted the trunk to one side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Leonardo will be taking care of things in our absence?” Rumplestiltskin asked and Belle nodded. 

“He is. Should something urgent happen, he said he would call on you.” 

Rumplestiltskin nodded in approval of the plan, and allowed the magic to swirl around him, whisking them away to the kingdom by the sea.

-000-

They appeared in the grand foyer of the castle, causing an instant ruckus. There were a few servants present, and one of the maids let out a terrified shriek. Instantly, an elderly gentleman rushed into the room but paused when he saw Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

“Who are you?” He demanded in a stern voice, “And how did you get in here?” 

Rumple went to comment, but Belle spoke up first, “I am Queen Belle of Avonlea,” she said in a kind but firm tone, “And this is the Dark One. We seek an audience with your Prince.” 

The elderly man stared at them for a moment, before he turned and informed them firmly to ‘stay there’. He disappeared out of the door he’d entered and returned a few moments later with Eric in tow, who was dressed casually in black breeches, boots and an open white poet’s shirt. When he saw Belle and Rumplestiltskin, he laughed gaily and rushed forward. “I knew you would come when I sent word,” he exclaimed, “I just did not think it would be so soon! I’m so pleased you’re here!” He took Belle’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He then faced Rumplstiltskin and bowed his head in acknowledgement. Rumplestiltskin returned the gesture and asked, “So where is this girl?” 

Eric nodded and turned to the elderly man, “Grimsby,” Eric said, “Go and fetch her. Meet us in the study.” 

Grimsby bowed and left. Eric motioned for one of the maids who was still standing in shock to come forward and gestured to Belle’s trunk. “Take this up to one of the rooms,” He instructed. “See to it that our guests are well provided for.” The young girl nodded and hefted the trunk up and made her way out of the room.  
“Come with me,” Eric said as he began to walk toward the study. Belle and Rumplestiltskin followed. 

When they arrived, Eric rang a bell and a moment later another servant appeared and was instructed to prepare some tea. The servant bowed and exited and Eric indicated to Belle and Rumplestiltskin to make themselves comfortable. Belle sat down and Rumple hopped onto the table, crossing his legs at the knee and leaning back on his hands. Eric made small talk with them while they waited for the tea and the young girl, answering several of Belle’s questions regarding her. 

“So she cannot speak at all?” Belle asked and Eric nodded, running his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t understand it,” he began. “I know it was her. I know she’s the one who saved me when my ship crashed, and I swore that when I came to I heard her singing. It was the most beautiful voice I’d ever heard; but,” he paused, sighed, and did not continue. 

“Maybe you were just hearing things?” Belle offered gently. “Maybe it was a dream or something.”

Eric shook his head, then looked up expectantly when the door across the room opened. The servant entered carrying a large tea tray and placed it on the table. Eric thanked her and the girl bowed and left. Belle helped herself to a cup of tea and sat back down, sipping slowly. Eric crossed his arms and began tapping his foot with impatience.

“What is taking Grim so long?” He questioned. As if stating his name had summoned him, the door opened again to reveal Grimsby who was escorting a beautiful, petite girl with long, flowing red hair. She smiled shyly at Eric then looked hesitantly at Belle and Rumplestiltskin, clinging to Grimsby with uncertainty. She looked back at Eric, who held out his hand to her and she rushed forward, stumbling slightly in her hurry, and grabbed his hand. 

He stepped forward, pulling the girl along encouragingly, and Belle stood to greet her. 

“My dear,” Eric began, “This is Queen Belle of Avonlea, and Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. He may be able to help you.” The girl’s eyes widened in excitement, and she looked at Rumplestiltskin and grinned happily. 

Rumplestiltskin hopped off the table and approached her slowly, studying her carefully. When he was barely an arms distance from her he narrowed his eyes and stated, “You reek of magic.” 

“Rumple!” Belle exclaimed, shocked that he would say something so blunt, but Rumplestiltskin ignored her and continued to focus on the girl. 

“You were able to talk once, yes?” He asked and the girl nodded her head. Rumplestiltskin put his hand to his chin, humming in thought, then continued, “Tell me, girl,” he began, then paused when she moved her mouth. He looked at her puzzled and the girl moved her mouth again. Rumplestiltskin shook his head and said, “Sorry my dear. I’ve never been particularly good at reading lips.” 

“She’s trying to tell us her name,” Belle said, and the girl pointed at Belle, grinning and nodding her head excitedly. Belle approached the girl and said, her voice gentle and reassuring, “Try again, please.” 

The girl moved her mouth, shaping the letters as well as she could with no voice and Belle began to try to sound out the movements. “Ah….Ah…Air…ree…ul”? Ariel?” Belle asked and the girl clapped her hands together in excitement and nodded vigorously, looking at Eric with a smile. 

He smiled back and looked at Belle, “You are a wonder, Your Majesty,” he commented and Belle stepped back to allow Rumplestiltskin more room. 

“We haven’t done anything yet,” she said, but Rumple waved a finger at her and clicked his tongue. 

“Now, now, dearest,” he said with a light tone, “Knowing her name is quite important. But, there is still much to be done. He faced Ariel again and asked, “Now, dearie,” he began, “Did you make a deal with someone?” Ariel nodded. 

“And you traded your voice for…?” Rumplestiltskin paused, leaving the question hanging. Ariel lifted the hem of her skirt and raised her leg up slightly, wobbling as she did so. Rumplestiltskin hummed in thought and Eric gave a questioning look. 

“What?” He asked, “Legs? I don’t understand.” 

“Well, it’s quite obvious, really,” Rumplestiltskin declared, waving his hands in front of him. “This girl,” he said pointing to Ariel, “Traded her voice for legs. It’s rather hard to walk on land if you have a fishtail.” He laughed at his remark and Eric stared at him in disbelief. 

“Are you saying that Ariel is a-“ he paused and swallowed, “A _mermaid_?” 

Rumplestiltskin pointed at Eric and gave him a toothy grin, “That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying.” 

Eric leaned against the table, surprise evident on his features. “Well,” he exhaled with a bewildered laugh. “I suppose that explains some things.” 

“Like what?” Belle asked. 

“She didn’t seem to recognize anything. She didn’t know how to dress herself and-“ He paused and gave Ariel an apologetic grin, “We caught her using forks to brush her hair. And when we served fish for dinner the other night, she refused to eat it.” 

Rumplestiltskin regarded her for a moment and then spoke. “Ariel,” he said, and the girl looked up at him with innocent eyes. “I can fix your little problem,” he began, “Give you back your voice! And you and your charming prince speak words of love to each other until the world ends!” He said flourishing his hands around him, “However,” he said pointedly, giving her a stern look. “This will cost you as well. All magic comes with a price, and in order for me to help you, I require payment. Is that something you would be willing to do again?” 

“What would her price be?” Eric asked, and Ariel looked over at him before returning her gaze to Rumplestiltskin and nodding to Rumplestiltskin, indicating that she wanted to know as well. 

He thought for a moment, face scrunching up for dramatic effect, then told her, “You’ll owe me a favor.” 

“What sort of favor?” Eric asked and Rumplestiltskin laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know yet, dearie! Nothing horrible, I assure you. But, this must be her decision,” he said, looking steadily at Ariel. “What do you say? A favor for your voice?” 

Eric was about to protest, but stopped when Ariel placed her hand on his chest and looked at him imploringly. He sighed and nodded. “It is your choice,” he said and Ariel turned to Rumplestiltskin and nodded. 

Yes, she mouthed and Rumplestiltskin laughed with glee. 

“Wonderful!” He exclaimed, then flicked his wrist and a contract and quill appeared in his hands. He held them out to her and Ariel took the quill quizzically and ran her fingers over the feather in awe. She began to move it around, her nose twitching when the soft down tickled her. Eric and Rumplestiltskin exchanged glances and Eric said, “I don’t think she knows how to write.” 

With a slight shrug, Rumple waved his hand and the contract and quill disappeared. He held out his hand to the girl and said, “Why don’t we shake on it instead?” Ariel looked at his hand for a moment, then reached out and grasped it. “Deal,” Rumple stated simply, letting go of her hand and waving his in her direction. Mist swirled around Ariel, and she gasped, feeling the strange sensation of her voice entering her body. 

When the sensation ended, she grasped her throat and took a breath, looking over at Eric and whispering his name. He smiled at her, and then frowned as she winced in pain. Rumple took a step closer and lifted her chin up with his finger. “You’re going to need to take it easy for a few days,” he instructed. “No yelling or shouting; and it would probably be best if you only speak when necessary. Let your voice regain its strength. Drink plenty of hot tea,” he said, then tilted his head back to Belle, who instantly set about making a cup for Ariel. 

“Do you understand?” He asked her and Ariel nodded, before stopping and replying, her voice hoarse, “Yes.” 

She smiled at the sound, raspy and strange as it sounded, but was grateful. She took Rumplestiltskin’s hand in hers and squeezed it. “Thank you,” she whispered and Rumplestiltskin bowed. 

“It was nothing, dearie.” He said. “Just remember our deal.” 

She assured him that she would, then accepted the tea cup Belle offered her. She took a long drink from her and sighed appreciatively as the hot liquid coated her sore throat. 

Rumplestiltskingave her a moment to enjoy the drink and when she was finished he said, “Tell me, Ariel. This deal you made,” he inquired, “Was it with a woman in all black?” 

“Yes,” Ariel said with surprise, wincing slightly as her throat protested to the effort. 

“Well,” he said, turning to Belle and crossing his arms. “It seems our dear Regina is keeping quite busy these days.” 

Belle groaned, shaking her head in annoyance. “Is that woman to follow us everywhere we go?” 

“It would seem so,” Rumplestiltskin replied before turning to face Ariel and Eric, who had moved over to stand next to her. 

“So,” Belle began, unable to contain her curiosity, “Why did you make that deal with Regina?” 

Ariel gulped down more of the hot tea, thanking Eric softly when he offered to fix her some more. She = leaned against the table and looked at Belle and Rumplestiltskin sheepishly. “I was tired of my life,” she whispered, “I wanted to explore this world, and one day I decided to swim near the surface. It began to storm and I saw a ship being blown about. I ended up saving Eric when it crashed. After that, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I stayed close to the shore most days, hoping I would get a glimpse of him,” She looked up at Eric then, who had brought her more tea and was staring at her lovingly. She continued, wincing as her throat strained, “Then one day that woman appeared and told me I could be with him and all it would cost me was my voice. I didn’t think twice.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t ask for more,” Rumplestiltskin chided. “She is not known for her generosity.” 

Ariel nodded in understanding, “I didn’t care. I was desperate to be near you,” she said pointing her gaze to Eric. She took another appreciative sip of tea, swallowed hard, and continued, “I would have given her anything she asked,” she stated, “My voice seemed like such a small price to pay in exchange for what I wanted more than anything.” 

Eric pressed his hand to her lower back and smiled down at her, “Well, while I disapprove of your methods, I am pleased you are here,” he paused, “Although I still can’t believe you’re actually a mermaid.” 

“Was,” Rumplestiltksin corrected. 

“Was,” Ariel agreed, before drinking more tea, and whispering, “My throat hurts.” 

“Stay silent then, love,” Eric instructed as he led her to a chair and helped her sit. “We can talk more when your voice is recovered. In the meantime,” he said as he turned to Rumplestiltskin, “I don’t think we can ever thank you enough for what you’ve done for us,” Eric said with deep sincerity, and Rumplestiltskin bent slightly in a bow in acknowledgement.

“So what happens next?” Belle asked Eric who looked back at Ariel with love in his eyes. 

“I’ll help Ariel adjust to this world,” Eric said looking down at her affectionately. “Then, if you wish to, we shall wed.” Ariel looked up at him with a slight gasp. 

“Truly?” She whispered in awe and Eric smiled. 

“You gave up everything in an effort to find me. Now that I have you, I have no desire to let you go.” 

A tear slipped from her eyes, and she brushed it away absently before leaning down and whisper, “I want to marry you,” before pressing her lips firmly against his. Belle and Rumplestiltskin exchanged glances, and Belle grinned as she took a small step closer to him and entwined her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand lovingly and they looked on as Ariel and Eric embraced and laughed joyfully, their happily ever after within their grasp. 

 

_End Chapter 14_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s eager to get married…..
> 
> It’s hard to believe the season finale is Sunday! Are you ready for it? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I’m humbled and honored. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Little Mermaid. I do own Leonardo and William (Hi, William! Long time no see!)


	15. The Ways of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tutors Ariel. Rumplestiltksin calls in his favor.

Their task complete, Eric invited Rumplestiltskin and Belle to stay for a few days to celebrate his engagement to Ariel, and to take Belle out on his ship, as he had promised. Ariel was eager to be near the water again as well. A small part of her would always crave it – and so Eric decided that the next day, assuming the weather was appropriate, he would take his love and his friends out to sea. 

They spent the evening enjoying one another’s company, all of them getting to know Ariel more. She stay close to Eric’s side all evening, answering their questions as best she could, telling them all about her life in the sea, and asking them about the strange objects she’d collected over the years. 

She and Belle connected quickly, Ariel curious about the world of man and Belle curious about the world below, and so they soon delved into their own conversation, speaking in hushed whispers, laughing and carrying on as if they were old friends. It pleased both Rumplestiltskin and Eric to see the women getting on so well, and they decided to take their leave and go to Eric’s private study, where the young prince boasted of the kingdom’s finest wine. 

It amazed Rumplstitskin that Eric had taken to him with such ease, but, he supposed that giving the man his fiancé’s voice back was enough to put him in Eric’s good opinion. He was beginning to grow accustomed to people being more civil and cordial toward him, no doubt thanks to Belle’s influence on his reputation. He also found that while he greatly enjoyed being the feared beast of the lands, he did not mind being treated like a normal man. 

It was a privilege he’d never had, even when he’d _been_ a normal man. 

When the hour grew late, Eric and Rumplestiltskin decided to find the former mermaid and the Queen. They entered the room to see Belle and Ariel sitting at the table, Ariel slowly writing with a quill on a piece of parchment. She stopped and looked up at Belle who clapped with delight, “Oh that’s wonderful!” She praised and the red-head smiled proudly. 

“What are you two up to?” Eric asked as he and Rumplestiltskin entered the room and Ariel leapt up, rushing to him and holding the parchment out to him eagerly.

“Belle is teaching me to write!” She exclaimed as Eric took the paper from her. He scanned over it, seeing Belle’s elegant penmanship on the top of the page, each letter of the alphabet written out perfectly. Below her letters were Ariel’s copies, the handwriting scratchy, wobbly, and childlike, but it was more than she’d known before and Eric looked up at her appreciation. 

“It’s wonderful, my dear,” he said as he passed the paper back to her. She clutched it to her chest and told him, “Belle said that if I progress enough while she is here, she may try to teach me to read, too! Won’t that be wonderful! I can finally learn what all those-“she paused, and scrunched her face up for a second before she remembered the word she was looking for and exclaimed, “Books! What are those books are about!” 

Again, Eric indulged her. “I’m very happy for you,” he said sincerely. “And when Belle returns to her kingdom, I will help you.”  
Ariel beamed. “I would like that very much,” she said, still speaking softly. They shared a look, then she turned, and skipped wobbly back over to Belle and sat down, picking up the quill and starting over, determined to make her letters as elegant as Belle’s. 

-000-

The next day found them on Eric’s newly acquired ship, enjoying the warm sun, cool breeze, and gentle rocking of the waves. The waves had made Belle queasy at first, unused as she was to being on such unstable ground, but a simple gesture from Rumplestiltskin had sent magic straight into her, calming her stomach and setting her to rights. She squeezed his hand in silent thanks and then rushed over to where Ariel was, hanging precariously over the railing of the ship, and joined her where they began discussing more objects that Ariel was curious about. 

Rumplestiltskin wandered around the ship, taking in the fine craftsmanship of the vessel. Eric had mentioned that his other ship had been much nicer and elaborate, but after it had been unable to weather the storm and crashed, he felt that a less elegant but sturdier ship was what he needed. It was smaller than his old ship as well, and Eric only needed a small skeleton crew to help man it. Those men mostly stayed out of the way, all knowing their duties and sticking to them. The fact that a mermaid-turned-human and the Dark One were on board seemed to keep them distant as well, but Rumplestiltskin found he was glad for that. He needed to relax, he decided. He was always so wound up and potting and scheming that he hadn’t realized just how much he needed to just sit. Now that he had Belle, he found it was much easier to put himself at ease (especially if he found himself with his beautiful Queen in his arms) but today seemed like the perfect day to let loose (though not too much) and put all thoughts of Avonlea, his powers, and his quest aside. He almost felt guilty for enjoying the beautiful day while he still had his son to find, but he’d been searching nonstop for over two centuries. Perhaps one day would not hurt. 

A loud _bark_! brought him out of his thoughts as he watched Eric’s dog, Max, bound up to where Belle and Ariel stood, the girls welcoming the shaggy-haired dog gleefully, laughing as he jumped up and placed his front paws on Ariel’s chest and began to lick her happily. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the dog, who then retreated on all fours and jumped toward Belle, eager to share his licks with her. Belle laughed, then knelt down with him and began to scratch him, much to the dog’s delight. The dog seemed content to lie there under her ministrations and barked happily as Belle spoke to him in a silly voice, telling him he was a good boy, and began to rub his belly. 

Ariel laughed as she watched the two of them then laughed again when Max decided it was her turn to pet him, and she happily obliged, taking over Belle’s role as belly-scratcher. Belle smiled and stood, shaking the dog fur from her simple cotton dress and approached Rumplestiltskin, who was now leaning against the railing of the ship, staring out at the vast expanse of water in front of him.

Belle joined him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Enjoying the sea, dearest?” He asked softly and Belle hummed gently. 

“I am,” she said after a moment. “Now that I’m not seasick anymore. Thank you again.” 

He turned to look back out at the clear blue water. “It was no matter,” he said and Belle decided not to argue. She followed his gaze out and looked at the water, and after a few moments of silence she asked, “What are you thinking about?” 

Her question didn’t seem to register at first, but finally he answered her. “Bae,” he whispered softly and Belle’s features fell. 

“Oh, Rumple,” she said gently, patting his arm in reassurance, “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” 

He placed his hand over hers, aware that they were not alone, but eager to be as close to her as possible. She saw a slight grin form on his face before he explained, “I’m not thinking about that,” he clarified, “Not about how I miss him, or how I’m going to find him. I’m mostly thinking about how he would have loved this. Before, I would never have been able to take him out on a ship like this, and after I became,” he paused and gestured at himself with his hand, “This, I was far too preoccupied with protecting him from everything that I never would have considered taking him out on an adventure.”

“And that’s a mistake you can rectify when we find him,” she promised and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Aye, dearest,” he agreed. “When we find him, there are numerous things I plan to do differently.” 

“When you find who?” Belle and Rumplestiltskin whipped around to see Ariel standing there, trying to keep Max at her side, but the dog was far stronger and eager to move about, causing Ariel to stumble slightly when he broke away from her and began to run around, barking happily and chasing small insects that happened to fly past. 

Belle hesitated, wondering if Rumplestiltskin would chide her for eavesdropping, or if he would just respond with a vague answer (or if he would even answer at all). He surprised her when he answered, “My son.” 

“You lost your son?” Ariel said sadly, and Rumplestiltskin nodded. “I did. I’m trying to find my way back to him.” 

“Do you know where he is?” Ariel asked, and Rumplestiltskin shook his head, surprising himself that he was being so candid about this. He hadn’t spoken so openly about himself in…he had never spoken openly about himself, and he was unsure if it was the confidence he felt with Belle at his side, his affection for the young girl in front of him, or the warm summer air causing him to forget himself, but he answered her plainly, not feeling the need to conceal himself from her. 

He could always take away her voice if she tried to tell anyone. 

“Another world,” Rumplestiltskin said. “He was taken to another world.”

It wasn’t the exact truth, but it wasn’t a lie. 

Ariel nodded, and Rumplestiltskin could tell she was trying to process the information, and come up with a solution. She was enjoying being part of this world, even if her experience had been extremely short and limited, but she was a kind and compassionate girl, and while she took a few moments to come up with her response, he could see why Belle had taken with the girl so quickly. 

He had a feeling he would be using his magic to transport Belle to visit her often.

“So you need to go to the other world to find him?” She asked, speaking slowly, as if to make sure her logic was sound. Rumplestiltskin nodded, and she blinked in confusion. “But you have magic,” she said. “You can do anything. You restored my voice. Can’t you just…go?” 

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. Her simple logic was charming, and he wished more than anything that he could do exactly as she said. “Unfortunately,” he began, “Magic is not unlimited. There are things that not even I, the Dark One, can do. Traveling to other worlds, especially a world without magic, is impossible for me to do on my own. There are ways, of course. But they are few and far between, and extremely difficult.” 

“Then how did he get to this other world?” Ariel asked, “If it’s so hard.” 

“He was given a gift by someone,” Rumplestiltskin said vaguely. “A gift that could transport him.” 

“Like a bean?” 

Rumplestiltskin froze and fixed a hard stare on the mermaid girl. “What?” He hissed and Ariel flinched slightly. She was quick to explain, stammering as she went, “I was swimming not that long ago,” she claimed, “And there was a large ship. I was curious so I climbed up the side, as I did on Eric’s ship. I heard a man talking about a magic bean and how he needed more so he could reopen a por-“ she paused, trying to recall the strange word, and Belle assisted her. “Portal! Yes,” she exclaimed happily, then continued, “A portal to another world.” 

Rumplestiltskin took a step forward and Ariel eyed him somewhat suspiciously. “He needed to get _more?_ ” He stressed the last word and Ariel nodded. 

“That’s what he said. Why? Are they hard to find?” 

“They were supposed to be all gone,” he stated darkly, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Tell me,” he said suddenly, his blood beginning to boil. “The man who was talking about this bean, was he missing a hand?” 

Ariel blinked in surprise. “Um, he had a strange silver curved….whatchamacallit. He did not have two hands though.” 

Rumplestiltskin turned around, away from Ariel and away from Belle and gripped the rails of the ship, hanging his head, trying to focus on his breathing. He saw red, and felt that if he did not force himself to keep calm, he would go mad. It was only when he felt a hand on his back that he looked up to see Belle staring at him with a calm yet worried look on her face. She didn’t question his reaction, didn’t ask how he knew who this man was or why he was so angry to find out that man had the bean, but she did smile at him encouragingly and he found that just looking at her quelled his rage. 

He sighed and stood up, removing his hand from the railing and turned to Ariel, once again the calm and collected Dark One he’d been earlier. 

“I think, dearie,” he began, “I just decided on that favor you owe me.” 

-000-

“Absolutely not!” Eric declared passionately. “I just found you, Ariel,” he cried, “I’m not going to let you turn back into a mermaid and go off to only the gods know where and steal a _bean_!” 

Rumplestiltskin Belle and Ariel stood together, all facing Eric, who was fuming at the thought of Ariel returning to the sea so soon. Rumplestiltskin fought the urge to point out that his deal with Ariel was just that – a deal between himself and Ariel – but he stayed silent, watching the couple argue back and forth. Ariel pleaded with Eric, but Eric was not willing to budge. 

Finally, frustrated, Ariel sighed and looked at Eric imploringly, “Eric,” she began softly, “Please, try to understand. I know these waters. I am-was-an extremely fast swimmer, and I am skilled at tracking ships.” 

Eric gave her a strange look at that and she shrugged, “How do you think I was able to be where you were at the time of the wreck. That wasn’t the first time I’d ever seen you.” 

Rumple shared a humored glance at Belle, who was trying to hide her smile at the path the discussion had gone, and finally, Eric realizing he did not have much of a choice, sighed in defeat. Running his hand over his face he looked at her and offered her a small smile. “I suppose I don’t really have much of a say in this, do I?” He relented. “You did make the deal, and if this is what you have to do to fulfill it, then I suppose I have no choice but to let you do what you promised..” 

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands and laughed gleefully. Taking a step forward, he addressed Ariel, “Well, now that you have permission, why don’t we go over the rules.” 

“Rules?” Ariel asked quizzically, and Rumplestiltskin nodded. 

“Of course,” he said. “You aren’t just dealing with regular men,” he explained. “I’ve dealt with this man before. He’s a wretched excuse of a man, and if it were up to me, the world would be rid of him.” Rumplestiltskin took a breath, then proceeded, “However, that’s not important. What _is_ important is you getting the bean, unnoticed, and returning to us, unharmed. For that,” he said, flicking his hand and producing a small necklace with a seashell pendant, which he offered to Ariel. She put it on, admiring the seashell on the end. 

“Wear that, and it will keep you safe. If you are in danger, say my name and I will hear you and I will be able to find you.” He flicked his hand again and produced a small vial and a leather satchel. He handed these to her as he explained their purpose. “When you reach his ship, drink the potion. It will taste horrible, but drink it all. It will give you legs for an hour. When you are finished, just jump back in the water, and you’ll turn back into a mermaid. Do not lose it.” He emphasized the last part and she nodded firmly, indicating that she understood him. 

She placed the potion in the leather pouch, sealed it, and then draped the strap over her shoulder. She looked at Rumplestiltskin and nodded. “I’m ready when you are.” 

He motioned for her to make her way to the ships edge. She took a step, then paused and turned, reaching to embrace Eric. She pressed her lips against his and whispered, “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Here,” he said as he reached down to untie the dagger that rested in its sheath against his hip. He opened her satchel and placed the dagger inside. Tying the bag closed again he whispered, “Just in case. But let’s pray you do not need it.”

“Thank you. But I’ll be all right,” she whispered. “I promise.” 

Unable to do anything else, Eric nodded and she released her hold on him and made her way to the edge of the ship. She nodded at Rumplestiltskin, who in turn waved his hand, surrounding Ariel in the same purple mist as before. Before their eyes, her legs began to grow scales, and fuse together, turning from a fleshy pale to the green-grey of a fish. Her dress disappeared as well, replaced with two larger sea-shells that served to keep her modest. She slid to the ground, no longer having feet to keep her upright and glanced up at them all as she flipped her tail appreciatively. 

“Wish me luck!” She exclaimed as she blew one last kiss to Eric, then pushed herself backwards, diving into the water. 

The small crew on the boat wandered over to see what had happened, and Eric, Rumplestiltskin and Belle all leaned over the railing to gaze down at her below. Ariel took a moment to swim in a circle around the ship to familiarize herself with her tail and gills. She laughed merrily as she dived and splashed then stopped and looked toward the horizon. She pushed her shoulders back, and with one last splash, began to swim forward, the end of her tail causing small splashes as she moved swiftly through the water.

They all watched as Ariel swam off into the distance, stopping when she was several hundred feet and turned to wave. They waved back and she turned, and with one last flip of her tail, she was gone. 

Eric sighed and turned to walk to the wheel of the ship. Belle turned to face Rumplestiltskin and touched his hand gently. “Are you all right?” She questioned. 

“I am,” he whispered. “I am quite all right.” 

He was more than all right, he thought to himself as he stared out at the vast expanse of water. If all went according to plan and Ariel was able to retrieve the bean without incident, he would be only days away from being reunited with his son. 

 

End Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I am super grateful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Little Mermaid. All original characters belong to me.
> 
> See you next Friday night!


	16. Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Ariel, Rumple and Belle discuss their future.

Eric, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin returned to the castle where they spent the rest of the day in an uneasy tension. Eric was unhappy that his bride-to-be was gone again after only being with her for a few days -and only being able to _talk_ to her for a little over a day and a half - and he was eager for the moment she would return.

They had no idea how long she would be gone, for it had been over a month since she had been near the ship that carried the bean. Ariel had promised she would be able to find it easily; many mermaids often kept track of the ships that passed through their waters as a precaution and would be able to point her in the right direction. 

The three of them were settled in Eric’s private parlor sipping tea. Eric stood and poured himself another cup, stirring the contents with a spoon distractedly as he looked out the large windows toward the sea as if he were hoping she would reappear. 

Finally, Rumplestiltskin had had enough of the young man’s unease and commented on it. “You have nothing to fear, dearie,” he informed the prince. “She knows those waters well. She’s probably safer there than she is on land.” 

“I know,” Eric sighed, “I can’t help but worry. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and now that I’ve found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I can’t stand to be away from her.”

“You’ve known her less than a month,” Rumplestiltskin responded dryly, earning a glare from Belle. 

“I know,” Eric acknowledged, “But, it’s one of those things where you just…know. I don’t think I can explain it.” 

“I know what you mean,” Belle said softly, causing both men to turn their gazes toward her. “It happened with my parents,” she explained with a shrug. “They had an arranged marriage, and they did not meet until the day of the wedding. That morning, my mother snuck away and found my father. She approached him and they began talking and by the time they parted, she was head over heels in love with him. She said there was something about him and she just knew it was going to work.” 

Eric smiled at the tale and finally put the teacup aside, letting his hands rest. “The moment I saw Ariel,” he began, “I knew as well. There could be no other.” 

“As it should be,” Belle agreed. “And besides,” she smiled, “Rumple gave her that necklace that would protect her. If she does come to any danger, he’ll save her.” 

Rumplestiltskin nodded matter-of-factly, “Indeed. Your love’s safety is guaranteed. It was the least I could do for her, after all.”

Eric sighed again. “You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you before, Dark One,” he acknowledged. “It would be foolish of me to start now.” 

-000-

The rest of the day went easier, the three of them talking about Eric’s visit to Avonlea and his plans for the future of the Sea Kingdom. He was set on marrying Ariel when she returned and had given Grimsby a list of things to be done. Belle was thrilled at the prospect, but Rumplestiltskin was not, and he remained silent on the matter, having no desire to damper Belle’s excitement.

After the discussion began to wane and Belle’s eyes began to grow heavy, Rumplestiltskin suggested she retire. She nodded and bid the men goodnight, following the maid who had been summoned to prepare her for bed. Eric declared he would retire as well, but requested that Rumplestiltskin alert him if Ariel summoned him. Rumplestiltskin agreed, and the prince left. 

Left to his own devices, Rumplestiltskin began to wander about the room, picking up objects and observing them. He was growing increasingly anxious and knew that there would be no sleep for him tonight. Not that he slept much to begin with. It had only been recently that he’d taken to sleeping more, and he wondered if it was the strange ease and peace he felt now that he and Belle were together. Granted their relationship was not normal or easy; but there was something about the fact that he finally had someone who was willing to stand at his side, support him in his endeavors, and accept him fully. It felt good to be able to do those things for her. 

He moved toward the window, looking out over the sea, shimmering in the light of the moon. The waves were calm and slow, as if the sea was rocking itself to sleep. He sighed and flicked his hand, a gold coin appearing out of nowhere and he began to twist and spin it between his fingers, needing something to do with his hands to distract him from the restlessness he felt. 

“You can’t sleep either?” 

He turned at the sound of her voice and saw Belle standing there in her nightgown and thick robe, wrapped snuggly around her in an effort to keep her decent. She approached Rumplestiltskin slowly, as if she were approaching a wild animal that she did not wish to startle, and he made the coin disappear before he reached out with both hands to take her into his arms. She turned in his embrace and moved so they were facing the window once again. 

“You’ve been a mess ever since Ariel left this afternoon,” she commented softly and Rumplestiltskin hummed, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“Would you not be? If you were closer than you’ve been in over a century to finding your son?” 

The hand that rested on top of his began to caress him lightly and she whispered, “Sometimes I forget you have lived such a long time.” 

“If only I could forget,” he replied. 

She tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder. “Surely it wasn’t all bad?” She asked. “Are there no good memories you can look upon with fondness?” 

“Only those of my son,” he told her. “I’ve told you about my past already. Other than my son, everything else isn’t worth what a pig could spit.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” he stated, tightening his grip on her. “I’ve let it haunt me for a long time. I don’t want it to haunt you as well.”

Belle turned in his embrace and looked up at him with care and concern. “It’s all in the past, and it won’t change my opinion of you. Like you said, you’ve told me so much about your past and I’m still here.” 

He shook his head. “There is so much about me that you do not know, Belle,” Rumplestiltskin whispered despairingly. “I’m a rotten man with a rotten past and I have not done anything to deserve a second chance with my son, nor a chance with you.” 

Belle wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He looked down at her and squeezed back, unable to believe that no matter what he did she would not be deterred. She was set on giving him her heart, and although he would never believe he deserved such a precious gift, he would treasure it until the end of his days. 

“Everyone deserves a chance,” Belle said firmly, leaning closer to him and trying to get him to meet her gaze. “You can’t know what is going to happen,” she said. “He may be angry with you, but he may be a little boy who is desperate to find his father. We can’t see the future to know what will happen.” 

He chuckled bitterly at her words and she stared at him in disbelief. “You can see the future.” It wasn’t a question, but he laughed again and nodded. 

“Indeed, I can.” 

She could have rolled her eyes if he hadn’t looked so serious, so she kept herself in check and merely asked, “Have you not looked, then?” 

“The thing is, dearest,” Rumple began, “I may be able to look into the future, but it is not a gift I like to use.” 

“Why?” She asked curiously, and Rumplestiltskin stretched his hand out in front of them, staring at his hand. 

“The gift of foresight is a very…deceiving thing,” Rumplestiltskin said cryptically. “I could look into the future and tell you only small fragments and pieces. And those fragments and pieces would be vague at best. The small details given will drive you even more mad than simply not knowing ever could.” 

“So it’s best not to know.”

“Exactly.”

Belle hummed and pondered over what he’d said. “It must be frustrating,” she mused, “To have that kind of power, but still be susceptible to it like the rest of us.”  
“How do you mean?” Rumplestiltskin asked, curious to what she would have to say. 

“Well, think about it,” she began, “You’re the Dark One. You’re the most powerful person I’ve ever met. You defeated an army of ogres with what? A wave of your hand?” 

He shrugged. “Something like that,” he teased and Belle smiled and continued, “Yet, even with all that power, you still have to pay a price to use it. You could look into my future and tell me what you see and I would probably be completely confused by what you said, but if you look into your own future, the same would happen to you. You’re the most powerful man in the world, and yet, at the end of the day, you’re just like the rest of us. You can’t predict the future any better than I could.”  
She nudged him with her shoulder and looked down at their hands. “It’s almost comforting, really,” she whispered, “To know that even with all your magic, deep down inside you’re still an ordinary man.” 

“And how is that comforting, dearest?” Rumplestiltskin asked, skeptically, confused by her words. 

“Because,” she said, returning her gaze back to him, “It means that you’re a _man_ , and not the heartless beast you always claim to be. You may not look like other men, but you live and breathe and love like a man. You have regrets like other men.” She trailed off, giving him a look that dared him to argue. 

He chuckled helplessly. “Though my list of regrets may be significantly longer than most men,” he joked and Belle shrugged. 

“If you want Bae to forgive you, you should start by forgiving yourself. You’re no doubt going to have to own up to a lot of what happened between the two of you, but given time I’m sure things will work out.” 

“How do you know all this?” He asked her, disbelief in his tone. 

“Because I know you,” she explained. “And I believe that you’re better than you think you are. And I believe your son believes the same.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right,” he whispered, and Belle held him closer. 

They stood in silence for some time wrapped in each other’s arms, watching the waves gently roll back and forth. After a while, Belle yawned and settled closer against him. “What will you do,” she asked softly, “When you find him?” 

“Beg for forgiveness, I suppose,” and Belle laughed gently. 

“I meant when you come back,” she clarified. She looked up at him suddenly, fear flickering in her eyes briefly. “You are going to come back,” she asked, “To Avonlea. Aren’t you?” 

He chuckled and caressed her hair. “Of course,” he assured her. “We have a deal, after all.” 

She shot him a hateful glare and he laughed heartily at her expression. “I’m joking, love.” 

She continued to glare as she grumbled, “You better be.” He laughed again. “But, I’m serious, Rumple,” she said, “What are you going to do when you get him back? Are you going to stay in the castle? Of course Bae can live there if that’s what you want, but I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You will never be in the way,” Rumplestiltskin informed her. “But yes, I fully intend for us to stay in the castle. I’d love for the two of you to meet. I’d love for him to one day think of you as a moth-“ He paused, realizing what he was about to say and regretting it instantly. Belle looked up at him with surprise. 

“Mother?” She whispered and he said nothing. “You realize,” she said slowly, “That would require us to marry, right?” 

Rumplestiltskin swallowed heavily and nodded. “I’m aware. Tell me you haven’t thought of it.” 

She smiled and touched his cheek. “I have,” she confessed, “Quite a bit.” 

He pressed a kiss to her lips then, instantly feeling sick from the effects of True Love, but shook it away. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. “So have I,” he said and she giggled. 

“Well, let’s save that conversation for another day. Find Baelfire first,” she said, then added softly, “Though, I wouldn’t mind it if he called me ‘mother’. Of course, that would be entirely up to him.” 

Rumplestiltskin said nothing to that. He felt no need. He felt elated at the thought of marrying Belle. His first marriage had ended in utter disaster, and he’d always told himself that he would never make the mistake of binding himself to another ever again. It seemed he was unable to keep the deals he made with himself. He was about to begin the final step in his search for his son. When - it was always ‘when’; there was no more room for ‘if’ – he found him, they would return and work on being a family. Once the bridges between them were mended, he would inform Bae of his plan to marry Belle. 

He was going to have a family. It was no longer a thing of the past or a distant dream. It was going to happen; it was just a matter of time. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Belle try to stifle a yawn. “It’s time for you to get some sleep.” 

“I’m not tired.” 

He rolled his eyes and bent to grab her behind the knees, and lifted her into his arms. She laughed aloud, then clapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself as purple mist surrounded them and he transported her to the guest room where she was staying. 

He left not long after and retired to the chamber he had been provided. He fell asleep with ease, dreaming of the future that was just within his grasp. 

_End Chapter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all reviews, kudos, and likes! I appreciate it so much!! 
> 
> There is a slight chance that next week’s chapter won’t be posted until Saturday night or even sometime Sunday. I’m going on vacation this week (I leave tomorrow and I’M SO EXCITED) and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to post. It’s written and ready, just needs to be sent to my beta, but depending on the wifi at the beach house I’ll do my best to keep to the schedule. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Little Mermaid. All original characters belong to me.


	17. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple has waited a long time to begin the true search for his son. He doesn't have to wait anymore.

It had been three days since Ariel had left, and as each day passed, Both Eric and Rumplestiltskin began to grow more anxious. Eric checked with Rumplestiltskin at least once an hour, wondering whether or not Ariel had called for him. Rumplestiltskin was growing annoyed with the prince’s constant worry; it was distracting him from his own worried thoughts, but Belle, floating tirelessly between the two of them, was able to keep them calm and prevent them from snapping at each other. 

They were called for luncheon, and they all sat down to eat despite not feeling hungry. Rumplestiltskin sipped at some wine, while Belle and Eric discussed politics and he was about to make a comment on something Eric said when he felt the shiver of magic slip down his spine. He stood suddenly, and Eric’s eyes shot up to look at him. 

“Ariel?” He asked quickly and Rumplestiltskin nodded. 

“Wait here,” he said, disappearing before either Belle or Eric could say anything. 

Rumplestiltskin landed on the shore below the castle, looking around in slight confusion when he realized where he was. He stood for a moment, wondering why she had summoned him when she was in no danger when he heard her call out again, sitting in the shallow water, waving her arm at him. 

“I wasn’t sure how to let you know I was back,” she explained. “So I just called you.” 

“That’s fine,” he said dismissively as he approached her. “Do you have it?” 

She nodded and handed him the satchel, which he grabbed greedily and opened it, looking up at her in surprise when he saw not one, but four beans in there. She shrugged. “I didn’t know if you would need more than one and I don’t really want to chase that ship again. It’s very fast.” 

He nodded distractedly and reached in the bag to pull out a bean. He held it in his hand, staring at it in disbelief. After all these years, he finally had a way to get to his son. 

Ariel cleared her throat and Rumplestiltskin looked at her with wide, distracted eyes. 

“Can you um, change me back now?” She asked and he nodded, feeling bad that he’d forgotten about that. He placed the bean back in the satchel and nodded. 

“Of course,” he agreed. “My apologies.” He waved his hand and her fins began to shift, turning back into human legs. The magic traveled up her legs and swirled around her torso and stomach and when it dissipated, she found herself in the dress she’d worn on the ship a few days ago. It was now wet from where she was sitting in the water, but it kept her modest, for which she was grateful. He extended his hand and she took it, struggling to stand and once she was up on her feet, she clung to him, apologizing for her clumsiness. He dismissed her again, telling her that after what she’d just done for him, the least he could do was assist her while she readjusted to having legs. 

He transported them back to the dining room where Eric and Belle rushed to them with excitement. Ariel let go of Rumplestiltskin to collapse in Eric’s arms, and they kissed deeply for several moments before Eric led her over to a chair and had her sit. He summoned Grimsby, and requested a plate of food for Ariel. He knelt beside her, brushing some of her wet hair out of her face, expressing how much he missed her. 

Belle stood next to Rumplestiltskin smiling brightly when he opened the bag and she peered in, seeing the multiple beans. She beamed up at him and he returned the expression, uncaring that they were in the presence of others. 

“Now you can find him,” she whispered and he nodded slowly, the realization sinking in. 

“I can find him,” he repeated in awe and Belle laughed and clapped her hands in delight. 

She turned then, grabbing Rumple’s arm and leading him over to the table where Ariel was drinking a large cup of water. When she finished, she continued the story she had been telling Eric. 

“It wasn’t difficult to find the ship,” she explained, “It’s just that the Jolly Roger is fast. But I waited until it was dark. Most of the men were asleep and the few that were on watch were drunk. There were a couple men who were on the deck that were alert, but I was able to call on a few friends to cause a distraction while I snuck on board.” 

“You brilliant girl,” Eric stated. “You’re quite sneaky aren’t you?” 

She smiled. “I tried to be. The hardest part was finding the beans. I thought perhaps, since they seemed so valuable, that the captain would keep them on him at all times. Thankfully I didn’t have to go near him.”

“Well that’s good,” Rumplestiltskin grumbled but Ariel ignored him and continued. 

“They were locked in a box,” she explained. “I used the knife you game me and finally was able to cut a big enough hole and dumped out the contents. They were there, along with some gold and a small-“ she paused, unsure of how to describe the object. “It was a woman, but she was on parchment, like what you taught me to write on, Belle,” She explained. 

“A portrait,” Eric clarified and Ariel repeated the word. 

“What did she look like?” Rumplestiltskin asked, his voice dangerously low. 

“She was very pretty,” Ariel explained. “She had very dark hair and large, dark eyes.” 

Rumplestiltskin grimaced slightly and Belle looked at him with concern. “Do you know her?” She asked softly. Rumplestiltskin shook his head. 

“I do, but she is of little importance. What matters is I have the beans.” 

“And that Ariel got them without incident,” Belle continued, glancing up at him suspiciously. She was intrigued by his reaction to the description of the portrait, but she chose not to press it; not in front of others at least. 

He nodded distractedly then turned and walked away, his gaze focused on the satchel in his hands. Belle turned her attention back to Ariel, and smiled sweetly at her. “I’m glad you’re back,” she stated and Ariel smiled. “As am I,” she agreed. 

-000-

Belle spent the rest of the day with Ariel, much to Rumplestiltskin’s annoyance. He was more than ready to leave this kingdom and begin his search to find Baelfire. He knew he couldn’t just grab Belle and disappear in a puff of smoke – though he was sorely tempted to do just that – and he wasn’t about to leave without seeing that she made it back to Avonlea safely. He’d waited this long for a way to his son. He could wait a few more hours. 

Ariel and Belle had retreated into Eric’s study for one last writing session and by the time they emerged Rumplestiltskin was practically climbing the walls from anxiety. Belle noticed right away and pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong. 

“I have a way to find my son, and you’re giving reading lessons to a mermaid,” he whispered in harsh annoyance. Used to his changes in mood, Belle simply threaded her fingers through his and smiled. 

“Well, you have the beans,” she reasoned. “Why don’t you go?” 

“I’m not going until you’re back home safe.” He informed her and her smile widened. 

“Rumple, I can take care of myself. Besides, Eric or his men can escort me back if you want to leave now.”

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here. Not while Regina is making a nuisance of herself. I would feel better knowing you were safe in Avonlea, near Leonardo and Gaston and Sir Lucien. I trust them to look out for you.” 

She ran her thumb over his knuckles and he practically purred in delight. “All right, Rumple,” she conceded. “As much as I’d like to stay, I can’t shirk off my duties to Leonardo forever. Perhaps we should go back.” 

Pleased that she finally saw things her way, he called for a servant to begin packing her belongings. She gave him a quizzical look and he merely shrugged. “Why wait?” 

She nodded in understanding. Really, she thought as she returned to Eric and Ariel to inform them of her departure, she was being selfish. True, she wanted to spend more time with Ariel, but there would be plenty of time for that. She would return for their wedding and since Rumplestiltskin was able to travel great distances in a matter of moments, she was sure she could convince him to send her over on occasion. 

He had been without his son for so long, it was no wonder that he was ready to leave. She should have offered to leave the moment he showed her the beans, but she had been more wrapped up in Ariel’s tale of her adventure to think about Rumplestiltskin’s desire. She felt terrible that she’d caused him to wait, when that was all he’d done for longer than she’d been alive. But she would not delay him any longer. If all he wanted from her was the knowledge that she was safe while he was gone, the least she could do was grant him that courtesy. 

Ariel was sad to hear that Belle was departing so soon, but Belle promised she would visit her again. She embraced both Eric and Ariel in tight hugs and Rumple approached them, extending his hand to Eric who took it and shook it firmly. He offered his hand to Ariel, and was surprised when she moved forward and hugged him. 

“Thank you for all that you’ve done,” she said softly. “And good luck.” 

Unsure of how to react to such affection, he merely patted her back cautiously and thanked her. The servant Rumplestiltskin had summoned returned with Belle’s luggage and Rumplestiltskin took it from him with a nod. The servant scurried away, causing Rumple to roll his eyes. Belle came to stand next to him and he nodded once more to Ariel and Eric. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Belle promised with a wave and Ariel smiled at her friend. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Rumplestiltskin whisked them away, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. 

-000-

They appeared Belle’s room, giving the poor maid who was cleaning it a fright. Belle rushed to the girl to calm her and when the girl’s breathing returned to normal, Belle sent her to find Leonardo and inform him of her return. The girl left and Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin who was holding a bean in his hand, studying it closely.   
“Just think,” he whispered slowly, “After all this time, this little bean is going to reunite me with him.” 

Belle walked over to him and touched his arm gently. He looked at her with wide, distant eyes and she smiled lovingly at him. “You’re going to be a family again,” she whispered happily, tears slowly filling her eyes. 

He looked down at her and replied, “ _We_ are going to be a family.” 

Unable to stop herself, she flung herself into his embrace, and let her tears fall. Again Rumplestiltskin felt overwhelmed and unsure of what to do, so her merely wrapped his arms around her, clutching the bean in his hand so as not to drop it. “What’s wrong, dearest?” He asked with concern. 

She pulled away and laughed at her foolishness. “Nothing,” she breathed. “I’m just so happy for you, Rumple,” she said, her voice breaking. “You’re going to find your son.”

He nodded. “I should go,” he whispered. 

She agreed. “Yes,” she said, “You should.” 

He turned to go but paused after he took a step. Turning back, he grabbed Belle by the waist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers firmly. He instantly moved back, the effects of the kiss making his head swim slightly and Belle looked at him with surprise. “Couldn’t resist,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m going to miss you,” he admitted after a moment. “I don’t know how long this will take. It could be days; it could be much longer.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” she expressed softly and he gave her a confused look. She explained, “It doesn’t matter how long it takes because when you get back, no matter what, I’ll be here waiting for you.” 

He wanted to kiss her again, but dared not risk it, so instead he clutched her to him closely. She held him just as tightly and finally, though they did not wish to do so, they parted. 

Opening his hand again, he looked down at the bean. He stared at it for several long moments, then glanced up at Belle and smiled.   
“I’m coming, Bae.” 

And just like that, he was gone. 

-000-

Belle smiled softly, and moved over to her bed to begin unpacking. Normally the task would be left for her maid, but Belle needed something to do to distract her. She couldn’t help but feel excited that Rumplestiltskin was finally on his way to reuniting with his son, but she also felt a sudden anxiousness about the whole situation. 

She was going to meet Rumplestiltskin’s son. His son was going to live here with them. No doubt there would be talk amongst the people when Rumplestiltskin appeared and suddenly there was a young boy running through the castle. 

She paused then. Would he be a young boy? Rumplestiltskin had mentioned he had been around fifteen when they’d separated and he had no idea how old he would be when he found him again. For all Belle knew, Rumple’s son could be much older than her at this point, and that would just be strange. She couldn’t expect a man older than her to think of her as his mother. She wasn’t sure she wanted Baelfire to call her mother at all. 

It was obvious that Rumple had no happy memories of Bae’s mother. When he’d told her of his past, he’d briefly mentioned the woman and that he’d been involved in her death. Belle wondered if the woman in the portrait Ariel described had been her. Rumple seemed to have an extreme hatred for the pirate he’d sent Ariel after, and his reaction to the woman had been that of someone who had been deeply hurt and wanted to forget about the source of the pain. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, she decided that she needed to talk to someone about her worries, and almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, there was a knock on the door, Leonardo’s voice trailing behind it. 

She rushed over to let him in and wrapped him in a tight hug when she saw him. He laughed heartily at his Queen and returned the embrace lovingly. 

He escorted Belle into her room and she led him over to the fireplace. He sat down in the lush chair and Belle knelt at his feet, as she had done often as a little girl.   
“What’s wrong my girl?” He asked in a fatherly tone. “When your maid said you wanted me to come to your chambers I had a feeling something was the matter.” He paused then, and glanced around the room. “And just where is that green-skinned shadow of yours, hmm?” He asked with a knowing smile and Belle blushed. 

“He’s gone,” she stated, “To find his son. I don’t know when he’ll be back.” 

Leonardo blinked in surprise. “I didn’t know he had a son.” 

Belle nodded. “He does.” 

“Well,” Leonardo said after a moment. “You think you know a person.” 

Belle giggled at the remark and looked up at him. “He wants us to be a family,” she whispered. “Rumple said he hoped his son would one day call me mother. Do you think I can do that?” She asked, “Be a mother, I mean.” 

Leonardo’s eyebrow raised and he reached down to pat her head indulgently. “You can do whatever you set your mind to, my dear girl,” he said kindly, “You always have.” 

“But, I don’t know how to be a mother. I barely know how to be a queen.” 

“And yet you have done a splendid job,” Leonardo said softly. “No one knows how to do these things, and anyone who tells you otherwise is lying.” He sat back in the chair and smiled. “I’m just glad he finally told you how he feels. How long have you two been batting eyes at each other?” 

Belle blushed, “Not long. About a month and a half, I suppose,” she said, thinking back to the night of the kiss, which felt much more distant that it actually was. 

“Well, it’s about time he did something about it,” Leonardo said with a chuckle. Belle gave him a strange look and he elaborated, “That poor boy was out of his mind with worry when he thought you were going to accept Prince Eric’s proposal,” he said. “Thought he was going to attack him, really. Glad to see he kept his head.”   
Belle blushed. “We discussed it the night Eric made his proposal.” 

“I suppose he didn’t want to wait for another suitor to come calling.” 

Belle giggled, “Well, I’m not interested in any other suitor.”

“And I’m sure he’s pleased to know that,” Leonardo smiled. They sat in silence for a few moments, Leonardo allowing Belle to think and lead the conversation. She was clearly troubled and if she wanted his counsel, she would seek it. He’d watched her grow up and knew she was clever enough to know when to seek wisdom from others. Finally she spoke, repeating he concern from earlier. 

“Do you think I’ll make a good mother? If his son even wants me as such?” 

Leonardo stood and stretched out his hand to pull Belle up as well. Taking her face gently in his wrinkled hands he smiled, “You will be an excellent mother. But let the lad come to you. He’s no doubt going to be spending time with his father, patching up what I assume is a rather poor relationship.” Belle nodded slightly.

“Anyone who isn’t taken with you instantly is a fool. If the Dark One himself is unable to resist you, then no doubt his son will love you as well. Especially when he sees how taken his old man is with you.” 

Belle smiled at that, and Leonardo kissed her forehead. “But don’t you be worrying about what if’s, young lady. You’ve a kingdom to run and I won’t have you staring out windows pining for your love to return. We have too much to do as it is.” 

Laughing, Belle hugged Leonardo tightly. “I promise,” she said. 

He patted her arm softly, and made his way toward the door. He turned the handle, then paused and looked back at her. “I’m glad to see you happy again,” he said. “It warms this old man’s heart to see his Queen happy.”

He exited then, and a moment later her maid reappeared to help her prepare for bed. When she was settled, Belle crawled between the sheets and blew out the candle, leaving her in total darkness. 

She fell asleep easily, and her dreams were pleasant. 

_End Chapter 17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! I got a lot of writing accomplished while I was gone, so I'm rather happy. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted this Friday evening. I'll be glad to be back on schedule. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Little Mermaid. I do own all original characters.


	18. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rumple gone to find his son, Belle tries to get back into her normal routine, only to find that things have changed in the short time she was gone.

The next morning Belle stood in the council chamber, preparing for a briefing on what had occurred in her absence. She was in a good mood, her conversation with Leonardo and her restful night of sleep easing her mind. She was looking forward to working, if only to keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of Rumplestiltskin and wondering how he fared in his search. Leonardo was right, she mused. She had a kingdom to run, regardless of where Rumplestiltskin was.  


The men entered the room, each of them greeting Belle as they made their way to their seats and when they were all settled Belle called the session to order. One gentleman spoke up almost immediately, asking if they should wait for the Dark One to arrive. 

She shook her head. “Rumplestiltskin is away on a personal matter,” Belle explained diplomatically, “He will be gone for some time.” 

“Where is he?” Another member asked. 

“He had some personal issues that needed to be taken care of immediately. When he returns, he can explain everything himself, if he wishes. Rest assured that everything is well. Now,” she said with a tone of finality, “Shall we begin?” 

The council had no choice but to accept her explanation and she glanced at Leonardo who offered her a mischievous wink. The first order of business was to inform Belle of all that had occurred during her absence. The kingdom was continuing to work towards its previous stability, and the reports from the councilmen pleased Belle greatly. Once she had been informed of the dealings of the kingdom, a few of the men gave hesitant glances toward Leonardo, who stood and cleared his throat. 

“Your Majesty,” he began, “There is something else that we feel you should be made aware of.” 

Belle nodded. “Go on,” she said, curious as to what had caused the sudden feeling of tension that permeated the room.

Leonardo continued, “Word has reached us that Queen Regina from the Dark Lands has issued a warrant for the arrest and execution of Snow White.” 

Belle nodded. She was aware of Snow White, if only because of the stories of Regina. It was true that her knowledge of the aptly nicknamed Evil Queen had increased upon meeting Rumplestiltskin, but the stories of Regina’s wrath and cruelty were not new. 

“And how does this affect us?” Belle asked, knowing that if Regina were involved, it could not be as simple as it seemed. 

“She declares that anyone who has knowledge of Snow White’s whereabouts are to report her immediately,” Leonardo explained. “A reward is being offered to those that can lead Regina to Snow White’s capture and death. Those who refuse to help, however, are murdered.” 

Belle frowned deeply. “Have there been reports of such violence?” 

Leonardo nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty. Apparently an entire village was subject to her wrath.” 

Belle shivered. To know that she had been alone with this woman made her realize just how lucky she’d been. She’d been aware that Regina could have used magic against her, but until now, not even Rumplestiltskin’s stories had made Belle fully aware of just how dangerous the woman in black really was. This could not have come at a worse time, she thought to herself. She desperately wished for Rumple’s opinion on the matter. 

She knew the best course of action would be to do nothing. Regina already had her eye on Avonlea, and if they did anything that warranted suspicion, Regina would surely make herself known here. Then again, Belle thought, this was her chance to take a stand against the vile woman. What little she knew of Snow White told her that the young girl was not the vile creature Regina sought to kill. If she could get to Snow White first, perhaps they could work together. It was no secret that the people of those lands wanted Snow White on the throne. Perhaps Avonlea could help make that happen. 

Making her decision, Belle stood tall and declared, “Snow White must be protected.” 

The men seemed to agree, all of them aware of just how unpleasant Regina was, despite having little interaction with her. Pleased, Belle continued, “We need to get word to Snow White that she will be safe here. We can offer her asylum.” 

One of the men frowned. “But, Your Majesty,” he protested, “Is that wise? Should we risk the Evil Queen’s wrath by helping this girl? 

“If my memory serves correctly, Snow White is the rightful heir to the throne, yes?” Belle asked, ignoring the question of the gentleman. 

Another man answered in the affirmative, that Snow White was indeed the rightful heir to the throne and Belle continued, “Then perhaps it’s time someone saw the crown restored to its rightful place. Regina is powerful, but that power is not limitless. You said yourselves that she has already begun attacking those she suspects of aiding Snow White. If left unchecked, she may resort to worse tactics to get what she wants.” 

“Your Majesty,” another man spoke up. “If Queen Regina were to find out you planned to assist Snow White, she would no doubt come after us.”

“She has already made it clear that she has no fondness for Avonlea,” Belle argued. “Our association with Rumplestiltskin took care of that.” 

The council murmured amongst themselves for a moment before Leonardo spoke up. “Queen Belle is right,” he said. “It is in Avonlea’s best interest to help the girl; but we must be smart about it. We need to reach the young princess and make her aware that Avonlea is on her side.”

“And how’re we supposed to find this princess?” Sir Lucien asked from his seat at the other end of the room. “She’s been on the run for a long time and if that magical queen can’t find her, what makes you think we can?” 

Belle was pensive for several moments. Finally, she turned to Gaston, who was seated to her left. “Sir Gaston,” she addressed him and he nodded his head in respect.  


“Yes, Your Majesty,” he responded. 

“You still have connections in the villages and the forest?” He nodded. “Good. If Snow White is in hiding, I think it safe to assume that she has enlisted the aid of those who were loyal to her father.” 

“She’s most likely in the forest, on the farthest edge of the kingdom,” Gaston mused. “I know some blokes who could probably track her and give her the message. Or at least they can send word round until it reaches her. That would be our best course of action. The lower we go, the easier she’ll be to find.” 

“Assumin’ she even wants our help,” Lucien remarked and Gaston bobbed his head in agreement. 

“I want you to go out tonight and spread word, “Belle said. “Sir Lucien is correct; she may not want our help. But I still want to offer it to her.” 

Gaston touched his hand over his chest in acknowledgement. “I will do as you wish, Your Majesty.” 

Satisfied, she turned to one of the other members of the council. “I also want a messenger sent to the Sea Kingdom to inform Eric of what is going on. He is aware of Regina’s meddling in the affairs of others, but I want him to be on his guard.” 

The man nodded. “I will send our quickest messenger at once.” 

Pleased, Belle asked if there were any other issues that needed to be addressed, but the council seemed content. With that the meeting ended. Belle remained seated at the head of the table, watching as the men spoke amongst themselves. Some of them approaching her and informed her of how pleased they were with the decisions reached in the meeting and offered further counsel should she wish it. 

When they had all departed, save Gaston, she turned and gave him a spry look. 

“Yes, Gaston?” She asked and Gaston moved his seat closer to her, facing her directly. It was not a common way to address the queen, but they were alone, and she had given him permission to be casual with her. 

“How far would you like me to go?” He asked and Belle narrowed her eyes in thought.

“As far as you can,” she said finally. “I don’t expect you to ride all the way across the land to find her; just plant a whisper in the ear of those you know will be able to get the word to her.”

“I’ll travel west,” he said, “Toward the Dark Lands. I can’t imagine she would travel too far from her people, especially if they remain loyal to her.” 

“I think that would be best,” she said, then asked him, “How soon can you leave?” 

“I’ll go as soon as I gather some provisions. I intend to be gone for two days.” 

She nodded, then after a moment she stepped forward to hug him. “Be careful,” she whispered. 

“I will,” He said as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, surprised by her affection. 

“You really are a good friend,” she declared as she lowered her arms, but he did not let go. Instead he held her closer, just for a moment and whispered, “Thank you, Belle.” 

He took his leave then, and Belle turned to see Leonardo had returned. “Why didn’t you tell me about this last night?” She asked curiously as she approached him. He picked up the quill he had apparently forgotten and gave her a matter-of-fact look. 

“You had enough on your mind last night, Highness,” He told her, “I felt it best not to burden you; it is not an urgent matter. The princess has been on the run for some time. One night would not have made much difference.”

She could not argue with that, and so she said nothing. Merely nodded and walked with Leonardo out of the chamber. “Do you agree with my decision?” She asked.  


“If I did not, I would have said so,” he said, then gave her a humored glance, “Though if I know you, you would have gone through with it anyway.” He paused then, and took Belle’s arm, causing her to stop and face him. “Don’t let the feud between her and Rumplestiltskin cloud your judgment. I agree that what you are doing is for the best, but if the princess does not want our aid, do not pursue it. Leave Regina to her own devices. If her actions directly affect us, then we will act, but until then, do not be rash.”

“I won’t,” she promised. “But I do fear that if she kills Snow White, she will find other ways to sate her bloodlust, and who better to go against than the Queen who ruined her deal with the Dark One?” 

“Let us pray it never comes to that,” Leonardo said solemnly and Belle agreed. She did not think it would happen, especially with Rumple around to protect her and the kingdom, but she felt it prudent to expect the absolute worst. 

Satisfied with their discussion, Leonardo let her go. Belle made her way to the throne room where she was due to speak to a few villagers who sought her audience. She enjoyed being around her people decided that after her sessions were over, she might have one of the guards escort her down to the market. It was a beautiful day and there were bound to be several vendors at their booths selling their wares. She hadn’t had a chance to walk the streets since she’d returned to Avonlea several months ago, and she decided that a stroll amongst her people would be just the distraction she needed. 

Even Queen’s needed a break every now and then. 

 

_End Chapter 18_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lands is in reference to the Dark Palace in the Enchanted Forest. When Snow’s father reigned it was the Summer Palace, then when Regina took over it became the Dark Palace. In Long Live the Queen, the realm is known as the Dark Lands. This info was taken from the OUAT Wiki page. If this is incorrect, feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Also, I’m sorry, but I really do think OUAT Gaston really cared for Belle. I don’t think they understood each other or really appreciated each other at first, but I do think he would have proven to be good friend. I really hope we see him again on the show. 
> 
> I will be doing a slight rewrite of chapter 5. I will be adding about a paragraph's worth of changes, so while it isn't much, I feel it's important and wish I had realized it sooner. (This is why I like writing ahead. I can catch any changes I need to make _before_ I post the chapter!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I appreciate it so much! 
> 
> See you next week!


	19. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle continues to carry on without Rumplestiltskin, though he is never far from her thoughts.

Belle sat in the gardens, her father’s book of poems in her hand. She’d tried reading to get her mind off Rumplestiltskin’s absence. Try as she might, she couldn’t keep her thoughts away from him. Even her trip to the market the day before had done little to settle her thoughts. She’d had a wonderful time and browsed several of her favorite booths, the people pleased that their queen remembered them and took interest in their goods. She talked with several merchants and vendors, several of them thanking her for opening up trade with the Sea Kingdom. The alliance was doing wonders for Avonlea’s economy and Belle was pleased to hear positive reports from those who the agreement had directly affected. 

Avonlea may have suffered at the hands of the ogres, but they were a strong and stubborn kingdom, and Belle knew they would succeed. It made her heart swell with pride that her people were doing well despite the war having only ends a few months before. She wondered if her father would be proud of her. 

As she sat in the garden, her thoughts wondered to her father again. She missed him deeply, and she clutched the book of poetry close to her. The book was old and smelled slightly musty, but it also held hints of her father’s scent, for he’d carried the book with him almost everywhere he went. It comforted her some to have the well-loved book, and she was grateful that they’d spent so much time reading it together. 

Her thoughts shifted again and she vaguely wondered if Baelfire missed his father the way she longed for her own. Would Baelfire offer his father a chance to prove himself, or had the years of loneliness hardened the boy’s heart so much not even the deepest love could penetrate it. 

She also wondered if True Love existed in other forms, or if it was only between lovers. Surely True Love wouldn’t cling to only one form. She refused to believe that the love her father held for her was any less true than the love she held for Rumplestiltskin. It was a different type of love, to be sure, but surely that did not make it less powerful? 

Sighing, Belle fell back onto the grass and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun shone brightly. It was the kind of day she used to relish in. Even at the Dark Castle when she’d been nothing but a servant, she’d loved the days when the bright sun flooded the grand hall with its light and warmth. Closing her eyes, she basked in the feeling now, forcing her mind to go back to those days when she had nothing to distress her, except for the occasional prank played by her then-master. Now they were equals, and she marveled at how far they’d come since their first meeting. 

There was a rustling sound behind her, but Belle ignored it, assuming it was only the wind which had begun to blow gently. A shadow fell over her, and she opened her eyes quickly, startled when she saw Gaston standing over her, a humored look on his face. She sat up and glared at him for giving her a fright. 

“Do you make it a habit to sneak up on poor, unsuspecting Queens?” She asked playfully and Gaston laughed. 

“Do you make it a habit to sleep in the middle of the garden?” Gaston replied as he held out his hand to her. She took it, but instead of allowing him to pull her up she pulled down and Gaston obliged, sitting down with legs crossed in front of him. Belle studied him carefully for a moment. He looked exhausted. 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” she protested then leaned forward, eager to hear his news. “Well?” She prompted. 

“Shouldn’t we inform the council that I’m back?” He asked and Belle waved away the suggestion lazily. 

“I’d rather hear what you have to say first,” she said.

Nodding, Gaston began. “I traveled west, like we discussed,” he told her. “I stopped at a few small taverns filled with unsavory folk; one of them tried to pick a fight with me when I mentioned Regina.” Belle’s eyes widened in surprise. “I asked if there were friends of the Evil Queen there. Apparently, there wasn’t.” He chuckled. “I found an old comrade from my training days there. He said he’d heard that Snow White had been spending time with some dwarves, though that was only a rumor. No one has actually seen her in about four months,” he explained. 

“I see,” Belle said. 

“Don’t worry,” Gaston said. “I believe that word will reach her. At any rate, those I informed know we mean to aid Snow White and have already pledged to be of as much help as they can. It seems the Evil Queen has interfered with more people than we realized.” 

Belle nodded. “She’s trouble; that much is certain. I just hope Snow White is safe, wherever she is.” 

“I’m sure she is,” Gaston mused. “If harm had befallen her, I’m sure it would be known at this point.” 

Belle nodded, “Possibly.” She stood then, and Gaston followed. “Come then,” she said. “Let’s inform the council.” Belle shifted the book in her hands and Gaston took it from her, holding it carefully. “Allow me,” he offered and Belle smiled at the gesture. She looped her arm through his and the two of them made their way inside to address the council. 

-000-

Belle called the men together, and Gaston told them what he had told Belle. They were pleased that he had been able to spread the word quickly. Belle asked if the messenger sent to Eric had returned to which Leonardo replied that he hadn’t. One of the council members grumbled then, “Never thought I’d say this, but the Dark One’s magic would actually be useful right now.” 

Belle agreed, “Indeed it would, but we cannot rely too heavily on Rumplestiltskin’s magic, though I won’t deny that it would be helpful right now. But we must work with what we have.” 

“Could we not summon him?” One of the men asked. “We did so once before, and though it took time, he did come.” 

“Rumplestiltskin’s errand is important,” Belle stated, “He will be back when it is finished; should we find ourselves in desperate need of him, I will call. But not a moment sooner.” 

The men seemed to accept that, although somewhat begrudgingly, and Belle declared the impromptu session over. 

Instead of leaving, she requested Leonardo and Gaston stay behind. They sat in the council room for some time, Belle asking for their advice and listening to their counsel. She admitted to some of her concerns and was relieved to know that both men shared them as well. It made her feel as If she were going about this correctly; her advisor and the captain of her king’s guard being of like mind with her. 

They discussed the possibility that Snow White would reject their aid. Gaston suggested that if their help was not wanted, they should do nothing else. Better to let Snow White come to them than to pursue her, and catch the Evil Queen’s attention. Leonardo and Belle agreed. 

A thought came to Belle then. Perhaps she could make a new deal with Rumplestiltskin. Offer him something else in return for him waving his hand and simply taking care of Regina. She mentioned the thought to Leonardo and Gaston, who mulled over the idea for some time. 

“What else could you possibly offer him?” Gaston questioned. 

Belle shrugged. “I haven’t a clue. I feel terrible that I don’t have a solution.” 

“At least you’re trying,” Leonardo encouraged before continuing, “It’s best to think things through carefully. Regina isn’t an ogre. They were dumb creatures that just happened to outnumber us three to one. Regina is a clever woman. Surely she would sense that kind of magic coming. ” 

“He has a point,” Gaston agreed. 

Belle nodded. “You’re right. We can use magic to fight her, but I doubt Rumplestiltskin will be able to just magically defeat her the way he did the ogres.” She groaned and slumped in her chair.

“We can do nothing else but wait,” Leonardo said. “Why don’t we call it a day?” 

Belle nodded slowly and stood. “Perhaps that would be best,” she agreed. “I think I’ll go to the library.” 

Leonardo looked at Gaston and tilted his head toward Belle. “Escort her there. Then go get some sleep,” he said. “You must be exhausted from your journey.” 

-000-

Gaston left Belle in the library and she looked at the numerous shelves wondering what she wanted to read. Her mind was being pulled in all directions and she decided to peruse a book on botany. It would be interesting enough to keep her focus – she had enjoyed gardening during her stay at the Dark Castle – but it was a dry enough subject to keep her mind dulled and calm. 

She read through a few chapters before growing bored and putting the book aside. It was hard to focus when all she really wanted to know was whether Rumplestiltskin had found his son. The uncertainty was driving her mad and she almost wished he had left one of the beans with her so she could take it and join him.  
Not that she had any idea how to use it. For all she knew she would not end up in the same world as Rumplestiltskin and she had no wish to be stranded somewhere alone. 

She groaned and looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. She was sure she had missed supper, but she found she wasn’t terribly hungry and decided to summon her maid for tea before preparing for bed. 

She wandered up to her rooms and rang for her maid, who always seemed to be lurking right outside just in case her mistress needed her, and rushed in. Belle requested her tea and the maid scurried out of the room to prepare it. Belle unpinned her hair and began to softly brush it herself, the idle task relaxing her. Her maid returned with tea and a few pastries and Belle thanked the girl for her thoughtfulness. 

She drank and ate as the girl braided her hair and Belle engaged the girl in conversation. The girl, Cecily, was a timid and shy thing, and never said more than was necessary to her Queen. Belle coaxed her into speaking, and found the girl was quite charming. She was young, but her skill at plaiting and styling hair was impressive and the girl blushed when Belle told her so and stammered out a thanks.

When she was finished, she curtsied and left swiftly, leaving Belle alone again. 

Her thoughts trailed back to where they’d been that afternoon in the garden. Now that she was unoccupied, her thoughts automatically focused back on Rumplestiltskin. She was ready for him to come back; she wanted his input on the situation with Snow White. She wanted to know what he thought of Regina attacking villagers she suspected of aiding the runaway princess. 

And she was eager to meet his son. 

The longer he was gone, the more she couldn’t help but worry that something terrible had happened. What if Rumple couldn’t find him? What if he came back but made it clear he wanted nothing to do with them? 

What if he didn’t come with Rumplestiltskin at all? 

She hoped he did. She loved Rumplestiltskin and the fact that he wanted her to be part of him family, no matter how small and broken it was, touched her deeply, and she began to feel guilt for ever questioning herself in the first place. If he wanted her to care for his son the way a mother would, she would do it. She had no idea how to be a mother, but she hadn’t known how to be Queen either. Surely caring for one child was no harder than caring for an entire kingdom? 

The more she thought about it, the more it excited her. She had lost her own family, and though she still had those loyal to the crown, there was something appealing about the thought of having a man who loved her for who she was and a son. He would not be hers by blood; but he could be hers through love. And though she had yet to meet him, she knew that deep in her heart, she already loved him. 

Before retiring, Belle knelt beside her bed and lifted her eyes upward. Unsure of whether it would help, but feeling the overwhelming need to do _something_ , Belle lifted up a prayer to the gods that Rumplestiltskin would find his son soon and return to her safely. 

Far away in another world, a father and son embraced; reunited at long last. 

 

_End Chapter 19_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post. Issues with Real Life came up and I wasn't able to send it to my beta with enough notice. 
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews, likes, and favorites! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> See you next week!


	20. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin returns. Belle meets Bae.

Belle awoke the next morning, feeling exceptionally well rested. She felt well rested, energized and happy, and she embraced the feeling with all her might.  
With the help of her maid, she readied herself for the day, and headed to a small tea room in the eastern wing of the castle for some breakfast and light reading. She had her maid deliver a message to Leonardo to meet her after he had dined as well, and she was well into her book about battle strategy –which was much more interesting than botany - when Leonardo knocked and entered. She smiled at him brightly and he commented on how much better she looked. 

“You look very well today, Your Majesty,” he said with a bow and Belle nodded. 

She smiled. “It’s amazing what a good night’s rest can do.” She stood then, dropping her napkin on her plate and closing her book. “May we take a walk? I’d like to discuss some things with you.” 

Leonardo gestured to the door. “As you wish, my Lady.” 

They walked down one of the many hallways of the castle, discussing a new proposal that had been brought up by one of the council members. It had been pushed aside after the news of Snow White and Regina had reached them, but Belle knew the kingdom could not be put on hold simply because a monarch several hundred miles away was raging mad with bloodlust. The new proposal was controversial and would no doubt cause fevered debate amongst herself and the councilmen, but Leonardo was on her side and was helping her prepare her arguments for those who would oppose it. She was pleased he was so eager to help her. She enjoyed the banter with the old man; it had always been amusing to her to watch her father argue with him, and now she relished doing the same, even if it was merely practice for what was to come. She wanted to be prepared, and debating the subject with Leonardo was entertaining as well as stimulating. He was calm and witty, and often made her laugh with his impressions of the other members of the council. 

Leonardo made another point against the proposal and Belle began her rebuttal. She was in mid-sentence when out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar swirl of purple mist. She stopped and turned, excitement and nerves instantly filling her. The smoke disappeared and before her stood-

“Rumplestiltskin,” she breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. She fidgeted slightly, wanting nothing more than to rush into his arms. But she held herself still, forcing herself to remember that there were certain rules of propriety that she was expected to obey. Rushing to embrace the Dark One was something that most would frown upon. 

She resigned herself to smiling at him lovingly, a look that Rumplestiltskin returned. She could tell he wanted to embrace her as badly as she did, but neither of them made a move. Leonardo could sense the tension between them and rolled his eyes, commenting with exasperation, “Oh, go to him. No one else is around.”  


Belle flicked her eyes to Leonardo in slight amusement, then lifted her skirts and raced to Rumplestiltskin who welcomed her into his arms and clutched her to him, both of them laughing happily.

He pulled away from her slightly and one hand immediately came up to play with a lock of her hair. They were both completely oblivious of Leonardo now, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else, and the old man watched the entire spectacle with amusement.

"You're back," she whispered and he hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his forehead against hers, his substitute for a kiss.

"Indeed I am," he whispered after a moment, still playing with her curls.

"And..." She hesitated, uncertain. "Did you find him?"

He was silent and instantly she began to fear the worst. He hadn't found him. Or he had found him but-

"I did," he whispered, his face stoic, but his eyes bright.

"You found him? You found him! Oh Rumple, that's wonderful!" Belle laughed joyfully as she wound her arms around him again, tears filling her eyes. She pulled away from him slightly and looked around. "Where is he?" She asked, confused.

Rumple sighed slightly. "He's resting in my chambers," he informed her. “I will introduce you to him when he wakes." She nodded in acceptance, then studied his face. He looked older than he had when had left her. He looked worn, stretched and burdened, despite his obvious delight at being home again.

"What happened?" She asked. Rumplestiltskin began to answer, but he was interrupted by Leonardo.

"The reunion was not a happy one, I take it," Leonardo stated and Rumplestiltskin nodded silently, not bothering to question how Leonardo know of what they were speaking. He was unsurprised that Leonardo was aware of the situation, and he found he did not mind the old man knowing. It was a comfort to know they had someone to confide in, should they need it. They were not alone. 

"What happened?" Belle asked again, and this time Rumple answered her.

"He agreed to come back with me," he said softly, "But he is angry. Rightfully so. He feels abandoned and resents me for the fact that I let him go."

"Did you think he would feel otherwise?" Leonardo questioned and again Rumple sighed, feeling distraught.

"Let's take this to a more private setting, shall we?" He requested, and Belle instantly grabbed his hand and led him toward the closest room - the library.

They sat at the sofa, which easily accommodated the three of them. Rumple sat in the middle, flanked by Belle and Leonardo. Belle retained her grip on his hand, and he squeezed back, grateful to have her so close again.

Leonardo phrased his question again and Rumple answered, "I don't know what I expected," he began. "All I could focus on was finding him. I just needed to find him and everything else could work itself out. I don't blame him for being angry; how could I? I've hated myself for years for what I did to him. It's only natural that he feel the same."

"He'll forgive you in time," Belle encouraged. 

Rumplestiltskin squeezed her hand tightly in his. “I hope so,” he whispered. “But I don’t expect it will happen anytime soon. He’s had a long time to let his anger stew, and though we talked some when I found him, he made it clear that he had little fondness for me.” 

“But he came with you,” Belle said firmly, hating to see Rumplestiltskin so sorrowful. “That has to count for something. If he had no room for forgiveness, he wouldn’t have come. Surely this means that he is willing to work toward reconciliation?” 

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see,” he commented before standing up. “I’m going to go check on him. When he wakes up, I’ll bring him down to meet you,” Rumplestiltksin told her. Belle nodded and stood as well, rubbing her hand gently on his arm. 

“I’ll be in the study working,” she said. “Just bring him when he’s ready.” He nodded and began to walk away before Belle called out, “Rumple!

He turned to look at her and she offered him a tender smile, “Give him time.” 

He regarded her for a moment before exiting the room, the door shutting heavily behind him. 

Belle sat back down and sighed. Leonardo patted her on the shoulder and she glanced up at him. 

“It’ll be all right, my girl,” he encouraged. “I imagine you’ll want to meet him without any distractions, so I’ll leave you. But should you need me, send a messenger. I’ll be in the village.” 

“I will,” she said softly and with a bow Leonardo took his leave as well. 

-000-

Belle waited in the study, eyes fixed on the book in her hands, but her mind far away. She had tried to get some paperwork done but she hadn’t been able to focus. She had tried lying on the couch to rest her eyes but found her mind racing too fast to relax. She was now trying to read, but she had read the same paragraph at least four times and was growing frustrated. 

She sighed and shoved the book on the desk, only feeling slightly guilty at her rough treatment of the tome. Rumplestiltskin was back – with his son! –and she was sick of waiting. 

Suddenly - finally- there was a knock on the door and Belle stood eagerly and raced to the door. She opened it to see Rumplestiltskin standing there, looking tired, desperate, and anxious. She smiled at him, then looked over and blinked in surprise. The young man standing next to him was unmistakably his son. 

The boy had wide, dark eyes and curly, wild hair. He was extremely thin but tall like his father, almost the same height as Belle. He was dressed in simple wool trousers and dark brown tunic. Judging by his appearance, he looked no more than a day over sixteen, as if he hadn't aged since he'd vanished through the portal. He looked like a child but the shadow in his eyes hinted that he had experienced things that no child should have to endure. 

Belle had known for some time now that she loved this boy, and now upon seeing him, she felt that love within her swell a hundredfold. This was her True Love’s child, and she relished the thought that Rumplestiltskin wanted her to be a part of his life. 

Not wanting to keep them waiting, she smiled at the two of them and ushered them inside. With his hand on the boy’s back, Rumplestiltskin gently pushed his son into the room and Belle shut the door, locking it with a click. Turning, she smiled again and looked over at Rumplestiltskin, waiting for him to make introductions. He seemed to realize that was what she wanted, so he cleared his throat and looked at Belle. "Belle," he began, "I'd like to introduce you to my son, Baelfire." He glanced down at his son, a sort of awe in his eyes and said, "Bae, this is Queen Belle of Avonlea.” 

Belle approached him slowly and held out her hand to him. "Hello, Baelfire," she said sweetly, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you."

The boy smiled hesitantly and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, your majesty."

Belle waved her free hand dismissively, "Oh you don't have to call me that," she said with a laugh. "It's too formal."

The boy smiled again, feeling less hesitant and tried again, "It's nice to meet you, Belle." 

She glanced up at Rumplestiltskin, who shifted uncomfortably. Clearly he had no idea what to do, and was waiting for her to take the lead. It was as sweet as it was heartbreaking. He'd searched so long for his son, and now that he had him, he had no idea what to do. Belle was determined to help them along, for all their sakes, so she glanced back at Baelfire, who was far too thin for her taste. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Baelfire nodded. "Well, why don't we go get you something to eat?"  


She placed her hand on Baelfire's shoulder, leading him to the door. Baelfire stepped out, but Belle paused and looked back at Rumplestiltskin. "Are you coming?" She asked in a manner that suggested it was more a command than a request, and he followed her out obediently. 

-000-

Belle and Baelfire sat in the kitchens together, laughing and talking over tea and pastries. He was telling her a story about one of his adventures in the world he'd gone to, and she was completely invested in what he had to say. Rumplestiltskin stood off to the side, his attention switching back and forth from Belle and his son to the servants that were bustling around the kitchen. They were curious as to where the boy had come from, and nervous that the Dark One was present, but he said nothing and again let Belle do the job of taking care of his son. 

He envied her at the moment, he realized as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His son was clearly warming up to her, which certainly pleased him greatly, but after their initial embrace when he'd called out his son's name, there had been an awkwardness that neither of them seemed to know how to address. But Bae had instantly taken to Belle, who seemed to have a knack for drawing people out of their shyness, and he watched as his boy stuffed his face with pastries and talked excitedly with the queen, who laughed heartily at his tales, and engaged him with her own. 

They looked the way a family should, and he wondered if he would ever be welcomed at their table. He had ruined so many things in his long life, and now he had a second chance. Not only with his son, but with a woman who loved him, and he would be damned if he messed things up again. 

"Rumple," Belle called out, "Come here and listen to this! You have clearly had a horrible influence on your son!"

He blinked, then moved slowly over to where they stood. When he reached them, Bae offered him a hesitant half-smile before beginning his story again. Belle shifted and pressed her arm against his subtly. He glanced down at her, but her focus was entirely on Baelfire, and Rumplestiltskin smiled as he allowed his attention to drift back to the boy as well. She was bridging the gap for them, he realized. She was trying to bring them together; to mend the hurt and ease the tension. 

They had a long way to go, but it was a start, and he was going to take it.  
After the story was over and the laughter from the three of them had died down, Bae gave a curious glance between his father and Belle and asked quizzically, "How did you end up here, Papa?"

Belle gave Rumple a sly glance then looked back at Bae. "We rule Avonlea together," she told him and Bae gave his father a startled look.

"You're a king?" He asked and Rumplestiltksin rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. "Co-ruler. Part of a deal."

Bae gave Belle a pitiful glance and she decided to clarify things with the boy. She glanced around the kitchens and noticed that some of the servants were listening with interest, even as they tried to appear busy and uncaring. She tugged on Rumple’s sleeve and tilted her head toward the door and Rumple and Bae followed her out of the kitchens. She led them to a small parlor and after they all entered, she turned the lock on the door.

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and she took the chair across from them. 

"Your father saved my kingdom from the Ogres," she said. "In return I agreed to be his housekeeper. It was supposed to be a deal between him and my father, but he wasn’t willing to pay the price. I was. And it was a small price to pay, really," she mused then continued. "My father died not too long ago, and my father’s wish was that I return to take his place. Rumplestiltskin let me."

"You broke your deal?" Bae asked his father, feeling confused.

Belle shook her head and answered first, "I asked to make a new deal that still honored the old one, but allowed me to return here. He was gracious and accepted. I offered him co-ruler ship of Avonlea in exchange for letting me return to my people." She looked up at Rumplestiltskin lovingly. "We work very well together."

Bae glanced between them. "That's good," he whispered uncertainly. Then he turned to his father and asked, "You never renegotiated deals before," he mused. "Why did you this time?"

His father smiled at him, then glanced at Belle. "I’m not the man you remember, Bae," he said softly. “I’ve changed.” 

Bae looked at him skeptically. “You’re still the _Dark One_ ,” he commented half-heartedly, wanting nothing more than to believe that his father had changed, but unwilling to take the chance. 

Belle sensed the tension growing between them and stood from her seat, walking over to kneel in front of them again. “Bae,” she whispered, resting her hand on top of his. “Your father is still the Dark One, but that does not mean he isn’t a good man.” She waited to see if the boy would comment, but when he was silent she carried on, “When I first met him, I thought he was a beast,” she glanced up at him apologetically, but he seemed unfazed by her words. “It was only when I got to know him that I realized he wasn’t the monster everyone believes him to be.” She smiled softly at Bae and squeezed his hand. “Your father needed his magic to be able to find you,” she whispered, “And I need his magic to help keep Avonlea safe. Magic is not all bad, Baelfire.” 

“But, you’re the Dark One,” Bae stressed, looking at his father. 

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “Aye, son. That I am. But I will not be forever.” 

Bae’s brows raised in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Rumplestiltskin said, “That once I ensure Avonlea is safe from harm, I fully intend to get rid of the Dark One’s curse.” 

He could have laughed at the bewildered look on both Belle and Bae’s faces. Belle seemed hesitant, but Baelfire grinned happily. “That’s wonderful, Papa!” He said, then paused. “Wait,” he said. “I thought the only way to get rid of the Dark One was,” he paused, glanced at Belle then balled his hand into a fist and moved it in a stabbing motion, trying to indicate what he meant without words. 

Rumplestiltskin laughed. “She knows about the dagger, son,” he said and Bae’s froze. He’d told her about the dagger? The surprise on Baelfire’s face caused Rumplestiltskin to laugh harder, and when he collected himself, he gestured toward Belle. “She can break the curse.” 

Bae snapped his head to Belle, then back to his father. “How?” He asked curiously and Rumple reached out to take Belle’s hand. Squeezing it in his own he said softly, “True Love’s Kiss can break any curse.” 

Bae blanched. “What?”

“This is a curse, remember?” He said to Bae. “And all curses can be broken. One way to do so is to be kissed by your True Love.” He pointed a blackened nail at Belle. “She just so happens to be mine.” 

“You have a True Love?” He asked skeptically and Rumple nodded. 

“I can’t believe it either,” he said as he looked at Belle and offered her a half-smile, "I owe so much to her, son," he whispered, "Because of her, I was able to find you."  


Bae looked between the two of them again, overwhelmed by his father's words. It was so much to take in; being reunited with his father, leaving the place he’d called home for so long, and now learning that his father had found someone whom he loved. And who loved him in return. It was hard to believe, that the man beside him was the same man who'd let him go so long ago, but he was. Bae felt his heart soften slightly, and he laid his hand against his father's. 

"I'm still angry with you" he whispered, "But I'm glad you found me again." 

Unable to do anything else, Rumplestiltskin let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around his son. "If you give me the chance," Rumplestiltskin whispered, "I'll prove my worth to you yet, my boy." 

Bae said nothing, but held on tighter to his father. Rumplestiltskin glanced down at Belle, who was smiling up at him with tear-filled eyes. He shifted himself and Bae and made room for her as well, and she rose up on her knees to be included in the embrace. 

There was still much that needed to be said; but for now it wasn’t necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Bae's back story before the Neverland episode aired, so my Bae is different from canon Bae. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for all the comments, kudos, and favorites! 
> 
> See you next week!


	21. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae hadn't expected his father to change, and in many ways, he hadn't. But there were some things about Rumplestiltskin now that made Bae wonder if he'd ever known his father at all.

They spent more time talking, Bae learning more about Rumplestiltskin and Belle’s relationship and how they came to be together. He was baffled by the story, but happy that his father had found someone who loved him. 

After a while, Bae began to grow tired, and Rumplestiltskin suggested the boy go to bed. Bae agreed and after assuring his father that he did remember the way back to the room and no, he was not going to run away, he left, leaving Belle and Rumplestiltskin alone. Rumple sagged against the softness of the sofa as Belle moved to join him, curling her feet underneath her long skirts and resting her head against the back of the seat. She watched him for a moment, and he turned to look at her, moving his hand to entwine their fingers together.

They were finally alone. 

“It was a short trip,” she mused, “But I missed you anyway.” 

“How long was I gone?” He asked wearily and her brow creased in confusion. 

“Just over three days,” she said and he lifted his head in surprise. 

“I was gone longer than that,” he said and she shook her head. He leaned his head back against the sofa. “Huh,” he breathed. “Well, time _does_ flow differently in Neverland.”

“How long were you there?” Belle asked, very curious at the thought of time flowing differently. 

“I’m not sure,” he said. “It’s hard to keep track, but I know I was there at least three weeks. It felt like an eternity, though.”

“And that’s saying something, considering your age,” she added, giggling when he gave her an unamused look. “Well, it doesn’t matter how long it was for either of us,” she declared. “All that matters is that you’re back.” 

He said nothing, but pulled her closer to him, eager to hold her after he’d gone so long without her. It was something he never wanted to experience again.  


They sat there for some time in silence, Belle running her fingers idly up and down Rumplestiltskin’s forearm. Her thoughts traveled back to the events of the past several days and she decided she could wait no more. She wanted to know his thoughts on the matter and so she opened her mouth to speak. “The council will probably want to go over everything with you,” she began, “But there are a few things I want to tell you now.” 

He inclined his head to show he was listening and she began, “While we were gone to the Sea Kingdom, Regina began a frantic manhunt for Snow White." 

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "So? She's been after that girl for years. She hasn't succeeded in catching her yet." 

"Yes," Belle agreed, "But she's sent out word that anyone who keeps any information hidden or is suspected of assisting Snow White will be killed."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. "I think she forgets just where her jurisdiction ends." 

Belle gave him a dry look. "I think you forget that she is extremely powerful and does not care about that. Vengeance has no jurisdiction." 

He couldn't argue with that. "She's making a move, then," he said softly. "She's getting tired of waiting. She wants more and is not thinking her plan through."  
Belle agreed. "I had Gaston send word that Snow would be welcome here."

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

She nodded. "Yes. I don't know everything about their history, but I know that the people loved Snow White, and I know that Regina is our enemy. It only made sense to offer aid." 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Rumplestiltskin muttered and Belle smiled. 

“I just hope I did the right thing,” she said. “I’ve talked to Leonardo and Gaston about it, and they think it was a smart decision. I’ve also sent word to Eric and Ariel to warn them to be wary of Regina. Especially now that we know Regina was the one behind Ariel’s muteness.” 

“Sounds like you have things under control,” he said softly, shifting his arm upward and wrapping it around her shoulders. “I’m proud of you.” 

She hummed in satisfaction at his words and murmured, “I just hope I’m not getting in over my head.” 

"You're involved with me, dearest," he whispered. "You've been in over your head for some time." 

She narrowed her eyes and squeezed him closer. "I knew what I was doing," she defended. "And I'd do it all over again." 

-000-

Baelfire wandered through the castle, lost. He’d only been half-lying when he told his father he knew his way back to his room, but he’d really just wanted some time to think over what he’d learned. So deep in thought, he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. He retraced his steps, overwhelmed by the vastness of the castle. When he'd been with his father, even when he'd been the Dark One, they'd only ever lived in their little hut. It was a small but sturdy home, and he had nothing but fond memories of the place. He wondered what had happened to it. 

So much had changed since he and his father separated. He'd found himself in a strange land that, while it wasn't a land without magic as the Blue Fairy had promised, it was different and with the exception of mermaids and pixies and a boy who could fly, magic had been in short supply. 

He'd joined a group of boys who found themselves in a similar situation. They called themselves the Lost Boys, and although Baelfire hadn't felt lost, he most certainly felt confused, and they accepted him happily. He'd made great friends there, and it was only after he did some mental calculations late one night when a dream about his father had woken him up, that he realized he'd been playing and sword fighting and gallivanting around the woods of Neverland for over one hundred years. 

And he hadn't aged a day. 

He knew time ran differently here; his father had explained that time was different in all worlds, and in some places, minutes passed where in a world connected to it, it had been years. He wondered how long he'd been gone from the Enchanted Forest. He'd wondered if his father missed him. When he turned around one day, to the shouts of his name from an all too familiar voice, he'd ran to his father and embraced him tightly, a little boy relieved to finally be found. 

But he'd waited for this for a long time; just like his father, and he'd rehearsed what he wanted to say to his old man. And he’d been determined to say it, no matter how overjoyed he’d been at finally having his father back. 

Baelfire rounded a corner, and was grateful to see the door to the parlor. He recognized the tapestry on the wall beside the entrance and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned then, remembering he needed to take the right staircase next to the kitchens to go up. He barely took a step before he collided into someone, and he froze in embarrassment to see his father standing there, a small smile on his lips. 

“Lost?” He asked, and Bae was grateful that he wasn’t mocking him. 

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. Rumple gestured for Bae to follow him and Bae did so, though somewhat reluctantly. They walked for several minutes before Bae realized that they were not heading toward his father’s room. Confused, Bae asked, “Where are we going?” 

His father did not respond and instead led him down several hallways, turning and entering a large, empty room. They walked through the ballroom and out onto a balcony. He shut the door after Bae joined him and he led his son over to the railing. Rumplestiltskin sat down, slipping his long legs through the gaps of the rails and let them swing carelessly over the edge. Baelfire mimicked his father’s position and they sat there for some time before Rumplestiltskin spoke

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to say it enough.” 

Bae sighed. “I know, Papa.” 

There was another silence between them but Baelfire did not attempt to break it. His father had never been good about expressing himself and if he needed a few minutes to figure out what to say, Baelfire could let him. 

He was used to waiting on his father. 

Rumple stared out at the dark sky, watching the stars flicker happily. He slid his arms through the gaps of the railing and produced a string of gold, playing with it absently while he thought. Baelfire wondered if he’d even noticed he’d done it. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” he said, his voice still soft with hesitancy. Baelfire gave him a curious look and Rumple elaborated, “About proving myself to you. I want so much to show you that I’m a better man – that I’m _trying_ to be a better man.” 

“Does Belle make you want to be better?” Baelfire asked gently. 

Rumple nodded slightly. “She does,” he admitted, “But so do you. I want to be the kind of man that you’re proud to call your father. I want to be the kind of man that Belle is proud to have standing at her side. But I can’t do it alone.” 

“If you hadn’t pushed me away,” Baelfire retorted, “You wouldn’t have been alone.” 

Rumplestiltskin’s head lowered and Baelfire could tell he’d struck a nerve. “I know, son,” he admitted. “But you have to understand. This power is addicting. You saw some of the men in our village; those who drank. The curse is like that. It made me crave magic until I couldn’t even see what I cared about most being pushed away from me.” 

“So how do I know you aren’t going to push me away again?” Baelfire asked softly, pushing aside his anger in an effort to understand his father. 

“You don’t,” Rumplestiltskin said. “But you have my word that I’m going to try.” 

“The last time you gave me your word you broke it,” Baelfire whispered dejectedly. 

“I haven’t broken a deal since,” he whispered. “Because of you. No matter the cost, I’ve always ensured that every deal I made was fulfilled. Take that how you will, but you’ve been the one thing in my entire life that has kept me going. You’ll never know just how deeply I regret letting you go that night. It’s haunted me ever since.” 

“I still have nightmares,” Bae admitted and Rumple gave him a sharp look. Bae shrugged. “Not every night,” he said, “But sometimes.” 

“I’m sorry, Bae.” Rumplestiltskin repeated and Bae offered him a small smile. 

“It’s going to take some time,” he said gently, “To forgive you.” 

“Then I’ll do what I can to earn your forgiveness,” he swore and Bae’s smile grew. 

“That’s a good start,” he said. Rumplestiltskin simply smiled. 

At that, Bae laid back against the stone floor and Rumplestiltskin followed, their hands cushioning their heads as they simply enjoyed being together again. It had been far too long for both of them, and though there was anger and hurt between, Bae was glad his father seemed so willing to work for forgiveness. Bae knew he would forgive him; it was inevitable, but he was pleased to know his father longed for a reunion between them as much as he did.

They laid there for some time, neither feeling the need to speak, and Bae felt a peace he hadn’t known in a long time. He’d been lost for so long; it was refreshing to know that he had finally been found. He had his father back, and he could tell he was going to get along with Belle. Anyone who could impact the Dark One in such a way had to be quite impressive and her goodness and kindness radiated off her. It was easy to see why even the Dark One had been powerless against her. 

His father’s voice disturbed his thoughts. “So how long were you wandering around before I found you?” The question hinted at the years lost between them, but Bae knew he merely meant how long he’d been lost in the castle. 

“Not long,” he said. “I just took a wrong turn.” 

“I’ll have to show you around,” he said. “I have to attend a council session tomorrow and I don’t want you getting lost again.” 

The thought of his father _having_ to do anything caught him off guard, but he said nothing about it. “Can we go exploring now?” The thought of sneaking around the castle with his father was exciting and he could see the mischievous look appear in his father’s eyes. 

“I don’t see why not,” he said, hopping up gracefully. He looked every bit the imp Bae remembered, but instead of a hesitant uncertainty toward him, Bae felt excitement. This was how he’d always wanted his father to be: adventurous, mischievous, and willing to get them both in trouble. Not the scared man who had gone from hiding Bae from the world to going into a murderous rage when he thought someone had remotely upset him. 

Bae followed his father back inside and they began their tour of the castle, Rumple taking the opportunity to startle a poor maid who happened to be passing through. Bae could tell it was an act, his father putting on a show for him; but when he saw the genuine happiness and joy in his father’s eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

-000-

Several hours later the castle had been explored thoroughly. Bae was impressed with how vast but inviting the place was and Rumplestiltskin agreed.  


“It feels like home,” Bae said as they returned to Rumple’s bed chambers. There were plenty of rooms available, but Bae had not asked for one, and Rumple did not offer to have a servant prepare one. It was unspoken, but neither wanted to be away from the other. 

“I’m glad you think so, son,” Rumple whispered as he sat at the spinning wheel he’d brought with him. “I’m quite happy here myself.” 

He began to spin the wheel, more a nervous tic than anything else, and Bae sat on the floor to watch him, reflecting on how they used to spend their evenings together. “You still turn it into gold?” He asked and in lieu of an answer, Rumple spun the wheel a little faster, producing a thread of gold. He cut it with a pair of scissors that lay at his feet and presented the string to Bae. He took it cautiously and admired it. 

“It’s still incredible, even after all this time,” he whispered. “Does Belle know you can do it?” 

“Belle knows everything,” Rumple said softly. “All about you, my past; every rotten thing I’ve ever done, she knows about it.” 

“And she still loves you?” He asked with bewilderment but regretted it when he saw the hurt in his father’s eyes. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly, “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“It’s all right, Bae,” Rumple said with a flick of his hand. “But yes, ever after knowing all that, she still loves me.”

“Well,” he huffed with amusement, “That’s good.” 

Rumplestiltskin laughed briefly. “Yes, I’m rather happy about it myself.” 

They went silent again, the only sound the occasional creaking of the wheel as Rumple spun. Bae watched the wheel, thinking deeply, then after a while he spoke. “It must take a great deal of trust,” he said thoughtfully, “To know that she could cause you to lose your curse.” Rumple gave him a curious look and he continued, “I mean, you were always so wary about people knowing that you had any weaknesses,” Bae said, “But she not only knows about the dagger, but she could just walk up to you and kiss you and you’d lose everything. You must trust her completely.” 

“I do,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “I trust her with everything in me. And I love her just the same.” 

Bae smiled, encouraged that his father was being open and honest with him. He felt for the first time that he could actually _talk_ to his father, and it was refreshing. He’d always longed to know his father. He’d known he was more than the coward people seemed to believe he was and he knew he was more than the cruel Dark One. The man sitting at the spinning wheel, radiating magic and speaking of True Love was the man he wanted to know. This was his father. 

“You have yet to tell me about how your stay in Neverland,” Rumple said as he let the wheel slowly come to a stop. “I’m interested to hear about what you did there.”  


Bae grinned again, moving closer to his father. It was clear he was making an effort to be the kind of father he should have been years ago, but Bae wasn’t going to worry about the past anymore. He began to tell stories of his adventures to his father; some pleasant and exciting, some not so much. Rumple said little, just listened to his son speak, laughing when he recounted something funny that happened, and offering small smiles at other times. He was invested in what Bae was saying, and it pleased Bae to see his father engaged in his tales. 

As he spoke, telling stories until dawn, he began to think of how he wanted to go on another adventure. He didn’t know where or to what end, but the thirst for adventure was building up in him. He had had his own adventure and it was clear that the same could be said for his father. 

Now it was time they had an adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate it!


	22. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle awoke to the sound of someone whispering her name. She opened her eyes groggily and started when she saw Rumplestiltskin hovering over her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The next few days were the best of Rumplestiltskin’s long life. He attended the council sessions with as much interest as he always had – very little – and only put in any real effort at assisting when he was addressed by Belle. She knew Rumplestiltskin was completely focused on his son, and she was eager to spend time with the boy as well. But they had their duties and no matter how much Belle wanted to be with her new family, she refused to shirk her duties. 

When they were not in a session or attending to the people who came to call in the throne room, Rumple and Belle spent every moment possible with Baelfire. He was getting along with Belle splendidly, and it pleased Rumplestiltskin to see him so taken with her. It thrilled him to see Belle so welcoming of his son and there were moments that he forgot that she wasn’t technically his mother. She fell into the role naturally, doting on the boy and teaching him about life at court. She apparently had talked to Baelfire about him as well, for the boy was gradually becoming more accepting of him. There was still anger on Baelfire’s part, and hurt on both sides, but Rumplestiltskin was willing to work toward forgiveness, and it seemed that Baelfire – whether from their own talk on the balcony or from some secret intervention on Belle’s part – was willing to offer that forgiveness. 

As pleased as he was over Belle and Bae’s bonding, he was less than pleased to see Baelfire take interest in the goings on with Sirs Gaston and Lucien. The two also connected with the boy easily and when asked they were more than happy to give him a tour of the armory and the soldier’s quarters. They also found a short sword for him to use in a practice duel with them. Belle gripped Rumple’s hand as they watched the boy hold his own against the two older men, both of them taking turns lunging at Baelfire who impressed them with his swordsmanship, even if it was unpolished. 

Baelfire was also introduced to the men of the council, who could not hide their surprise at finding out the Dark One had a son. Some of them were leery of the boy at first, but when they saw he was just a normal, if not exceptionally bright, young man, they welcomed him happily, deciding it was best to embrace the lad without questioning where he’d been the past several months. Leonardo and Baelfire instantly bonded, and Rumple only groaned when Baelfire expressed to him how much he liked the old man.

It was clear that Baelfire was enjoying his new life in Avonlea. He spent time in the library with Belle, exploring all the different subjects the books had to offer; he snuck off during council meetings to watch the soldiers train and spar, and he joined Leonardo on his frequent trips to the market, where he made fast friends the with children of several vendors. 

He was quickly becoming a favorite of the kingdom, and it amazed Rumplestiltskin to see just how well the boy was adjusting to his new life. 

-000-

The days wore on, and still there was no word from Snow White. Eric and Belle, with the help of Rumpestiltskin’s magic, exchanged letters on a regular basis, making sure they were both kept up to date on the happenings of the villages around them. It was imperative that they know if Regina struck again and knowledge, as Belle often stated, was power. 

Belle began to grow more worried as the time passed, wondering if Snow White had been captured, or if she had merely rejected the proffered assistance. Rumple and Bae, who had been informed of everything by either his father, Leonardo, or Gaston, tried to keep her mind at ease with numerous distractions, for which she was grateful. 

She was enjoying the time spent with Rumplestiltskin and Bae, and it was obvious that Rumple was pleased that she and his son were getting along. She hoped it would always be this way; the three of them together and happy, though she knew such a thought was foolish. She cherished her time with them, embracing every moment spent with Rumple and his son, who in her mind she was slowly beginning to think of as hers. It felt strange, she thought, to think of a boy who for all intents and purposes was much older than her as her son, but the more time she spent with him, the more she longed for them to become a family – in every sense of the word. 

A fortnight had passed since their return. It had been relatively peaceful in that time with no movement on Regina nor Snow White’s part. Belle tried not to worry and instead turned her thoughts to the evening she had planned with her two men. After dinner she intended to take them to the library for some reading and light conversation before Baelfire retired to bed. 

Her plans were spoiled however, when Rumplestiltskin informed her that he had some business to take care of outside the castle and that he wanted to take Baelfire with him. Belle smiled and let them go, but felt a small pang of sadness that Rumple had not invited her to join them. Deciding she would not let it bother her, she followed through with her intent to read in the library. She waited for Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire until her eyelids drooped, then with a sigh she closed her book and retreated to her room to prepare for bed. 

-000-

Belle awoke to the sound of someone whispering her name. She opened her eyes groggily and started when she saw Rumplestiltskin hovering over her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“What?” She groaned sleepily and he reached down to tug on her arm. 

“Come on,” he said.

She groaned again. “Rumple, it’s the middle of the night. Can’t it wait until the morning?” She asked sleepily. 

“No!” He exclaimed, pulling her arm again, urging her to sit up. Finally she obliged him and fixed a tired glare on him. 

“What?” She asked again and he motioned for her to join him. 

“Come on,” he repeated and she rolled her eyes. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, beginning to wake up and he stood and moved around excitedly. 

“The council room,” he said. “I have something I want to show you.” 

She gestured to herself and said, “I can’t go running around the castle in my nightgown, Rumple.” 

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Instantly her nightgown was replaced with a simple green dress with billowing skirt, long sleeves, and a modest neckline. She lifted her skirts to see simple dark green slippers on her feet, then glanced back up at Rumplestiltskin with a small smirk. “All right, then.” She said, resigned. 

He giggled, though the laugh was strained, and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. 

They arrived at the council room and Rumple pushed open the door. Belle walked into the room and raised an eyebrow in tired amusement. The room was empty, save for the numerous candles that were lit and scattered throughout the room. She glanced around, pausing when something on the table caught her eye. She slowly approached and gasped when she saw a red rose, encased in glass, giving off a soft glow. Belle reached out slowly and traced a finger against the glass, smiling as she admired the beauty of the flower. The rose was perfectly in bloom, the color vibrant, rich, and deep. 

Belle turned to look at Rumplestiltskin with a small smile. “Is this…” She trailed off, and glanced back at the rose. Rumple seemed to understand the rest of her question and hummed in response. 

“It’s for you,” he whispered, coming to stand close behind her. She turned to thank him, and was surprised at just how close he was to her. “It’s enchanted,” he continued, nodding toward the flower. “As long as you hold love in your heart for me, the flower will thrive.” 

She looked up at him, eyes glassy with tears and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Then it will last forever,” she declared.

“I hoped you would say that,” he teased and she laughed, slapping his arm lightly. 

“It’s wonderful,” she whispered lovingly. “I love it. I love you.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers and took a step back, no longer the excited imp that had dragged her out of bed to give her an enchanted flower.  
He was silent for a long moment before gesturing over to the elaborate chair that at the head of the table. “It was in this room that I first met you,” he whispered softly, thinking back to that day. “It was in this room that you promised to stay with me forever.” 

He stopped, took a breath, and went on, “You’ve seen me as the Dark One, but you also know me as a man. You’ve seen me at my weakest and you love me despite it.” 

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but the look Rumple gave her stopped her. 

“I brought you here because I wanted to remind you of the promise you made to me that day – when you promised me forever. And now I want to ask you to make the same promise. Not as my caretaker; but as my wife.” 

He knelt down on one knee then, keeping Belle’s hands held tightly in his. She could feel his hands tremble in hers, and she squeezed them tightly, her breath heavy with excited anticipation. 

“Belle,” he breathed, “Will you marry me?” 

Her eyes shone brightly with love, and a smile graced her lips as she whispered, “Yes.” 

There was a moment of silence before Rumplestiltskin blinked. "You will?" He asked, disbelief evident in his features. Belle tugged on his hands and he stood and he stepped closer to her hesitantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to laugh happily, overjoyed at the thought of marrying her True Love. Rumplestiltskin placed his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly, and before long he began to laugh as well, overcome with joy at the thought of finally having everything he wanted. 

His son. A wife who loved him.

It was more than he could have ever dreamed of, but he knew he was not dreaming. He pulled away slightly, lifting and hand to play with the curls that had escaped from Belle's braid. Her smile only seemed to grow, and he felt his heart swell his happiness. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, ignoring the wave of sickness that washed over him as he did so. 

"We're getting married," Belle whispered in awe. She giggled and wrapped her around Rumplestiltskin's neck again. "We're getting married!" She repeated and Rumplestiltskin chuckled with her. 

"That is the idea, dearest," he joked. He was rewarded with another slap on his arm as Belle moved away from him to lean against the table. Glancing back at the rose that glimmered brightly, she asked, "What are we going to tell the council?" 

He shrugged. He hadn't thought about that, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, he didn't care. The council could be damned for all her cared and he told her as much. 

"I don't care about what they want," she clarified, "But, we do need to tell them. My getting married is much more than just a personal choice. It affects the kingdom as well." 

He couldn't argue with that. "Let's tell them then," he said. Belle raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. "What?" He asked. 

"You didn't want to tell them about us being together," she said dryly, "But you're fine with telling them we are getting married." 

He shrugged again. "Leonardo already knows about us, and he doesn't seem to mind. The council wanted you to marry at some point anyway, and who better than me? We already have the contract stating I rule with you until your death, so I don't think our sharing a bed at night is going to have much impact on anything else."  


Belle blushed at his words, but she couldn't deny he had a point. They were already bound together by contract. The only difference with their marrying would be that should they have a child, he or she would be the heir to the kingdom. That thought filled her with excitement, but she pushed it aside. There would be time for children later. 

She thought of Bae then, and looked at Rumple questioningly, "What about Bae?" 

"What about him?" Rumple asked. 

"Does he know?" She asked, gesturing between the two of them, "About this?" 

Rumple nodded. "I may have hinted to him that I was planning something special for you tonight. He's a smart boy so I'm sure he figured it out." 

"Will he be all right with it?" She asked, concerned. It was one thing for Bae to get along with the Queen of Avonlea. It was another thing entirely for her to become his step-mother. 

"I think the one thing Bae and I still have in common," Rumple began, "Is the desire to be part of a family. We have each other again, but that's a long and slow process between us. I think this will be good for us all." 

His hands rested against the table, and she let one of hers rest atop his. "I think so, too." 

He pulled her to stand in front of him, and she leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shall we make the announcement at the meeting today?" He asked and Belle nodded, giggling when Rumplestiltskin brushed his lips against her neck. 

"I think so," she said. Perhaps we could tell Leonardo and Bae first? Celebrate with those we know will be happy for us before dealing with crotchety old men who will think of a hundred and one reasons why this is a bad idea." 

"I think that would be a fine idea," Rumplestiltskin agreed. "Would you like me to go wake them up?" 

"There's no need," said a voice from the end of the room. Belle and Rumple turned sharply to see Leonardo and Baelfire entering the room. Bae carefully closed the large wooden door, then followed Leonardo who was carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and four small goblets. 

Belle let out a lighthearted laugh and Rumple gave them both an unamused look. He focused his gaze on Bae, "Son," he growled. 

The boy shrugged. "I was listening at the door and Leonardo caught me,” he said. “I told him I thought you were going to propose and he insisted on listening in too.” 

"Indeed," Leonardo stated, "And this old man is hardly ever wrong. Shall I offer my congratulations?" 

Rumplestiltskin stared at the two with his mouth agape, amazed that his teenage son and an old man could continually surprise him and catch him off guard.  


Belle grinned and nodded. "Yes," she said, answering for her future husband. "And we're happy you approve," she said as she nudged Rumplestiltskin with her elbow.

He started then mumbled uncertainly, "Yes, thank you." 

Leonardo opened the bottle and began pouring drinks for the four of them. Belle gave him a humored glance. "Wine at three in the morning?" She questioned while accepting the goblet. 

"Well, if your man didn't insist on proposing marriage in the middle of the night, we wouldn't have to worry about it, Leonardo teased, "But there's nothing to be done about that now. Cheers." 

Bae reached for a goblet but was stopped by Rumplestiltskin's hand on his. "I don't think so," he chided and Bae rolled his eyes before taking his other hand and grabbing the goblet. 

"Oh, Papa, don't worry," he said as he drained the goblet. "I've had much worse stuff at even odder hours." 

Baffled and somewhat stricken by his son’s words, he merely sighed let go of the boy’s hand. He picked up his own drink and downed it quickly, the alcohol having little effect on him. 

"You do realize," He said to Leonardo, "This was to be a private moment between myself and Belle, don't you?"

Leonardo chuckled and poured himself some more wine. "You're royal now," he said good naturedly, "And the Dark One. You may have many things, but the luxury of privacy is not one of them. Best get used to it." 

-000-

They celebrated quietly for some time, the four of them engaging in idle chatter. Belle was tired, but far too excited to return to bed, and even if she had wanted to, neither she nor Rumplestiltskin were willing to let go of each other. She sat in the large chair at the head of the table, Rumple longing against the arm, one arm slung over the headrest, the other gripping his drink. Belle was leaned against him, and he would occasionally slide his arm down to run his hand over her hair.

It was only when Bae's head began to droop, a combination of the two goblets of wine he'd consumed and the late hour that they decided it would be best to get some sleep. Leonardo slipped away after bidding them a good night, leaving the three of them alone. Belle and Rumple stood and embraced again, Belle sighing with tired delight. 

"I suppose it's best that I get some sleep," she decided, carefully picking up the glass encased rose. "Though at this point I don't know if I'll be able to." 

"I can give you something, if you'd like," Rumplestiiltskin offered but she declined. 

"I think I'll be fine. I’m just excited," she said as she glanced over at Bae, who was asleep in his chair. Rumple smiled indulgently at his son, then, with another brief kiss to Belle, this time on her cheek to keep the magic of the kiss at bay, he moved and picked up his son, tossing the boy over his shoulder like a sack. 

"Worse stuff at odder hours, indeed," he mumbled as he made his way to the door with Belle. He shifted the boy on his shoulder and exclaimed softly, "Feels as if he's been consuming stones instead of wine. He weighs a ton!" 

"He's growing up," Belle commented and Rumple hummed in agreement before shifting again and leaving the room. 

"Good night, dearest," he whispered. 

"Good night, my future husband," she giggled in return and Rumplestiltskin practically beamed at the words. 

They lingered for a moment longer, before finally the weight of his son grew uncomfortable. "I'll see you in a few hours," he said, longing to pull her into his arms and kiss her soundly. He pushed the thought aside, knowing all too well if he dwelled on the thought too long he would be compelled to act upon it. He gave her a smile, small but genuine, then with a flash of purple smoke, disappeared. 

Belle made her way back to her chambers and laid on top of her bed. The dress he had placed her in with magic was far too complicated for her to get out of on her own, and she wasn't about to call for a servant at this hour; nor was she going to go back to Rumplestiltskin to request his help. 

She doubted she would make it back to her room if she sought him out to help her undress.

Blushing furiously at the direction her thoughts took her, she rolled onto her side, grateful he hadn't laced the dress too tightly, and tried to calm her thoughts to allow her to sleep. 

It didn't come easily; she was far too happy and excited to succumb to her dreams. 

They paled in comparison anyway.

_End Chapter 22_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awww. They're engaged! It's about freaking time, if you ask me. You know, when I originally wrote this chapter, I was going to end it with her saying "yes." And then make you all wait another week for Rumple's reaction. But I know I would hate to read a chapter that ended on that note (Here's kinda looking at you, season finale of Castle...grrr.) So I decided not to be a jerk and rearranged everything so we could experience all the initial excitement in one go.
> 
> Also, happy (late) Fourth to my fellow American readers! (And happy (even later) Canada Day to my Canadian readers!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I'm so thankful to each of you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


	23. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council learns of Belle and Rumplestiltskin's engagement; a visitor arrives at Avonlea.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin met back in the council room, both smiling happily as they saw the other. Belle rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and Rumplestiltskin returned the embrace, his hands sliding around her waist, made slightly smaller by the tight lacings of her corset. She was dressed in a light purple this morning, much different from the green gown he’d placed her in the night before. This one was much queenlier than the one he’d given her, and he admired her loveliness. Her hair was plaited to rest atop her head, the small crown he’d made for her entwined with her locks.

He pulled her even closer to him, and she giggled sweetly. Now that they were engaged, he seemed uncaring of whether or not they were caught, but Belle remained determined to be discreet. She told him as much, but he trailed a finger down her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. 

“I am being discreet,” he commented as he brushed his thumb over her lips. They’d kissed a few times, briefly and quickly, and he was beginning to grow tired of holding back. He had his son and he had Belle, and his powers could be damned for all he cared. He refrained from doing what he wished, however, as he knew this decision was not something he could undo. He was used to waiting, and though loved Belle with all his heart, giving up his curse was no simple decision. Especially now that Regina was causing problems. He would need to spin, tonight, he decided. Spinning helped him think, and his mind swirled with thoughts. 

Belle pulled away from him then, bringing his focus back to the present, and he gave her a puzzled look before his hearing caught the distinct sounds of footsteps approaching the door. The councilmen were entering the chamber, and Belle wanted to remain as proper about this as possible. 

The session began, and Belle stood to address the men. She gave a sly glance at Rumplestiltskin, who stood by her side as he usually did, cleared her throat and addressed the men. 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” she said lightly and the men responded in return. “Before we begin, I’d like to make a very special announcement,” she glanced at Leonardo, who offered her a wink. She stood proud and after grasping Rumple’s hand in hers, she said, “Last night, Rumplestiltskin asked for my hand in marriage,” she paused, taking a moment to observe the growing looks of disbelief of the men’s faces, “And I agreed.” 

There was an eerie silence that fell upon the room. None of the men spoke nor made any sort of acknowledgement that they’d heard her. Belle’s smile wavered slightly, worried at their lack of reaction, and she passed a quick glance at Gaston, who merely looked at her with wide eyes and lifted brows. 

She felt like a little girl again, under the scrutiny of her tutors, and she swallowed heavily, wishing someone would say something. 

Finally, someone did. One of the gentlemen stood and gave her an intense look. He was one of the more silent members of the council; he rarely spoke at all, but he regarded the Queen and the Dark One and said, his voice soft but firm. “Is this what Your Majesty wants?” 

She nodded. “It is.” 

The man inclined his head. “Then who are we to argue?” He asked. “The Dark One already rules here. It makes sense that the King and Queen wed.” 

Rumple was about to argue that he was not king, an argument even he was beginning not to believe, but Belle nudged him, urging him to hold his tongue.  


“Are the rest of you in agreement?” Belle asked. The men one by one began to express their acceptance of the engagement – some of them somewhat reluctantly – and finally it was Gaston’s turn to speak. 

Gaston did not seem pleased, but he held his tongue, for which Belle was grateful, and declared that if his queen was happy then he could not object. 

Belle was astounded at the ease in which the councilmen accepted the engagement. She'd expected outrage; she'd expected cries of her being controlled by him or that he was forcing her into a marriage for his own benefit, but, what did he have to gain from their union that he did not already have, she thought? The only thing that he would have secured was a wife. 

She wondered if that was understood amongst the men before them, and they realized that this was a marriage of love. She'd declared on more than one occasion that she would not marry unless she truly desired it, and it suddenly seemed to make sense that they would seem so nonchalant about the announcement.  


Leonardo began to speak then, discussing whether or not they would announce the wedding or if it would be done in secrecy. Belle and Rumple were quick to agree that they saw no need to make it a large affair, and Rumple seemed insistent on keeping things quiet. 

"Regina is already furious with me," he explained, "The last thing I need her to know is I have something she can use against me. It will be best for all involved if we keep this between us." 

The council agreed. They decided there would be no official plans made for a wedding, due to the desire to keep it a secret, and after all matters of the engagement were settled, they carried onto other business. 

It felt wonderful that it was no longer a secret, Belle thought as the men discussed politics. Her mind had drifted off long ago, thoughts of weddings and dresses and happily ever after’s filling her mind. She knew she needed to pay attention, but she couldn't bring herself to focus. She was addressed, her opinion sought about the matter at hand, and she blushed, and began to speak slowly, trying to mentally catch up to what the others had been discussing. She chided herself for being so foolish and remained focused on the rest of the meeting. She was a sensible girl, and the council room was no place for daydreaming about her wedding. 

An hour later, the session ended, but Leonardo requested the men stay where they were and he summoned a servant to fetch wine and glasses for them all. The servant returned and when he was dismissed, Leonardo poured wine for everyone and they toasted to the upcoming marriage of their rulers. Belle smiled brightly at Rumplestiltskin, who offered a hesitant smile in return, reluctant to show affection in front of those he was not fully comfortable with. Her happiness lit up the room, and it was easy for everyone there to see how in love their Queen was. 

The men wondered when this affection for the Dark One had begun. Had it been in front of them all along, or was this simply their Queen once again choosing her own fate; deciding that she would marry someone she knew was on her side rather than risk herself and her kingdom to someone who would only want her to get to the Dark One. 

Leonardo made a toast, the gentlemen all chanting in agreement with his speech when he finished, and the general cheer of the room gave Belle hope that their marriage would be met similarly from her people - when the time came to tell them. 

No doubt there would have to be a large ceremony, full of all the pomp and circumstance she had no interest in. The people would expect it of her, and of the Dark One who was known as much for his showmanship as anything else, and she had to admit that while a small and private ceremony was what she truly wanted; it could be fun to hold an elaborate celebration. She would invite the whole kingdom, and provide enough food and drink to keep the people satisfied for days. Balls and celebrations were infrequent in the castle, her father, and now her more interested in investing their money and assets wisely, then spending it on frivolous gatherings.

The men were finishing their wine when the door opened swiftly and a young woman barged in. They all turned and looked at the dirty young woman standing before them. For all her rags and haggard appearance, she held herself like a queen, and Rumplestiltskin recognized her instantly.

“Hello, Snow White,” he said with a toothy grin, and the council fell into hushed whispers.

“Hello,” the girl replied, holding herself with the dignity of a royal and the weariness of one who had suffered much. “I was told I could find asylum here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I will be posting Chapter 24 within the next half hour. I wanted to keep this chapter contained as it was, but I didn't want to make everyone wait until next week to see what happened next. So be on the look out. It should be up no later than 9:30 EST. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


	24. Late Night Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White wants to make a deal...

The room was silent, everyone staring at the illusive princess in shock. Belle recovered first and stepped forward. "Welcome to Avonlea, Your Highness," Belle said politely and Snow dipped a slight courtesy for the Queen.

"Thank you for your kindness," Snow said as she peered around the room, eyes settling on Rumplestiltskin. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused when Leonardo stood and approached her.

"Come sit, Your Highness," he said in a fatherly tone. "Tell us of your journey."

Snow allowed herself to be seated and the rest of the room sat as well, Belle returning to her place at the head of the table. Rumplestiltskin leaned against the side of Belle's chair, the two of them sharing a look as he did so.

Snow White spoke, "I don't know how much you know," She began, "But I've been on the run for some time. Regina has a warrant out for me, claiming I killed my father," she choked on a sob then, her weariness making her vulnerable to her pent up emotions, and Leonardo offered her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes.

"I've been in hiding, content to live out my days in the forest," she paused, her voice lowering dangerously, "Until I found out that Regina has begun killing those who will not turn me over to her."

"And what are you planning to do about that?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Snow White merely sighed.

"I haven't decided yet," she admitted. "It wasn't long after I realized I needed to do _something_ that I received word I would be safe here. I thought it would be best to come here. I can think. Regroup. Come up with a plan."

"And we will help you with whatever you need," Belle promised. Snow White smiled slightly.

"I'd love a bath," she said sheepishly.

Belle nodded and instantly called for her maid. The girl appeared soon after and Belle gave her instructions to bathe, dress, and feed the princess. "Use one of my gowns," Belle instructed. "Whatever she needs, make sure she has it."

The maid nodded and escorted Snow White out of the room to clean her up. The men looked from one another to Belle and she smiled triumphantly. "We have an ally," she said.

-000-

Now that she no longer smelled, wore fresh clothes, and devoured a meal far grander than she'd ever remembered having, Snow White felt much more like herself. Belle came into her chamber sometime after the men had left, and sat with Snow; offering to provide her with whatever she needed. Snow White thanked her, and claimed she'd feel much better after a proper night’s rest, which Belle agreed would be just the thing. She bid Snow White good night, and left to prepare herself for bed.

Snow lay in the bed, warm, soft, and comfortable, but as exhausted as she was, sleep evaded her. She tossed and turned for some time, and finally frustrated that she couldn't even take full advantage of the hospitality offered her, she tore off the covers, grabbed her boots, cloak, bow and arrow, and left the room.

She wandered through the palace, her sense of direction leading her outside to the cool night air. She loathed that her body seemed to be more comfortable outside than inside - she was as tired of sleeping on roots and rocks – she was tired in general - but she continued walking, her feet guiding her toward the gardens.

She followed the path, admiring the closed blooms in the moonlight, glad that for the first time in a long time she didn't have to worry about being spotted.

She relaxed, the longer she walked amongst the blooms and the silence, but she was ever alert. Her senses picked up on something, and she readied her bow with a shot and quickly turned around.

Rumplestiltskin stood before her, startling her slightly, but he seemed to come in peace, so she lowered her arms and merely watched him. He strode up to her and met her eyes, watching her carefully. "So you're the one Regina is so desperate to be rid of," he commented, looking her up and down. "You don't look that dangerous to me."

"You of all people should know not to judge someone based on appearance," Snow White said. "I know who you are."

"Well of course you do!" He exclaimed with delight. "Who doesn't these days?"

Snow continued to watch him closely, "You make deals," she said slowly, "With anyone?"

He wagged his finger in front of her, "Oh, not just with _anyone_ ," Rumple explained dramatically, "But, I'm willing to make a deal with you." He giggled and Snow White held back a shudder, instead holding herself higher and pushing her chin out defiantly. 

"And who says I want to make a deal?"

He giggled. "Dearie, you've been eyeing me from the moment you walked into that room," he said. "You didn’t have to say it out loud, but I know there is something you want,"

She sighed. "You're right," she admitted after some time. "There is."

"Well, let's hear it, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said. "I'm a busy man."

Snow sighed again, looking from him to the ground. "I'm in love," she whispered softly.

"Ah," Rumple said in understanding. "And he doesn't love you so you want me to give you some sort of love potion to make him-"

"No, no!" Snow interrupted. "That's not it at all. He does love me. But we can't be together."

Surprised that he hadn’t guessed her problem easily, he tried again, "And you want a way to bring the two of you together again?"

Snow shook her head. "He's marrying another. He can't get out of it," she explained. "So I don't want to love him anymore."

Rumplestiltskin's face fell at her words. It was not the first time someone had come to him wanting to be rid of the love in their heart, but something stirred within him and he felt himself grow angry. "Let me make sure I understand you," he said softly, his voice carrying a bite. "You and your love are forced to be apart, so instead of fighting to be with him, you're just going to give up?"

"I-" Snow started, but Rumple interrupted her.

"I can't just make you not love him," Rumple explained, "You wouldn't have your love anymore. You love for him makes you who you are and to remove that, would be to remove a core part of _you_. Do you want that?"

Snow went to answer, but Rumplestiltskin continued, "And furthermore, what of the man you’re forgetting? You forget all about him and the pain of your separation, but what of his suffering? Would you leave the man you claim to love alone in his pain?" he ‘tsked’ in disapproval. "I thought you were made of stronger stuff, Snow White."

Snow stared at him, long and hard, before finally slumping her frame in defeat, "You're right," she said at long last. She glanced up at him with a cocked eyebrow and asked, "Do you make it a habit to talk people out of making deals with you?"

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "I’d be a poor dealmaker indeed, if I did that."

She did not laugh but instead said, “Will you answer something else for me?" Rumple inclined his head, indicating he was listening and Snow continued, "Am I really safe here?"

He cocked an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you be?”  


Snow shrugged lazily and explained, "It's no secret you and Regina have worked together in the past," Snow said. “But now you're here. Can I really trust you and Queen Belle?"

"Would you have risked coming here if you didn't already know the answer to that?" He countered.

"It's just curious," Snow said, "That up until recently there were tales of you making all sorts of deals, and now you've just stopped."

"No more curious than a runaway princess seeking the Dark One to forget about the man she loves."

Snow smiled. "You're a strange one, Rumplestiltskin. But if you’re on my side, I think I can count myself lucky."

"You haven't been the first to say that," he teased, grinning impishly. He waved his hand, producing a small vial with a swirling light pink liquid inside. Snow looked at it suspiciously.

"I thought you weren't going to make a deal with me?" She said.

"Oh, I'm not," he said, offering her the bottle. "This is to help you sleep."

She reached out hesitantly but paused, "And the price?" She asked.

"Get rid of Regina," he sneered, barring his teeth.

"That's a hefty price for one night's sleep," she exclaimed.

"Trust me, dearie," he said. "We'll all sleep better once she's been taken care of." He pressed the bottle into her hand. "But you won't have to do it alone."

Turning, he began to walk back toward the castle, leaving Snow White alone in the garden. She stood there, thinking over her conversation with the imp. He had refused to help her forget about Charming. He'd seemed offended that she would even ask such a thing of him, and she couldn't fathom why the Dark One would be so touchy over the subject of love.

Unless...

Shaking her head, pushing her silly thoughts from her mind, she made her way back to her room. When she arrived, she uncorked the vial and drank deeply, surprised by the pleasant taste of the potion. She instantly felt weary, and barely had time to discard her bow and remove her boots before she fell fast asleep, dreaming of her Prince, and the day they would be reunited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 24! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Chapter 25 may not be uploaded until Saturday evening (another reason why I wanted to give you guys two chapters tonight.) I'm the Matron of Honor in a wedding next weekend and Friday is the rehearsal/rehearsal dinner. So, plan for 25 to be sometime Saturday evening.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo.


	25. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Snow confides in Belle about her True Love, Belle decides she doesn't want to wait to marry hers.

Snow White spent the next several days in Avonlea simply resting and exploring the castle. It had been a long time since she had walked the halls of a palace without sneaking through them and she found that despite her acceptance of her life as a bandit, she missed her life as a royal. She missed walking through her father’s halls. She missed her mother; she missed everything about that life, even Regina. She missed the woman she’d idolized and loved as a child, the woman who’d saved her. She wanted that woman back, though she knew – and the knowledge broke her heart - that she would never see that side of Regina again. 

Her thoughts drifted to Charming after pushing aside thoughts of her stepmother. She knew his wedding was to take place within the next week, and her heart ached to know that she had missed her chance with him. But Rumplestiltskin had been right- she thought idly as she descended the stairs, making her way to the study Belle had invited her to – to forget the love she felt for him would be far worse to think of the time they’d had together. She knew he loved her, though he did not know how he felt for her, thanks to George’s cruelty, and she wished she had been brave enough to tell Charming the truth. 

She arrived at the study, opening the door and letting herself in. She stepped inside, pausing in surprise when she saw the Dark One and the Queen of Avonlea standing in a close embrace; the Dark One’s hand trailed gently along Belle’s cheek while the other clutched her waist tightly. Belle giggled and he offered her a gentle smile as he whispered something that Snow could not hear. As she stared, clearly witnessing something that was not meant to be seen, she realized _this_ was the reason Rumplestiltskin had refused to make a deal with her. 

The Dark One was in love. He knew firsthand what it meant to care deeply for someone. He knew the overwhelming joy of having that person near, and no doubt knew the agonizing pain of being kept apart, if this secret meeting was anything to judge by. It suddenly made sense; why he was here, why they ruled together, everything. Snow didn’t know the whole story, but she could appreciate what little she did know, and with a smirk she cleared her throat. 

The moved apart as if they’d been struck, and Belle flushed as she tried to regain her composure. “Snow!” She exclaimed, her voice high and tight. “I’m sorry; I lost track of the time. We were going to meet, weren’t we?”

“We were,” Snow answered, holding back a chuckle. She gestured to the door and said, “But if I need to come back later I can-“ 

“No!” Belle interrupted quickly. “No, that’s all right. Rumplestiltskin was just leaving.” She said, glancing at him with apologetic eyes. The imp inclined his head, understanding the dismissal and with a bow to both royals he slipped out of the room

The door closed, and Snow heard the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking. Belle huffed slightly, her blush returning. She moved to the sofa and sat, inviting Snow White to join her. She did so and the girls sat in silence for a moment before Snow turned and gave Belle an amused look. 

“So, you and the Dark One?” She asked, holding back another laugh as Belle’s face once again turned bright red. 

“How long were you there?” She asked, clearly embarrassed, and Snow decided to give the Queen a break. 

“Long enough to know that you two are in love,” She said with a small smile. Belle’s lips spread into a smile as well, and she glanced up at Snow. 

“Is it that obvious?” She asked.

“It is now,” Snow said dryly. “How did that even happen, anyway? All the stories about him painted him as…” Snow trailed off, both of them fully aware of the stories about the Dark One. 

Belle nodded. “It took some time,” Belle admitted. “But there’s something about him. I don’t know how to explain it. He respects me,” Belle began, “He listens to me. And he supports me in everything I do. He’s always treated me kindly, even when he didn’t have to, and I suppose out of that respect we had for each other, something just…changed.” 

Snow smiled, reflecting back to her own encounters with James. He’d come off as arrogant and annoying at first, but her dislike of him had quickly melted away. She’d dubbed him “Charming” as an insult; now she truly thought the nickname suited him. He was charming. And wonderful and kind and-

She missed him deeply. 

Belle seemed to sense something was the matter, and asked if Snow was well. She nodded absently, mentioning that she was merely thinking about the love she’d had once. And how that love could never be. Belle moved closer to her, and with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, asked if Snow would like to talk about it.  


Snow didn’t trust easily, not after being on the run for so long, but something in her knew that Belle was a friend – one who would understand her troubles and before she could stop herself, she began to pour out everything that had happened to her in recent years. She spoke of her life on the run, of time with the dwarves, and of Charming. She revealed how she’d been forced to lie to her love and tell him she did not care for him. She admitted to asking Rumplestiltskin for a potion – one that he refused to give – and ended her speech with the declaration that she’d lost her chance at love and she’d never felt so hopeless.

Belle let her finish, then wound her arm around the other girl’s shoulder. “If you love him, you should fight for him. The wedding isn’t for another week, correct?” She asked and Snow nodded. “Well, what are you waiting for? You should go to him. Tell him the truth. If necessary you both can come here. Avonlea will always be open to you, Snow. I am determined to protect those I care for.” 

Snow smiled at that, and wiped the stray tear that was falling away. “You’re right,” she whispered. “I’m being foolish.” 

“You aren’t being foolish,” Belle stated, “You just need someone to listen; someone to offer advice. Gods know I’d be completely lost if it weren’t for Rumple and Leonardo. We can’t go through this life alone. And thankfully, neither of us will have to.” 

She pulled Snow closer into a tight hug, and the girl embraced her back; feeling happiness for the first time since she’d let Charming go. She could feel hope rising up in her again, and it fueled her with a fire that she hadn’t realized had died out until then. 

She was going to rescue her Prince and make her own dreams come true. 

“I’m going after him,” Snow White declared, standing up in determination. Belle rose and stood beside her, clasping her hands around one of Snow’s. 

“And we will help you in whatever way we can,” Belle promised. 

Snow White smiled brightly and hugged Belle to her. “Thank you,” she whispered. She pulled away and asked, “Any chance some of your men know how to crash a wedding?” 

-000-

After Snow was settled in the council room with Leonardo and Gaston - who were helping her map out a route to George’s castle, and offering advice on the best way to get in to find Charming - Belle found herself with Rumplestiltskin, enjoying another easy evening in the study. They were alone this evening, now that Snow White was preoccupied and Bae was watching the soldiers train down in the fields. They reclined together on the sofa, Belle reading aloud from her current book. Rumple played idly with a lock of her hair, enjoying the simple pleasure of being with Belle. After several moments, he realized that Belle was no longer reading and he paused in his ministrations to peer over her shoulder. “Something the matter?” He asked, hiding his concern. 

She shook her head and turned so she could face him. “I’ve just been thinking,” she said and Rumple’s eyes widened in mock horror. 

“Dangerous past time,” he joked, “Whatever will we do if the women start _thinking!_ ” 

That earned him a slap and he laughed heartily at the look on her face. He patted her on the arm and said, “I’m joking, dearest. What were you thinking about?” 

She glared at him playfully and turned so that her back was once again pressed against his chest. “I don’t think I want to tell you now,” She said, smirking as he tightened his hold on her waist. 

“I’ll all ears, my Queen,” he whispered endearingly, and she smiled. She pressed closer to him and whispered, “I think we should get married.” 

“Well, we are engaged. Marriage usually is the next step,” he smirked. 

She turned again to face him. “I mean I think we should do it soon. Tomorrow night, in fact.” 

His eyes widened, “Tomorrow?” He asked curiously, “Why so soon?”  
She shrugged. “Why not?” 

He smiled gently at her, running a hand through her curls and stopped to press his hand against her cheek. She nuzzled her cheek against him, sighing gently and he whispered, “You really want to marry me?” He sounded amazed; as if he couldn’t believe someone would want him. And Belle wanted him. 

She met his eyes and offered him a gentle smile. “I do.” 

“Tomorrow night?” 

She nodded. 

“What’s brought this about, dearest?” He asked, sensing there was more going on than what she was admitting to. 

She hesitated a moment before responding, “Snow.” 

“What?” He asked, “Afraid she’s going to try to steal me away from you? Not likely to happen, my dear.” 

That seemed to help, for Belle laughed heartily, then moved to lay against him, her arm wrapped around his torso. “Nothing like that,” she giggled, then turned serious. “But we were talking, and she told me about her Prince Charming and how her biggest regret is not telling him how she felt. Not being honest. She is leaving soon to try to stop his wedding before they lose each other forever. I only hope she isn’t too late.” 

Rumplestiltksin furrowed his brows in confusion, “I don’t see what that has to do with us?” He commented. 

She held him closer to her and he returned the embrace. “Because it made me realize that I don’t want to lose you,” she answered. “I love you, and I’ve come to realize with my father’s death and with Snow possibly missing out on her chance to be with her love, that if I know in my heart something is right, I shouldn’t hesitate. And I know that I want to be with you, always. You found Baelfire; you want us to become a family. Why should we prolong it?” 

Rumple gazed down at her in awe. Never in all his long years had he dreamed he would hear someone say something so wonderful to him; yet here he was, a beautiful woman in his arms, proclaiming that she wanted nothing more than to become his wife. 

For all the power and riches he possessed, nothing had ever made him feel so completely and utterly _whole_.

His son was back. He was going to wed the next night. And he found himself utterly speechless at the sheer impossibility of it all. 

He sat them both up, turning Belle so that she faced him, and he pressed their foreheads together, holding her as tightly as he could, breathing her in. “How I love you,” he breathed, desperate to kiss her and deciding then that he would find a way for them to do so. 

“I think tomorrow is the perfect time to get married,” he declared after a few moments, and the smile she gave him warmed his heart completely. 

She stood up then, suddenly full of energy and he gave her an odd stare. “We have to get ready, then,” she declared. “I have to tell Leonardo so he can find someone to marry us. And you need to tell Baelfire. Oh! And I should tell Snow. I’d like her to be there before she leaves. And we’ll have to figure out where to spend our wedding night so the servants won’t-“ She paused then, looking at him carefully. “Are we going to have a wedding night?” She asked, “Because of the curse?” 

He was forming a plan; a surprise for her really, but he had no desire to spoil it for her. He merely stepped up to her and took her hands in his. “You worry about planning your wedding,” he said with a grin. “Leave everything else to me.” 

She smiled brightly, reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, then raced out of the study, no longer a queen, but an eager bride. 

-000-

Belle gathered Leonardo and Snow into a small parlor, beaming brightly at them. Leonardo chuckled and teased, "And what has Her Majesty so cheerful today?"

Belle smiled and responded, "Rumple and I have decided to get married tomorrow night."

Snow's eyebrows raised in surprise and Leonardo nodded pleasantly. "Tell us what you need, My Lady, and it shall be done."

Belle nodded and began to run over the list of things she wanted taken care of. "I'll need to inform the council," she said. "It would be wrong of me not to tell them." She looked at Leonardo, "Could you see if one of the clerics will be willing to perform the ceremony? I am willing to pay them handsomely, both for their service and their silence."

Leonardo nodded in understanding. "I'm sure Father Pierlet will be more than willing to accept a large sum."

Belle rolled her eyes but agreed to have. Leonardo ask the man. Pierlet had been the one to crown her at her coronation and he had made his dislike of Rumplestiltskin clear. He avoided the imp at all costs, and because of her close association with him, he avoided Belle as well. No doubt he had his suspicions and believed Belle was being manipulated by the Dark One, but Leonardo knew that the one thing the man valued more than his holiness was gold, so Pierlet was willing to put aside his dislike in exchange for a heavier pocket. Not many people bothered to listen to the cleric’s teachings anymore, so his silence would not be hard to secure. 

Snow suggested Belle inform her maids as well, due to the assumed change in living arrangements. Leonardo agreed, adding, "It wouldn't do for your maid to walk in that morning to find you in an indecent state with a man in your chamber. If you think the rumors about your relationship with Rumplestiltskin were unpleasant before, they would certainly grow worse if they thought your virtue had been tarnished. It would be wise to inform those necessary and buy their silence if need be."

Blushing, Belle agreed. "I think that is a wise decision. Shall I speak to Cecily, then?" Belle asked and Leonardo nodded.

"It would be best if she heard the news from you, otherwise the poor girl is bound to think you possessed. Gods know the maids in this castle are a superstitious lot," Leonardo chuckled.

Belle stood then, with a promise from Leonardo that everything would be taken care of. Snow stopped her before she reached the door and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Belle took the princess' hands in hers. "I'd like for you to be there, if you can postpone your journey for one day."

Snow nodded. "We’ve mapped it out, and I can be at George's palace in three days. I planned to leave under cover of night anyway, considering Regina is still searching for me. But I would be honored to attend your wedding."

The girls hugged, grateful they had become close in such a short amount of time. With things growing tense with Regina's rage spreading, it was crucial to find friends and make them quickly. Belle grabbed Snow's hand and laughed, "Let's go find Cecily. She is bound to go into a panic so I may need you to help me keep here from fleeing the room in horror."

Snow laughed aloud and followed Belle to find her maid.

-000-

While Belle and Snow searched for her maid and Leonardo began to quietly inform the members of the council of the impromptu wedding, Rumple headed toward the armory, where his son would no doubt be, hanging onto Sir Lucien’s every word. When Rumple found him, Lucien was teaching him how to repair a damaged bow and when Bae looked up, he smiled and began to show his father what he’d learned. He may have lived for over one hundred years in Neverland, but he was still just a boy at heart, and Rumple thanked the gods that he was able to still watch his boy grow up. 

After Bae finished his summary of the lesson he’d received, Rumple pulled him outside, unwilling to let the soldier hear what he was going to say.  
“Son,” Rumple started, feeling somewhat nervous. “Belle and I are going to wed tomorrow night.” 

Rumple didn’t know what sort of reaction he was expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been for Bae to simply shrug and say, “All right.” 

Rumplestiltskin blinked. “That’s it?” 

Bae shrugged again, toying with the bow in his hands. “What do you want me to say? She makes you happy. I suppose you make her happy. Why shouldn’t you get married?” 

Rumple made a face. “But you’re all right with this? She will be your step-mother.” 

Bae offered him a sad smile. “A lot of the boys in Neverland would stay up for days on end, going on adventures and playing. If they were busy doing what they wanted, they didn’t have to think about the fact that they didn’t have a family. We played until we were so exhausted we couldn’t stand. I haven’t had parents for a long time. For so long, I only had you, and then I lost you too. I’m grateful to be back and I’m happy that you’re trying to be a better person. It will be strange to have a step-mother, but if I’m to have one, I can’t think of a better one than Belle.” He paused for a moment, then added, “It’ll be nice to have a family.” 

Rumple stared at his son, truly awed by the boy. This was still the same brave child he’d always known, but there was a maturity about him now. No doubt he had seen and experienced much in the one hundred years he’d been in Neverland, and Rumple couldn’t help but grief that his boy’s innocence was long gone. But his son seemed at peace with what had happened between them; and they were working on mending the hurt that had been between them. And he knew his son would tell him if he disapproved of the arrangement. He was like his mother in that regard; blunt and to the point. He’d disliked that trait in Milah, especially since most of what she said had been harmful towards him, but he loved that his son was not afraid to speak his mind. 

He pulled the boy in for a hug, which Bae awkwardly returned. He was growing up and things like hugging one’s father was not something that was done where he could be seen. Pulling away, Bae asked, “Can I come?” 

Rumple nodded. “That’s why I told you.” He leaned down then, bringing his face nose-to-nose with his son’s and said, “But it’s a secret. Only a small gathering will be there. You mustn’t tell.” 

Bae nodded and stepped back. “I’m good at keeping secrets,” he said. 

“I know you are, my boy,” Rumple said. “I know.” He patted his son on the back, then turned to return to the castle. Bae called out after him.

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

Rumple smirked mischeviously. “I have some things to take care of before tomorrow night,” he said. “Don’t stay out here too late. Lucien has other duties than teaching you how to fight.” 

He left Bae then, who went back inside to find Lucien, wondering all the while what his father was planning. 

-000-

Rumplestiltskin sat in his room, pouring over an ancient text. It was one of the oldest tomes he possessed, and he found it the most useful when dealing with tricky magic. It had never failed him in the past and he hoped it would not fail him now. He flipped through the pages, grumbling as he went, then paused when he found the section he was looking for. He read and reread the pages, his smile growing wider each time. 

If Belle had loved the enchanted rose he’d given her as an engagement gift, he was certain she would adore his wedding gift even more. 

_End Chapter 25_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. What’s that sneaky little imp planning? 
> 
> I will say this about the next chapter: It gets a little steamy. I do not write smut. It’s just not something I’m comfortable writing, but I can’t deprive you (or them) of a little happiness. That would be unfair. ;-) 
> 
> Also, I apologize for not being able to update sooner. The wedding was wonderful but quite exhausting. Things should be back on schedule this week. So, look for chapter 26 on the 26th! (Well, didn’t that just work out nicely?) 
> 
> What did you guys think of the all the info we got from Comic Con? I have to say, I’m pretty much pleased with everything I heard. (I’ve yet to see the whole panel but I got most of the highlights from the Rumbelle tag on Tumblr.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo.


	26. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin and Belle wed; Rumplestiltskin gives Belle his gift.

With preparations made, all that was left was waiting. The next day went by far too slowly for Belle, and she could hardly focus during the council meeting, her eyes wandering to meet Rumple’s and the two shared a smile before Belle forced her gaze away so she could concentrate on the matter at hand. 

Finally, the duties for the day were accomplished and Belle could feel nothing but relief. She excused herself and met with Snow and Cecily, her maid, and they made their way to Snow’s room. 

Snow and Cecily immediately began fussing over Belle, and the Queen found herself being pushed into a chair, the other two girls immediately getting to work. They began brushing her hair, arguing over the best way to style it for a secret wedding. A true romantic at heart, Cecily had squealed in delight at the thought of her mistress marrying, even if the groom was less than appealing.

Despite being of a significantly lower station than Snow, the girls found themselves bantering playfully over Belle, trying various plaits, chignons, and other styles before deciding to simply pin back a few curls and let the rest spill over her shoulders, cascading around her like a waterfall. Belle pulled back the corner of cloth covering the mirror and smiled at her reflection for a brief moment before dropping the cloth. Snow gave her a strange look and Belle merely shrugged. "You never know who could be watching," Belle stated gently before walking to her wardrobe to grab her dress.

"I'll keep that in mind," Snow murmured before joining her.

-000- 

Cecily stay behind at the castle, knowing she would not be able to sneak away without arousing suspicion and instead made herself useful preparing her mistresses chambers for the wedding night. All the girls blushed at the thought of what they knew would occur, but Belle pushed aside any girlish notions and fears. She had a basic understanding of what would occur and she knew that she would be cared for by her husband.

When nightfall finally fell, Snow and Belle snuck out of the castle and headed toward the small temple where the clerics lived and worked. Belle and Snow walked quickly, the excitement of the evening making them both giddy. Snow was happy for her friend and was growing more determined to go to her own love. She had informed Belle she would leave once the ceremony ended, hoping that the cover of darkness would aid her. 

The arrived at the small temple, where Leonardo stood out front waiting for them. He greeted the girls happily, bowing swiftly before placing a gentle kiss on Belle’s cheek. She gripped his hands with excitement, and he told Snow to go inside and inform the Dark One his bride would be along shortly. 

Snow left and Belle pulled Leonardo into her arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture and smiled at her when they stepped back. “I’m so proud of you, my dear,” he whispered fondly. “Your father would be proud, too.” 

She smiled at that and hugged him again. “Thank you, Leonardo.” 

They made their way into the building, pausing long enough for Leonardo to unclasp her cloak and lift it from her shoulders. He smiled affectionately at her and said, “You are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.” 

“Do you really think so?” She asked, pulling at the skirt of her dress and looking at him hopefully. 

"My dear, if that boy in there isn't awestruck at the sight of you, I may not let him marry you," Leonardo chuckled. "But have no fear. You are lovely. And I must compliment your choice of dress," he said with a wink. "You’re as lovely as you are clever, my dear girl."

Belle smiled and laughed, taking his proffered arm. "Are you ready?"

-000-

Rumplestiltskin was a wreck. He stood at the far end of the room, fidgeting nervously while he waited for Belle to arrive. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, and he wondered if she would change her mind at the last minute. It wouldn’t be the first time he offered his heart only to have it thrown at his feet. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he banished that thought from his mind. Belle would not abandon him. She loved him, and he truly believed her. 

Standing next to Rumplestiltskin was Father Pierlet, who looked quite unhappy to have been dragged into this ordeal and Bae stood off to the side, waiting. When the doors had opened the first time, Rumple had looked up with eager anticipation, only to frown when Snow White walked in. 

“She’s outside,” Snow informed him, sensing his anxiousness. He nodded, only slightly, and continued to fidget while he waited. 

They hadn’t discussed what they would wear, at least not with each other, so he’d opted for something simple. He had no idea what one wore to a secret wedding and so he’d enlisted his son’s help. The boy knew little and cared even less about the fancy clothing of the nobility, but had helped his father pick out a simple silk shirt, deep gold in color, a dark brown vest, with his traditional leather pants and high buckled boots. He played with the sleeves of his shirt, needing to occupy himself with _something_ only to freeze completely when the door opened again, and Leonardo and Belle stepped through . 

Rumplestiltskin stared wide-eyed as Belle approached him, dressed in the same gold dress she’d worn when they’d first met. It had clearly been cleaned and mended back to its original beauty, and Rumple decided then and there that he would dress her in gold every day. She looked radiant in the color, and he knew that she’d chosen the dress, not necessarily for the color, but for what it represented. She’d worn it when she’d changed her life and the lives of her people. She’d worn it when she’d been a noble woman deciding her own fate and she’d worn it as a servant in his household. Now she wore it as she changed their lives yet again. She wore it as she as she chose to become his wife. 

She finally reached him and he reached out to grasp her hands, uncaring if it was not proper. The cleric glared at him, but kept quiet after noticing the hateful glare from Leonardo and he began the ceremony. 

Pierlet led them in the vows of her people, the vows her parents had made, and she smiled brightly as Rumple repeated them to her. Then the stern cleric requested the rings be brought forth, and Rumple summoned Bae over, who handed him the two small gold bands. He’d made them the night before, when sleep evaded him and his excitement kept him from rest. He placed the small band onto Belle’s finger, using a slight whisper of magic to shrink it down to fit her slender finger. She smiled up at him and slid the ring he’d made for himself onto his finger and Pierlet begrudgingly declared them wed. 

Rumple pulled Belle close, pressing a swift, light kiss against her lips. He didn’t miss the slight look of disappointment that flickered across her features, but she brushed it aside and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, laughing when he lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. 

Pierlet collected his payment and left, much to the relief of the group. Before they began to celebrate, Rumple motioned Bae over and the boy came up to them, carrying a smooth, polished stone. Belle gave him a curious look and he shrugged slightly.

"It is a custom from my village," he explained, “For the bride and groom to repeat their vows over an Oathing Stone. Afterward, their initials are carved into the stone as a reminder of the vow they made. I thought perhaps you would not mind…” He trailed off, the sheepish and timid spinner of old shining through the armor of the Dark One. Belle took the stone from Bae, nearly dropping it when it was much heavier than expected, and placed the stone on a small table against the wall.

"I'd love to," She said sweetly. “What do we say?” 

Rumplestiltskin took her hands and laid them on top of the stone. Next he placed his hands over hers and said softly, “I, Rumplestiltskin, vow to love, honor, and respect you all the days of my life. No matter what trials may come, I will be your rock. I bind myself to you forever.” 

With tears in her eyes, Belle repeated the sentiment, smiling as she spoke. When she finished, Rumplestiltskin removed his hands and turned so that he stood behind Belle. “Touch your finger to the stone,” he instructed. She did as he requested and he placed his hand over hers. “Move your finger in the shape of a ‘B’.” Again she did as he asked and when she began to move, she felt a strange tingle flow through her hand. She gasped as she saw the shape she was making begin to form on the surface of the rock. 

“That’s amazing!” She exclaimed in hushed excitement. 

When she finished, Rumplestiltskin gently removed her hand and used his own finger, swirling it on the rock in a flourish, an ‘R’ forming next to the ‘B’. He stepped back and admired their creation and Belle clapped her hands in excitement. 

“It’s perfect!” She told him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He held her close, wishing more than anything he could magic them to her bedchamber. 

Instead, Belle removed herself from his grasp and turned to Snow, who draped an arm around Belle's shoulders and smiled, the girls giggling happily as Leonardo handed Rumple a small goblet of wine.

"Cheers, my boy," he said before drinking deep from his own cup.

They all sipped wine, chattering softly and enjoying the easiness of the moment, but when the hour grew late, Snow White embraced Belle tightly, thanking her for everything she had done, then moved and slowly, hesitantly hugged Rumplstiltskin as well. He was taken aback by the gesture, but returned it slowly and Snow smiled up at him. 

“Thank you,” she said. “And congratulations to you both.” She bid farewell to Leonardo and Baelfire and made her exit, hurrying to the stables where Gaston was waiting with a horse and some provisions. 

Leonardo smiled at the couple, then draped his arm around Bae’s shoulder. “I think it’s time we returned, don’t you?” He asked, giving Rumple a wink. Rumplestiltskin blushed, but took Belle’s hand and the four of them made their way back to the castle. 

-000-

They bid each other good night, Bae making his way to his own chambers. He’d requested his own personal space about a week after being back with his father, and Rumple couldn’t say he minded, and before long Bae had been set up in the room directly next to his father’s.

Rumplestiltskin had little use for the room now; he fully intended to indulge in his rights as a husband and take to his wife’s bed as often as she would let him. It was still customary in the realms for a husband and wife to maintain separate rooms – something that Rumplestiltskin did not understand. He’d grown up in a one room hut where parents and children often shared a bed. He planned to keep his chambers as a workroom for potions and other magical experiments, but the bed that took up one large section of the room would quickly become useless. Unless Belle joined him in his rooms, he did not foresee ever needing it again. 

With thoughts of sharing a bed in mind, Rumplestiltskin led Belle up the stairs toward her room. Belle had instructed Cecily _not_ to come in that night or the next morning until she was called upon. Her husband could dress – and undress her. 

Belle paused at that thought, a smile creeping onto her face. She had a husband. She giggled and Rumplestiltskin gave her a curious look. “I’m happy,” she informed him as she opened the door and allowed him into her room. 

As she shut the door behind her and locked it, Rumplestiltskin moved over to the vanity at the other end of Belle’s room. Upon the table sat the glass covered rose, glowing brightly in the darkness. With a swirl of his hand, Rumplestiltskin produced the Oathing Stone and placed it next to the rose. He gave the objects a satisfied smirk, then turned to see Belle leaning against the door, a bashful look on her face. 

“I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do next,” she admitted reluctantly. “I mean, I _know_ , but this is all,” she paused before continuing, “New for me.” 

He offered her a gentle smile before coming to stand before her, taking her hands in his and leading her to the bed. He sat her down and kneeled before her. She gave him a nervous look, “Are we,” she paused, “Can we,” she rolled her eyes, frustrated at her own nervousness. “Are we able to be together for our wedding night?” She asked, glad to just get the question out. 

He smiled and ran his hand over her thigh. “We can,” he said. “We will; if that is what you want.” 

She nodded, almost too eagerly. “It is,” she answered. 

He smiled and leaned forward, running his hands through her curls. He pressed his forehead against hers; breathing her in. “What do we have to do?” She asked softly, “To keep the curse from breaking?” 

Running his hand through her hair and over her shoulder, he whispered, “We don’t.” 

She gave him a confused look. “What?” She asked. 

He stood and sat on the bed next to her, taking one of her hands in his. “I’ve been thinking,” he began, “And let me ask you something. What do Regina and I have in common?” 

Belle’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The last thing she wanted to think about on her wedding night was Regina, but she thought for some time before the answer became clear. “Magic.” 

He nodded. “That’s right,” he said. “However, my ability to do magic came from the curse of the Dark One. Regina was taught. By me.” 

Belle regarded her new husband carefully. “So, what does that have to do with us?” She asked, having her suspicions, but wanting to hear him say it. 

“It means,” he began, “That I can have both you and the magic I need to protect us. I don’t have to have the curse. I can relearn everything; I may not be as powerful as I am now, but I will still be able to keep us safe.”

Belle smiled softly, “And if you aren’t the Dark One, then no one can control you with the dagger,” she added happily. “You’ll be safe.”

“But not immortal,” he reminded her. “Currently the only way to kill me is with that dagger. If we go through with this, I’ll be like any other man.” 

“Does that bother you?” She asked, moving closer to him and running her hands through his hair. “Are you willing to give that up?” 

“I’ve lived longer than anyone should have to, my dear,” he said solemnly, “And as long as I can spend the rest of my days with you and Bae, I don’t think I’ll mind. I’ve been lonely for a long time. I’ve no desire to ever experience that again.” 

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, her mind reeling with amazement. He was going to give up his curse – but still retain his magic – and they could finally be together. She could hardly contain her excitement. 

“This is wonderful, Rumple,” she declared as she pulled away from him. He smiled at her, a genuine expression and her heart filled with love for him. “But are you absolutely positive this is what you want?”

“It will be an adjustment, but I think we’ll manage,” he said as he ran his fingers over her cheek. “This is my gift to you, Belle. I want you to have all of me. I’ve lived with this curse long enough. But I can’t live without you.” 

She smiled, tears filling her eyes and moved forward to press her lips to his. They were a breath away before she stopped and gave him a concerned glance. “Won’t it be dangerous if people find out you aren’t the Dark One anymore?” She asked, and he sighed and shook his head. 

He moved up to sit beside her on the bed. “We aren’t worrying about that tonight,” he said firmly. “We’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now, I want to be with my wife.”  


“And I want to be with my husband,” she said softly. 

They moved closer, Rumple pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Instantly he felt the magic of True Love swirl around him and though he began to feel sick and weak, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, rejoicing at how wonderful it felt to be so close to her; to have the freedom to kiss her as he wished. Her lips were soft and he moaned slightly at the feel of her so close. 

He frowned when she pulled away, the sickening feeling hitting him harder now that he was not focused on her mouth, and her eyes widened when she looked at him. “It’s working,” she whispered in awe. “Kiss me again; it’s working.” 

He did not need to be told twice, and they wound their arms around each other, pressing their lips together in a heated frenzy. He could feel a strange sensation come over him, like he was being stripped naked, and he realized that it was the darkness of the curse being forced out of his very being. He continued to kiss her, trying to ignore the pain that had suddenly come upon him. He could feel the dark magic trying to fight off the power of True Love, and he willed himself to let True Love sink into him, cleansing him of all the darkness he’d held close for so long. 

Finally, after kissing her and being overwhelmed with the glorious sensation of her lips against his and the sickening feeling of conflicting magic pulling him in numerous directions, it became too much and he jerked away from Belle, falling back against the bed in a cry of agony. 

And then it was all over. 

He blinked and turned his head toward Belle, who was now sitting on her knees, looking at him with concern. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his cheek, and he sighed at the contact, moving his head to trap her hand between his cheek and the sheets. She scooted closer to him and used her other hand to brush some stray hair from his eyes, and she smiled down at him. 

“I thought the change would be much more drastic,” she commented softly and he grunted in response. “I mean,” She explained, “You look the same; but your skin is… normal. I like it,” she smiled and he returned the gesture. 

“I’m glad my appearance pleases you,” he said weakly, struggling to sit up, a wave of nausea washing over him as he did so. 

She steadied him and rubbed his back as he blinked, trying to get used to the strange sensations that being human brought. He could still feel the magic in him, much weaker than before. Turning, he tried a simple spell, and the sheets of Belle’s bed fluttered and a pillow flew from the bed onto the floor. Looking at the pillow, he shrugged. He would have to practice to regain control over his magic. 

He peered down at his hands, eyebrows raising in interest as he saw the strange, slightly tanned fingers of the man he hadn’t been in centuries. His nails were short and clear and there were thin wisps of hair along his arms in place of scales. He lifted his hand and brushed it through his hair, pleased to find that his hair had not changed much; the waves were slightly more limp than normal but he found he didn’t mind. 

He mentally ran over other changes that took place, noticing he felt the chill in the air, and the slight dizziness from the wine they’d consumed earlier. He wasn’t drunk, but he could tell he’d had more than he should, and he wondered absently if he’d have a headache come morning. He ran his tongue over his teeth, pleasantly surprised to find the sharp fangs that had been changing slowly over the years were now flat and smooth. 

He turned to look at Belle, his human eyes focusing on her for the first time since the change had begun. 

“How do you feel?” She asked curiously and he shrugged slightly. 

“Strange,” he admitted. “I feel strange. But good.” 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m glad,” she whispered.

He gasped, looking at her in amazement and demanded, “Do that again.” 

She readily complied, kissing him gently and he moaned deeply. “What is it?” She asked, worried that something had happened. 

He pulled her to him, making it so she was cradled in his lap. “That felt _wonderful_ ,” he declared and she smiled curiously. 

“It was just a kiss,” she said and he shook his head. 

“No, you don’t understand,” he commented, stroking her cheek with his fingers. “Every single time we’ve kissed, I’ve gotten sick. My curse and True Love fighting each other for control. I’ve never been able to truly enjoy kissing you because of that. Now all I feel is you. And it’s incredible.” 

She pulled him closer to her. “Perhaps we should make up for lost time, then.” She smiled and he laughed, overjoyed at just how wonderful he felt despite it all, and pressed his lips to hers again. It truly was a wondrous feeling, he thought as their lips moved together. He nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to sigh prettily before pressing her lips firmly against his again, relishing the fact that they could do this for as long as they desired. 

They could do this and _more_.

He shifted, scooting back so he leaned against her headboard and they tangled their limbs around each other, both completely lost in each other. He held her tightly and she sighed again as he kissed and nipped at her lips, running his hands through her hair and down to grip her at the waist. 

They remained that way for some time, simply kissing and holding onto each other tightly. They deepened the kiss, Rumple sighing at the absolute pleasure he felt to have her so close and before long they found themselves breathing heavily and Rumple looked down at his bride with dark eyes. 

“I want you,” he whispered huskily and Belle flushed, declaring she wanted him as well. He groaned at her words and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her back and began searching for the laces of her dress. He wished briefly that he could control his magic just enough to rid them of their clothing. It would be a simple spell but he was hesitant to try, afraid that something might go wrong and harm Belle in the process. Belle’s hand gripped his vest then, hastily yet clumsily undoing the buttons and he shoved all thoughts of magic aside. He didn’t need magic when the feeling of Belle’s hands touching his bare skin felt so good. 

Yes, magic could wait, he thought as he lowered Belle onto the bed, kissing her eagerly. He had more important things to worry about at present, such as getting his wife undressed and between the sheets, which he found he could do _quite well _without magic.__

___End Chapter 26_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the Dark One. He's gone. Bye-bye.
> 
> But, magic can be learned, as evidence by Cora and Regina. They were not innately magic, but they were still able to learn. So, Rumple, looks like you have some work to do. If I can ever convince you to get out of bed…
> 
> The oathing stone is an old Scottish wedding tradition, but is still used quite often today.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I'm thankful for each and every one of you. I only wish I were better about responding to reviews. If I haven't responded, I do apologize.
> 
> Chapter 27 will be up on Friday, August 2nd.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own Leonardo and Pierlet.


	27. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family must to adjust to the changes that come with Belle and Rumple's marriage.

Belle lay next to her husband, resting contentedly in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She had read plenty of books on the subject, both practical texts about the anatomy of what was to happen as well as the romantic novels her mother had hidden. She felt neither had truly prepared her for the experience, but she was grateful all the same. 

It had been painful, at first, but she’d known there would be pain. She had not been told by the medical and housewifery books however, that the experience could be _enjoyable_. She’d learned that from the scandalous novels she read on occasion, but she hadn’t expected it to feel so…

She wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced; and if she’d thought _kissing_ Rumplestiltksin had been pleasant, she’d certainly had no idea how much _pleasanter_ things could get. 

She shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position, wincing a little as she felt the strange ache between her thighs. She’d known to expect that as well, but knowing and experiencing were two very different things. 

Rumple noticed the wince and glanced down at her. “Sore?” He asked gently and she nodded, curling up against him tightly, wrapping her arm around his chest.  


“Yes. But only a little. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” she said as she began to trace her fingers up and down the expanse of his chest. It was strange, seeing him covered in the flesh of man. She was used to the scales and strangely colored skin, and while she certainly wouldn’t miss not being able to be intimate with her husband, she found she almost missed the appearance she’d become so familiar with. 

She’d never tell him that, however. He was still the same man she’d fallen in love with and it made no difference if his skin was scaled or flesh-colored. He was Rumplestiltskin underneath it all and her love for him was more than skin deep. 

“How do you feel?” She asked drowsily and he tightened his grip on her, enjoying the freedom of holding her without restraint. 

“I’m in bed with my wife. And she’s naked. I feel quite well.” 

She rolled her eyes and moved, propping herself up on her elbow. “I meant with the curse being broken,” she clarified. “Do you feel all right?” 

He raised his head and touched her lips with his. “I’ve never felt better.” 

She smiled, and reached up to caress his cheek. “I’m glad,” she whispered. 

They settled back into a comfortable embrace, lounging languidly. After some time, Belle thought of something and mentioned it to her husband. “What are we going to tell everyone?” She asked. 

“About what?” Rumple asked drowsily. 

“About your appearance,” she said. “One day you look like the Dark One and the next your look like a normal man. Should you try to hide the fact that you aren’t the Dark One anymore?” 

Rumple thought about it for a few moments before answering. “The Dark One before me often used a cloaking spell to hide his looks,” he began, “I can claim I’m doing that. Using a disguise to blend in with the people; make them more comfortable around me or some other nonsense.” 

Belle made a face of approval. “I’m sure that will work,” she agreed. “It’s as good a story as any.” 

Rumple shrugged and rolled onto his side to face his wife. “Indeed. At any rate, I’ll be spending the next few days locked in my room working on my magic and ensuring I can still protect Avonlea. If I think of anything better, I’ll let you know.”

Belle nodded in understanding. “Of course,” she agreed. “Protecting Avonlea is the most important. Especially if anything between Snow and Regina escalates.”  
“And it will, as these things often do,” Rumple said. “No doubt this feud will end in death.” 

Belle’s eyes widened in surprise. “Do you really think so?” She asked.

Rumple nodded. “If she finds her loving Prince, no doubt she’ll feel spurred on to continue taking back what is hers. She’ll decide to go after Regina. And now that you are her ally, she will no doubt call on you for aid.” 

“I hope you’re wrong,” Belle said, her voice tight with worry. “The last thing I want is for us to deal with a war, no matter how small.”

“Best to prepare for the worst, my love,” Rumple said gently, pulling her closer and kissing her slowly. “But enough talk of all that. It’s still our wedding night and I intend to take full advantage of that fact.” 

Belle giggled and allowed Rumplestiltskin to kiss her again. 

-000-

Later that morning they decided to rise and prepare of the day. Rumple stretched and stood, and instantly collapsed back onto the bed, hissing in pain. Belle rushed over to him, clad in only a linen shift and touched his shoulder gingerly. “Are you all right?” She asked, concern evident on her features. 

Rumplestiltskin groaned and clutched his leg. “Damn leg,” he hissed. He hadn’t felt the pain of his sacrifice in over a century. He’d constantly used magic to make his leg usable and though the scars had never gone away, evident even with the scaled skin, he’d forgotten the agonizing pain. 

“Can I do anything to help?” She asked gently, and he sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to focus on her and not the pain. “I’ll be fine,” he said slowly, “It’ll take a few moments to get used to.”

“Is it what you did? To get back to your son?” She asked tenderly and he nodded, letting his head hang in shame.

“Yes,” he groaned. “To be honest, I’d forgotten about it. It’s easy to forget when you have magic to hide all the unpleasantness in your life.” 

Belle knelt down in front of him and began to gently rub him. He sat, still naked, and watched as she worked her fingers over the mangled muscle and poorly healed bone that made the flesh of his leg wrinkled, knotted, and discolored. She pressed carefully, not wanting to cause him further pain, and he sat there for some time, allowing her ease away the pain. Her touch was gentle, and she caressed and massaged him lovingly, occasionally pressing a chaste kiss to the gnarled skin. When the pain finally ebbed to a dull ache, he let out a breath of relief, and bent over to kiss her tenderly. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She smiled. “First thing you should relearn is how to get rid of the pain,” she said, her tone gentle but firm. “I won’t see my husband hurting.” 

He dipped his head in acknowledgment. “As my lady wishes.” 

-000-

Rumplestiltskin made his way slowly down one of the corridors toward his rooms. The pain had subsided to a dull ache, but he still found himself limping, cursing with each step as slight pain shot through him. It had been a long time since he’d been human and had to deal with the pains of being mortal, and he decided Belle was right. He’d make healing his leg the first thing he learned. He recalled a spell he’d seen some years ago in one of his books that numbed pain. If he remembered correctly, it was relatively easy to make and the ingredients not difficult to find. Perhaps he’d try that and save his magic for more daunting tasks. 

He needed to do something fast, though. He had a full day planned for himself and he had no time to be slowed down by his leg. In addition to training himself in the more basic spells, he also planned to move some of his belongings to Belle’s room. They’d agreed quickly to share a bedroom, which he greatly enjoyed the thought of; but he also relished having a space of his own to keep his potions and spinning wheel. 

As he walked, keeping his head down so his hair shielded some of his face, he wondered idly what sort of reactions he would receive when he finally did show himself. 

He didn’t have to wonder long. 

Leonardo was coming down the way as well and Rumplestiltskin jumped slightly when Leonardo cried out, “What happened to you!” 

Rumple opened his mouth to speak, but Leonardo continued, “Looks like Belle made a man out of you after all," he laughed merrily.

Rumplestiltskin blushed and glared at Leonardo. "Watch it, old man," he cautioned. "I may look like a normal man again, but I’m no less powerful." It wasn’t a lie; but nor was it the truth. 

"Bah," Leonardo said with a wave of his hand, "An empty threat from you if I ever heard one." Rumple's glare hardened and Leonardo rolled his eyes in amusement. "Relax, my boy," he smiled. "You look well; much healthier."

Rumplestiltskin's face softened slightly, despite his annoyance. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Where are you off to?" Leonardo asked. "I thought you'd want to spend as much time with your bride as possible.

"As much as I would love to stay with her," Rumple said, "I am going to practice. With this change my magic has suffered. I want to ensure I am in top form so that I can protect this kingdom should it become necessary.” As he spoke, he was aware that he was spilling a dangerous secret to the elderly councilman. But Leonardo had proven to be trustworthy, and Rumplestiltskin found that he had no desire to hide himself from the man. He respected Leonardo, in part due to the respect – and insolence – the old man showed him. “My magic is significantly weaker than before. I need to practice, if I am to continue protecting this kingdom."

"Then I shall not keep you any longer," Leonardo said, stepping out of Rumplestiltskin's path. "Go learn how to protect us," he said. "Just don't work too hard," he warned, "You're only a man."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Something that will take time to adjust to, I assure you," he admitted before continuing down the hall, toward his old chambers.

-000-

After Rumplestiltskin had gone, Belle summoned Cecily to help her dress for the day. The girl entered, already blushing and giggling, and Belle couldn’t help but share in the girl’s amusement. 

As the girl brushed and fixed her hair, they spoke about the night before, Belle telling Cecily about the wedding and the oathing stone Rumple had provided and how sweet he’d been to her. 

“I still can’t believe you’re a married woman, Your Majesty,” Cecily gushed, her green eyes shining brightly. “It must be so exciting, especially what with all the secrecy.” 

“I suppose so,” Belle mused, “Though the secrecy is more to keep us safe than anything. I’d much rather not have to hide; but it is what we feel is best for now.”  
“Does it have to do with the mirrors as well? Why we have to keep them covered?” The girl asked and Belle nodded. 

“Yes, it does,” she said. 

Cecily could tell that Belle had no wish to discuss the issue further, so she returned the conversation back to the wedding and the girls spent the rest of their time together laughing with glee. 

-000-

Once Belle was dressed for the day, she made her way to the small parlor where she usually took her breakfast. She entered the room, the bright sun lighting up the room and making it warm and cozy. Belle sank down in one of the cushioned chairs, wincing a little as she did so, and picked up a small pastry that was waiting on a platter for her. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Baelfire peeked into the room, looking at her hesitantly. “May I come in?” He asked and Belle nodded, her mouth too full to answer, and motioned him in. He moved inside and shut the door behind him, and came over to the small table and stood across from the queen. 

Belle gestured for him to sit down and once her mouth was no longer full, she told him to help himself to breakfast. He reached out almost immediately for the tray of pastries, piling them high on the plate in front of him and Belle had to stifle a laugh at his appetite. 

They ate in a companionable silence and when they finished Bae gave Belle a shy look.

“So, I guess your now officially my stepmother,” he stated quietly. 

Belle smiled softly. “You don’t have to call me ‘mother’ or ‘stepmother’, Bae. I don’t want to replace your mother, but I do want all of us to be a family. At any rate, you gaining a stepmother is just as scary as my gaining a stepson. I’ve no idea how I’m supposed to behave.” 

Bae mulled over her words, grateful that she had little expectations for their relationship. He knew he wanted to think of Belle as a mother figure, but he was glad that she seemed as nervous about stepping into the motherly role as he was to suddenly think of himself as her son. They both seemed to understand that that was Rumplestiltskin’s ultimate goal, one they were both very agreeable to, but the two of them seemed to appreciate the slow, gradual move toward it. There was no rush, and Bae treasured the idea of slowly developing into a family, rather than being pushed into it. He wanted it, to be sure, but he wanted it to come at a natural pace. He’d gone so long without a true family that he wasn’t sure how to go about being a part of one anymore. Bae mentioned his feelings on the subject, expressing his fear that his father would be disheartened that they were not bonding in the way he’d expected. 

“But we are,” Belle commented. She gestured between them and said, “This right here is bonding. We are both nervous. I’ve been more nervous about meeting you than I was about becoming Queen,” she laughed. “I have no idea how to be a mother and I doubt you are eager for me to take over such a role.”  
Bae shrugged. “I feel more at ease with you than I ever did with my mother.” 

Belle frowned, “I know about your parent’s problems, to a degree, but what happened between the two of you?” 

“Mama didn’t love Papa,” Bae explained. “And I could tell. She went out a lot and left Papa to take care of me. It was only after Papa and I separated that I realized just how much she despised him. Because he injured himself so he didn’t have to fight.” 

Belle frowned, images of Rumple’s agonized face as his injury came full force to haunt him fresh in her mind. “Bae,” she said softly, “Your father injured himself so you wouldn’t grow up without him. He returned home for _you_.” 

The boy went silent and looked down at the floor. Belle wondered if he’d been aware of that at all and if it had been her place to tell him so. She didn’t know how much Bae knew of his father’s life, but she felt it prudent that he at least know what Rumplestiltskin had sacrificed in order to be there for his son. 

“It’s strange when you look back on things that you didn’t understand before, and suddenly they make perfect sense,” Bae mused aloud. “Before he was the Dark One, he was so kind and caring. He always made sure I was taken care of. I never realized just how much he’d sacrificed for me. I suppose even now that’s the case. He found a way to find me. I suppose he’s braver than I give him credit for.” 

Belle smiled, “He is. He searched for you for a long time.” 

He nodded slowly, not answering her. He was silent for a long time, eyes drifting off as he lost himself in his thoughts. Belle said nothing, giving him time to sort himself out and finally his eyes returned to meet hers and he said, “You love my father.”

Belle nodded. 

“And he loves you. And I can _tell_. And that’s something I couldn’t see between my parents. What my family was missing before was love.”

Belle reached across the table and grasped Bae’s hand in hers. “There’s plenty here,” she said tenderly. “And even if you decide to never call me anything other than Belle, know that I’m with you and your father until the very end.” She sat back and offered him a sly smile. “After all, I’ve promised him forever twice now.” 

-000-

Rumplestiltskin remained in his rooms the entire day, only stopping when he was so exhausted he had no choice but to stop lest he collapse. He’d made decent progress, spending most of the morning practice small spells that didn’t require much in the way of price. He knew he would have to be careful, but he was also aware of the importance of being sure in his abilities, lest he try some spell and it fail dramatically. 

He wasn’t yet able to use the spell to keep his leg from hurting, but he’d come across the potion he’d remembered in one of his books. It numbed pain for twenty-four hours, and Rumple managed to make a several vials of it to last him until he could manage the spell. Until then he would find and use a cane and only drink the potion when absolutely needed. 

He went in search of his wife and son, stopping to ask a passing servant where the queen was. He received a strange look, and rolling his eyes Rumplestiltskin said it was an experiment with magic and if he wasn’t given the direction in which to find Belle immediately he would try a similar experiment on the lad.  
The boy quickly stammered out Belle’s location and he wearily made his way to the study, where she’d last been seen. 

He didn’t bother knocking on the door and instead entered, pausing in slight confusion when he saw his son, standing on the sofa next to Belle, swinging a feathered quill in front of him as if it were a sword. He jumped off the couch and spun toward Belle who laughed enthusiastically at the boy’s antics. 

“And then they tried to stab him but he-“ Bae jumped again, demonstrating the action from his story. He seemed to notice his father while he was in midair and he crashed to the ground in an undignified heap, sitting up quickly. “Papa!” He exclaimed, the word stumbling from his lips in surprise. 

Rumplestiltskin gave his son a quizzical look. “Why are you attacking my wife with a feather?” He asked with slight amusement. When Bae did not respond, Rumple’s brows rose in concern. He remembered after a moment that his son had yet to see him without his curse. 

“Ah,” he said as he realized why his son was staring at him strangely. “What do you think?” He asked, suddenly eager for his son to approve. 

Bae studied him for a moment, then looked back at Belle with a grin. “You weren’t kidding!” He exclaimed. “He really does look like he used to!” He laughed and turned back to look at his father. “That’s incredible!” He said. Standing up, he took a hesitant step toward his father. “You really got rid of the curse?” 

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “I did.” 

Bae’s eyes lit up, and Rumplestiltskin knew what the boy was thinking. He placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and sighed. “Bae,” he began. “I need you to understand. I’m no longer the Dark One – something we _aren’t_ telling anyone else – but I’m still able to use magic.” 

Bae’s smile dimmed and Rumplestiltskin squeezed his shoulders to keep him where he was. “This city needs protection. And right now, it needs magical protection, something only I can give. I know my using magic is not something you like, but I need you to understand that I’m not doing it for me. I’m doing it to help others.”  


“Like when you saved all the children from the Ogres back home,” the boy said, remembering the day his father had come marching into the village, a child clinging to his back, one gripping his hand, and a horde at his feet. It had been a sight to behold, and it had been the only moment that Baelfire had truly appreciated his father’s new gift. 

“Yes, just like that. There is no evil in me now; no curse to affect my actions. I am my own man while I may never be as powerful as I was with the Curse, I can keep others at bay. Especially if it is still believed that I am the Dark One. Do you understand?” 

Bae took a moment and then nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. “Yes, I understand.” 

Rumplestiltskin smiled and let go of his son. He limped over and took a seat on the sofa next to Belle who immediately nestled closer to him. Bae gave his father a concerned look, but Rumple chose to remain silent on the matter and instead wrapped his arm around Belle’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“You didn’t manage to heal it?” Belle asked as she laid her hand gently on his leg. He shook his head. 

“Not yet. I have a potion, but I just finished make it. I’ll take some in the morning. Unfortunately your husband is currently lame and unattractive.” 

“Lame or not, flesh or scales, I love you completely, Rumplestiltskin,” she said, half scolding, half lovingly. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled tenderly at her and leaned over to grant her a small kiss. At Bae’s groan of disgust they broke away, Belle laughing at her step-son’s reaction. Small moments like this where they could relax and enjoy each other were her favorite. There was no curse, no centuries of lost time, no possible threat of Regina. It was just the three of them and Belle could take a moment and pretend she didn’t have the responsibilities of an entire kingdom and just relish being part of a family. As she watched Rumple and Bae talk, both of them with easy smiles on their faces, she had a feeling they were of a similar opinion.

“So what have the two of you been up to today?” He asked casually. 

Bae answered, “Belle and I had breakfast, and we met briefly with the council. Then we went to the throne room and met with various people.” 

Rumple gave Belle a curious glance. “He helped you?” He asked. 

Belle nodded. “I thought he might like to do more than just observe. I wanted him to experience what his father, the King, does on a daily basis.”

“I’m not the king,” Rumple contested, almost out of habit. 

Bae looked at Belle with mirth. “Is he always this stubborn?” He asked. 

“Worse, usually,” Belle replied, laughing heartily as Rumple looked at her sharply. 

“Seems the two of you have already begun teaming up against me,” he said in amusement. 

Belle pet his hand. “Get used to it, dearie,” She said with a giggle and before long Bae and Rumple began to laugh too. It was as if nothing had changed, Bae thought idly. Things had, of course. He’d been lost for countless years. His father had taken on and forsaken his Curse. He’d met, fallen in love with, and married a Queen. So much had in fact changed, but as Bae looked at the happiness that radiated from his father, he felt all time melt away and could see himself back in their cottage, happy and laughing and oblivious to the cares of the world. So much had happened to them, yet here they were: together, happy, and part of a family. 

And Bae had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I'm so ready for the weekend.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I apologize for not replying. I really am awful about it. I do appreciate all your kind words though! And I'm so pleased you all enjoy it! We're actually getting into the home stretch. There's only 6 more chapters to go. (To which I just stare at the screen and think, "That isn't possible...")
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 28 will be up August 9th!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. All original characters belong to me.


	28. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in Avonlea.

The days passed and Rumple, Belle, and Bae found themselves adjusting smoothly into a family. Bae enjoyed following Belle and Rumple throwing the day, listening in on sessions with the council and talking with the villagers who were waiting to meet with the royal couple for a word. He never revealed who he was to the people, not even to say that he was the Dark One's son. He'd dealt with the hardships of that title in his old village, and this was a chance to start fresh. No longer could the shadow of the Dark One haunt his steps. He was free here.

Most nights after supper Bae would race down to where most of the knights spent their time and talked to them as well, soaking up as much information as he could. Both Lucien and Gaston were happy to take the boy under their wing, regardless of whether or not he ever joined the Queens guard. They both shared the opinion that Bae was a sharp and clever boy with a passion and skill that they often sought out in their men. He would make a fine soldier, Gaston often said, and Lucien couldn't agree more.

Those words, coupled with the camaraderie he felt with the knights, began to fuel the desire he'd had years ago when he was meant to fight in the Ogre Wars. His desire to be a soldier was awakening again and he wanted more than anything to join them. The other knights practically considered him a member of their group already, but he knew that he could not broach the subject with his father.

So he turned to Belle instead.

He told her of his desires and of his fear to confront his father. Belle had simply smiled and ruffled his hair playfully, telling him not to worry, that she'd take care of Rumplestiltskin.

The next day, Rumple approached his son and told him solemnly that if he really wanted to join the Queen's guard, he should do so. Bae stared at his father aghast, unable to believe what he was hearing. When he found Belle later that day, after thanking her profusely, he asked her what she'd done to convince his father to change her mind. She merely smiled and mentioned that women had 'certain methods of persuasion' that could convince a man to do almost anything.

He didn't quite understand what that meant, but after giving it some thought, he decided he'd rather _not_ know how his father had been so quickly convinced.

That evening after supper, Rumple led Bae to Gaston, giving the older knight a scathing look. "He wants to officially join the Queen's guard," Rumple said, none to happily. "I'm making you personally responsible for his safety and should anything happen to him, I'll-"

He was interrupted by Bae, whose face was bright red with embarrassment. "I'll be fine, Papa," he said.

Gaston nodded. "He'll be well looked after. The first thing I teach my men is that the soldier beside him is his brother; we look after our own. And, besides," he said, looking down at Bae, "He's a skilled swordsman. You don't have to worry."

"Clearly you aren't a father," Rumple whispered bitterly as Bae gave him a small wave and walked off with Gaston to get him situated. "I'll never stop worrying about his safety."

-000-

He watched his son go, and when he could not see him anymore he joined Belle in their chambers. She'd been involved in several long and grueling meetings that day and she looked exhausted. She smiled when he entered the room and he returned the gesture, happy to see her look upon him so fondly.

They made their way to the sofa next to the fireplace with a snap of his fingers, the fire roared to life. He smirked, proud of his accomplishment. His initial relearning of magic had not come as easily as he'd hoped and he blamed that on centuries of taking his magic for granted. He'd been able to do almost anything, and it had come as a shock – though it shouldn't have – to find that at first it took great focus just to magically change out of his nightshirt and into his day clothes. Belle had teased him that his wardrobe would have to change now that he no longer looked like the Dark One, and he had reluctantly banished his more outlandish and showy costumes for the simpler silk shirts and vests he'd been prone to wearing when he wasn't out on a deal. He felt significantly more human without his capes and ridiculous finery, but the less he wore the less magic he had to spend trying to dress himself, so he counted that as a small victory. He refused to give up his leather pants, however but that was something Belle had been amenable to, and he counted that as a victory as well.

Despite his struggles at the beginning, he was much more adept with his magic than he'd expected to be at this point. He'd been frustrated with himself for having to relearn so much, but his determination had proved helpful and he'd exhausted himself by training. His magic had come as naturally as breathing when he'd obtained the curse, but now it was no longer second nature and he was struggling to reach the pinnacle he'd been at before the curse lifted.

But a part of him knew that he would never be that powerful again; but he was determined to try. He'd progressed nicely over the few weeks since their wedding night. He was now able to do more complex magic though it did tire him out quicker than before. He'd come a long way in a short amount of time and now that he had a hang on his abilities he began practicing less and less, spending and more time with Belle. He'd enjoyed things settling back to the normalcy of before, only improved by the fact that Bae now joined them.

"I hope you aren't angry that Bae came to me about wanting to join the Queen's guard," she said gently, running her fingers up and down his arm. "He wanted to talk to you about it but was afraid you wouldn't hear him out."

"And he was correct in thinking so," Rumple growled. "I still don't like it."

"It's a sore subject for you, I know," Belle empathized, "But, you can't let your fears cloud your judgment. Bae survived over one hundred years in Neverland, which from what you both have said, is a rather dangerous place. And he didn't have the training that Lucien and Gaston can provide him." She reached up to tilt his face toward hers. "Don't let your fear of losing your son cause you to lose your son."

Rumple's face scrunched in realization. His fear had cost him his son once before. And he'd spent centuries trying to bring him back. The least he could do, he reasoned, was allow his son to follow his heart, and if his heart led him to a soldier's life, then he supposed he'd have to accept it. His son wanted to be brave. After a lifetime of being known as a coward, who was he to stop his son from striving for more?

"He'll be perfectly safe," Belle continued, unaware of Rumple's musing. "It's a perfectly respectable occupation and Gaston and Lucien think of him highly. And if you like, I can give orders that he isn't to go on any dangerous missions. Not that Avonlea had a history of those before the Ogre wars."

"True," Rumple agreed reluctantly. "Avonlea was never known as anything but a peaceful kingdom; especially compared to other kingdoms."

"It helps sometimes to be so far removed from the other kingdoms," she reasoned. "Having Eric close by is nice, however."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing about that, and instead changed the subject. "I think Bae enjoys life at court," Rumple said as he settled next to his wife on the sofa. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed contentedly.

"He does seem to have a knack for it," Belle said softly. "He does well with the people. They all seem to like him."

"Which pleases me greatly," Rumple said. "I made him suffer enough as the son of a coward. It's about time he had the life he deserved."

"Speaking of which," Belle said, sitting up slightly, "I had a silly thought this morning, but now I can't stop thinking about it."

"What is it?" Rumplestiltskin asked, curious to know what went on in his wife's head. She was a brilliant woman, and he always enjoyed hearing her thoughts and opinions.

"What would you say to making Baelfire my heir?" she asked and Rumple turned sharply to stare at her. "Oh don't look at me like that," Belle chided. "I haven't said anything to Bae and I certainly wasn't going to until I spoke to you. It's just a thought. He may have no desire to rule and that's fine. Now that he's joining the Guard he may want to focus all his energy on that. But still, I just thought that if we never have a child of our own that it would be smart to name an heir. And my step-son seems the obvious choice."

"Do you want one?" He asked gently and Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A child," he clarified. "Of our own."

She smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his lips, silently rejoicing that she could do so without restraint. It was a novelty she took advantage of at every opportunity, and she hoped she would never take the act for granted.

"I wouldn't be averse to it," she teased.

Rumple smiled. "Neither would I," he said, pulling her close to him so that he could kiss her properly, "Neither would I."

-000-

The next day Belle and Rumple were in the council room, discussing possible trade opportunities with the kingdom they'd met with the day before. Bae had reported for his first official day of training, something that made Rumplestiltskin sick to even think of. Instead he pondered on Belle's suggestion of making Bae the heir to the kingdom. The boy would make an excellent leader, if his tales of his experiences in Neverland were anything to go by. He remembered Belle explaining to him the kind of training they would give the boy should he choose such a path. There would be intense education in history, politics, among other things. His time in the Queen's Guard would aid him should the kingdom ever find themselves in a war, she had reasoned, and Rumplestiltskin had admitted that she had several good points before he'd scooped her up and carried to her their bed, eager to get her thoughts away from heirs and education, and have her focus on him.

His thoughts strayed throughout the entire meeting, and he blinked in surprise when it ended, the men standing and bowing to the royal couple. Belle looked frustrated, and he felt slight guilt at not being more alert to help her. Belle glanced over at her husband, finally catching his eye.

"You were unusually quiet today," she said after a moment. "Was it because they were staring?"

Rumplestiltskin blinked. He hadn't noticed any stares, but he'd been far too preoccupied with his own mind to worry about anyone else. He supposed it should not come as a surprise that people stared now.

When he'd been green and scaled he'd almost blended in; everyone in Avonlea knew what the Dark One looked like and having him walk among them had quickly become the norm. No one had bothered him more than necessary. Now it seemed he was a spectacle, something to stare at in surprise and confusion.

Belle said she'd noticed that even today, some of the council members stared at him curiously, despite seeing him a few times since his transformation. They'd let the story slip that he was using a disguise, but it seemed the men were not so willing to believe what they were told.

Before he could assure her that he was fine and had not noticed the stares of the councilmen, the door opened and William entered with a letter in hand. He bowed and explained, "There is a messenger boy waiting for a response, Your Majesty. He does not wear any colors or a sigil but claims that he brings word from the Snow White."

Belle reached for the letter eagerly and William handed it to her. "I'll provide a response," She told him. "Wait outside, please."

The boy bowed and made a hasty exit out of the room.

Belle began to read, her eyes widening slightly as she did so.

Rumple watched Belle for any sign of distress, but she offered no other reaction for him. Instead when she finished, she looked up and sighed deeply, handing her husband the letter. "Looks like she found her True Love," he murmured as he read.

Belle nodded. "They apparently wed in a ceremony similar to ours," she said with a small smile.

Rumplestiltskin nodded absently as he continued to read. "They both feel it's time to act against Regina," he said softly. "They're gathering as many as will join them to lead an attack."

Belle rose. She moved to stand beside him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. They're going to take back the kingdom," she whispered. "And she's calling on Avonlea for aid."

"And what will Avonlea do?" Rumplestiltskin prompted, turning his head to regard his wife. When her eyes lifted to meet his, full of both fear and determination, he knew what she would say.

"Avonlea will answer."

 

_End Chapter 28_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dearie, dearie, dear.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews and favorites. It means the world to me. You guys really are amazing people. :-)
> 
> Next Friday is Chapter 29. We're getting closer to the end... :-/
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own all original characters.


	29. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t promise that. As strong as he was, he was no longer immortal and though it was a terrifying concept to even fathom, he knew he needed to make her understand he was not the invincible creature she’d given her heart to.

Belle gathered the council back for an emergency meeting, informing them of Snow's letter. The council erupted, immediately insisting that Avonlea respond, something that comforted Belle greatly. In the short time she'd been here, Snow White had made a lasting impression on the council, and everyone agreed that making an ally with the Bandit Princess was the wisest move. Regina had to be stopped, they declared, and they were willing to do whatever it took to do so.

The Captain of the Guard, as well as Lucien and Gaston were summon to meet and discuss the best course of action. Regina no doubt had minions spread throughout the kingdoms and so it as crucial that they not raise suspicion. Naturally the troops leaving would cause the villagers to wonder, and the last thing Belle wanted was word spreading that Avonlea's troops were heading toward the Evil Queen's palace.

It was decided a training session would be the official cause of departure, and only a small band of troops would be sent off, no more than fifty men. Between the men Snow and Charming were gathering and her own army they would have more than enough man power. Belle smiled as the plans were set, grateful that everyone was in agreement about what had to be done. She had grown up watching her father work with a few of the same men that now sat upon her council and they had been as loyal and agreeable with her as they'd been with her father. She knew it was an infrequent thing, having a council who supported their monarch so strongly. Other kingdoms were not so lucky, and some had even crumbled at their inability to work together with their council. Some, like Regina, chose to forgo a council all together and do as they pleased. Belle couldn't imagine that. She had no desire to rule this kingdom alone, and was grateful she had so many people to stand at her side.

It was suggested toward the end of the meeting that Prince Eric be asked to supply aid as well, since he had so readily agreed to an alliance with Avonlea. It would be the test of his word, and so Belle retrieved a pen and parchment and wrote a quick letter to her friend, explaining the events of recent weeks to him. Between Baelfire returning, Snow's arrival, and her wedding, she'd had little time to keep in contact with her friends at the kingdom by the sea, and though she hated to have her first letter be a request for aid, she understood the necessity.

Once finished, she turned to Rumplestiltskin who merely held up his hand. He'd been busy writing his own letter, she noticed, and after tying them together with a piece of gold string, he waved his hand and the letters disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

"What did you say to him?" Belle asked curiously.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand dismissively. "Instructions on how to send a reply," he said. "Doubt he knows how to send letters by magic."

Belle chuckled and they sat together, waiting for a reply.

Not twenty minutes later, a letter appeared on the table and Belle reached for it with childlike enthusiasm.

She read it quickly and handed it to Rumple with a grin. He read over it and looked up with amusement. "What did you say to get him to agree so eagerly?"

Belle smiled. "I may have reminded him that Regina was the one who took Ariel's voice."

Rumplestiltskin laughed and, had they been alone, he would have kissed her. A few members of the council were still present, eager to hear the Prince's response and so he kept his hands and lips to himself.

Belle penned another letter, answering Eric's request for more information on Snow White's plan and how Avonlea was preparing for battle. She gave him all the information he needed and had Rumplestiltskin send that letter as well. She smiled as she watched it disappear. She had to admit that magic was truly a wonderful thing.

Once Eric replied and the men seemed satisfied that plans were going perfectly, they disbanded, leaving Belle and Rumpletiltskin alone in the council room. Exhausted after the strain of the day, Belle requested they move to their chamber and Rumplestiltskin was happy to oblige. When they arrived, she moved to the sitting area and collapsed on the sofa, sighing in exhaustion. Rumplestiltksin joined her, pulling her to him and running his hands down her arms. She curled into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Are you all right?" Rumplestiltskin asked softly. Belle nodded her head against him.

"I'm afraid," she admitted softly, "But I'll be all right."

Rumplestiltskin squeezed her to him. "My Belle? Afraid? I'm not sure I know what to think of that."

She giggled, then tilted her head up to kiss him. They kissed slowly, cherishing the moment together as they banished all thoughts of war out of their minds, only to break apart at the sound of knocking on the door.

Belle untangled herself from her husband and stood. "Enter."

Baelfire poked his head in, then stepped inside, looking small but proud in his soldier's gear. Belle smiled brightly at the sight of him and rushed to his side, sweeping him into a hug.

"How sharp you look!" She declared as she took a step back to admire him. "Rumple, come look at your son!"

Rumplestiltskin stepped forward and Bae turned his eyes to his father. It did not warm Rumpelstiltskin's heart to see his son dressed as a soldier – he would always be his little Bae – but he could not deny the pride he felt to see his son decked out in Avonlea's finery.

"Very nice," he said as he wrapped his arm around Belle's waist.

Bae looked up at them – his parents, he thought absently – then let his eyes drift to his father.

"I heard the news," he said. "We're going to war."

"And that's Lucien talking," Belle said with a chuckle. "It's not a full-on war, Bae. We're sending a few troops to assist Snow White. We're hoping it won't escalate into anything other than a brief skirmish."

He looked down nervously, then raised his eyes slowly back up. "I….I want to go," he said at last. "I know I've just joined the guard, but I want to go. I want to help." His eyes shone with determination and Rumplestiltskin stared at his son, remembering all too well the day his son had declared to him the very same desire to fight in the ogre wars.

Rumplestiltskin had been appalled by the request then. He was no less appalled now, but this time he understood. This time he would not deny his son.

"You're not going," he started, only to be interrupted by his son's upset groan. He stared hard at the boy. "If you'll let me finish," he said through clenched teeth, "I was _going_ to say that you're not going without me."

Two pairs of eyes turned sharply to him. One wide with delight; the other wide with horror. He knew not which one hurt him worse.

Bae laughed and whooped, excited that he was going to be of use. His joy was not contagious however, and Belle turned to stare hard at her husband, her mouth agape and eyes slowly narrowing in dread. "What do you mean 'not without you'?" She asked, and he could practically taste her shock.

He turned to face her, grasping her hands in his and holding tightly. Bae went silent and watched as his father spoke. "I've been a coward all my life," he said, tilting his head in Bae's direction. "He knows it all too well. All I've ever done is run. I'm tired of running. I turned my back on my people once, because I was afraid of leaving my son without a father. I want to do the right thing this time and fight. To honor all those men I left behind to die all those years ago."

He began to cry without realizing it, and it was only after Belle brushed away his tears that he even noticed. She was crying too, he saw, and he hated himself for causing her pain. But in his heart he knew his decision - not made haphazardly because he was Rumplestiltksin and he never did anything without knowing exactly what he was getting into – was right. He just needed Belle to accept it.

"You could be killed," she argued weakly, looking between father and son. "Both of you could be killed."

"So could everyone else we're sending out there," Rumplestiltskin replied. "Lucien and Gaston and the rest of those men have no idea what Regina is capable of. I do. I taught her. I can help them." he reached up to cup Belle's face in his hands "Let me be brave. Let me fight. I've sat behind these walls for too long. It's time I get out there and did something for our people."

"I've sat behind these walls too," Belle said bitterly. "I don't relish the idea of just sitting idly by while my men risk their lives."

"You saved these people once," Rumplestiltskin admonished her. "You've done so much for them. Let me go this time. They needed you to go, once. Now they need you to stay. Stay for me, my Queen."

She was crying hard now, tears escaping her with ease. Neither made a move to brush them away. After a long moment of silence, Belle glanced over to Bae. "Go report to Gaston," she whispered, her voice thick from crying. "If he has any issues, tell him to come speak to me."

Bae grinned and nodded, turning to leave the room. He paused at the door and looked back. "Thank you," he whispered before ducking out of the room to find Gaston.

Alone once more, Belle leaned heavily against Rumplestiltskin's solid frame, holding onto him tightly. "Why did you pick now to be brave," she asked, half-laughing, half-sobbing. Rumplestiltskin said nothing, but instead rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying his best to comfort her with his touch. Eventually he released her, stepping back to look at her gently.

"I should go inform the Captain that I will be joining them," he said. "Rest while I'm gone, all right?"

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before letting go of her completely. When he reached the door Belle called out, her words stopping him.

"Please be careful," she said. "I only just got you. I'm not ready to lose you."

He could not bring himself to look back at her; he knew that if he did, he would not walk out the door. And he would not be able to live with himself if he stayed.

-000-

Bae reported to Gaston that he'd been sent to fight. Gaston raised an eyebrow in surprise, wondering just what had gotten into Belle. He knew she was heavily involved with all aspects of the kingdom, which included making decisions in areas of war and battle, and though he knew her to be quite sensible when it came to strategy and battle – he'd seen her discuss battle tactics on more than one ocasison – he wondered just what had possessed her to send Baelfire to fight.

He did not have to wonder long, for not long after Bae arrived did Rumplestiltskin, who informed Gaston that he would be joining them. It made sense, Gaston realized, the have the Dark One – or whatever he was now that he disguised himself as human – join them but it made him no less wary of the creature. He had no fondness for Rumplestiltskin, though he did for Bae. The boy reminded him of himself, and he was pleased that the lad seemed interested in the way of the sword and not of magic.

Gaston pushed all personal feelings aside – he had no love for the man who'd won the heart of the Queen – and informed Rumplestiltskin of his duties. As the king – something Rumplestiltskin still insisted he wasn't – he would work with Lucien and himself closely. Gaston did not relish working with the Dark One, but he knew Regina better than any of them – never mind that it had been his presence that had made Regina aware of their small kingdom in the first place – and so Gaston held his tongue.

"Get some rest," he informed Rumplestiltskin as he finished briefing him on the marching orders he'd given out. "We leave at dawn."

-000-

Rumplestiltskin returned to his chamber to see Belle sitting at the vanity, Cecily brushing her hair and chatting idly. Rumpletiltskin dismissed the girl as he approached, taking the brush from Cecily's hands and picked up where she had left off. Belle sighed contentedly as her husband brushed her hair, eventually abandoning the tool for his hands, and before long he began to braid her hair, starting at the nape of her neck and working downward. Belle offered him a humored smile as he secured the braid with a ribbon and leaned back to rest her head against his stomach.

He let his hands rest on her shoulders and bent over to press a light kiss to the top of her head. She watched their reflections, studying his face intently. He sighed at her expression, and turned her to face him. Kneeling before her he whispered, "I love you."

It seemed to be the right thing to say, for she smiled softly and lifted her hands, wrapping them around his neck. "Take me to bed?"

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, neither of them willing to let go. Belle feared this would be the last time she would have her husband in her arms and her bed, but she kept that fear silent, instead choosing to enjoy their time together. He kissed every inch of her, and she him, relishing the moment they had.

Later, when they were exhausted and spent, Belle curled up beside her husband and wished that the morning would never come.

-000-

Dawn came all too soon. They stood outside, the troops lined up and ready. Rumplestiltskin and Belle stood off to the side where they went unnoticed, he dressed in armor and she in a simple pale pink gown. Gaston and Lucien were reciting orders, but Ruplestiltskin paid them no heed. His focus was on Belle. He took her hand in his, squeezing it softly as he whispered to her. "I love you."

She returned the squeeze and glanced up at him. "I love you too." She shifted closer and rested her head against his shoulder. "And I'm so proud of you."

He said nothing, merely held her hand and hoped that things would go well and that he could return home soon. He tried not to worry about what-ifs, but faced with his own mortality, he feared that he would leave her alone. He was grateful that the gift of foresight had faded with the curse, because he'd never wanted to look into the future so badly to see what was to come.

He turned her to him and kissed her instead and Belle returned the gesture fervently. They remained that way for some time, simply brushing their lips together, unwilling to break apart.

"This is the right thing to do," he said softly, pressing their foreheads together. "If things go the way I anticipate, Snow is going to want to directly attack the castle and overwhelm Regina. I've got to go and ensure her determination to take back what is hers doesn't kill innocent lives in the process."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, my husband," Belle said, pressing closer to him. "I'm glad you're going; I'd worry about Bae far more if you weren't with him. I feel confident that you can protect everyone."

"Don't overestimate my powers, dearest," he cautioned. "I'm not the sorcerer I was a month ago."

"No," she agreed, "But you have something much more powerful. You have love on your side. You have your son; you have me. You are doing this because you care about Avonlea and maintaining peace so that our people don't have to live in fear. You're doing the brave thing, Rumple," she said with a proud smile.

"Let us hope bravery follows," he said gently. "Because I've never been more afraid."

She kissed him gently and lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "We have more at stake," she said. "Your life; Bae's life. The lives of the other men, and those joining in Snow's alliance. There is much more to lose, but that means there is much more to fight for. If all Regina has is her hatred and lust for vengeance against Snow, then she's already lost."

She was right, he mused, and instead of telling her so, he brought her lips to his again, kissing her hard and deep. He hoped this little adventure lasted a short time, and if things went the way he hoped, the isolated war between Snow and Regina would be over in a few days' time. Regina was powerful though, and while love was the stronger magic, hatred was a formidable enemy, and the knights of Avonlea would have their work cut out for them.

Knowing that this could last a mere few days, or be drawn out for several weeks, Rumple continued to kiss his wife; hating the thought of not knowing when he would be able to do it again. Finally, heard the blowing of a horn, the signal that they were to depart. He pressed another kiss to Belle's lips and they walked to the front of the line, where Lucien and Gaston stood waiting.

Belle pulled each man into a tight hug, surprising the two soldiers. Belle did not care though. These were her friends and she didn't care about propriety. These men were going to help keep the kingdom safe. They deserved her gratitude.

Both men returned her embrace and Gaston kissed her knuckles gently, smiling at her and swearing he'd take care of their men. Belle assured him that he would make her proud and she offered similar sentiments to Lucien, who grinned proudly.

"Be safe," she instructed them. "Be brave and don't do anything stupid."

They swore to be on their best behavior and then Belle turned back to Rumplestiltskin, not caring who saw her affection for him. "The same goes for you," she said. "Be safe, be smart, and most importantly," she paused, "Come back to me."

He couldn't promise that. As strong as he was, he was no longer immortal and though it was a terrifying concept to even fathom, he knew he needed to make her understand he was not the invincible creature she'd given her heart to.

She'd fallen in love with an immortal wizard. But she'd married to a man.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Resting his forehead against hers, a gesture in remembrance of before, he whispered, "Long live the Queen."

Her eyes welled with tears and she whispered back, "And long live the King."

"I'm not the King," he argued.

"Yes you are," she declared. "You are leading our men into battle. You are protecting our people. You married the Queen. You are a King. You are _my_ King."

Rumplestiltskin kissed her soundly, and when he broke away he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you," she replied earnestly.

He offered her one last glance, squeezed her hand, and then turned to join Lucien and Gaston. The other two men gave the signal, and the small battalion of troops began to march. She watched as the men made their way out of the kingdom, standing as cold as a statue as their forms began to grow smaller and smaller. It was only when she could not make out their forms anymore that she turned to go inside, hoping it was not the last time she would lay eyes on them.

End Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Belle. She never gets to do anything fun. :-(
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> Chapter 30 will be posted on the 23rd.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own all original characters.


	30. Her Own Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a feat, if she said so herself, and she played with her thoughts for some time, thinking of the day when she'd chipped his cup in the castle – she wondered idly if he still had it – to the time she'd fallen off the ladder into his arms.

Again, Belle found herself waiting. It was an activity she found she despised and she wished more than anything that this mess would be taken care of soon. She was ready for some peace and normalcy. She was ready to have time with her new family. It had only been a few hours, but Belle was already restless. She knew there was plenty to do, it would take the troops at least two days before they reached the location disclosed in the letter from Snow.

She had breakfast alone, though her appetite was small. She nibbled on a pastry and sipped at her tea, frowning when it did nothing but make her stomach upset. She cursed her nerves and instead focused her thoughts onto the agenda for the day. It would be more of the same, meetings with the council, paperwork, meeting with the villagers – it was a welcome distraction from her thoughts, and she was grateful that she had enough to do.

She wished dearly that she knew where the troops were. They had not been gone long, but it occurred to Belle that she had not asked Rumplestiltksin to write to her. She wished she had done so, for maybe then she would be able to find some peace of mind, but she would just have to hope that everything went without incident.

She sat through her meetings, the council pleased that the troops had made it out of the kingdom with little hassle. It cheered Belle to know the men supported her decision and the rest of their discussion flowed smoothly. Sometime later, Leonardo joined her in Rumplestiltksin's stead to meet with the denizens who sought her council. Some asked why the battalion had left. Belle offered no real explanation, leaving the people unsatisfied despite her encouragement that all was well.

She skipped lunch, her stomach unable to handle any more food despite being empty, and retired to her office to catch up on paperwork. She had documents to read and sign, laws and propositions to look over, and letters from other kingdoms to answer. She kept busy for several hours, enjoying the work, and later that evening she opted to take a small supper in her room. She had made much progress but still had several letters to answer – letters that had sat long neglected by her distraction with her marriage and with Regina.

She ate supper quickly, only able to take a few bites, and once she felt she could take no more, she called for some tea – always an excellent way to calm her nerves and relax her – and picked up her father's book of poetry. She flipped through the pages, taking comfort in them and inhaled the smell that reminded her of her father. It was a memory of a simpler time, and it eased her mind, as the tea settled her stomach, to think of the days when she'd curled up next to her father and read. Now she had Rumplestiltskin to curl up to, and though he was not here, she could smell his scent on the sheets and she settled down onto the side of his side of the bed, breathing him in. She opened the book to her favorite poem – one she knew by heart – and began to read, eventually drifting off to sleep.

-000-

The next couple days were more of the same. Belle awoke feeling slightly unwell but decided that she would feel better once she began her day. She ate another small breakfast, instead opting for mint tea that again settled her stomach and warmed her through. She ate in silence, the only sounds the distant steps of maids and servants going about their daily tasks.

She had no meetings with the council today – for which she was grateful – and instead dedicated the rest of her morning to writing her letters. She penned a letter to Ariel as well, knowing the poor girl was probably as lonely as she was. She kept the letter short and simple, unsure of just how much Ariel would be able to read on her own. She sealed the envelope and called for a messenger. William appeared and she instructed him to make sure the letter reached its destination as quickly as possible. It was not an urgent letter by any means, but Belle longed to speak to someone who understood her plight.

And at any rate, she missed her new friend. She had not had much time to get to know the girl, but she was sweet and curious and shared a love for learning – just as Belle did – and it was a comfort to know she was not the only female royal who shared a love for knowledge.

After her letters were answered, Belle sat slouched in her chair, restless. She had no idea what to do with her day now that her main duties had been completed. There was no one to call on her in the throne room, which surprised her, and so she began to think of things she could do to pass her time.

Eventually she settled on going to the market. She had not had the opportunity to visit and browse in some time, and she longed to get out of the castle and mingle with her people on a more personal level. She'd done it frequently before she'd been swept off to the Dark Castle, and she wanted to try to establish her relationship with her people again.

At the request – more like demand – of both Gaston and Lucien, Belle was required to have a guard escort her if she left the castle. She was not fond of the idea but decided that the least she could do was respect their wishes. She met with a young knight, Sir Cranston, who was small in stature and hardly intimidating, but he was sweet and polite and Belle liked him instantly. He was extremely shy, no doubt due to being so close to the Queen, but Belle was determined to get the lad to open up. She spoke of many topics, slowly drawing the boy out of his shell as she browsed through the stalls, smiling and waving as people bowed and addressed her with reverence.

She spoke to everyone gently as if they were old friends she had not seen in ages. Cranston stood rigidly by her side, eyes constantly surveying the crowds of people as if he suspected any one of them might raise a hand to attack her.

Finally, after she had shopped and bought a few trinkets for herself – and managed to get Cranston to pick something for himself – they made their way back to the castle. She had bought a small selection of sweets and offered one to him. He thanked her with a smile and when she returned the gesture, he blushed.

They walked inside the castle and into the grand foyer and Cranston bowed and thanked Belle for being so kind.

"You were kind to keep me company," she said sweetly. "Thank you. I'll be sure to give a good word when your superiors return."

He flushed furiously then and bowed once more. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She sent him off then, with the bag of sweets, and decided to retire to her parlor. She did not frequent the room outside of breakfast, but it was a small and cozy room. It always seemed perfectly warm and after selecting a novel from the library she entered the room and curled on the settee next to the wide stained glass window to read.

Belle adored the room. It had been her mother's preferred room so many years ago, to read and write letters, and Belle could vaguely recall spending early mornings and late evenings in this room at her mother's feet, listening to her read. Her mother had even taught her how to write her name, much to her governess' displeasure. Queens were not meant to do those sort of things with their children, but Belle's mother had often disregarded the rules of what a Queen was 'supposed to' do, and often did what she wished.

Her father had loved her for that trait, and Belle was grateful to have inherited it.

She read, long into the evening, having the servants bring her supper into the room so she did not have to be disturbed. The book was one of adventure, with magic and intrigue, and schemes aplenty. She was caught up in the middle of an intense scene, the twist of the novel revealing itself, and though she had read this book at least twice before, this part always left her breathless with excitement.

Just as the climax of the novel had begun, Belle felt something soft and light land on her lap. She glanced down in confusion, starting when she saw a letter. Filled with hope and excitement, she tossed the book aside and grabbed the envelope, her cheeks growing warm in excitement as she saw Rumplestiltskin's familiar hand scrawled on the front. Tearing it open hastily, Belle opened the letter and began to read.

_My dearest wife,_

Belle smiled at the words. Oh how wonderful it was to hear from him!

_We arrived safely and without incident. Snow White and her prince – who I must say does live up to his name – met with us as soon as we arrived. I hesitate to tell you anything in detail, as I'd like to ensure no one become aware of what we are planning._

_But do not fret, my love. We are all well._

_Bae sends his regards._

_I love you, my dear. I eagerly await the moment this foolishness ends so that I may return to you. I've picked a fine time to become brave, haven't I?_

_I will write again when I can. Be safe and take care, dearest._

_Forever yours,_

_Rumplestiltskin_

She read the letter again, soaking up everything he said. Receiving a letter from him had been just what she needed. It eased her mind and uplifted her heart to know that so far all was well. She caressed the parchment, tracing her finger over the curve of his name, wishing that she could summon him to her side with just a thought.

Once upon a time, she could have.

But now he was a man – powerful and magical – but he could not hear her desperate wish for him to come to her. It was probably for the best, she decided. If he returned, even for a moment, she would most likely forbid him from leaving. And he wanted to be brave. Her father had not stopped her from leaving to save her people; she thought it only fitting that she'd done the same.

The letter was far too short for her liking, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. He'd been brief, but he'd eased her fears and had given her just enough endearments to make her giddy with delight. He knew just what to say to make her feel better, and although she'd planned on it anyway, she decided that she would greet him with the sincerest and most loving of kisses the next time she saw him.

And she was growing confident that she would see him again.

It was not too late, barely dark outside, and so Belle decided that she would find Leonardo and tell him that the men were well.

She found him in in one of the dining halls sipping tea. He stood when she entered and offered her a sweeping bow. "What may I do for you, Your Majesty," he said with a smile. She told him of the letter she had received excitedly, deciding not to show him as it was more a private letter. But Leonardo seemed pleased with the news and declared, "Thank goodness your man has magic. Letters arriving in this fashion are a sure way to ease the mind."

Belle agreed. They sat in silence for a moment and Leonardo noticed that Belle had begun to frown. "Now, Your Majesty," he chided gently, "Don't you be getting upset. He'll be fine. They'll all be fine."

She nodded and laughed weakly at her foolishness. Had she not just started feeling better about him being gone? Hadn't his letter brought her the comfort she had desperately needed?

She sighed and glanced up at her advisor. "He's mortal now," she said. "And I'm afraid that he's going to do something stupid in an effort to prove he's still powerful; or to prove that he's brave. I can't help but worry that he made a mistake in getting rid of the curse."

Leonardo's heart ached for the girl, and he led her to the chair he'd been sitting in. She sank into the cushion and he grabbed another chair and pulled it closer. He sat down and leaned forward to grasp her hand, the long sleeves of his advisor's robes covering their hands.

"You face the same fears as every other wife and mother who has sent their men off to war," Leonardo said softly. "Our king is mortal, as most kings are. And I can't say that I don't worry as well. But Rumpletiltskin is not a fool. He knows more of what the Queen is capable of; more than you or I. He'll not do something foolish in the name of honor or bravery. He went with the intention of keeping everyone safe. He went to prepare them for what this woman is capable of. And I do not think that after searching for so long, he would leave his child fatherless, nor his new wife a widow."

"But what of the others?" Belle asked. "What if Regina causes a woman under my care to become a widow or a child an orphan? I don't doubt my husband's ability, but I don't doubt Regina's either."

Leonardo patted her hand. "You underestimate both your husband and your Guard," he scolded. "Rumplestiltskin is a master of magic. He may not be immortal but he is no less capable than he was when he had scales. And your men are trained for this very thing. They know when the answer the call that they may very well die for their Queen and country one day. And they still sign up. They know the risks." He reached out and patted Belle's hand softly. "As much as you might with it, you cannot protect everyone."

Belle nodded, knowing he was right. "Thank you, Leonardo," she said. "I'm so glad you're always here to help me keep my head on straight." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He wrapped his arms around her in return, and a tear trickled down his cheek as he replied, "Fret unnecessarily, I'd wager." He pulled back and tilted his head toward the door. "Go get some sleep," he ordered gently. "A good night's rest will do you wonders."

Standing, Belle nodded. "I have felt slightly ill today," she admitted. "I suppose I'm working myself up over things I cannot control."

"Try not to fret too much," he replied. "This will be over before you know it. I'm sure of it."

-000-

Rumplestiltskin paced. He hated being away from Avonlea. He'd never had much love for his old home and the Dark Castle had been isolated enough that he'd not had many neighbors. But he'd come to care for the small kingdom. And its Queen.

Gods, but how he missed Belle! He'd been gone but two days and already he was desperate to return to her. He'd been taken by surprise at their relationship, always believing in the back of his mind that one day he would wake up and find it all to have been nothing but a dream. But now that he stood in the midst of a small camp, dressed in the king's armor and watching as his son sharpened his sword by the campfire, he knew that everything that had happened in recent months was not a dream.

And though he missed Belle greatly, he would not trade anything that had happened for the world.

He'd had the world once – or at least all its trinkets – and it had been a lonely place.

Trying to distract himself from his homesickness, Rumplestiltskin reflected back to the meeting he'd had earlier. Snow White and Prince Charming had greeted them and had escorted himself, Lucien, and Gaston into a small tent where they listened as Rumplestiltskin told them everything he know about Regina. He knew Snow knew a great deal about Regina, but doubted she knew the whole story. He informed the others of the kind of magic she was capable of doing. Rumple explained more in depth her history with her mother, her initial reluctance to learn magic, and her ultimate submission to it. He was not proud of what he'd created, but it was too late for regrets. It was merely time to make it right. They spoke at length, forming numerous plans until they settled on what they all felt was a foolproof way to bring Regina's reign of terror to an end.

Now all that was left to do was wait. Eric would be arriving the next day if all went well, and after he was briefed on the situation, they would prepare to attack. They were far enough away from the castle to not arouse suspicion, and the location they'd chosen, close to an opening in the mines where Snow White's dwarf friends frequented was the perfect location for the camp to go unnoticed. Rumplestiltskin had thrown out a protection spell to keep passersby from seeing the light and smoke from the fire, and so the men walked around freely without fear of being seen.

He twitched his hands absently, wondering what the outcome of this would be. He doubted Regina would suspect anything, and certainly not at the scale they were planning. She would no doubt be taken by surprise and she often did not handle herself under sudden pressure, so he knew that should they maintain the element of surprise, they would no doubt overwhelm her.

He could hear her now, he thought as he paced back and forth in the small path he'd created with his steps. He could hear her shouts of betrayal, how they'd sworn never to actively go against each other like this. He remembered that promise. She'd begun to tread down a darker path, one he'd needed her to go one. But then he'd met Belle. And his desire to rip the world apart had quickly diminished. Her goodness had stirred something in him and so he'd called off the deal, no longer willing to travel down the dark path he'd set for himself. Now he had a bright future ahead of him, with a beautiful woman to walk with him, and he had no desire to drag her into the darkness he'd forced so many others into.

Regina had called him coward, but he was practically immune to the word by then and had only chuckled darkly at her. "Not a coward, dearie," he'd hissed at her, "Just wise enough to know when to accept defeat and move on."

Regina had never been one to accept defeat.

He continued to pace and when he turned to begin another lap, he started when he saw his son standing before him, holding his sharpened sword at his side. His armor was slightly too big for him – they'd not had time to properly fit him – and he looked just like a little boy again, not the teen that had lived for over a century without him. "You going to be all right, Papa?" He asked, and Rumple sighed.

"I'm anxious," he admitted. "The one thing I never wanted us to be involved in…and here we are. On the possible eve of battle."

"Perhaps it's fate?" The boy mused and tilted his head in thought.

"Perhaps," he offered, cursing fate if that was indeed what it was.

"You miss Belle, don't you?" He asked and Rumple looked up sharply at his son.

"What makes you say that?" He asked and Bae took a step forward.

"I miss her, too."

And Rumplestiltskin could see it. His son and wife had bonded quickly in their time together, and it surprised and comforted Rumplestiltskin to know that not only had the two most important people in his life accepted him, but they'd accepted each other. He toyed with the thought of Bae someday calling Belle 'mother' but he decided that what he had now was more than he'd ever dreamed possible, and he was content.

Rumplestiltskin sighed softly as he watched his son. Offering him a sad smile, he nodded. "I miss her terribly."

"We'll see her soon." Rumplestiltskin chuckled. His son had always been quite the optimist.

"Yes we will," he agreed. And he believed it.

-000-

Belle sat at her vanity, chin resting in her palm, the other hand absently twirling a lock of hair. She'd come to rest, hoping that the solitude would help calm her nerves and the pain in her stomach, but the sight of the enchanted rose caught her attention when she'd entered.

She didn't know how long she had sat before it, gazing at the beauty of the open bloom, admiring it. It had been sweet of Rumplestiltskin to give her something so lovely, and she felt her heart swell at the thought of him giving it to her. As she thought of her love, she noticed that the slight shimmer the rose exuded began to brighten. Intrigued, Belle began to concentrate on her husband, thinking back to their first – and subsequent – kisses. She thought of their engagement and their wedding. She thought with a deep blush of their wedding night and all the nights afterward they'd enjoyed each other in their bed.

The more she thought, the more her heart swelled, and the more the shimmering glow around the rose intensified. It was beautiful, and eventually the glow lit up half the room. She smiled, then turned her thoughts away from her husband. The glow dimmed and Belle's smile grew. He'd told her it was enchanted; that it would bloom as long as she loved him, and it seemed that the more she dwelled on her love, the stronger the rose grew. It was quite a feat, if she said so herself, and she played with her thoughts for some time, thinking of the day when she'd chipped his cup in the castle – she wondered idly if he still had it – to the time she'd fallen off the ladder into his arms. The flower's glow – lovely and red and iridescent – flickered around the room, swelling up until she was sure those outside the castle would be able to see it.

She again shifted her thoughts, and watched the rose fade back to the dim glow it often gave. Pleased with her findings, she stood, gently caressed the oathing stone that sat next to her rose and called for Cecily to prepare her for bed. Once finished, she crawled under the covers, once again sliding over to her husband's side, and drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't wait to see her husband again and show him what she could make her rose do. It was her own kind of magic, born from True Love, and it filled her with such an overwhelming peace that she slept soundly throughout the night, her dreams filled with love and happiness.

End Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, favorites, and comments! I greatly appreciate it!  
> Chapter 31 will be up on the 30th!


	31. Badges of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It doesn't hurt much," he said proudly. "Sir Lucien says it's a badge of honor and I should wear it proudly."

Several days passed and Belle did not receive another letter. She told herself it was foolish to expect one. Rumplestiltskin would be busy preparing for the attack on the Queen and it would not do for him to be distracted writing letters to her. She wished she had thought to ask him how to send letters by magic, but perhaps it was for the best that she did not. She had the distinct feeling she would write him every day.

Things remained quiet in the village. There had been no word of an attack or of any disturbances outside the kingdom and Belle took it as a comfort. If something had happened, she would have heard by now surely.

She forced herself to remain busy, doing her best to ignore how ill she felt. It was not enough to cause her any alarm, but she had been feeling slightly ill ever since Rumplestiltskin had left. She thought about mentioning it to the doctor, but she did not want to waste the doctor's time for what she already knew. It was nerves, she concluded, for she hadn't been this distressed in a long time. The last time Rumple had left, she'd known he would return, even if she had not known when. This time however, she did not know for certain that he would come back. She hoped and believed he would; but it made the fact that he might not no less real.

She received a letter from Ariel, which had lifted her spirits considerably. The girl's writing was still poor, but Belle could see her progress. She thanked Belle for her letter, and told her of all the incredible things she'd learned. She spoke of Eric fondly, informing Belle that they were going to wed within a month, assuming he returned by then. It was to be a small wedding, as Ariel did not understand much about the world still and she had quickly become overwhelmed from making decisions on which table linens to use or which wine to serve. Belle pitied the poor girl, having to handle so much without Eric with her. She hoped this foolishness with Regina was finished soon so they could all get back to their normal lives.

She brushed away those thoughts quickly, as she had a council meeting to attend. It would be quite unproductive, as everything had been going smoothly as of late. It would be nice to discuss some of the propositions that had been presented to her, and Belle discovered a newfound joy at leading her people. It was nice to be productive.

The men had already gathered by the time she joined them and after they bowed their respect, everyone sat and began to talk. It was easy conversation. Leonardo discussing the budget of the kingdom and the other men offering reports of various nature. Belle listened attentively, enjoying herself in a way that seemed odd but pleasant.

The meeting fell into informal conversation after some time, the men and Belle chatting idly about the village, the castle, and plans for the future once Regina was taken care of. It was obvious to all that an alliance between the three kingdoms would be invaluable. The men – led by Leonardo – declared that the Queens Snow and Belle and Prince Eric would make an excellent alliance. Belle agreed. She'd already become close to Snow White and Eric and Ariel. Alliances founded on friendship would surely last a lifetime, and it made Belle excited to think about a future of aligned kingdoms. There could be peace in the lands. There could be prosperity and happiness.

It filled her with hope.

Belle was about to comment on possible ideas for trade between the three kingdoms when to her right there appeared a great puff of purple smoke. Belle stood, alarmed then elated when she saw her husband standing but a few feet from her, still in his armor and looking haggard but no worse for wear.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Just as she'd done in the corridor that fateful day when he'd returned with his son, she lifted her skirts and rushed to him, not caring that she was not alone. He caught her in his arms and kissed her quickly on the lips before looking up to the council. "I must borrow our Queen," he said with a giggle that was entirely the Dark One, and before Belle could ask what he meant, he saluted the men, grabbed Belle by the waist and disappeared, his laughter echoing throughout the otherwise silent room.

-000-

When they reappeared, it was in a grand foyer that had clearly seen better days. The room was dark and decorated with black walls, curtains, and mirrors. Belle recognized it as Regina's castle, the black decor enough to make that perfectly clear. She looked around her and gasped slightly as she realized the room she stood in had been turned into a makeshift infirmary. There were soldiers lying on blankets and cots throughout the room. There were servants and other villagers tending to the injured.

"What on earth happened?" Belle asked as she glanced about her. She looked for anyone that she might recognize and was torn as whether to feel grateful or afraid when she did not. She glanced back at Rumplestiltskin when he spoke.

"It's over," he whispered and he didn't bother to hide the wonder in his tone. "We won."

Belle had countless questions she wanted to ask him, but before she could she heard the distinct sound of heeled shoes rushing along the stone floor. Belle looked back, breaking into a smile when she saw Snow White rushing toward her. The girls embraced tightly, Belle laughing as the realization that it was over washed over her.

"We did it," Snow White whispered to her softly. Belle stepped back to regard her friend.

"It's wonderful," Belle agreed. She reached out to squeeze Snow's hand. "A new age is beginning."

Snow smiled then nodded to Rumplestiltksin. "We couldn't have done it without him."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, merely bowed his head in respect to the queen before him.

"Are these all the men left?" Belle asked with concern. Snow White shook her head and pointed to a corridor Belle had not noticed before.

"There are several rooms down that hall that hold the rest," she explained. "This room was for the worst injuries. Thankfully we lost few men."

Belle nodded, grateful that the dead were small, but still felt a pang of sadness.

She glanced back at Rumplestiltskin. "You appear to be fine," she said as she turned to take his hands. "But what of the rest of my men? Where are Lucien and Gaston?" She paused then, horrified. "Where is Bae?"

"He's in the second room on the le-"

Belle broke away from Rumplestiltskin, rushing down the hallway, panic rising up in her. He was not dead - that much she knew – but he'd been hurt and something in her ached at the thought of harm coming to her stepson. She made it to the room, rushing inside and looking around urgently for any sign of Baelfire.

She fretted when she did not immediately see him. She was about to call out for him, but she heard her name called first. She glanced to the back corner of the room, near a large stained glass window to see Baelfire hop down from the cot he'd been sitting on.

"Bae!"

She rushed to him, tears prickling her eyes and he met her head on, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other and holding tightly. Belle squeezed him hard, so glad to see him again and finally when she was convinced she had properly smothered him, she stepped back.

She saw the large bandage over his face, covering his eye, and frowned. "What happened?"

"It doesn't hurt much," he said proudly. "Sir Lucien says it's a badge of honor and I should wear it proudly."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," she said fondly, tracing her fingers lightly over the bandage. She glanced up then and looked around. "Where are Sirs Lucien and Gaston?" She asked. Bae pointed to the other end of the room. "Over there," he said.

Bae led her to where the two men were and gasped when she saw Lucien. Some of the hair on his left side had been cut shorter and there was a woman trying to stitch up his ear, the top part hanging over, barely attached. Belle felt her stomach churn but she fought away her unease.

"'Ello', Your Majesty!" He bellowed out, seeming unaffected by what was happening to him. "I'd bow, but this girl here will stick me if I do, so you must pardon me."

She waved a hand dismissively. "What did you do to yourself?" She chided in a motherly tone.

"Ah," Lucien said, treating it as if it were nothing. And to him it was. He had scars from other battles and he'd always worn them proudly. He seemed to enjoy showing off the evidence of his service and Belle knew this scar would be no exception. "Some bastard got me with the tip of his sword. Last thing he ever did though, I can tell ya that much. Got a few more cuts and bruises elsewheres, but they ain't nothin' much to worry about."

"Well, I'm afraid I'll still worry," she said with a smile. "But I'm glad you're all right."

She glanced over at Gaston, who had been bandaged up as well and was sporting a makeshift sling. "I can't trust any of you not to come back to me uninjured," she said teasingly, in a lighthearted mood now that she knew they were all safe. "And what happened to you, sir?"

He flushed and lowered his head, embarrassed. "I'm afraid my injury is not as interesting to discuss as Baelfire's or Lucien's," he said with a scowl in Lucien's direction. No doubt he'd been teased for it all ready. Belle wasn't surprised, knowing Lucien's penchant for mischief.

"All the same," she said, laying a gentle hand on his uninjured arm, "I'd like to know."

Sighing, he told her. "I was charging a guard," he said. "And someone grabbed my boot. I tripped and fell to the ground. I fell on my arm."

"At least you didn't fall on your sword!" Belle exclaimed, giving him a gentle smile. "I don't want any of my men injured. But there is no shame in this." She leaned up and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "I'm quite proud of you. And if anyone teases you," she said looking sharply at Lucien who bowed his head then winced, "You send them to me. I'll set them straight."

"She'll do it, too," A voice said from behind them. Belle turned around to see Rumplestiltskin approaching her. He walked with a slight limp, and Belle wondered when he'd last taken a potion for his leg. He'd been conserving most of his energy for the battle, and she wondered how much magic he'd used and whether it had taken its toll on him. "My dear," he said as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "The new Queen would like you to join her in the study. She's eager for you to meet her husband."

Belle nodded and turned back to regard Lucien and Gaston. "You both have served Avonlea well," she said with a smile. "I'm honored to have your as my Captain and Lieutenant." The two men offered her smiles as well, and Lucien yelped as he was stuck from the nurse trying to mend his ear.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin turned only to be stopped by Baelfrie. "Can I come?"

Rumplestiltskin turned around and glanced at Gaston. "That's up to your officer."

"You're dismissed," he said, his voice firm and solid. Baelfire saluted, then moved to follow his father and stepmother but Gaston called out again, "You're a fine soldier, Baelfire. It was an honor to fight with you."

Baelfire grinned, turning back to his father, who positively glowed with pride. He'd been so afraid for his son during the battle, short lived though it had been, but from what soldiers and villagers alike had reported, he'd fought valiantly and bravely. It pleased Rumplestiltskin to know people thought his son was brave.

-000-

Rumplestiltskin held Belle's arm in his as they walked to the room to meet Snow White. Bae followed behind them, picking at the bandage on his face. They entered, the door slightly ajar, to see Snow White and the man Belle assumed to be her husband embracing tightly, lips pressed together. Belle coughed and they jumped away, Snow's face turning red.

"Tables have turned, it seems," She said, coughing slightly in embarrassment. Belle smiled and let go of Rumplestiltskin to approach the man before her.

"You must be Prince Charming," she said as she held out her hand to greet him. Charming took it and offered her a smile. "And you must be Queen Belle," he said as he leaned down to kiss her knuckles. "I must thank you for convincing Snow to come after me. I was almost convinced she'd given up."

Belle beamed at him. "I'm a fan of love," she said with a smile. "Especially when it defies the norm." She glanced back at her husband, who couldn't stop the flush from appearing on his very human cheeks.

Charming laughed. "Shall we sit? I'm sure you'd like to be brought up to date on what's happened."

Belle agreed and followed him to the large table at the center of the room. There were numerous chairs surrounding it, and Belle took a seat on the side closest to the wall. Rumplestiltskin moved to sit beside her and Bae took the seat beside his father. Snow tapped the table impatiently and looked to the door. "Prince Eric was supposed to join us," she said and Belle looked up expectantly.

"He's well, then? I feel awful. I'd forgotten to ask after him."

Rumplestiltskin took her hand in his. "He is fine, my dear," he assured her. "The last I saw him he was writing a letter to his dear mermaid."

Charming raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Belle shook her head. "It's a long story."

Before Charming could ask further, the door flew open and Eric rushed inside. "Forgive me," he said breathlessly. "I did not want my bride to worry longer than necessary."

Snow White waved a hand dismissively. "I don't blame you," she said. "I think we're all eager to make sure everyone we care for knows that all is well."

Belle cleared her throat. "So, what exactly happened? Is Regina dead?"

Snow White shook her head and explained. "She is in a cell in the dungeons. Rumplestiltskin placed a powerful spell over the prison so that she will not be able to escape. She is….at long last…defeated."

Belle sighed in relief. "Good."

Snow White nodded, though Belle could see a hint of sadness in the girl's eyes. It was obvious she was upset about the defeat of her stepmother, but as quickly as the sorrow had come upon her, it fled, and Snow White began to tell her of what had happened.

-000-

_The soldiers went around in the dead of night, waking villagers and spreading whispers of their plan. Snow White knew well who would aid her and they made sure to spread the word wide of what they were planning._

_At the suggestion of Eric, several soldiers borrowed clothing from the villagers to disguise themselves. They would hide in plain sight and be able to get closer to the castle than if they stormed it. Once word had been spread and everyone prepared, Snow White prepared the men for battle. They would attack during the mid-morning market._

_The villagers whispered amongst themselves in the safety of their homes, excited to know that their lives would be soon changing. Their true princess had returned to them and they were eager to help her bring down the towering force that was Regina._

_The sun rose and all seemed normal. The people carried on as was normal, but there was a thick anticipation that hung in the air. People looked about them in excitement and counted down the moments until it was time to act. They had been told there would be a sign, but so as to avoid the risk of betrayal, they had not been told what to look for._

_Rumplestiltskin, whom the people did not recognize, merely informed them that they would know when the time had come._

_And indeed, when Snow White appeared in the town square, dressed in her peasant's garb, with sword in hand, the people knew it was time. She marched with purpose to the center of the market and hopped up onto a small platform, pulling back her hood and standing tall, looking every bit the queen she was meant to be._

_"REGINA!" Snow White called out, her voice strong and sure. "Come out and face me! I'm not running anymore! Here I am!"_

_The air trembled and suddenly Regina appeared in the middle of the square in all her wicked glory. The soldiers in disguise remained still, knowing that now was not the time to strike. The villagers all backed away in fear. Rumplestiltskin stood out of the way as well, hidden and unrecognizable to Regina in his human form, waiting for his time to act. He was stationed behind Snow White, near a stall that had been selling grain, and he watched Regina's moves carefully, knowing all too well that she would fight dirty._

_Regina began to address her people, telling them all that Snow White must pay for her crimes, declaring the girl a traitor to the crown and that the villagers should be lucky to see the enemy of their Queen finally ready to accept defeat. She stared hard at Snow the entire time, her eyes filled with malice. When she finished speaking, Snow White sighed wearily and met Regina's eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, dropping her sword to her side. "Let's end this."_

_Regina smirked. "Gladly."_

_She hurled a blast of magic at Snow, stunned when it hit a shield Rumple had placed around her at the last moment. Snow stood with wide eyes, glancing back at Rumplsetiltskin who nodded to her in assurance. Regina balked, her mouth falling open in confusion. She could not fathom why her magic had been deflected and fear gripped her, sensing something was wrong. Afraid, she called for her guards, and as they came forward to surround the Queen, Snow's men – soldiers, dwarves, and villagers who believed Snow was the rightful queen – all stepped out, issuing their own battle cry and stormed the square, some surrounding the area in which Snow stood, the rest charging Regina and her guards._

_Enraged, Regina demanded her men fight the peasants, and with a wave her hand she opened a pathway and began to stalk towards Snow White, anger making twisting her features. The men surrounding Snow braced themselves but it was no use as Regina swept her hand again, sending them all flying in various directions as if they were no more than rag dolls. Snow winced as she heard men cry out in pain but she forced herself to focus on the woman before her. This was their only chance and if they failed now it would all be in vain._

_Regina stood before her stepdaughter, glaring up at her with disgust. "You horrid little wretch," she yelled as she blasted another ball of magic at Snow. Snow White did not flinch and the blast hit the magic shield again, the burst of energy disintegrating into thin air._

_Regina growled and leapt onto the platform coming face to face with the girl. "How dare you," she whispered venomously, oblivious to the battle waging around her. She waved her hand slowly, and Snow White could feel the magic shield that had surrounded her fade away. She swallowed thickly, screwing her courage and stood still, eyes not leaving Regina's. Regina took a step closer, lifting her hand toward Snow White's chest. Snow stood still, tears forming in her eyes. Regina sneered wickedly and plunged her hand into Snow's chest, laughing maniacally as her long-nailed hand wrapped around Snow's heart. She tugged hard, the organ ripping from Snow's chest and Snow White gasped, the pain almost unbearable._

_It was black and dripping with something but Regina paid no mind to it. Instead she laughed, her victory almost complete but as she went to squeeze she felt a strange wave of magic course through her and when she tried to squeeze again, she found she was paralyzed. She screamed, the heart beating innocently in her hand and shifted her eyes about fearfully, not understanding what had happened._

_She looked over as two men joined her on the platform, one she recognized as Charming, who'd gone straight to Snow's side, holding her steady in his arms. The other man approached her and it took her a moment to realize who it was._

_"Rumplestiltskin?!"_

_"The one and only, dearie."_

_She sneered and opened her mouth to speak, but Rumplestiltskin was faster. With a wave of one hand, her voice vanished and she found herself gasping and squeaking as she tried to curse him._

_"It's over, Regina," he said as he reached out and snatched the heart from her hand. He grimaced, the heart still dripping. He pulled out a small satchel, dropping the heart in there then pressed his hand on Regina's shoulder and forced her onto her knees before them._

_She could not fight them, and so she did not try. Realization washed over her that she'd been defeated and she began to weep bitter tears as Rumplestiltskin called out, his voice loud and commanding._

_The battle seemed to halt almost instantly and Rumplestiltskin reached down with his hand and grasped Snow's, who was still resting against Charming. He pulled her forward gently and she stood, feeling weak but elated. He raised their hands above their heads and looked out over the crowd of people. "All hail Queen Snow!" He declared victoriously, and the village broke out into rapturous cheer. He held their hands up for a few moments longer, then stepped back and traded places with Charming, who held close. Snow began to address the crowd, her voice quivering but firm, declaring to the people that she and Prince James would be taking back the throne and beginning a new era for their people._

_Throughout the cheering and triumph, Rumplestiltskin glanced down at Regina, who refused to look at him. She wept silently and he almost felt pity for her. Sighing, he reached down to touch her shoulder. She could not move, but he knew she would have brushed him off if she could._

_"May the gods have mercy on your soul, Regina," he whispered softly. "No one else will."_

_She remained silent, looking out over the crowd who cheered for their new queen, and she knew then that he was right._

-000-

_After ensuring Regina was locked in her cell with no way to escape, Snow followed Rumplestiltskin and Charming to a small room in one of the many hallways of the palace. She sat on the ground, knees tucked under her, her breath ragged. Rumplestiltskin flicked his wrist, a pouch similar to the one he'd placed the other heart in appearing, and turned it over, a different heart landing in his hand. This heart was red, bright and beating and healthy and Rumpletiltskin looked at Snow questioningly. She nodded, her eyes tearing up again at the thought of the pain and Charming reached over to grip her hand in his. She took a deep breath and nodded once more. Rumplestiltskin sighed, this particular magic something he truly detested, and thrust his hand forward, Snow gasping at the feeling of him intruding upon her. He released the heart within her, waited a brief moment, and when he felt the magic take root he removed his hand quickly, catching her as she bent forward, gasping in pain._

_She sat back up, slowly, and blinked once, twice. She lifted her hand to her chest, smiling in relief as she felt the familiar beating of her heart. She glanced at Rumplestiltskin who watched her with concern and asked, "And there will be no side effects?" She asked. "You're sure?"_

_"The squid ink will do no harm to you," he said. "I made it so that it would only effect Regina. Other than being a bit queasy from having your heart ripped out and replaced, you will be perfectly fine."_

_Snow unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, glancing down at her chest. There was a red patch of skin that looked more like a burn than anything and she glanced back up. "Will that stay forever?"_

_He glanced warily at the spot then answered, "I can make it go away, if you wish. The price will be on me."_

_Snow thought for a moment then shook her head, buttoning the shirt back up. "No," she said thoughtfully. "I think I'll keep it. As a reminder."_

_Rumplestiltskin nodded in understanding. "As you wish."_

End Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and favorites! I appreciate it so much!  
> Chapter 31 will be up next Friday!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.


	32. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No," she hissed. "This is your fault. If you hadn't taught me magic, I never would have pursued this. This is your fault. My death is on your hands."

Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Eric, Snow White, Baelfire, and James sat around a table in one of the study of the Summer Palace. Snow looked around the room slowly, memories filling her head of a time long ago. Belle had been informed of what had happened, and though she had been aghast –looking at her husband in horror when she'd learned he'd taken Snow White's heart – she was now calm and collected, ready to discuss the best course of action now that Regina was no longer in power.

"She has to be executed," James said sternly. "After everything we've done to ensure this takeover worked, we _cannot_ risk that something happens and Regina finds a way out and seeks revenge."

"She has meddled in all of our affairs in one way or another," Eric agreed. "I believe she is a great threat to the peace we could establish between us."

Rumple nodded in agreement, not feeling it necessary to add anything else to the debate and looked at Snow White. He had no real desire to see Regina die; but he understood just how far Regina would go to get revenge against her stepdaughter. Her death was necessary, but it wasn't his decision to make. "What do you think, dearie?" He asked, his voice the same high tone he'd spoken with when his skin had been scaled. Old habits were hard to break it seemed.

Snow sighed. "I know it's what needs to be done," she admitted.

"So we will do it," James declared. He hit his fist against the table, his decision final, and Snow looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing else.

"It's settled, then," Rumplestiltskin stated. "Regina is to be executed."

Belle glanced over to see Snow's quiet look of sorrow, and she pitied the girl. Despite all that Regina had done, it was obvious to Belle that Snow still desired to see the good in Regina's heart win out. Belle, usually the optimist, could not find it in her to believe Regina would ever change. She only hoped Snow could come to that understanding before the end.

-000-

It was dark, and most of the residents in the castle had gone to bed. Snow slipped out of the bed she shared with her husband walked the halls of the castle, as restless now as she'd ever been.

There was no satisfaction now that she'd taken everything from Regina. She'd thought there would be; after so many years spent hiding and running, she'd thought that upon seeing Regina rendered powerless, she would have felt that all that time had been worth it.

Now she felt empty, and though the woman in the dungeons below was certainly no replacement for her parents, she was the last tie to them Snow had, and she was reluctant to see that go.

She walked through the infirmary, seeing if any of the wounded needed anything, and when she found they were all comfortable, she wandered the halls. She came across a door and entered the room, restlessness and curiosity spurring her on.

There was a mirror leaning against the wall and Snow approached it slowly and stared hard at herself, remembering a time when she'd stood before a large mirror, her mother teaching her an important lesson about what it meant to rule. She dwelt on her mother for a moment, remembering her beauty and her wisdom, and lamenting the fact that she'd been taken far too soon. She wished her mother were here now to offer her guidance, but after a moment Snow White steeled herself. Her mother was not here, but she was not alone. She could mourn, but she would not dwell on things of long ago. Not now that she had a kingdom to piece back together.

The door creaked behind her and she glanced up, seeing Rumplestiltskin enter through the mirror's reflection. Wiping at her eyes, which had been wet with tears, she remained facing the mirror and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I think I should be asking you that, dearie," he stated and Snow was surprised at just how impish he still seemed, despite the change in appearance.

"I didn't summon you," she said softly and he shrugged.

"I don't need to be the Dark One to know when someone wants me; whether they can admit to it or not." She gave him a hard stare and after a moment he relented, "Belle mentioned earlier that you seemed distressed. I thought I might come see what troubles you."

She turned to face him, and instead of a queen he saw a scared little girl. "I need advice," she said, tears filling her eyes - years of pain and hurt welling to the surface. "I need to know that this is the right thing to do. Because I can't convince myself that it is. I don't think I can give the order to execute Regina. I just don't see how ordering another death is going to fix everything."

Rumplestiltksin scoffed and took a step toward her. "That's the problem with you people," he growled, sweeping his hand in her direction. "You only ever see things in black or white; right or wrong and the world doesn't work that way. Letting Regina live might be the right thing to do in your eyes, but it's for the wrong reason. You're holding onto a woman who no longer exists. The Regina in that cell does not want to be saved. If you want to do the right thing, then you need to end it. If she were to escape, do you think she will show mercy because you let her live? She won't. She'll never stop."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look in the mirror. She stared at her reflection and he moved his head closer to hers. "You're going to have to make many tough decisions throughout your reign," he whispered to her, "And if you can't make this one, then perhaps you should rethink your claim to the throne. It may not be what you want, but it must be done. Think of those people she killed in an effort to find you. Do they and their families not deserve justice?"

"They do," Snow agreed, her bottom lip quivering.

"Then you know what you need to do," he said. "You need to end this ridiculous feud once and for all and let the world carry on in peace."

"What would Belle do?" She asked suddenly and Rumple raised his eyebrows, perplexed. Snow stepped closer to him, searching his eyes. She asked again, "If it were Belle's decision. Would she give the order?"

Rumple's gaze softened as he thought of Belle. "I cannot answer for my wife, but I think she would put her personal feelings aside and do what was best for her people," he said gently. "Everyone else is in agreement on what that is. You need to decide as well." He gave her a pitying look. "I know she is your stepmother," he said sympathetically, "But she killed your father and has hunted you relentlessly for years. I know you remember the young woman who saved you, but that woman is dead. And dead is dead. Nothing will bring her back."

He turned to walk out, hopeful that his talk with her had helped.

"Quick and painless."

Rumple paused and looked back at her. Snow straightened her back and repeated, "I'll do it; but I want it done quickly and with as little pain as possible." She met Rumplestiltskin's eyes and he recognized the pain within. "We've all suffered enough."

-000-

Rumplestiltskin made his way down through the dungeons, grimacing at the stench. He'd grabbed a torch from the entryway and it now lit his path as he walked. He scowled. It was moments like this he missed the extraordinary eyesight he'd had when he'd been cursed.

He passed a long row of cells, a few of them holding prisoners who were silent with the acceptance of their fate. They did not look up at the sound of his footsteps and he wondered how long they'd been trapped down here. Had they lost all hope of ever seeing the light of day again? He made a mental note to mention them to Snow White later, though. If they were prisoners of Regina, they were most likely innocent of the crimes they'd been imprisoned for.

And Snow White was right. Everyone had suffered enough.

He reached the cell at the end of the row, two guards standing in front of it. They bore the armor of

Snow's father, and they stared hard at Rumple. "I'd like to speak to the former Queen," he said, "Alone."

The two guards glanced at each other and then back at Rumplestiltskin. "And who are you?" One of them demanded.

With a sigh, he declared, "King Rumplestiltskin of Avonlea." The words were foreign on his tongue, but he found he almost liked the sound of it. The two guard's eyes widened and they bowed stiffly. "Of course, Your Majesty," they said, moving away from the cell. King or not, they knew who Rumplestiltskin was and they were not about to stand in his way. Rumple called out for them to wait at the end of the passageway for he wouldn't be long, and then he took a step forward and laid eyes on Regina.

"Well, look at you," she sneered from the shadows, "Free of your curse, still magical, and a king. You _have_ been busy," she said sardonically.

Unfazed by her, Rumple stared into the darkness. "Come into the light, dearie," he said. "I'd like to see you."

At first there was no movement and Rumple wondered if she would oblige him. Finally she came forward, looking tired, dirty, and angry.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, staring at him hard. "Here to gloat? Here to laugh in my face?" She gave him a look of pure hatred and then declared, "You win! You're the most powerful! I'm defeated. I have nothing left. So go on," she snarled, "Gloat!"

"I'm not here to gloat," Rumplestiltskin said softly. "I'm here to apologize."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. You abandoned me. You betrayed me! You were going to help me capture that little wench and then you turn around and help her! We had a deal,

Rumplestiltskin! A deal!"

Rumple refused to let her wrath spur him on. That was not who he was anymore. Instead, he spoke calmly, "A deal I ended. It was not in either of our best interests to continue down that path. And as for

Snow White," he said, "You brought that upon yourself."

"But I couldn't have done it without you," she hissed.

"I admit, I pushed you," he said. "I taught you what you needed to go after her. And I regret that," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry I ever put those notions into your head. I wish I'd never taught you magic. You would have been better off without it. You had such potential, even without it. You could have been so much more had you just let go."

"She ruined my life!" Regina yelled and Rumple sighed.

"But you could have chosen to move on," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You never did," she hissed. "You never stopped until you got what you wanted."

"I wasn't searching for revenge," Rumple clarified. "I was looking for my son."

Regina scoffed. "And yet you spared plenty of time to make me into your little puppet. I didn't want to learn magic. I just wanted to be with my True Love. I didn't want any of this," she said gesturing around her. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at Rumplestiltskin, no longer the queen, but his young student, scared, lost, and confused. "I just wanted to be happy."

"This was never the path to happiness," Rumplestiltskin whispered.

"It could have been for me," she spat back.

"And how happy are you?" He asked, staring hard at her; challenging her to deny what he already knew.

"I've been sentenced to death. What do you think?"

"And I'm sorry for my part in that," Rumplestiltskin said gently. "I am truly sorry, Regina."

There was silence for several beats before he heard her whisper, "Get out."

He sighed, "Regina," he began, but she cut him off.

"No," she hissed. "This is your fault," she accused. "Yours. If you hadn't taught me magic, I never would have pursued this. First my mother and then you. I've never done anything for myself. It's always been for someone else. But I will die with you knowing that you are not forgiven, Rumplestiltskin. This is your fault. My death is on your hands."

"No," he whispered sadly, "I wash my hands of you, Regina. I do regret the part I played in your life, but I told you that who you became was entirely up to you. I gave you the abilities but you chose your path."

He looked at her steadily then, and he could see the hatred boiling in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Regina," he said, turning away. She said nothing in return and so he walked away, leaving the Queen in darkness.

He returned to his bed chambers where Belle curled up around a pillow, breathing softly. He stripped off his clothing and pulled on his nightshirt. Sliding into bed next to his wife, he pulled her close and she stirred, rolling over to face him. She was groggy, but she smiled at him. "Where were you?" She asked as she yawned.

He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled at her softly, the simple joy of having her so close nearly overwhelming. "I wanted to say goodbye," he admitted after some time. She nodded in understanding, cuddling closer to him. He rested his head against hers, listening as her breathing became steady once again. He eventually slept as well; taking comfort in the fact that no matter what came next, Belle would be right beside him.

-000-

Two days later found them in the town square, awaiting the execution of the former Queen Regina. Belle had written to the council and explained what had happened since her sudden departure and included a separate letter to Leonardo to continue talks with the men regarding aligning the kingdoms in the name of peace and prosperity.

They sat under a small tent to shield them from the hot sun as they awaited the soldiers who would bring Regina forth. Snow sat between Belle and James, relying on both of them to give her strength as she watched the last person she'd considered family head to the gallows.

She fought back tears, thinking of all the lives that Regina had impacted, and Snow felt a peace settle over her. This was for the best, she decided. The people beside her were family, not the woman who had caused so much harm, and the people crowded around the square were hers to look after, and they needed protection from Regina.

A crowd had gathered, some present out of pure curiosity and some out of the desire to see the former Queen's life ended. There was a tension in the crowd that was palpable and everyone seemed to be unnerved by the anticipation of what was about to take place. It was no longer a hope that the rightful Queen would take her place on the throne. It was a reality, as was the fact that the people would no longer suffer the wrath of a woman whose only true goal in life was vengeance.

The rolling of drums alerted the crowd to Regina's presence. She was bound by cuffs enchanted by Rumplestiltskin and she was dressed in a simple gray dress. He wait was tied back in a simple braid, reminding Snow of the young woman who'd saved her from that runaway horse. She shook that thought from her head. That woman was gone, just as Rumplestiltskin had said. The Evil Queen had seen to that.

She was led up to the wooden gallows that had been built and the soldiers began preparing her. She was fitted with a noose, and one soldier slid the knot so that it fit uncomfortably tight against her. She said nothing, but held her head up proud. Snow stood, and the crowd, which had been murmuring all the while, fell into a hush. She glanced out at the people, then back at James who nodded his head encouragingly. She glanced to Rumplestiltskin as well, who offered the same gesture and after taking a deep breath to steel herself, Snow spoke.

"Regina," she declared, "You are hereby found guilty of murder and treason. You have been sentenced to death by hanging. Do you have any last words?"

Regina looked around at the people watching her. Her eyes filled with hatred as she scanned the crowd, seeing everyone who had wronged her. She glanced to where the royal party sat, glaring harshly at Rumplestiltskin, then staring hard at Belle. Belle did not look away, but instead gripped her husband's hand in hers and gave Regina a pitying glance. She looked at Charming who returned her hate-filled gaze with one of his own.

She slowly slid her eyes over to meet Snow's once more. Their gazes locked, Regina's hard and Snow's full of sorrow. Regina waited a moment, then parted her lips in a cruel smile and declared as loudly as she could, "I'd do it all again."

Tears slid down Snow White's face as she replied softly, "Thankfully you'll never get that chance."

She looked at the guard and nodded her head once, firmly. Taking the cue, the man pulled the lever and ground beneath Regina's feet disappeared. There was a tense moment of silence and then a sharp, sickening crack echoed throughout the square.

And then all was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well...
> 
> Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. We only have two more chapters to go. Chapter 33 will be up on Friday, September 13!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do own all original characters.


	33. Joy Comes in the Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think what matters is that we’re together."

Snow White stood in her family's mausoleum. Despite the protests of her husband, Snow White had been determined to bury her stepmother where she belonged. Even after all she had done, Snow remembered the kind woman who had saved her and with whom Snow had felt a strong connection. She wanted to honor that woman. She stood, looking around at the monuments that had been erected for her father and mother. Tears slipped down her face as she silently wept for the family she had lost.

"It's never easy to lose family."

Snow turned around to see Belle standing hesitantly at the entrance way. She offered her a small smile and motioned for her to come inside.

"No, it isn't."

They stood together for some time, Belle holding tightly onto Snow's hand. "I only met Regina a few times," she whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the eerie quiet of the place, "But she was something else."

Snow laughed bitterly. "She wasn't always that way," she whispered softly. "She saved me when I was a girl. I was so excited to have her as a stepmother. I missed my mother, of course, but Regina was…" Snow trailed off, tears slipping faster. Belle turned Snow to face her and wiped at her cheeks.

"I know. Rumple told me."

Snow blinked away more tears and sighed. "I take it you came to say goodbye?"

Belle nodded. "We're making a stop at home to let the council know what happened. Then we'll be traveling to both yours and Eric's weddings."

"It will be nice," Snow said, "To have something to celebrate. I feel as if I've been mourning for far too long."

Belle agreed. "I miss my father," she said softly. "But I am so grateful that I have Rumple and Bae. They've been wonderful. And Charming will be the same for you."

"I know."

The two girls embraced tightly, Snow White clinging to Belle. She began to cry again, tired and weary and overcome by everything that had happened in recent weeks. She was relieved it was over, but there was a fear of what would happen next. She'd spent so much time running; now that it was done she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She felt a strange peace about her that she hadn't felt since before her mother's death and she knew, even though her heart ached now, things were going to be all right.

"Belle? It's time to go, dearest."

Snow and Belle broke away from each other and looked over to see Rumplestiltskin standing there, dressed in his usual silk shirt and vest, a walking stick in hand. Belle grabbed Snow White's hand one last time and squeezed. "Goodbye, Snow. If you ever need anything-"

"I can count on Avonlea."

They smiled, and with one last embrace, Belle retreated and moved to where Rumplestiltskin stood. Snow followed slowly, stopping when Rumplestiltskin stepped in front of her to block her path. She could tell Belle did not notice, for she was still walking back to the palace. Snow glanced at Rumplestiltskin curiously.

"I am sorry for your loss," he said after a moment. "And for the part I played in it."

Snow shook her head. "Don't be. Regina made her choice. Just as I had to make mine."

He seemed pleased with that answer and held out his hand to her. "It's been an honor, Snow White," he said as she hesitantly took his hand in hers. "I hope our next meeting is under...happier circumstances." With that, he turned and followed the path Belle had taken to the castle where she would no doubt be waiting with the others. Snow smiled softly as she watched him go; he was a curious man, Rumplestiltskin. She made a note to have Belle tell her their entire story the next time they saw each other. No doubt it would be a tremendous tale.

-000-

Belle waited with the rest of the soldiers for Rumplestiltskin. He appeared a few minutes after she arrived and she gave him a curious look. He smiled mischievously and shook his head, before turning to address Gaston.

"You're sure I can't persuade you from coming back with us?" He asked. "Walking is such tedious business when I can have us all home in an instant!"

Gaston stood proud and shook his head. "There is honor in marching home. It is a tradition and I see no need to break it now."

Nodding once, Rumplestiltskin turned back to Belle, who was speaking to Eric, who had appeared at the last moment to say goodbye.

"We'll be there, Eric, I promise!" Belle laughed. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!" She reached out to hug him and he returned the gesture. Rumplestiltskin watched on in amusement. Had he witnessed this interaction a few months before, he might have been tempted to turn the prince into a fish. But he felt nothing now, except delight in seeing how his wife cared for others. She made friends wherever she went and he knew that he would be using quite a bit of magic to deliver letters between her and her new friends. Magic came with a price, but when it came to his wife, he was more than willing to pay it.

He shifted where he stood, wincing as pain shot up through his leg. He sent a wave of magic through his body to settle the pain, glad when the throbbing eased to something much more bearable. Soon he'd be able to keep the pain at bay at all times.

"You should have a wedding of your own! It seems to be the thing to do nowadays."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes shot up, wide and confused as Belle laughed out loud at the prince's words.

"Perhaps," Belle said sweetly. "But let's get through the other weddings first! Then we can talk about my own."

Eric laughed. "Of course."

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, feeling nervous at the thought of a large wedding. "My Queen? It's time to go."

Belle smiled at her friend then moved to join Rumplestiltskin where he stood. She regarded the soldiers and smiled appreciatively. "I'll see you when you return," she said. "You have fought honorably and I am very proud of you all."

The men all bowed in unison. Once they stood upright, Belle turned and wrapped her arms around her Rumplestiltskin's neck. "Take me home?"

He leaned down to kiss her, uncaring of those who saw, and whisked her away to their home.

They appeared in their bedchambers. Belle glanced around then turned to look at Rumplestiltskin. "Shouldn't we let everyone know what's happened?" She asked.

We should," he agreed, his voice low, "But first I'd rather you welcome me home properly."

She kissed him soundly. "You'll have to undress me," she said. "Will that be a problem?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips to her cheek and began moving down her jaw and onto her neck. "It would be my pleasure," he growled, moving up to nip at her lips. She giggled and pulled him toward the bed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Let me welcome you home."

-000-

They emerged some time later and reported everything to the council. Belle told them what she knew and Rumplestiltskin reported the rest, including giving the names of the three men who had been killed in the skirmish. Belle had been devastated to learn of their death, but held herself in check until the men had left, falling into Rumplestiltskin's arms and crying hard. He held her tight, soothing her as best he could. When her sobbing had subsided, she stood and moved toward the door. He was by her side in an instant and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going?" He asked with slight concern. Belle kept walking, dragging him along with her. "I'm going to talk to the families."

Rumplestiltskin pulled her arm to make her stop. Turning to face him, she gave him a look that dared him to question her. "I know it's usually Gaston's job," she said softly, brokenly, "But I want to be the one to tell their families. I'm the reason they went off and they deserve to know the truth from me."

"I'll come with you," he replied, using magic again to keep his leg from aching. "They should hear it from both of us."

Belle nodded and they walked out of the room to fetch their cloaks.

They walked together, arm in arm, through the village toward the homes of the families. Belle was grateful they only had to tell three families, though she felt it was still far too many. Her heart ached at the thought of the grief she was about to expose her people to, but she felt better knowing Rumplestiltskin was at her side.

The first family had been the butcher's. The boy who had died had been the butcher's youngest son, and the man wept in his wife's arms when he was told of what had happened. The second had been a widow whose husband had died in the Ogre Wars. She lamented the loss of her son, but took courage in the fact that he'd helped secure peace. Both families were grateful that there was no more threat to their lands. They were distraught but they accepted the news with as much grace as they could muster.

The last family had been a young woman who'd lost the father of her three children. The oldest child was six, and she held onto her mother and cried as she tried to understand why her papa was not coming home. It broke Rumplestiltskin's heart to see the little girl in such despair, and while Belle began to tell the woman that the funeral expenses would be taken care of by the palace, Rumple hoisted the girl into his arms and led her outside to entertain her with simple sleight of hand. It seemed to calm the girl and he eventually got her laughing, and it warmed his heart to see her smile.

He overheard Belle tell the woman to call on her if she needed anything, and offered the promise that the family would not fall on hard times because their provider was gone. "It may not be ideal," she said, "But we may have positions open at the castle. Or I can help you find employment elsewhere. Whatever you need; please let me help."

"I will, Your Majesty," the woman said. She leaned forward and embraced Belle, who hugged the woman in return. Realizing what she had done, the woman pulled away and stammered an apology.

"Now none of that," Belle chided the woman gently. "The troops should be back tomorrow. When they return we will see to it that a proper ceremony is held for all three men."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," she said, glancing over to see her daughter holding the Dark One's hand.

"Mama," the little girl said as she let go and ran to her mother, showing her a small ragdoll with a dress made of gold thread. "He made me a doll. He said that if I get sad I can tell her what's wrong and she'll make me feel better."

"That was very kind of him," the woman said, looking up at Rumplestiltksin. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, curtseying.

"Your husband was a brave man," Rumplestiltskin said softly. "He loved all of you very much."

Her eyes shone with tears and she smiled, but said nothing. Taking that as her cue, Belle bid them farewell, and linking her arm with Rumple's, they made their way back to the castle, where Leonardo was preparing the funeral arrangements for the fallen men.

-000-

The troops returned to the sound of cheering. They marched through the gates proudly, Gaston and Lucien leading the way. Baelfire was in the midst of them, having chosen to march back with his brothers than to return via magic. He beamed with pride as he watched the people bid them welcome and he glanced around curiously to see if his family was present. He saw them, standing at the footsteps of the castle and smiled softly at them as he waited to be dismissed.

When they were allowed to go and greet their families, Bae rushed to them and hugged them both with equal enthusiasm. Rumplstiltskin laughed in relief, pleased that his son was so glad to see him. He watched as Belle pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly as well. She sniffed, then hastily wiped her tears away and grinned at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just glad it's all over."

Rumplestiltskin rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "I think we all are."

Belle sighed. "The funeral is in the morning," she said looking at Bae. "I need to go speak to Sirs Gaston and Lucien."

She left father and son to find them, only to see that they'd gathered the families she'd spoken to the day before. They stood in a group, each family standing with tear-filled eyes. Gaston turned when they all bowed and then followed suit as his Queen approached.

"The families tell me you gave them the news," he said formally, though she could sense a bit of annoyance.

"I did. I wanted to tell them personally. I hope you don't mind; but this was my decision to take us against Regina. I felt it only right to be the one to inform them."

Gaston nodded and Lucien stepped forward and took her hand in his. Kissing it, he looked up and said, "Yer Majesty, yer as good a queen as I've ever met. We're all honored to have you leadin' us."

The families agreed and Belle smiled sadly. "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow," she said, nodding to each other them and turning to walk back toward the castle.

-000-

The next morning came and as the bodies of the men were carried to rest at a place of honor, it began to rain. It was not a hard rain, but Belle found the grey skies and soft drizzle a comfort. Avonlea was mourning the loss of those who had died to protect it.

Rumplestiltskin stood at her side, growing just as wet as she. He'd offered to use a small spell to keep the water off her, but she'd declined, declaring that it wouldn't be right for her to remain dry while the rest of the village was wet. Rumplestiltskin smiled softly at her refusal. He thought back to the monarchs who'd reigned when he'd been nothing but a peasant. He thought of Regina, who slaughtered people in her quest for love. If more people like Belle were in power, he thought, the world would be a much better place.

When the ceremony had ended and the people disbanded, Belle made her way to the burial site. The graves were freshly covered and she stood over them silently, wishing more than anything that she could bring them back.

Snow White and Eric had lost few men as well. The losses were small but no less tragic. She wondered if they were as brokenhearted as she.

She jumped slightly when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked back to see Rumplestiltskin and smiled softly at him. They were alone, Bae having retreated with the rest of the soldiers to honor their dead in their own way, and she leaned back against his chest.

"How are you?"

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling close to him.

"I'm fine. I'm so happy nothing happened to you or Bae but I feel horrible when I think of those families who will never see their loved ones again."

He ran his hands through her wet hair and kissed her temple. "There is nothing wrong with being glad others survived," he whispered. "There is nothing wrong with being grateful."

He felt her nod, but she remained silent. They stood together for a long while, letting the rain slowly drench them. Finally Belle spoke. "Eric thinks we should have a grand wedding. He says it's time we had a season of joy amongst the kingdoms."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "And what do you think?"

She glanced up at him. "I think what matters is that we're together. I have you and Baelfire." She paused and then added as an afterthought, "Though can you imagine my in a ridiculously large wedding dress?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "With puffy sleeves and a train that is far too long and only gets in the way?"

She laughed against him. "Exactly. And skirts so wide I can't get through the door!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Is that something you want? A real wedding?"

She smiled and lifted a hand to touch his face, brushing his damp hair out of the way. "I had my wedding. I don't need another one." She brushed her fingers through his wet hair and whispered, "I have everything I want right here."

_End Chapter 33_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your favorites and kudos! 
> 
> I will be going out of town next week, so chapter 34 (the last chapter....) will be posted a little later than normal. Maybe around 9 or 10 pm EST. If I cannot post it on Friday, it will be posted first thing on Saturday. 
> 
> We're almost at the end. It's a very bittersweet feeling.


	34. The Beginning is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter; not in that moment. In that moment there was only room for Rumplestiltskin and Belle and the love they shared.

Belle, Bae, and Rumplestiltskin arrived at Snow White's palace two days before the wedding. Snow had requested – almost demanded - the royal family come for some relaxation. Snow had expressed her desire to spend some time with the three of them without the pressures of rescuing princes or defeating evil queens.

Not long after they arrived, so did Prince Eric and his betrothed. Belle and Ariel squealed in girlish delight and embraced happily before the moving on to embrace the men. Rumplestiltskin was still amazed that Belle freely touched him, and that amazement doubled when the young red head pulled him to her and squeezed tightly. He flushed, not used to having the attentions of a woman romantic or otherwise, and hesitantly hugged back.

Ariel backed away, then paused and gave a puzzled frown. "Why aren't you green?" She asked innocently.

"Ariel!" Eric scolded, "That's not exactly polite." He then regarded Rumplestiltskin carefully and then added, "But she does have a point. You looked this way before the battle, too. Has something happened?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed and waited for Belle to join him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, seeking silent comfort and strength form her. "Just trying out a different look. What do you think?"

"You look very handsome," Ariel said truthfully before smiling up at Eric. "Doesn't he?"

Eric stammered and offered Rumplestiltskin a sheepish look. Rumplestiltksin smirked at the prince's embarrassment and thought back to when he'd first met the young man. He'd hated him then, thinking the prince had his sights set on Belle. Now he considered those around him as friends. So much had changed in the months since arriving at Avonlea, a reluctant king.

Belle grabbed Ariel's hand then, telling the men they would return later, and pulled Ariel to another room so they could catch up. She wanted to speak to Snow and Ariel privately; wanted to enjoy the simplicity of the three of them together.

Leading her to where she knew Snow White was waiting she turned to her friend, "You're going to love Snow," she informed her. "She's wonderful."

"I can't wait to meet her," Ariel smiled. "Eric told me she fought alongside the men. That's very brave."

"Indeed it was," Belle agreed. "And she rescued her True Love."

"So did I!" Ariel exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes," Belle agreed. "We all seem to have that in common."

-000-

Belle was proud to introduce her two friends to each other. Snow and Ariel smiled and curtsied to each other, and then the three girls settled onto the floor and began to chat. Ariel spoke of her time as a mermaid and how she'd saved Eric from the wreckage of his ship. Snow spoke of much of what had led to the battle against Regina and Belle told them how she'd come to meet Rumplestiltskin. All three girls giggled and gushed together and Belle felt a strange sense of happiness come over her. She'd had servant girls that she'd been friends with, but the camaraderie she felt with Snow White and Ariel was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She felt as if they were her sisters and she was pleased that Snow and Ariel had taken to each other so quickly. But they were all strong, capable women who had defied the odds and achieved the impossible. It only made sense to Belle that they get along.

Snow found much joy in Ariel, whose endless questions and curiosities rivaled Belle's. She asked about the wedding, for she was planning one of her own and had no idea what she was doing most of the time. Snow was happy to offer advice and Belle listened eagerly, enjoying listening to the two girls speak of their upcoming wedding days.

"I'm so excited," Ariel exclaimed happily. "I never thought my life could be so wonderful."

Snow smiled. "I didn't either," she said at last. "It's taken a long time, but I think I can finally say that my life is exactly how I want it to be."

Belle nodded. "I feel the same. I never thought I'd find True Love, but I'm so glad I have it."

Ariel sighed dramatically. "It's all so romantic," she said. "We all found love in the most unexpected of ways."

"Yes," Snow agreed, "And I think we're all much better off because of it. I know I would have regretted not going after Charming. I can't believe I ever considered letting him go."

Belle smiled. "I can't believe it either."

Snow reached out and shoved at Belle playfully. "Charming and I owe you so much," she said sincerely. "How can we ever repay you?"

"By giving me plenty of nieces and nephews," Belle teased. "Maybe a little princes I can marry Baelfire off to."

Snow laughed. "He's what? Fifteen? That's not too much of an age difference," Snow said thoughtfully.

Belle shrugged. "He spent the better part of a century in Neverland," she said. "At this point I don't think age matters much for him."

Snow nodded in agreement. "I suppose I can't argue with that."

"You do know I'm teasing about this, right?" Belle asked with a laugh.

"I do," Snow said, "But the idea has potential. We could be mothers-in-law." She glanced over at Ariel then smirked. "Question is, which one of us is marrying our child off to Ariel's?"

-000-

The wedding was simple and elegant, and Snow looked radiant in her white dress. They'd packed in as many people, nobles and peasants alike into the room, everyone equal in their love of the Fair Queen.

Belle sat between Rumple and Bae, who had come dressed in the full uniform of the Queens Guard. He looked dashing and Rumple felt pride when he looked at the incredible young man his son had become.

After the ceremony everyone was invited to stay for a grand feast. They had not spared any expense when it came to food, and everyone declared Queen Snow and King James as the kindest and most giving royals. Belle approached Snow and Charming, who were seating at a special table to offer her congratulations. Snow White looked stunning in her white gown, the feathered skirts flowing around her elegantly. She rose and clutched Belle to her as the latter offered her sincerest congratulations. After letting go, Snow White turned to her husband.

"I know you've already met at the council session we had," Snow began, "But, Charming, I'd like you to meet the person responsible for us being together."

Belle flushed and murmured that she hadn't done anything really, but Charming shook his head and lifted her hand to his lips. "Nonsense," he said. "Because of you, Snow came for me. I cannot thank you enough."

"I just wanted to see her happy," Belle said meekly. "And from the way she spoke, you made her happy."

Charming laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear it!"

Snow White chuckled, then glanced behind Belle and coughed slightly. Belle turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently. "I hate to interrupt," he said with a sly grin, "But if you don't mind Your Majesties, I'd like to dance with my wife."

Snow ushered her away with a grin and Belle offered her congratulations one last time before being led off to the dance floor.

Charming glanced down at Snow. "I know you said they together…but _married_? To the Dark One?"

Snow nodded simply. "Yes," she said. "He wasn't what I expected him to be. And Belle clearly saw there was more to him than he let on. I was at the ceremony. I've never seen two people more in love." She glanced up at her husband then added quickly, "Well, other than us."

Charming chuckled. "Why don't we retire so I can show you just how much I love you."

Snow cocked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "I'd say that sounds like a great idea."

-000-

After the Charming's wedding came Eric and Ariel's. Belle, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire attended the festivities, as did the newly wedded Snow and Charming. It was a simple occasion, much smaller than Snow's, but it was lovely nonetheless. Ariel wore a simple gown of white and walked barefoot on the sand. Eric beamed, pleased that the day had finally arrived. The people of his small kingdom would be joining them that night for a celebration and Ariel was extremely excited at being officially announced as the princess of the realm.

They couples all enjoyed themselves, dancing and talking and relishing the peace that was between the realms. Things were quiet and they all rejoiced at silence and ease that had fallen over the kingdoms. They stayed and celebrated, toasting to ends and beginnings, and Belle felt light and joyous.

And though they would have been content to remain together always, the responsibilities of their kingdoms soon drew the Charmings away. There were tearful goodbyes and promises to write frequently. The men stood and watched their wives conspire together, reluctant to leave. But finally, they departed, Charming and Snow planning to take a detour to tour the country before returning to their palace. Rumplestiltskin transported Belle back to their castle and she looked around, feeling serene. Baelfire bid them good night and made his way to the soldier's quarters, eager to be away from weddings and back with his brothers-in-arms.

Rumple led Belle to their room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Home at last," he growled softly against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses there. Belle hummed in delight.

"Hopefully now that things have settled down we can get back to normal."

He said nothing, but continued to kiss along her jaw and cheek and Belle was content to let him. She sighed happily, glancing over to the rose on the vanity. It was glowing brightly, as it had when she'd thought about her husband in his absence. "Look, Rumple," she whispered. He begrudgingly ceased kissing her to glance in the direction she was looking, his eyes widening when he saw the rose glowing.

He glanced back down at her. "You're doing that?"

She nodded. "Mmm. Whenever I think about my love for you, it glows brighter." She glanced back at him with a sly grin. "Looks like you're not the only one who can do magic here," she teased.

He smirked and kissed her again. "You're amazing. Have I ever told you that?" He asked.

"Once or twice, perhaps."

"Well," he breathed, "You are amazing." He pressed a kiss to her. "And wonderful." Another kiss. "And kind and beautiful." He leaned back to gaze down on her. "I'm so glad I have you."

She smiled. "And Bae."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "And Bae. I never thought I'd have a family again, Belle. And now I do. You've given me more than I ever dared dream."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, don't wake up," she whispered softly. "Because there's more to come."

Giving he a puzzled look, Rumplestiltskin asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked down and removed one of her hands and placed it on her stomach. "I won't know for certain for a few more weeks, but I've been feeling strange. I thought perhaps it was nerves with everything going on, but I took a book with me when we were at Ariel's wedding and my symptoms seem to suggest..." She trailed off and looked up nervously at Rumplestiltskin. "Is that all right? If I am…pregnant? I know you haven't had Bae back for that long, and I'm not even sure at any rate and-"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers, kissing her passionately. When at length they broke away, he responded, tears in his eyes, "Oh my dear, I can think of nothing else I could want more."

Belle laughed and kissed him again.

"When will you know?" He asked after a few minutes, "If it's certain."

"Soon," she said with a slight blush. "Maybe in a few weeks." She may have been intimate with her husband, but discussing these things still made her cheeks hot and she fought the urge to duck her head in embarrassment.

"I want to know the moment you're sure," he said, pulling her close to him. "Just think, a child of our own; Bae will be a big brother."

"Do you think he'll be happy? If I really am…" Belle asked with a hint of worry.

"I think so," Rumple thought, "I think he will be. I know I am. And I hope you are."

Her smile beamed. "I couldn't be happier."

They kissed then, long and slow. Belle broke away and gave him a sly look. "We might need to make an announcement soon. That we're married," she said with a laugh. "Otherwise the people may be scandalized that their queen went away and then came back with child."

"I think they'll be scandalized no matter what," he said with a chuckle. "I am the Dark One, after all."

Belle shook her head. "No you're not. You're our king."

He smiled lovingly and brushed his hand along her stomach. "Indeed I am," he whispered before he kissed her again.

They held each other for some time after that. Belle was weary, but her excitement over everything left her unwilling to lie down yet. Instead she remained in her husband's arms as they caressed each other, whispering soft words of endearment. His hands wandered to her stomach, and she entwined her fingers with his, admiring the soft, pinkish tone they'd taken. They had come so far since she'd agreed to go with him forever. She no longer looked upon her promise with a brave reluctance. She had once wondered what her forever with him would be like. Never could she have imagined such a life as she'd lived over the past several months.

She missed her father dearly, and that ache would never fade, but she was embracing her new life as Queen. She loved her people, loved her duties to them and to the crown. She recalled Leonardo's words to her – what her father had said. He'd been proud of her. She wondered if he would still be proud, knowing the path she had taken.

She thought he might be.

She thought ahead as well to what the future would hold. She thought of a future of united kingdoms – she and Snow, Charming, Eric, and Ariel all striving for a peace that could spread further. She thought of the child that might be, and what it would be like to have a child of her own. She thought of the world it might grow up in, a world of peace and happiness. A world she had had a hand in creating.

She knew that peace would not last forever. There would be some new foe that would rise, set on ruining the long-sought and hard-won peace. There would be others like Regina. There would be others who would want to destroy the tranquility that had been so hard won. But it didn't matter; not in that moment. In that moment there was only room for Rumplestiltskin and Belle and the love they shared.

She stepped toward the window and pulled her husband to follow her. She looked out over their kingdom with a sense of satisfaction. The sun had set long ago, but the sky was still bright from the stars that flickered happily in their world above. She and Rumple would cherish this night; they would lie awake in each others arms and talk of the excitement of tomorrow.

They would talk of the excitement of all the tomorrows ahead of them.

After all, she'd promised him forever. And she couldn't wait to begin.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the worst kept secret ever. Congrats to all who called it several chapters ago.
> 
> And...that's it. My first full length fanfic is complete. I'm so proud that of what I've accomplished and I'm so grateful for all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning or joined me along the way. All of you are wonderful and I'm so happy that I've gone on this journey with you.
> 
> I am currently working on my second fic, a retelling of Rumple's entire story. It's a Rumbelle AU pre-ogre war story called "The Valley." I will start posting it in October. I will keep to my typical Friday postings.
> 
> Until it's posted (it will be here and ff.net) you can check out my other works on my Tumblr. (woubazoid dot tumblr dot com)
> 
> Thank you again, everyone. It's been amazing. :-)


End file.
